When Two Worlds Collide
by Mr.Derpface
Summary: It isn't everyday a regular guy gets his wish. Whatever good it does for him. A regular guy wished away into Equestria and soon has to learn the lessons he never got from birth. One accepting the fact that he ain't human so much anymore, another is somehow befriending the ponies he comes across.. Rated T for language. Cover art done by S13NDYGUY!
1. The Beginning

**Lol, Welcome back.. I think? For those of you who are new, welcome to the rewrite of the first chapter! You have the undeniably awesome privilege of not witnessing my first attempt of trying to write MLP, so without further ado, please, take the time to enjoy this chapter, and be sure to leave a review. (Disregard the rhyme).**

 ***Drops Mic***

 **Discord: Oh just be done with it! I'm dying over here… We do have to act this stuff out you know.**

 **Oh well how rude. Asshole…**

 **Discord: Fite me.**

 **Excuse me…**

 ***sounds of brutal fighting occurs***

When Two Worlds Collide  
Chapter 1: (Rewrite)

"Okay, okay. Keep your shorts on, sheesh…" I said ghastly, surprised that my roommate was up before me.

Said person was currently throwing clothes at me, egging me to hurry up, "Dude, if we don't make it, you can kiss our spots goodbye."

I huffed, knowing that there was no way out of this. So I whirled from my bed spot and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, trying to at least wake up.

Judging from how much sunlight was pouring in the room, it was early. So, I squinted from where I was at my alarm clock, trying to see what time it was. I was surprised at how it read at about 7 in the morning. Raising both brows and sighing, I looked over at my roomie, seeing as how he was impatiently waiting for me. Deciding that I was to be the impassive asshole, I slowly raised my hands, making a, 'Shoo', motion when they were up near my face, "Well? Go on, You can wait for me, right Rand?"

Yeah, meet Randy Silverbee. Not the greatest friend, but at the same time, friend extraordinaire. He had red curly hair and piercing green eyes, not to mention a horrible case of freckles that seemed to have attacked him during high school freshman year.

He's currently wearing neon green shorts, combined with the ever annoying T-shirt that was blue. On it in big red letters were, "U wot m8?"

Piss and malarkey on the cashier that let him run away with that shirt, I say.

Apparently, I was to attend with him in this year's College School Pep Rally. Which, unfortunately for me, was today. And shit good in the morning it was. Randy sighed and threw his arms out, smirking as he shut the college room door, "Yeah, alright. I'll be out here. Alone. In the hall."

I snorted and bent over to throw a discarded shoe, "Oh piss off!"

He snickered as the door was slammed shut by the foot apparel.

Now alone, I could finally appease myself to whatever Randy had picked out for me. And if worse came to worse, I would just wear what I had on yesterday. Not like anyone would really care. It was a Pep Rally after all.

I stood, after cracking various joints, and made my way to the dresser. Laid out on top were various choices for me to wear, again, courtesy of the guy outside. And really though, he had picked out some strange patterns. Plaid.. And striped? Yeah no.. Gonna have to go with the all yellow. It suits me better anyway.

Slipping on the yellow tee shirt and faded yellow slacks, I sat on my bed and put on the black vans and white socks, mental note however, remember to wash socks.

Once done with that, I sniffed and went to go see my visage, hopeful that it was at least decent. And to my surprise, I at least looked alright. Although, I would probably have to shrug off the insults of dressing like a banana..

My name, is Gerald Kite Heathens, from what I can remember, I had brown hair and yellow eyes. Because of an accident during kindergarten, I can't see well out of my left eye, and earned the nickname Granite. Trust me, I fucking hate it too.

But besides that, I can't remember any other defects that I had except for the occasional bout of paranoia. Heh, those times are always fun.

I graduated from High School early due to my grades and credits. Why is this important? Well, writing from somewhere else tends to do that to someone, especially if I get to look back on my moments, and realize how much of a dumbass I was.

Today, I was going to help Randy out with the Pep Rally, but instead, Something else happened entirely different, and in time, I would have to learn how to accept my fate, and what it had wrought upon my life. And because of this journal entry, I keep asking myself over and over again, why? But enough of the foreboding, it kinda ruins the mood right? Well, how about we skip ahead a few hours?

O.o.O.o.O

"Alright, so first on the list, is balloon squashing. The concept is simple, we already have the names, we all just need to blow up the balloons and put them into individual buckets."

Great, another game. There were twenty of us. Twenty students to be exact, all ready to help out when the word was set to the chain. Right now, however, we were being practitioned by one of the teachers. She was a stubby, short ginger. Had a temper of a dragon, minus the scales. I include the hot breath because she was known to be up close and personal when she was yelling at you…

She was wearing the school colors, blue and white. The dolphins. I never really cared for the mascot, but it was pretty funny to see during a Pep Rally.

Her name was Ms. Korty, and she had decided to take it upon herself to try and do the Rally this year, due to last years failure. Like I said, it was funny to see the dolphin because last year, the guy inside it decided to try and run with the football team.

No one said anything as he was carried out on a stretcher, still inside the costume. The newspaper headlines for that week sent cringes up everyone's spines.

But anyway, Ms. K was drilling us on every single activity we were supposed to do, how we were going to do it, and when it was going to be taking place on the schedule. Complicated as it may seem, but even though this teacher was hot tempered, she knew how to get things done.  
"Next we have the mummy."

There were a bunch of groans as Ms. Korty flicked her purple glasses in place, "Oh shut it. Silverbee, this year you will be the one being the guest of honor, so remember to get prepared when the time comes."

Randy looked up when his name was called, and he immediately paled as Ms. K spoke. When she had finished, he nodded and looked down, "Yes Ma'am."

Heh, unlucky bastard. I would explain what the Mummy was, but all you need to know is that it pertains to glue, toilet paper, some of the audience, their hands on the two ingredients before, and a human subject. Put two and two together, and you have what Randy is about to do.

Ms. Korty began to pace up and down our single filed line, shouting out assignments, "Alright! Those are the activities! Save for Wax skating and Wool Sock sliding! Now, Buck and Weasly, you two will be in charge of setting up the entrance, be sure to add the balloons and streamers." Two students who were named nodded, knowing what they had to do.

"Fergusson, Trolley and Hampshire! You three are in charge of pulling out the stands. We all know we can't have a pep rally if we don't have a place to sit."

The evidence was solid, and the proof more so. We all nodded, the three who were called, taking their spots as more and more of us were given civic duties.

Finally, when we were spread apart and worn thin, there were only six of us left. Korty grouped us together and sighed, her pudgy cheeks swelling out as she thought. While she was doing that, I got a chance to see who I was about to be paired up with.

I knew three guys here and the other two were.. Unfriendly. The three guys were Randy, Justin Snakes and Frederick Hugh. Justin was tall and lanky, having blonde hair and brown eyes, he also had a brown hue, like he had been sun-tanning at the beach. He was muscular, to say in the least, and I think he ran track for a while. Well, from what I know at least. Like I said, he and I sorta knew each other, he was pretty funny at times.

The other guy, as mentioned before, was Justin Snakes. This guy was like Frederick, built, probably played on a team, but due to my asshole like nature, I either forgot or didn't really care. He wore glasses that shielded light blue eyes. He had brown hair, but he liked to dye it every now and then, so it changed every month or so. Right now, it was a dark green. So he had a forest for a set of hair. Great. Both Frederick and Justin were wearing the school shirts and sporting the school's mascot on their shorts. So, if any were prepared for the Pep, it was these two.

Anyway, before I forget, the other two guys who were paired together, snickering at us while Korty tried her hardest to find something for us to do. One of them, had long blonde hair and brown eyes, that guy was Peterson. No one ever did find out his first name, but they knew his last, so it stuck. Pete was wearing slacks and a blue tanktop. His friend, Harlem.. Or was it Harleem? Fucking… I'm not good with names, jog on.

Harlem is best characterized as the guy who came to college to fuck around, and just dick with the people inside. He got into college because of how well he is on the football team, and his dad was the coach. So this guy was ripped, and kinda liked to show it. But I could give less of two flying fucks. But besides that, Harlem was a well over six footer, had hazel eyes and black sleek hair.  
Best description, Fucktard of a dude.

And as if on cue, Korty clicked her tongue and frowned further, finally deciding what she was to do with us, "Alright, Silverbee, Kite and Hugh.. Fine, you too Snakes."

She added exasperatedly, noticing the green haired adult look shocked when he was about to be paired with dumb and his inconsistent dumber. But Justin smiled and nodded, forming around the circle we had created when Korty all called us, "You two," She said, eyeing the Jock and his lackey, "Are coming with me. The four of you are responsible for going to the supply shed and taking up all the supplies we need, this includes the balloons and all the packages of streamer. We'll need every package to make this Pep Rally the best one yet."

We all watched as she grabbed Harlem and Peterson and saw her disappear into the gym's locker room. When she was far enough away, I muttered under my breath, "Fucking woke up early just for this?"

Snickers were passed around our group as Randy snuck a heartfallen, "Well how do you think I felt? First time waking up at the acknowledged time.. Sucks.."

I smirked and patted my saddened friend, "Eh you'll get over it Rand."

Justin chuckled darkly from where he was, crossing his arms as he combed his hair, "Yeah, besides, we got shit to do. So let's just get it done and over with."

Frederick grunted his agreement and turned on his heel to go to this, "shed", we were supposed to collect the Pep Rally stuff from.

We all shrugged and followed, realizing there was probably no reason to argue when there was stuff to do.

O.o.O.o.O

Okay, so I need to clarify two things, One; I fucking hate Korty. I now hate her with a passion. Two; The reason I hate her so, is because of how much she forgot to explain on how much those streamers weighed. Although yes, at first, it was pretty easy. But our gym was two football fields, and the total streamer count was about 200 bags.  
I know it sounds like I am complaining.. Oh wait.. I am actually. The key concept was, there were too many bags, and a shortage of people.

Right around the first hour, we had packaged around fifty of those bags, easily sidestepping our job by a landslide. _After_ the hour had past, was when we had the troubles start up.

They were small at first, like one of us had to stop because something hurt. So we did, and afterwards, started up and continued like nothing had happened.

The worst part, was when the bags ripped, spilling whatever was inside, onto the floor. Because we had gotten lazy, and I blame it on Justin, slacking off had gotten us a whole nother mess for us to worry about.

But besides that, when we had reached our quota of two hundred fucking bags, everyone of us collapsed onto one of the bleachers, sliding down it until we had been sitting on the floor.

Each of us had a varying degree of exhaustion, Randy having his normal fluffy hair, damp from sweat. Frederick was without a shirt, thank god he had a tank top…

And finally.. Wait, was his hair dripping green? Peh. Justin was panting slightly, and like mentioned before, I could've sworn that he was dripping green dye. I was very much unused to this sort of labor, so begrudgingly, I too was damp, and had taken a spot higher up on the literal mountain of streamer bags.

I leaned back and wiped my brow, seeing as it came off damp, I chuckled dryly and bent myself forward, patting Randy on his shoulder, vowing revenge, "Next time.. We have a Pep Rally.. And you invite me to help? Don't."

Randy nodded silently and smiled nonetheless, glad to see someone had humor. Justin and Frederick both grinned and just shook their heads, Fred, (yeah I gave him a nickname, cuz writing out Frederick is a pain in my ass), jabbed me with a thumb and laughed,

"Oh stop complaining, Justin and me do it every year." Frowning, I plucked a streamer so that it bounced of Fred's head, "Justin and I. And I'm gonna complain. If not me, who else?"

As if on cue, Justin snickered and raised a hand, "I don't mind being a whiney bitch for a while." His response from us, were well placed stares, followed by him momentarily regretting his outburst. But despite this, we all thought it was funny and laughed about it anyway.

Feeling slightly better, I hopped off the mountain of bags and decided it was time to get the rest of what was needed, which was the "easier" part. The other three saw me get up and groaned individually, Randy being the one t mutter, "Great.. How many balloons?"

Frederick and I both turned and chortled, "You don't get to talk dude.." At the sound of us saying the same thing, both of us turned and ironically knocked against our heads, thus, "Knocking on wood."

Get it? 'Cus we're all.. Blockheads…

Never mind… Assholes..

O.o.O.o.O

"Well done gentlemen. Not only did you grab a back breaking 200 bags, but managed half of that in balloons. Color me impressed."

So bad, I wanted to say something, seeing as to how she was colored already in the retarded colors of our college.. Wait, retarded isn't a word nowadays is it? Fine, our stupid college colors. Anyway, yes, we had done it, and in record time too.

Like she had stated, all four of us had apparently impressed her to the point to where she was actually smiling. All around us, different students were running about and doing their assigned tasks, some of which were looking towards us in confusion.

I don't blame them. Seeing the hardened professed smile? Something was off…

Shaking away the feeling though, Korty stepped forward and pointed around various spots in the gym, some of which were highly detailed supporting the classes from Freshman, to Upperclassmen.

It was like high school all over again. Same rules applied too, I didn't really care for the cheering and stuff, but it got me away from my classes and ended the day early.

Yay.

"I need you all to fill up those buckets with balloons, don't fill one up with to many, and the same goes for less. However.." Korty said, stopping her speech with a raise of her gnarled finger, "I want two of you to fill up some balloons with water."

All of us went slack jawed, Water? Alright.. Sharing an impressed look, all of us shuffled excitedly in place, wanting to see this activity through. Korty smiled some more and leaned on one hip,

"So get to it, you four. We have a few hours to prepare, and I don't want to waste any more time than needs be."

She dismissed us like some military sergeant and walked away, picking up her clipboard whilst beckoning another group to help her.

Once she was away, we all looked at one another, Justin muttering,

"Tell me that I heard her correctly. We don't fill balloons up with water."

Laughing as I beckoned him to follow, I picked up a balloon package and tossed it at him, "Well, we do now."

The reason for the no water, was because one; its a balloon. Two, you're putting water in a balloon. Either you're going to get someone soaked with the balloon, or you are the one getting soaked.

As for why we were surprised, was the fact that we hadn't seen or thought of this before, the idea being nigh impossible to do. The game objective was to run from one side of the gym, pick up a balloon, sit on it, and try to pop it.

The first person to run out of balloons, wins. But now, all of the contestants are getting wet asses, all thanks to Korty.

Smiling in victory, Justin and I trudged over to the fountains to give quick spouts of water inside the rainbow colored balloons. The green haired adult tossed me some balloons and kept some for himself, filling them up appropriately.

As did I, switching the full balloons out when filled. It took us a few minutes, which was alright, considering that it was early in the morning and no one was really awake.

So it was just two dudes out in a hallway, filling up water balloons, side by side.

It got to a point to where I had to break the silence, due to my boredom. I looked over at Justin and smirked, preparing myself as I leaned back and bent forward, all the while letting out a whooping,

"MAAAAANNNNNNN."

The look Justin gave me was just a priceless as the mess he made when he jerked his hands, thus causing the water to fly into his face and shirt. But he got me back by throwing a balloon that was tied off, soaking me to the bone when it popped.

I should've been mad, maybe even tried to flick him off, but it ended with a smile that turned to laughs.

From there, we continued to fill the party objects until we were about done. When we reached ten of those things, Justin sighed and scratched his chin, trying to find someway to start a conversation,

"So."

I snickered and raised a brow, while tossing another balloon back into a sizeable bucket,

"So?"

Justine frowned and rolled his eyes towards my sarcasm,

"Hah, got anything planned this evening?"

My response was a shrug followed with a sigh, "Well I did, it involved chips and chill, plus five hours of Hub, so.. Yeah."

Justin smirked, "Catching up on a show?"

I saw where this was going and smiled, throwing him a sideways glance,

"Eeyup. You?"

Justin leaned on the fountain, causing me to inwardly laugh as he sucked in through his teeth,

"Well, Prom is coming up, had to deal with that, but I was trying to do the same. Chill in my dorm and catch up on some snacks."

I nodded and tried keeping a straight face, but the guy caught on to my failed act and said sullenly,

"What's so funny?"

I sputtered humorously and pointed at his ever growing wet spot.

Laughing finally out loud when I saw his expression turn to shock, I slapped my side and bent forward as Justin cried out, trying his damndest to dry his wet shirt. Not that it wasn't already, but it was thoroughly soaked because of how long he had it under the fountain.

After a minute of him trying, and undeniably failing, he gave up and threw his arms out, scoffing at the mere lunacracy off his luck,

"Great, my only good shirt ruined.."

I chuckled at the irony, shaking my head as he rambled on about how his life was miserable.. I could care less. Alright, I could care a little, given he helped me out with the streamers and lightened the load.

As I drowned out the noises Justin was making, I allowed my thoughts to drift slightly, taking me to a more appropriate place than here. I must sound crazy huh?

Well, it was here that I could easily lose track of time and placement, focusing on whatever I needed to, that being of the annoying question Lucky Charms decided to bring up..

What was I doing that evening?

Thinking back, I believe I thought about seeing if Randy could hold his own against the sound of music in the same room he slept in. It was his fault i was here, and the fact that i was awake at the time. So, there was that, then there was what I was going to watch..

Recently, I had heard that Deadpool had come out, so me being me, I knew it was Netflix and chill for when I got it. But for some reason, Randy thought that pouring something over our network router was a smart idea.

C'est la vie I suppose. So I quickly dismissed that idea and had to think more deeply on the subject, eventually ruling it to watching cartoons.

Oh wait..

We only get a few channels worth of cartoons, one being Nickelodeon, the other Cartoon Network and lastly The Hub.

All were alright, and I was kinda glad for all three, the rest were sports channels, and I could give less of a good decision to flip to those channels.

Who wants to see an old geezer whack a ball across a field? Really though?

Anyway, Cartoon Network always had some show on like Kung Fu Panda, only two shows I watched on that channel were Teen Titans and The Amazing World of Gumball. Fucking love those two shows.

As for Nickelodeon, I didn't bother with it since iCarly and SpongeBob were the others i watched. The former being off air, thus making CN and Nick ruled out leaving me left with Hub. Which was chill itself. Heard today they had the My Little Pony re-runathon, and were introducing a new character.

So I was pumped about that. Randy though, not so much. He was cool with it, could deal with my insights about watching the show. But couldn't stand the sight of it. He had told me it'd hurt his eyes.

I quick response of telling him to step on a Lego made him rethink his life choices. But I digress.

I snapped out of my moment when Justin tapped my shoulder,

"Bro, you good?"

Shrugging off what just happened, I nodded and showed him the last balloon, earning a grin from him, "Meh, now I am. How about we get these to Korty before she has a cow."

Justin walked over to his bucket while I was talking and had stopped after I finished, his eyebrows knitted together tightly as he stood,

"Dude, I think she does have one actually."

Eyes widening in shock, I scratched my head and scoffed,

"Well hot damn.. That's ironic… How'd that happen?"

Justin picked his bucket up and walked past me, opening the gym door with his back as he shrugged with a bemused expression plastered across his face,

"I think she has a farm dude. I definitely know she has chickens, 'cus she pops in sometimes with her own eggs.."

He trailed off as I moved past him, eyes glazing over the gym itself. How long were we filling balloons? I mean, last time I saw it, the gym barely had a single decoration set up.

Now it looked Pepped and Rallied to go.. Heh.. I made a funny. Justin stood beside me in the same amount of awe, his jaw dropping open when he saw that the pile of streamers we had was gone.

If I had to describe the place, I would say it looked decent. Not fancy, but fancy enough to make you look around and simply nod in appreciation. And that's what I did, seeing the guys we were with racing about like ballerinas, throwing streamers and blowing balloons up like madmen.

With a quick shut of his trap, I paced forward and saw who we were looking for. Said personage was strutting around, eyeing each piece congruently. However, as I set down the bucket I was carrying, I smiled and said with adulation,

"Wow, you sure outdid it this time.."

I meant that too, you weren't there for the first two Pep Rally's. Or is it Rallies? Meh.

Korty turned and said with a slight grin,

"Thanks Kite, means a lot. I see you got the balloons filled?" She finished by looking down as Justin stopped by to drop off his load.

We both responded with nods and awaited our next orders. Those being,

"I can handle the balloons and such, you two need to scurry along and help out Frederick and Silverbee, one if not both are having slight difficulties with their partners."

She frowned halfway through her instructions and held her chin as she peered over us. Upon inspection from my point of view, I turned and saw what and who she was talking about.

I saw Fred and Randy both looking bummed out as Peterson and.. Harlem? Harleem? Jesus.. Anyway, the latter were ordering the former, both of them lounging on the bleachers. It was frustrating, seeing the jock and lackey treat Randy and Fred like that.

Casting a look to Justin, we both seemed to think the same and walked over to the supposed work site. Upon sensing our presence, both Randy and Fred look rather pleased to see us. But on the other hand, Harlem sat up from his relaxed spot and showed that he was rather pissed,

"Hey, did Korty send you two?" He said, pointing between me and Justin. I nodded and jerked a thumb back to the professor,

"Yep, just got some orders from her. Told us to help with you.. Two." I finished by pointing at my friend and Fred.

Peterson, the lackey, poked his head from behind Harlem's shoulder,

"Hey man, we're doing work too!"

Justin and I snickered at the response, as did our friends. Gesturing to what they were doing, I grew serious,

"Yeah, unless being lazy is your job, I'd say you'd get a raise. What the hell are you doing anyway?"

Harlem frowned and crossed his arms, a lone finger tapping his muscles,

"Well before you interrupted, WE were trying to get some streamers up there. Its done now thanks to me, and all we need to do now is hang up the Welcome sign."

I gave Harlem a flat stare once he mentioned it was because of him that the streamers were up, but I wasn't about to try and communicate with someone with his ego.

So besides him smirking at the fact that he apparently did something, I found it rather irritating and could foresee myself hating the rest of the day.

So with a sigh and rubbing my face in frustration, I grunted and said with boredom,

"Alright, so what would you have us do?"

O.o.O.o.O

"AND NOW, THE UPPER CLASSMEN! GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

The whole gym roared from the entrance of the amount of bodies that appeared. Said bodies did various things, some bowed while others did a trademark dap, causing some eyes to roll. But nonetheless, the classmen took their seats and patiently awaited for the next part.

I was pacing in the middle as our Principal, a middle age man with dark golden hair, quickly sped through the announcements. They weren't big and stuff, but they were related to the college.. So I guess they were important.

So yeah, Harlem and his fuckboy apparently thought it was funny to try and work us to death while he relaxed, kicked back and wafted in his company. All we had left to do was put up the banner for the cheerleaders and football team to rip through.

It was simple enough, but for the sake of my sanity and Randy with his condition, Harlem had put us in the gutter. It took all four of us thirty minutes to try and pull that thing into place.

Seriously though, and still to this day, I will always beg the question of why on gods green earth would he wake up and try and do something like this. A Pep Rally of all things.

But enough of my ramblings, I straightened when the Principal looked my way and smiled, holding the microphone for me to take it.

Man, I've never been the one for crowds.. And no, before you think it, I am not singing the national anthem. Unless you want to have your eardrums replaced, don't ask me to sing.

Ever.

I took the mic from the Principal and cleared my throat,

"Alright! Those with orange tickets, please come from the stands and line up for the first game!"

I pointed to a spot on our glossy gym floor, seeing some kids begrudgingly get up from their spots and take their place where I had suggested. I eyed them for a moment before smiling and handing the microphone back to the principal,

"Alright, you know the rules of the game?"

I was extremely glad when I saw multiple nods, I clasped my hands together and pointed to four of the eight,

"You four are on those buckets on that side of the gym, the rest of you are on the opposite side. Okay? Nice! Let's do it!"

I said the last part with a false smile, seeing as how the students could give less of what happens during the game.

Oh if only they knew what was about to soak them.

So what happened next was as follows, the Principal raising a stopwatch, then him bellowing,

" **GO**!"

I took a comfy spot near the second year students and watched as the selected contestants run around the gym, planting their asses on the helpless balloons we took so long to fill.

Well some of them were helpless. The ones that weren't so, surprised the hell out of the contestants by spraying water all over the place. And I must admit, seeing their faces once they realized that their pants or shorts were soaked made me burst out laughing.

This continued, the sitting on balloons and surprised looks when several of them turned out to be filled water. Not to mention that a few students slipped a couple of times when the puddles grew larger.

Turns out, the first kid to finish, was a first year. So when he had finished first, the whole side of first years erupted into a cacophony of cheers.

Red faced and panting heavily, the student had raised a fist and shook it, falling back after another one of the contestants crossed the finish line.

The Principal stepped beside me and tapped my shoulder, gaining my attention. I craned my head towards him and saw that he had a smile on his face,

"Your Professor really did the Campus proud, look at this!"

He gestured to the first year, who was still half dead from running around the gym, being hoisted into the air by the other contestants.

"I'm already excited to see what we can do with the next activity!"

I tried smiling with him, I did. But if I had, that would be the inner asshole in me coming out and basically spitting on Randy.

The Mummy was up next, so of course Randy was already in the middle shaking from nervousness. And truthfully, I couldn't blame him. But it was all in good fun… Hopefully.

I say that in a way because the people who were wrapping Randy, were the people that made us work to our bones.. Almost. I know that Peterson and Harlem were in on it, Korty also.

I had told the group that I wasn't going to be taking part of it, because I saw no reason to. So with their permission, I was allowed to head back to my dorm and get whatever I needed to and come back. Which I wasn't going to. The Pep Rally could suck it.. I'm just gonna go to my dorm and chill for the rest of the day.

And that's just what I did. Thankfully, it was right after I heard the words,

"AND WRAP THAT MUMMY!"

Poor Randy. Rest in Pepperonis bro…

O.o.O.o.O

I opened the double door to go outside, squinting at the unusual brightness. It was beginning to become chilly, as per it was in the late September. Before long, it'll be October and then eventually November, followed up by the rest of the months.

I wasn't worried, but this time of the year was more favorable on my side because of the three straight months of eating were in view, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas.

But besides that, I shut the open door and frowned, shoving my hands into my pockets as I trudged across the campus.

Although there was nobody around, it had become a custom for me to lower my head and stare at the ground, I did it on purpose so that I wouldn't be caught staring at anyone.

My experiences of doing so were quite tragic and involved one of the party to call me a freak. But a well placed fuck you followed up by them scowling at me always made my day though.

I shiveredI shivered slightly as a gust of cold wind pelted me, making me move slightly faster towards my goal. I reached it, nonetheless colder, and quickly entered, glad to be, "Home".

I took my hands from the pockets and looked about, seeing as how unusually quiet and empty the orange hallways were.

The different doors were lined with various numbers and of course decorated with the occupants desires, some being heavy metal and other ranging to the conspicuous Anime.

I turned right, my route becoming more robotic as I knew where I was going. Seeing as how easier it was to just look out for the only door with a courteous meme stuck on it.

Grinning as a flashback of when I posted that meme up there came to me, I opened our door after inserting the key, giving the doorknob a jostle and entering our humble abode.

I guess since that was the last time I saw it, and… Probably won't ever see it again… The size of the room was even, flattening out to about the size of a common hotel room.

What I found cool, was that Randy decided one year to buy us a fridge. Like.. And actual fridge. We called her Bertha. A mixture of Bethesda and another name I can't seem to remebr at the moment, but I digress.

The room widened when you stepped in at first, having the fridge to your left and the couch an chair to the right, along with our awesome t.v. and.. Ruined gaming system.

I blame that solely on Randy. I swear it had nothing to do with me raging about campers in CoD. I swear.

I took a breath and decided to plant my ass in the gaming chair, claiming my throne and turned on the t.v.

I switched through the channels and stopped on the hub, momentarily forgetting about the Pep Rally and everything else happening outside.

A thought crossed me towards the fact that I had forgotten to grab a soda, so with the commercials playing, I got up from the leather chair and stalked over to our fridge, kicking off my shoes and planning to stay a while.

I entered the area where we had momentarily set up our fridge and coughed, opening the fridge as I did so. Inside we had stocked up on food, courtesy of me and my job as the local repair person.

It was what I call, fun jobs. Most people would think that rebuilding a toaster is stupid and in itself a humerous thing to do.

But I'd like to see you pay for a new toaster when I could give you the same toaster, but a smidge better, and at a lower price. So, that's why I liked to call my line of work, fun jobs, because hey, I loved fixing stuff.

It also reflected on the fact that I was aspiring to be a mechanic. And quite frankly, it was an awesome skill to have.

Then why not fix the router or game station?

Because I'm lazy and a fat lard, piss off.

I grabbed a case of the finest Mountain Dew and ripped a bottle off, throwing the container back into the appliance before closing it and walking back to my seat, seeing the cartoon scheduled for today start to play.

Heh, My Little Pony. Where do I even begin… We all have our little secrets, things some people know that we don't do, or try to think that we don't do. But its safe to say that I watch this show for my own personal reasons.

I blame the fandom and all of the art online for bringing my curiosity to the show, perking my inner, child side.

I remember watching the first episode around Junior year. And it was around the time the first season had began and ended, setting the whole fandom and kids alike in an uproar at the finale.

At the end of junior year, Randy and I attended different conventions, which conveniently, were placed and held at the same spot.

Randy attended his Fairty Tale convention while I attended Bronycon, just for kicks and to see what all the hub bub was about.

All I had to say was, wow. Just.. Wow.

So many different people were there, and not to metion the actors and CG animations of the characters were there too.

That year, we had a guest appearance of The Living Tombstone and Mandopony. Both were amazing, the former playing different songs that ranged from their recent Fnaf craze and ended with one of their more recent songs… I believe it was Magic.. Meh..

Anyway, rambling again, I didn't come as anything, or pony for that matter, but I did have some Vinyl Scratch glasses, so I was rocking those the entire time.

Oh come on, you gotta admit, She is pretty fucking cool.

ANYWAY! The convention was just amazing forthright. I met MysteryBen and got to shake hands with the voice actor of Scootaloo. Scratching that off my bucket list.

And since then, I've just sat in the sidelines, watching different canons and stories being written, produced, I've attended my second and third convention this year and last, and bought some merchandise.

Some, mind you. Some.

In my section of the dorm, I had a poster of the Wonderbolts and some of the team members they had.

What? It was on sale.

And I still had the Vinyl Scratch glasses on my dresser. I wore those sometimes when I was going outside or I was just bored. It was a win, win because those who watched the show gave me some brofists, and I got to hide my eye,

So heh.

Oh yeah, the TV, shit. That moment, I was watching the first episode over again, because the whole day, the announcer had said that it was a whole rerun. I was hype and intrigued because I hadn't watched the first season in a while.

Plus I had everything I needed, including my soda and the chair I was sitting in. And so, as the episode began with the signature song, I popped open my soda and chuckled,

Today was shaping up so far.

O.o.O.o.O

I got through about five episodes, taking intervals in between to stretch, crack some loose joints and just use the restroom.

I went to go piss during a weather report and came back out only to engage a strange looking visitor in a staring contest. Comedically enough, we both locked gazes, its green eyes widening before I ended up busting out laughing.

The thing before me was covered in toilet paper and had sticky stuff oozing all over him, including a few papers stuck here and there with incriminating words put on them.

I'll give you two guesses as to who it was.

If you guessed,

"Randy, oh my.. HAHAH.. OH MY GOD! What'd they do to you?!"

I continued laughing as Randy threw his arms out, a unamused look on his face,

"They took the activity to far man. They got the toilet paper and shit done good, but when they added an extra layer of glue, I noped the hell outta there."

Wiping a fictional tear from my face, I snickered some more and nodded, "Well good, glad to see your sticking to your plan."

Randy flatbrowed, simply walked over, and backhanded me. Well what I thought was a backhand. It hurt when he hit me, but I think his hand stuck to my face. He sighed and held his own, shaking his head as he muttered curses and blatent incantations to whomever was listening.

"Can you please unhand me breh. I can understand if your all touchy feely and all, but this is to much."

I said hoping to lighten the mood. Successfully, it did, as per Randy smirked from under all of the toilet paper,

"I fucking hate you. You know that?"

I pouted and painfully ripped his hand away from my face, massaging my jaw afterwards,

"Yeah, I know. Love ya too Rand."

Randy scoffed and walked to the bathroom,

"Don't watch to much MLP bro, you keep at it, and eventually I'm afraid you'll be living in it."

I scoffed and leaned on one arm as I sat in my throne,

"That's impossible Rand!"

I heard him agree, but when he was far enough away, I muttered,

"Although, that would be kinda cool…"

Meh, its a dream that couldn't be aspired. Although, there were some pretty kickass Fanfiction stories that were on point with that.

What? I read.. Occasionally.

When I heard him turn on the water, I resumed my MLP binge, eyeing the TV with such a feriosity, I'm surprised it hadn't burst into flames.

I began watching the next three episodes, ending on the one to where Hasbro introduced Trixie, and had to stop due to a light knock on the door.

Flatbrowing, I sighed and turned the TV to one of the sports stations, ended up being a golf station. Great. So, I made my way to the door and placed the remote on a counter, opening it with my other hand.

"Hel….. loh?"

I blinked and raised a brow, there was nobody at the door? I leaned forward and looked both ways, scratching my head as I did so, pondering which childish asshole would do that.

I let out a, "Hmm", and tried shutting the door, but was stopped by a little voice speaking up,

"Excuse me?"

Oh… I looked down and slapped my forehead in disdain, there was a little kid staring up at me with an amused smile. He had on a black T-shirt and Khakis. Typical stuff for so done his age.

Chuckling, I nodded and waved,

"Sorry bud, didn't see ya there.."

The kid shuffled his harry potter like glasses and sniffed, sizing me up,

"Are you.. Gerald?"

Frowning, I gave him a terse nod. At first, I thought it was just some kid that got lost, and I was about to help him, but he knew my name, so I was either in trouble…. Or this was my kid..

Hold on.. I dated Jenna… Heather.. But I never…

"Here ya go. My mom wanted me to give this to you."

He held a brown bag that was wrapped in a bow. Raising a brow, I grinned nervously and knelt down,

"Kid, are you lost? I mean.. How did you even find me? This is a.. Well this is college. Kids your age ain't supposed to be here."

The child in front of me smirked and gestured for me to take the bag again,

"My mom is looking over the Pep Rally this year. I was in the locker rooms most of the time."

Wait.. Then that means..

"Korty is your mom?"

The kid nodded enthusiastically and bounced,

"Eeyup! She wanted me to give you that because of how you did this year for the Rally!"

I scratched the back of my neck and nodded once more, unsure of how to approach this,

"Uh thanks…"

"Dee."

I blinked and looked at the kid, seeing him hold out a hand. That was his name? Now that he was closer, which was.. Kinda creepy.. I noticed that he looked awfully familiar, which was even more creepy than before. He had a pale complexion and some strangely hazel… Or was it gold hued eyes?

And I don't know that many kids,

"Alright.. Dee… Uh.. You tell your mom thanks?"

I said as I took the bag in one hand to shake his with the other. Nonetheless, Dee held my hand with a surprising grip for a… How old was he anyway? Seven? Jesus.. I gotta ask Korty about that later…

Dee let go and saluted with two fingers, "Stay safe, hear its about to downpour. Sucks, but eh."

I snickered, at least the kids got humor,

"Yeah, you too bud. Wait.. Actually,"

Dee turned around after I called out to him, so I continued,

"Do you know your way back?"

Dee smiled and nodded, showing me more of his enthusiasm,

"Yep! I'm all good. Though, I wish mom knew where the food was…"

I shrugged and pointed down the hallway,

"If you feel up for it, its all the way over there, near the gym. But you need money to buy food. Which no, I don't have."

Dee slumped and he snapped his fingers, sending me into a bout of laughter,

"Well alright Dee, head on back to Korty, I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Dees eyes widened and he gasped before running off, showing me that she was waiting.

When I saw him disappear around the turn pike, I snorted and eyed the bag. What was in here anyway? And why was it so heavy?

Thoughts being provoked by my unending curiosity, I closed the door and walked over to the counter of where I had set down my remote. Picking it up, I aimed it at the TV and sat back down in my chair, finally able to go back to watching stuff.

Except… I really wanted to know what was in the bag.

My eyes dragged themselves away from the screen an rested on the brown bag, sensing that it was hopefully filled with goodies. _Hopefully_ not a textbook.. Fucking asshole if she got me a history textbook.

I hefted the bag onto my lap and stared at it for a moment before ripping open into it with a child like fascination.

But what I found inside, was curious. And made me raise an eyebrow in intrique.

I brought both hands into the bag and came back out with a perfect white sphere. It looked almost like one of those fortune tellers glass balls. I turned it in my hand and saw why it was so heavy,

Inside, it looked like it was filled with some sort of visquious liquid. So that's why it was unnaturally white. Huh. Wonder how Korty got that in there? Rather where in hell she got this.

I put the bag aside and went back to looking at the ball, admiring it in a soft awe. I did this for about ten minutes before I looked up to stare at the TV, seeing that I had forgotten about the episode entirely.

It was at the moment of where Trixie had brusquely proclaimed that whatever Twilight and her friends did, she could do better. So I watched with a small smile as all of them were basically shown up by illusions and how Trixie did do everything better.

I chuckled when Raritys hair turned green, seeing as how her reaction was humorous.

But anyway, I shook my head and hefted the ball, thinking back to what Randy had said earlier.

Maybe being in Equestria wouldn't be so bad.. Well aside from the fact that I'd be a total outcast.

But I was fascinated with the thought for a different reason. It was the Pegasus side of MLP. Like with the cloudsdale moments and parts of the sonic-rainboom, stuff like that.

For as long as I could remember, i had always thought that planes and stuff were cool.

So of course, watching Thomas the Tank engine and other things like the Disney movie Planes got some kicks for my flight like mood. I had also searched in my spare time, how much it would cost to fly a plane. A.k.A flight lessons.

They were too much and I wasn't old enough. So that was was kinda dream crushing. But I hadn't let it hinder me in my search for other alternatives. Like hangliding and skydiving. Or my personal favorite, the wingsuit flying.

So if you haven't guessed already, I was fascinated with flight. Heh, it was more than a fascination actually now that I think about it…

Flying for me, was like a dream. You could always think about it so much and live while you're doing it… But eventually you have to wake up.

That's another reason I have the wonderbolts poster up. They were kinda cool in my book.

But anyways, seeing moving onto why that even pertains to Equestria, I guess you could say… I was jealous? More so on the reason because I wanted nothing more to than to be in the sky…

Jesus that sounds horrible. Sorry.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my thumb, standing after doing so. Thinking about this subject was kind of depressing in a way, and pitiful in another, so I had lost my urge to watch the show.

I turned the TV off and thought it'd be best to put the orb on my dresser, dicerning it for the time being.

I stopped however when I got to the bed. It was just there so perfectly that I couldn't help but stare at it.

I wasn't a stickler for names, nor for appearances and for the life of me, I would probably forget your name in a heartbeat. But just seeing the three main pegasi for the poster standing heroically with a few others in the back shooting off something from their asses put me in a state of frowning.

But it turned into slight grin, which turned into a smile. Creepy as I thought, but feeling right, I simply shrugged as I started to grab the orb,

 _I guess I wish I could fly… Maybe then I wouldn't have to dream so much._

Several things happened all at once, as I grabbed the orb, my vision grew narrow, like as if I was staring down a long hallway. I grunted aloud as the sound of Randy taking a shower plus the new sound of the rain outside became distorted.

It felt like time had slowed down as I watched in horror as the orb slowly grew bright, blinding me. I gritted my teeth and tried shouting out, anything, I could care less about what was happening around me, but goddammit! Someone stop that light!

It encased me, billowed around me like some aura, and soon enveloped my entire sight. I felt god awful when it wrapped around me, soon feeling like I was being crushed and stretched apart. And soon, I remember it getting to a point of where I couldn't breathe, couldnt move..c..u .. l ...t t...I..n..k..

O.o.O.o.O

...couldn't think…

Wait… I opened my good eye and looked around frantically. Everything was speeding around me so fast I didn't have time to even comprehend what was happening!

Where was I? Where was my bed?! And that damn orb! I twisted my body and finally got a good view of what kind of predicament I was in, and dear lord it was stomach dropping.

Below me were rolling hills and not to far from it was a peculiar farm, filled with… Apple Trees? I blinked and tried to focus, now was not exactly the best ime to be sight seeing..

Although it was a good view, I didn't want to become the next flattest person alive. The ground was coming up rather quickly, and if I didn't want to become a pancake, or a waffle if you want to be funny, then I have to do something fast.

But what the hell could I do? Its not like I had..

Wings?...

My mouth dropped in utter shock, and if you want to get technical, I think my jaw hit the ground before I did.

There to my right and left when I checked, were wings. Like, actual feathery wings! Of course, I was kinda disappointed because of the fac that they were a shitty brown, but hey, Berger's can't be choosers right? Heh, Berger's.. That is a writ/o. I just ran out of ink. So I can't erase it..

Eh... Oh yeah!

I looked back down after gawking and about shit myself as I burst through a cloud, landing on it for a moment, smiling at my luck and convenience, and then falling out of the other side, cursing my weight and how the cloud was a bitch.

I twirled for a moment and focused all of my attention towards trying to lessen the speed I was going at. And to do that, I knew I had to somehow open my wings.

So with a determined grin, I rolled my shoulders and thought about them opening, trying to put all my will into that area.

And surprisingly, it actually worked! The two feathery wings opened with a sudden _pomf,_ causing me to jerk back from how fast I was going.

Nonetheless, I laughed aloud and flapped them, the thought becoming natural. Holy shit, I was actually flying… Well technically hovering.

I blinked and looked around from my viewpoint, just seeing at the mere beauty of where I was right now. It took my breath away, leaving me almost in tears.

Sniffing, I cautiously leaned forward and cried out when I zipped forward. Leaning back on the sudden burst of speed, I found out that I could stop.

Huh, so to go forward you just..

"HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYLOOKOUT!"

My head whipped up from where I was, seeing a sudden shape come barreling into my stomach and knocking my concentration from me.

Just from the pain alone, I could only watch in mute shock as I was about to face plant the barn door.

But why should I be worried. Its a dream. I'll just wake up when I smack against that barn and be on my bed. And as soon as I get there, I'm taking that orb and chucking it out the nearest window.

But to my horror, I smacked the barn, yes, and kept going. The pain caused me to grunt in annoyance as I bounced inside the barn before going out the top and sailing into the town I saw earlier.

But I am happy to write, that I was not awake when I hit the next building.

O.o.O.o.O

"What if he doesn't wale up?! Then I won't be able to think right, knowing I.."

"Ms. Dash please, I would ask that you refrain from freaking out. He is fine as you can see. Although, his wings will take a day or two to heal, he will be alright."

What… Wings? Ms… Dash? That doesn't sound like a professor I know…

"Alright.. Okay.. He's gonna be fine. Great."

That voice, it sounded familiar… Where have I heard it from? It was high pitched, girl, but it was scratchy… I heard the other voice speak up, his sounding gruff and deep,

"Oh, I do believe he is awake."

"WAIT WHAT?! Oh uh.. What do I say? Hey uh sir? I kinda crashed into you? Made you nearly die?"

"How about we let him wake up and then you freak out. On him. Not me."

"... Not helping."

"I'm a doctor, mind you, I fix physical isues. I'm not supposed fix mental issues."

I grunted as I tried opening my eyes, but seeing as there was a blinding light, I quickly shut them and groaned again.

"I think he doesn't like the light doc."

I managed to scoff and raise my arm to block out the light,

"I.. Have a name… You know.."

There was a gasp, followed by a sudden fluttering sound,

"Oh Sweet Celestia! I thought you were dead!"

Wait.. Excuse me? Celestia?

"How are you feeling?"

I squinted against the light and could barely make out the shapes and blobs around me,

"Ill feel better when I know where the hell I am."

I blinked out the dreariness and whipped away all the excess things in my eyes. When they cleared, my jaw, which I hadn't picked up since imfound out that I had wings, dropped even further.

Before me, one hovering above the hospital bed I was in, the other smiling and wiggling his mustache, were ponies. And not just your typical ponies either. The one to the right of me, was a grey haired pony with a mustache for his doctor uniform. He, was a unicorn from the looks of it.

And the other, was someone I hadn't even dreamed of seeing, The Rainbow Dash. The doctor Stallion raised a grey hoof and stated simply,

"Friend, you are in Ponyville Hospital."

I mouthed out the word, Ponyville, then muttered Celestia, and when I went to scratch my head, I made it about halfway before I felt my eyes roll, losing consciousness.

"And that happened… NURSE!"

 ***Ultimate fist pump***

 **I am just going to move on with my life and push away this chapter from my mind and thumbs. Because of this, both hurt.**

 **MOVING ONWARD! Congratulations Reader, You have read the rewrite of the first chapter. I hope it causes the inner Reviewer to come out. Cuz I need to know how I did.**

 **Freaking Ten thousands words later and here you are. At the bottom of the screen and that review box is looking quite hungry. Fill it please.**

 **BUT. If you have read this chapter, I posted a update post, And since some of you have reviewed on this chapter already, please, review on the chapter update. The first chapter I made was bad, I know. But thanks for sticking with the story.**

 **So, how did I do? Was it good enough? Was it to sappy? To easy to see what happened?**

 **Tell me what ya think! I had some awesome help from a fanfictioner, so be sure to thank DragonLord RyuKizoku and his memes. Couldn't have stayed awake without them. Be sure to check out** _ **BOTH**_ **his stories, as** _ **BOTH are equally awesome.**_

 ***Looks at ghost readers***

 **Now reveiw. That means you people.**

 **And as always, Keep on Derping!**


	2. Of a Dream

Woah, alright… okay… you know how when you cross your leg over the opposite one, and it slowly grows numb over time? Great, now imagine that feeling, all over your body. And then after a few moments, the blood rushes to you limbs at a breakneck speed, which felt awkwardly pleasing. Tickles too. I felt like a cinderblock, roughness included. The blackness around me voiced its opinion in the sound of bristles rubbing up against the bedsheets that covered me. Strange… I don't believe I recall falling asleep… I remember… touching the orb… and then… ah yes. The funny dream.

Have to admit, it looked real. Felt… real too… why didn't I wake up when I smacked against the barn though? Not to mention technically meeting a pony. Two actually now that I think about it. Eh. It'll make one hell of a story to tell Randy. Me. Flying? Absurd. Pushing those thoughts behind me, I tried focusing on waking up, seeing as how that was key in finding out what I was going to do next. God though, I must've spiked my soda with something… I wasn't supposed to feel like a bag of bricks.

I opened a singular eye, my bad one, surprised to find that a bright white light was trained on me. Closing it just as fast, I waited several moments before opening it again, the white light slowly dying into oblivion. I blinked a few times, slowly testing out my limbs, trying to get the blood flow back into place. My head came first, and surprisingly, after looking around, I immediately found that I wasn't in my dorm bedroom.

Like the light, everything about this room, was white. The bed itself and bedsheets matched with the tiled floor. The latter being put into squares with flakes of red and blue. In front of me were several chairs for those who needed be, could sit and wait for me to awake. And fearfully enough, I could glance at the door and make out a hospital number. I tried flexing my fingers, but due to the fact that I fell asleep on them, I lacked the dexterity and didn't even move them.

Need to remember not to pinch my arm off when asleep…

So… I fainted… and got a concussion. And because of that orb… that insatiable orb, I was hospitalized. I groaned and sat up, hearing various new cracks and rivets in my spine as I tried to make sense of what was happening. But first, I _really_ needed to piss.

I glanced around, and found my destination, being that of the bathroom. I gripped the blanket numbly and swung my le-

… where are my legs?

I choked on my spit and gagged at the sight that I was pretty sure me. Instead of.. Legs… the thing all humans have that contains skin, a kneecap and the foot, were hind quarters. They, contained an irregular ball joint, fur, and at the end, was why my feet felt so numb. Hooves. They were a strange color and had fur trimmings that stopped short of the hoof itself.

My mouth hinged and unhinged as reached out to try and grasp the newfound appendage, but stopped short when I found out that my hands… now forearms were in the same situation. My eyes widened as I looked at my left arm, then threw my right up, crying out when I saw the same complexion.

Okay… come on now… jokes not funny anymore! My ears flicked in annoyance, and my th-…. Wait ears?! I sporatically brought m hooves up to the top of my head, my brain confirming the worst of possibilities.

As doing so, and the multitude of theories, My thoughts raced as something twitched on my side, and because of what was my obvious fear and nervous state, I whipped my head to the source and gapped at my….

…Wings…

As if they were alive, the appendages on my side slowly stretched out and flapped mutely. Holy…

They were… beautiful. Not angelic due to the color placement, but I could only stare in shock as I moved them around, the mere feeling coming natural. But I hissed aloud when my right wing cried out in pain. And I could see why. The top portion was bent in an awkward angle, feathers were ruffled, and I dare say I saw some holes, showing me that something dreadful had happened. And i bet myself ten cents on the most logical one.

Dreading the guess, I cringed and grunted as I carefully touched down onto the Hospital room floor. The sound my hooves… gods that is weird to say aloud… was a sullen clop, followed by a small scrape as my uneven footing caused me to wobble. Shit, hold on, don't fall forward, nonononononono!

 **THUD**

Oh just… peachy. My pain was made apparent in groans as I awkwardly lifted myself into a push up position. My muzzle was flaring in pain, and on top of that, I had to piss. Even more so now. Nervous of someone who could've hear that, I quickly checked the door and listened for any sign of shuffling of… whoever was out there. Nothing.

Okay. So standing on two legs, or even one, was a definite No. So how about all four? With that in my mind, I crawled back to my bed, and abrasively hurried, it was now life or death. Life being me making it to the godly room in the corner, Death in the form of me pissing on the floor.

So I clasped the bed with newfound determination as I tore the bedsheets off on accident. But regardless, I was stable, already having three… hoofs on the ground. I was ready to get this done and find out just what in the heck was happening. Finding out that I was a quadraped was… nauseating enough… the wing addition is the only thing that kept me sane. So, Testing my weight, I could only nod in affirmation as I slowly took the last appendage from the mattress, placing it firmly on the floor.

Woah… steady… steady… and… there. Check off standing on all fours. Remind myself later to take classes in Stand up Comedy, because this isn't _that_ funny.

 **Ba dum tss!**

Shaking away the thoughts, I gulped nervously, eyeing the Restroom door with a cold sweat. I knew that I couldn't move my hooves in ordinance to that of the bipedal nature. And I don't think I could take another fall. One because it hurt, and two, its common sense that I couldn't stand with hindquarters mind you.

So with a tight expression, I tried to mimic the movements of placing my front right hoof forward, followed by the left and then the back ones. It was disorienting, because normally, I don't have four fucking legs. But strangely enough, it was like going up the stairs as a kid with your hands and feet. So amazingly, and with a toddler like gall, I wobbly made my way to the restroom door. Admittedly, I stumbled a few times, but I caught myself on the bed and continued.

I stopped in front of the wooden frame and tried to grasp the handle, but uh… hooves. Yeah. My hooves limply caused the handle to turn, but I could pull the door _open._ With a despaired sigh, I gave the door a sickening glare and chomped down on the handle this time, biting back the metallic coppery taste.

As I opened the door and cringed as it creaked, fully swinging wide, small theories and ranting of my paranoia kicked in. Why was I like this? What did I look like? I mean, I know the wings were a dead giveaway, followed by the hooves and the pointy…. Ears… I wanted to see what I was for myself.

Was it that orb? Because if so, I was thinking about finding that Dee character and ramming it down his little throat. Salty much? Indeed.

I was still in a fidget of pain as I stepped inside the outcove. Why couldn't I have had a more soft landing… Or actually, whoever crashed into me had taken a day off? With those egregious moments, I didn't notice that the lights above flickered to life and illuminated the porcelain throne I longed for and the sink. Above was the mirror, which was just about my neck height. But that could wait because I needed to…

Position myself… hold up, Do I just sit down? Don't wanna piss all over the seat now. Standing is kinda hard… do I just put Charleston up there? Erm, fuck it, standing is what I'm doing…Oh… that's awkward as fuck… don't look down, don't look dOWN OH MY GOD THAT'S MINE. I gulped hard and decided to just stare at the ceiling.

… Wow.

Much better… whew… alright! That was extremely awkward, and I am never, EVER, speaking of this moment again. I think I know what I am now, and Jiminy Christmas, I have concerns. Now I can finally get back to the task at, oops! Almost forgot to flush… heh… where was I?

Ah! The task at hand. My eyes instantly flew to my… hooves… yeah that phrase ain't exactly working in my favor now is it?

After hearing the water drain fully, I stepped over to the sink slowly, careful not to trip over the trash can and plunger. With an applied pressure to steady myself, I pushed myself upwards on the white appliance, my eyes trained on the mirror as a shape came into view.

My heart was racing and my eyes widened in shock, the visage before me mimicking the actions to a T. Before me, was a stallion. A familiar one at that. He had brown fur, a brown mane; consisting with blonde streaks here and there, with bright yellow irisis. One of them, being completely grey. Blinking, and watching as the imposter mirrored it back at me, I could only slump back to the floor in shock as I used my new appendages to feel my.. Muzzle.

The word Pony ridiculed inside my head.

The mirror gave me enough information on how I looked, having the obvious square jaw and huge eyes. My hair style… well mane style… was what I had regularly. Flipped to cover only a portion of my brow. Admittedly, I had to say, that this was… Crazy, didn't seem real and quite the brain fucker. But when I tried to say this was a dream, My wing would flare pain, reminding me of the present. God… I didn't even resemble a human now.

With enough decency to remember I just pissed, I clumsily brought my hooves up to the faucet and pressed down, the water spurting out and coating my newer additions with gleaming h2o. My brain sent messages to my hooves and tried telling them to cup the water. But gee, wonder what went wrong? I quickly dried them off by holding myself steady, wiping them on a nearby towel.

So I thought for a moment, to let whatever what was happing ride. If this was a lucid dream, I could just wake my… fetish up by slamming my face onto the floor. But hello? That already happened. Hopefully, I could find out what has occurred, fix it, beat the shit out of the one who caused it, and return to my daily life. Which in truth was how I dealed with most of my problems. But I was panicking a little bit because during my absence, and sudden appearance at this hospital, I had forgotten to turn the damn stove off.

I turned and made my way out of the restroom, quickly noticing that I wasn't as wobbly as before, meaning that I was getting used to four legs. Great. The conceded thought caused something heavy on my ass to bounce. Checking behind me, I sighed, that action becoming more frequent as this day moved along. Tail. Wonderful. Said appendage was the same color of my fur, and had a single streak of blonde in the middle. Thinking about it moving caused it to twitch, making my ears swivel in surprise as I realized I had full control over that appendage. I also noticed that it had an array of motions, up, down, left, right followed by R1 and fatality. Heh.. Ahem… right, right.

Quickly mastering the movements of my tail, I turned to face the room, and then looked at the bed, a few feathers coated the bare mattress and led to the bathroom. Looking at my own wings again, I noticed that several parts of it were loose and not that coordinated with one another.

But I shook that off, along with causing a few more feathers to fall and thought of a plan. So, I first laid out the facts. One, I was a.. Pony. A pegasus. Earlier, as to what in could remember, I crashed, the case in point and evidence clearly in my sore muscles and wing. Where I crashed, and at what point in time is a still mystery. But from the Vietnam like flashbacks, I went clean through the barn and bounced places.

What happened next… was a dumbfounder though. Did I really see the two other ponies? Respectively being Rainbow Dash and the Doctor? My heart fluttered momentarily at the urge of meeting the technicolor mare again.

No! Bad Gerald, pay attention!

Fine… fine… should I just leave? I mean, besides from my deformity of pony like nature, if I left would I be rounded to the nearest lab and dissected?

Look here! A new species! We call it the Pegasus! Cue quite literally in the scalpel and other tools, me dead on the operating table. Yeah no.

I made my way to the door, nervousness shown in the way my wings every so often twitched. The brown wooden gate looked intimidating this close, and from my point of view, which was close to the floor I might add, made it even more so. Daunted with the curiosity of what could be on the other side of the door, I took a step back, and breathed out.

Come on, its like ripping off a band aid… Ouch actually. Fur… eesh. That's like the ultimate body wax.

But move past that awful thought, because while I had gotten caught up inside of that stupid Envision, I missed the green aura that engulfed around the door handle. It turned the metal frame and made the locks on the door click open.

With that in mind, ask yourself, have you ever been interrupted? I mean, not verbally, but physically? Well, I wasn't prepared for the door to open while thinking. I was actually hoping to open it myself as per y'know, It spurs my mood and allows me to feel better about myself later on.

So when it indeed squeaked open, I had done two things, one being the utter and almost fact of coating the floor a nice brown, and two crying out in fear… the latter surprised me the most because of how deep my voice was. I hadn't tried speaking yet… huh…

Anyways, I surprised myself and the personage opening the door, me flying back ten feet and whoever had the door apparently bumped his/her head. Great. It's the government come to get me. Randy, even if you don't know and care where I am, don't you dare touch my fucking soda stash.

Cowering at the foot of the bed, I watched in a stillness as a familiar doctor came in, rubbing his… horn.

Oh good god it is true then…

The doctor sniffed and produced a small smile, "Howdy there son… nice to see ya again." His tan eyes gazed at me with concern, normal for a doctor to have. Stop being a bitch Gerald… come on.

I blinked at him, my confusion furthering increasing. He was a dull grey unicorn, his age clearly showing in voice and face. His muzzle showed an ever lighter shade of grey which matched his mane of a icy white. He was oddly wearing a doctoral outfit marked with a stethoscope hung around his neck… and that weird circle thing taped around his forehead.

I mean really, how would you respond to a talking horse, Or, pony, for my case? _Oh hello sir, Uh.. Great to meet you?_ No… to simple… So instead, seeing as how that.. He was technically a doctor, and would want to help rather than hinder, I uh… waved.

But the Doc took it as a sign that I was friendly, "Oh so he moves? Excellent, when we first got to you," Said he as I wobbly stood, watching him circle to the side of the bed, "You had a broken wing and several lacerations. On top of that, I wouldn't have guessed it after surmising that you had concussion, but you didn't, and still don't."

For some reason, he and I shared a laugh. Okay… why am I laughing about that? After, I found the Doc to be less of a threat, I nodded slowly, "Thank you… for… y'know… Saving me.. I guess Mr?"

Doc stuck a hoof out, weird… must want a handshake… oh god dammit. Hoofshake…, "No need to thank me lad. Names Needle Point. And I didn't find you. I just helped you back to health. Haven't lost anypony yet, never plan to."

An astute vision I might say...wait, anypony? I shook his hoof nonetheless, allowing him to break away. While thinking about that, I failed to notice, again that Needle Point had come closer, viewing me behind a clipboard held in his green aura. But I snapped out of my stupor when Needle inquired,

"So lad, I apologize for asking, but you aren't on our records." He sighed through his nose, features on his muzzle slowly growing stern, "No name, we haven't seen your blood type and thus we have no idea where you are from. Not to mention, the fact that we already asked around Cloudsdale if anypony recognized you. Sad to say that nopony did. Could you, if its alright, explain?"

Oh my gawsh… Cloudsdale?! Well let's see… names Gerald. I'm AB+, and Fuck your personal questions Doc. But I couldn't just answer him like that. I definitely didn't want to figure out why he was called Needle Point. So I swallowed my pride, and decided to think up on the spot the most inconspicuous story I could,

"Well, I.. I'm not from around here… I come from a little ways always up north."

Needle scribbled several things down, raising a grey eyebrow, "From Everfree?" He whistled, but allowed me to continue,

"Yeah… Everfree… The name is Granite… my blood type… I actually don't know and…" I slowly faltered when the doctor had stopped scribbling when I mentioned my name.

Alright, fuck. I'm sorry that my name is ridiculous. But it's a nickname that I got from school since my accident with a pencil colliding with my eye,

"Its.. Just Granite? No last name?" Needle said with a grin. Thinking about it, I quickly chuckled, moving around to stretch my… Hooves, "Sorry…But… ponies.." hopefully he believe me, "Usually resort to calling me Granite."

Needle nodded while marking things down, poking his ink quill on the doctorial equipment and placing it inside his coat, "Alright that covers the basics. Later, we can get your blood, and I respectively would like to continue this, but I had originally came in here to see if you were awake. Luckily you were. And so, Granite, You are to be released soon because of sudden events."

I blinked, sudden events? What sudden events?

Needle smiled, "Your wing has healed faster than we originally thought. Normally Pegasi wings take about five to seven days to heal, most of the time, four days with magic. But the record I've seen… was about three. I dare say you've beaten the record by just two days. So you'll be flying in no time!"

I looked at him in shock, I WAS HERE FOR TWO DAYS?! My glossed eyes caused the elderly pony to snicker in his expense, "Oh do try not to look so surprised son, We get a lot of ponies in here daily, and because of so, Ponyville care has been known to release them just as quickly. I know you want to stay, but we need this room for more concerning matters."

Again. Ponyville. I gave him a thoughtful nod, "Ah… so I'm leaving when?"

Needle shrugged, placing the clipboard into a container hung on the wall, "Really? Anytime you want to. We've set your wing bone into place and applied some healing factors to your lacerations. Your fur was grown back quickly and you should trot out of here with nothing but a few bruises and a hurt wing for a day or two."

"Wow… uh.., okay? Do I have to pay you?" I asked not so hopefully. What happened thereafter caused me to question the Doctors sanity.

He laughed.

Not a normal, teehee, or Ohhoho. No it was more like a,

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Yeah that. As I grew a slight frown at for how long Needle laughed, I simply waited, watching as his laugh died to a chuckle, "Oh boy, what would ever make you think that?"

I blinked and said, "Well you gotta pay for your equipment right?"

Needle Point shook his head, "Nope. Celestia and Luna help do that for us." Albeit my brony mind swam with questions at the mere mention of the two goddesses upon the mountain top, I gulped,

"Well I have to give you someth-" This time, I was verbally interrupted, "No. You don't. Your heart is in the right place, but no. Son, you were near dead when we found you. It takes work to make sure that everypony that comes in here, can trot right back out. Almost the whole staff does it too. Its like our motto. I can rest easy at night knowing I at least saved one soul from his/her expieriences."

Wow… right. Jeez, this care is like the French. Awesome. Didn't have any money on me anyway,

"Al..alright then."

Needle smiled and turned on hoof, making his way to the door with a slight spring in his step. But before he got there, I cleared my throat, trying and failing to grasp about,

"Doc… where am I?" Needle stopped and waited until I was finished. Afterwards, he turned while opening the door, a small smile gracing his features,

"Granite, welcome to Ponyville. You're outta here in ten minutes." He turned slightly allowing a clear view of his cutie mark.

O.o.O.o.O

I numbly walked away from the hospital I was cared for in. Literally, I had just woken up, and already was discharged from the ward. But I had to agree, the doctors did do a good job on helping me out while I was unconscious. I felt nothing other than a small pain in my newest appendages. Which I was still trying to get used to.

Now all I needed to do was figure out why, just in gods name why, am I a pony? My mind was racing with questions, but at the same time, I was in awe. This was just about every bronys dream. And here I was… living it in a nutshell.

But hey, at least the Hospital staff was nice enough to give me some stuff. It started with a leather saddlebag, and graduated to a few bits, some very snazzy yellow tinted sunglasses, kinda like my Vinyl ones back… home… black rimmed and shaded yellow. A strange color to match my eyes with, but they were tinted so that your eyes weren't able to be seen, (I wasted no time in putting those on), and finally, some sort of pass into Cloudsdale. I had to work on figuring out just where in hell that was.

Shouldn't be too hard though. It's a city made out of fucking clouds.

But the fact of that matter is, I was in Ponyville, Equestria. Well technically the outskirts. As a pegasus. The possibilities from here on out, were extraordinarily endless. Like, _maybe I should see if I can find one of the mane six?_ That's Creepy. OH! _I could try and fly! Wait… shit. Wings are kinda… messed up._

But either way, off to Ponyville. And due to my circumstance and the fact that my destination was far off, I always wanted to say this,

"HIGH HO GERALD! AWAY!"

Taking in the warm air, I reared on my back legs… and nearly fell on my ass in pain. Yeah, just gonna hold out on that there…

So, right now, I was heading east, based on the suns position and by the speed of the wind, plus the barometric pressure told me many things at that moment too, Like for one I had no idea where I was going. Call me a map and draw stuff on me, but without the proper guide, you have no idea where you're going.

Sure there was a trail, and yes I had followed it, but after a while, the trail divided into two directions. Shouldn't I be able to see Ponyville off in the distance anyways?

I tried to look off into the distance, spot any key landmarks from the show. Forest.. Forest.. Oh look! A tree.. Uh… is that Everfree? No no, that's just more forest. Damn.

After doing a pace in the fork in the rode, I saw one thing that got me to blink twice, a floating cloud. Heh, fuck you. Yes there were a bunch of floating clouds above me, but _that_ one, was being pushed by something. And oddly enough, It was heading in the general direction towards Ponyville.… hopefully.

My curiosity getting the utter best of me, I decided to be smart for once and follow it. All the while, hearing the gravel crunch and churn beneath my new hooves. I had to think about this carefully though. What exactly was I going to do when I reached that town? I was practically running in there blind and in a sense, hoping too.

The first thing that came to mind, was Twilight Sparkle. She always knows what to do. Maybe she could help me… if the ponies there don't murder me first… Yeah. Remember the skirmish with the Barn and some other stores? That's another reason I have to head towards Ponyville.

To Repair the damage I had caused.

Glancing back up to the mobile cloud, I took in the shape, settling on the fact that it was a home. The apparent doors and cloud shaped windows were in plain sight, showing me through it all, on the other side was a… Rainbow Fountain? I trotted to the side and cocked my head, yep, that there was a Rainbow Fountain. And I was _pretty_ sure there was only one pony who, owned a cloud house, had rainbows out the wazzoo decorated all over it, had a turtle floating around in the upstairs window, and was currently coming straight at me.

 _Wait brain, go over that again?_

Owned a Cloud house, Had rainbows on it, turtle, Coming straight at you.

 _Mm… say the last one again._

Coming. Straight. At. You.

… _Oh great. That's what I was afraid of._


	3. Meeting Everypony

**Enjoy the next chapter :D**

 _ **When Two Worlds Collide**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Okay, so… I had to admit, meeting a few of the Mane six was pretty cool. But, I had no idea what to do right now. It seemed that everything had taken care of itself in the end.

The mess I'd made had literally cleaned itself up, leaving me dazed and confused amongst other things. But as I walked alongside Applejack… I smiled, things just got twenty percent cooler.

But everything around me, was dead on just like in the cartoon. EXCEPT!

Yes there is one exception. Derpy. The waldo of ponies.

Now, most Bronies have taken on the challenge of trying to find her in some of the episodes. Including myself, I have noticed that she isn't just a background flat character. I've spotted her more than once in the episodes and seasons.

But seeing her up close was breathtaking. Not romantically speaking of course, but I actually found her. Anyways, I thought it was cool to see her up close. But it was awkward, I thought she was looking at me one time, but it turned out to be her eye…. She delivered something to Rarity and I bumped into her before meeting Rainbow Dash… again.

Applejack straightened her back and chuckled,

"Thank ya again Granite fer helping me take these apples."

I nodded as we stepped into the marketplace, I avoided eye contact with the Stallion who'd taken my money earlier and set down the apples next to Applejacks stand. Sighing from the relieved weight, I gestured towards her stand,

"Need any more help?"

Applejack paused and smiled,

"Actually,"

She picked up a casket of apples and jerked her head back to a cottage in the distance,

"Can ya possibly deliver these to a pony over on that there hill?"

I slid the casket close, raising a brow,

"To whom am I delivering these to?"

Applejack unpacked some more caskets and sighed with a mouthful of apples,

"Her name is Fluttershy. Now,"

She spat out one of the apples and leaned in with a small smirk,

"Shes a bit shy to strangers, but she's nice when ya know her."

I blinked and shrugged, it was like she was telling me to approach carefully,

"Alright. I'll see to it then."

Applejack bowed with her hooves crossed,

"Nice meeting ya Granite."

I laughed wholeheartedly and did a courteous nod,

"Same."

And left. I shifted the casket in between my teeth and breathed out,

'So… Fluttershy huh?"

I shook my head, this day just kept getting better fast. The stretch to her house was a fairly peaceful one, being able to see some small animals up close and such.

But it was probably because I had a basket full of apples. Obviously.

And to tell myself the truth, my mouth was watering at the smell of them as well. But to take my mind off the smell, I simply looked around.

To describe of what everything looked like, I'd have to say… not cartoonish. The trees looked real, the flowers and animals and of course all the ponies. But they had the style of the cartoon itself.

Shaking my head to clear it from my little philosophical observation, I stopped at the gate to Fluttershys house. It was and kinda looked like Shreks house. Except that it had shades of green and a small amounts of sticks poking out here and there.

Opening the gate, I peered around, seeing some chickens and a few more animals trotting around.

Standing on her doorstep, I breathed in and pounded on the door a few times.

From what I heard, there was a little shriek, scrambling and then the door opened, slowly. And there she was.

She had light yellow fur with a bright pink mane. She hid her face behind the door watching me with curious but fearful eyes.

I had to strain my ears for what's said when I saw her mouth move,

"Yes?"

I smiled warmly and set down the casket, pushing it towards her,

"I believe these are for you. You can thank Applejack."

Her ears perked up to the sound of her friends name, and she seemed a bit less frightened,

"Oh… thank you….erm…"

She seemed to raise a brow and look me up and down. Taken off guard, I chuckled and shook my head,

"Where are my manners.."

I held out a han- hoof,

"The Names Granite."

Fluttershy smiled a bit and slowly took the greeting, shaking it slowly. Once done, she took the basket and brought it inside, but before closing the door, she blinked her thanks and left.

I breathed out and held my head, thinking I could've said more. It was a bit awkward actually…

I took one last look at Fluttershys house and turned, heading back to Ponyville. I opened the gate and glanced back at the house, seeing a curtain quickly shut.

Laughing for the moments time as the sun quickly pelted through the trees, I set off back to Ponyville.

 **-In Ponyville-**

"Spike! Do you know where I put the Dragons Root?"

A slightly annoyed voice said, the answer was replied by a small dragon clambering down some oak steps,

"No Twilight, but I did see some stashed in your Evergleems Saga."

A purple pony with a dark violet mane shook her head confusedly,

"Why would I put it there? Ah, never mind."

Her horn glowed and she seemed to disappear and reappear at the top of the steps, searching for a book of sorts. Spike had carefully made his way down and taken a seat, leaning a hand on his face,

"Twilight, when did you say we could go? Pinkie said she was holding a party for someone."

Twilight blinked a few times before breathing,

"I need to complete this potion so that Applejacks apples can be more ripe. She's been complaining about them here and there."

Spikes eyes widened and he clasped his hand together,

"Well if it makes food better, why didn't you say so?"

All Twilight did was give Spike a monotone glare,

"Right, I'll be quiet Twilight."

She pulled out a dark green book and blew on it, causing some dust to scatter. She opened it and cried out in joy as a thin withered root slid out from the binding. She tossed the book aside and whisked herself into her potion room.

 **-Outside-**

I blinked through the red and purple haze my goggles made, chuckling in awe. This is where Twilight lived. Holy Shit.

I felt like a child seeing a new puppy or getting his first bike. I galloped up to her deck and rapped on her door, a little bit harder than I expected.

What followed was eventful.

It was quiet at first, but then I had several noises,

"NoNONONONONONON-"

Next, it just so happened to be a blinding light, followed by an immense explosion on the inside. My eyes widened when Two shapes battled out of the tree, one catching me and the other landed in a bush somewhere to the left.

Me and whomever caught me on the way out tumbled for a while before I smacked against a pole, gritting my teeth as a searing pain hit my side. A soft groan that wasn't mine, carried to my deaf ears, alerting me to the shape to my right.

Twilight lifted her head off the ground, supporting a messy mane and soot marks all around her face except for her eyes which were thankfully protected from the blast by her glasses. She groaned and shook her head, clearing her ringing ears.

Looking up, she saw a Stallion trying to say something. She put a hoof to her ears and tried to listen,

I tried talking to her, I did, but she was in some sort of daze. I nudged her slightly, gaining her attention,

"Are you okay?"

She put a hoof to her ear and shouted,

"WHAT? DO I HAVE A TUPAY?"

I shook my head and said,

"Are you OKAY?"

Twilight frowned and shouted again,

"NO I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!"

I growled in frustration and face palme-… facehoofed,

"Oh this is ironic."

Twilight snorted,

"NO MY GRANDMA DOESN'T WANT A TONIC."

I chuckled and stood up and held out a wobbly hoof. Twilight took it gratefully, standing up, wiggling a hoof in her ears,

"Thanks for breaking the fall there."

I blinked and smiled as she shook her clearing head,

"Yeah no problem. That was a blast."

Twilight looked up and chuckled, shaking her head at my pun. Even I had to admit, she had of coming. Right? But I was cut off as a small voice pierced the air,

"HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM! I-I-I THINK IM OKAY! I CANT FEEL MY FACE THOUGH!"

Twilight sighed and walked over to a bush that held Spike upside down. Griping his tail firmly, she popped Spike out, who was clearly unbalanced with his eyes doing circles. He goofily smiled and pointed nowhere in particular,

"Gemstones."

Twilight set the Drooling Dragon down and puffed,

"Well back to the drawing boards."

I sat down on my haunches and looked at the smoking tree,

"Something go wrong?"

Twilight nodded and looked at Spike, who was brave enough to stand,

"I added a bit to much of Crocodile Tears, and that was the result."

I smirked and chuckled as she tried to comb her mane, gaining a brief smile from her,

"What's your name?"

I cleared my throat and stood, cracking some joints and bones,

"The names Granite."

Twilight seemed to grin, but it turned to a smile,

"Well hi there Granite, I am Twilight Sparkle."

I held out a hoof with a nervous chuckle,

"Pleased to meet you… even though we met in an explosive situation."

Twilight laughed this time, taking the greeting and shaking her head,

"Good one.."

I nodded towards the tree and said with a humorous tone,

"Need some help with the mess?"

Twilight seemed to ponder the request, but after a second or two, she nodded graciously,

"If its not to much to ask of you."

I wanted to say badly that I would actually LOVE to help. But I kept my mouth shut and followed twilight and the still damaged dragon inside.

Now, I know I should say that this was definitely different from what I view on t.v. I did a little circle, gazing at the vastness and open space that was called Twilights House. Or library. That worked too.

Twilight puffed her lips and rubbed a hoof on her forehead, looking at me with a nervous glance,

"You sure you don't mind Granite?"

I shrugged and smiled,

"Nope."

And it was then that technically, I did mind. Turns out, her potion? It made a bigger mess than what I saw. Twilight handed me a mop and nodded towards her library floor, which was cluttered with the thousands of books that'd been knocked loose by the explosion.

When Twilight had said her thanks, I groaned in displeasure. But! Sucking it up, I gripped the handle of the broom in my teeth and set off to work, humming the dwarves hi ho song.

Staring proudly at what'd I did, I set the broom down and breathed out. If Mr. Clean were her, he'd clap my shoulder and say well done. I had set the books back in the spots they were needed in, AND cleaned the black crater that was called a floor.

Cracking my sore neck I sighed happily and looked upstairs, hearing minor ruffling,

"Uhmm… excuse me? Twilight?"

There was a thunk and a brief cry of pain, and then she appeared at the railing with a hoof on her head,

"Yes?"

I nodded towards the mess I cleaned,

"I cleaned the mess up."

Twilight gasped in shock and clambered down the steps, forgetting the pain that shed caused to her head. She stumbled into her library room and giggled,

"This is THE cleanest I've seen this room in ages."

I rubbed my hoof on my chest and blew on it,

"I'm glad to have helped."

Twilight nodded in agreement, mouth still hung in awe,

"Im glad to have asked you."

She turned and grinned however, holding a hoof and pointing,

"But its strange, I haven't seen you here in Poneyville before."

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck nervously,

"Probably because I just got here."

Twilights eyes grew wide in amusement,

"You don't say."

I nodded and added,

"Yeah, I seemed to have crashed in here by accident."

Twilight raised an eyebrow and sniffed,

"Was that another pun?"

I nodded and gestured outside,

"Yes, I uh… *ahem* seemed to have flown in wrongly and crashed into some things."

Twilight stepped back with a gasp,

"That was you?!"

Oh Jesus, way to go Gerald. Not only are you stuck here, are a freak show, have no idea to get back, but you made a good impression. With a false smile, I grinned ear to ear and saluted,

"The one and only."

Twilight nodded and raised a concerned eyebrow,

"Well are you alright?"

I opened my mouth but closed it just as quickly,

"I… well…"

Twilight leaned in, causing me to chuckle,

"Well I seemed to have busted my eye up."

Twilight seemed o relax a smidge, but still held concern,

"Busted it up how?"

Well that was a hard way to answer. Breathing out, I took off the goggles and watched as her expression went from concern to a small hint of terror,

"Oh you poor pony…. Does it hurt?"

I blinked and tested it out, feeling nothing and seeing nothing,

"No, but its hard to see."

Twilight nodded and sat on her haunches,

"Well I did see you from on my observatory deck, Spike found you and told someone."

Upon hearing his name, Spike sat up from the couch and yawned,

"Whawaszat?"

I chuckled, strapping the goggles back on,

"Well it seems I'm indebted to you then."

Twilight smiled and shook her head,

"Nah, you helped me clean my space and rearranged the books, I'd say we're even."

Twilight and I chatted, ranging the topic to how I got here, (I lied of course) to where I was going to stay. Currently, I had no idea, and I was soon on the verge of panicking.

"So you have nowhere to go?"

Nodding as I stuffed a book into a bookshelf, I turned and shrugged,

"Maybe there's a place could rent to sleep. I have…"

I peered into my saddlebag and groaned,

"I HAD money…"

Twilight pondered, putting her hoof on her chin,

"Well, I have an idea.."

I perked up to that and leaned in,

"You do?"

Twilight nodded and smiled sweetly,

"My friend Applejack has a spot open actually. And its not just for a place to stay. I can ask if she has any jobs available."

I shuffled uncomfortably in place and said shakily,

"Wow… thanks Twilight… What made you want to do that?"

Twilight replied with a wink,

"Im just getting you a place to crash."

I sighed with good faith and nodded. Oh the puns.

So Sweet Apple Arches, (Applejacks Farm,) was actually pretty damn cool. It wasn't a normal barn though, yes it did have animals, but it had more apples than anything.

Upon arriving, Applejack had sincerely accepted the thought of me staying. But, she added that I would work for the food and of course the place to stay.

If I'd said no, and that's a pretty damn big if, I would've had to deal with Macintosh. And sweet lord his hooves were bigger than basketballs. Imma just leave it at that.

Applejack flipped her hair and bellowed,

"YEEHAW! We got ourselves a customer!"

Big Macintosh simply said,

"Eeyup."

Snickering at that, Twilight then turned to me,

"Granite, I do have a guest room, but it's kinda in a huge mess from the uh…."

I could take a wild guess. Twilight smiled nervously and shifted to her next topic,

"I'd like you to come by sometime when you have settled down and earned a few bits."

I smiled and nodded graciously,

"Alright.. And thank you."

Twilight tilted her head,

"For what?"

I gestured to Applejack and chuckled,

"For being nice to me. No one has done this much before…"

Twilight sighed and smirked,

"Well, if a pony comes crashing into Ponyville at the speed of light, who'd be crazy not to help him."

Big Macintosh nodded to the barn,

"As long as he helps repair the barn."

I backed up, embarrassed,

"Yeah… sorry bout that…"

Applejack uphoofed her brother and smiled gently,

"What ma big brother her means, is that were happy ta have ya Granite."

Upon seeing the glare he received from his sis, Macintosh sighed,

"Eeyup."

-Later that Day-

Applejack had gone down a list of things for me to do. Like, spreading seed, helping shovel hay, eating with her family. Simple things. And what was cool, is that I was able to help her applebuck. But…. I was a terrible shot.

(Still getting used to me.)

I had gotten a room inside the barn, up in the rafters. What I found was amusing, is that Big Macintosh had chosen an oddly shaped pony hole in the roof right above where I was sleeping. Either he had a good sense of humor, or he was seriously urked about what I did to the barn.

I set my things down and sighed as I sat. Everything was just peaceful. I could hear crickets chirping, the night sky was beautiful, and what the most interesting thing about the night sky, is that it didn't have our star constellations.

I chuckled and breathed out. I set my head down and took off the goggles, but just as I was about to shut my eyes, a little voice called out,

"Um… excuse me?"

I opened my good eye and looked around. At first I saw nothing, but when I peered down I couldn't help but smile at who was there.

Cheerful little Applebloom. She was staring up, maybe followed me in here. I climbed down carefully and smiled,

"Yes?"

Applebloom kicked the ground and brought out a small dish,

"My sis thought it'd be nice to bring ya this. Yknow, just in case yer hungry."

I peered at the food, it was a fresh baked apple pie. Hearing my stomach growl, I grinned and took it gently,

"Thank you."

Applebloom smiled, but her attention was broken when she peered behind me, she trotted to my side and looked under my wing and gasped,

"You don't have a cutie mark!"

My nose lifted from the tasty pastry,

"I what?"

I looked at my flank, carefully lifting my wing and grew wide eyed, sure enough, there was nothing there. Applebloom seemed to bounce with delight,

"You don't have a cutie mark! Oh my gosh!"

This was a bit unsettling I must say, finding out I had no talent, yet. I chuckled lightly and touched the spot of where a cutie mark should be,

"Yeah, would ya look at that."

Applebloom seemed to quiver in excitement,

"Do ya need help figurin out what it is?"

I smiled at the thought. It hadn't actually crossed my mind.

Actually… a lot of things hadn't crossed my mind. I looked at her and nodded,

"Sure. I wonder what it could be."

Applebloom said quickly, bouncing with giggles,

"Maybe cuz ya ate the pie so fast, you can have a Pie Eating Cutie mark! Oh I know!"

Applebloom turned towards me with a gleeful smile,

"You can join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

My eye lit up at the thought of that. And a little snicker came out,

"Sure thing…."

Applebloom replied sweetly,

"My names Applebloom! Nice to meet ya!"

I chuckled and grasped the pie tin,

"Hello Applebloom, the names Granite."

Applebloom was about to say something, but was interrupted by her sister at the barn door. Her eyes had bags under them, but her expression was soft,

"Applebloom, come on, time fer bed."

Applebloom whined,

"But sis…"

Applejack smiled warmly as she nudged her sibling,

"Come on, leave the Colt alone."

Applebloom looked back at me and sighed,

"Well, alright. See ya tommorow Granite."

I waved a hoof as she left the barn house without a word. After she'd left, I opened my other eye and chuckled,

"She's cute."

Applejack snorted in good faith,

"When she wants to be. She is a handful at times though."

She turned and took the pie tin from me with a smirk,

"Seems ya got something in yer eye there Sugarcube."

I rolled my good eye and scoffed,

"Oh ha ha. I'm going to hit the hay, anymore puns before I fall asleep?"

Applejack smiled warmly and shook her head,

"Just don't fall from the rafters. Last thing Macintosh needs is another thing to worry about."

With that, Applejack and I busted out laughing, leaving me with a fluttery feeling in my gut. With the last goodbyes and good nights, I made my way and so did Applejack, to our different beds.

I lay there, thinking of what Applebloom said. See you tommorow? I frowned and looked down at myself. What if I wake up and I'm back home…

Maybe this was a dream… sighing, I realized that I did fly, just not in the way I wanted.

I looked at my wings and smiled, it was fun though.

And with a smile, I fell asleep.

 **So did I do good?**

 **If I did, DON'T FERGET TA REVIEW.**

 **The meeting with Fluttershy was a bit.. Brief, but hopefully I made it up with Twilights meet.**

 **And I was wondering…. Who should I ship?**

 **Did I get the characters personalities right? :3**

 **If you are reading this, obviously you're interested. Put it into a review and see what happens next.**

 **Keep in Derping Bros**


	4. The Party of Pink

**Heyo,**

 **Alright, thanks fer reviewing and following**

 **(If you forgot, please review the previous chapters ;3)**

 **On with the story**

 _When Two Worlds Collide_

 _Chapter 4_

It was the perfect morning. The sun would hit your body and warm ya right up. And of course, there were the sounds of all the animals in the distance making it all more peaceful. I sighed and rolled over, gently breathing out.

"OHH GRANITE!"

My eyes flew open and I jumped through the Pony sized hole and landed with a startled cry. Looking to where the voice had come from, I saw that it was Applejack, Applebloom and Big Macintosh all smiling and waiting for me to start the day.

Oh…. Shit….. I looked down at myself and felt my stomach drop. I was still here, as you know what. I blinked a few times and looked down,

"Hey guys…. W-whats up?"

Applejack was the first to start,

"Well, we need some help Applebuckin and we was wondering if you could help?"

I fumbled for the yellow goggles and put them on, climbing down with a positive reply,

"Sure thing."

Applejack nodded and nudged Macintosh,

"Show em the ropes Big M."

Macintosh nodded and gestured to a wide field of apples,

"Come on Granite, we got them apples to buck."

I nodded and trotted with Macintosh, whilst Applebloom was slowly following. This earned a state from her sister,

"And where do ya think yer going? Petunia still needs her bath."

Applebloom smiled weakly and nodded to Macintosh and I,

"Well, I can always wash her later. I wanna help Mac and Granite."

Applejack looked towards us and sighed,

"Alright," She held out a hoof with a glare,

"But if I catch wind of you getting in trouble, its off to Granny's back massage you go."

Appleblooms eyes widened and she scampered off, shivering at the mere mention of the dreadful antic. She caught up with us just as Macintosh had shown me how to properly Buck an apple tree.

I had my back facing the tree and with a unsure aim, I reared and kicked as hard as I could. I felt the connection, the vibration and then the pain. God they made it look so easy, I cursed and fumbled around, rubbing my sore legs on the ground.

I growled and rolled my arms,

"So this is how you want to play it eh?"

The tree said nothing as I punched the bark, again feeling the same pain as when I bucked it. Macintosh and Applebloom grinned and puckered from laughter. When my hoof stopped throbbing, I glanced to Macintosh and smirked and eventually laughed along with them.

After our laughing stopped, we all stepped to work. I decided it was best to leave Mac to Applebucking. Applebloom and I gathered the apples that didn't fall into the basket. But all the while, Macintosh had given me a suspicious glare, which eventually I had to ask,

"Whats up Mac?"

Macintosh grinned and tilted his head as he bucked another tree,

"You have wings right? Why not use em to gather the apples?"

I glanced at my wings and was about to say that they were sprained from what I knew. But when I glanced down, I saw that the tan stripped appendages were rather… Fixed.

I stretched it out and chuckled in awe as I flapped them, gaining a few feet off the ground before coming back down gracefully.

Aw hell yes. I flapped them as I hard as I could and cried in joy as I shot off the ground and soared into the sky.

I came bursting through a unlucky cloud and chuckled as bits of it made me look like a sheep. I breathed it all in and hovered for a second looking around, awing at the sight. It was like another world, the clouds and different parts of the sky made it seem like they were part of another city. The sun bounced the particles of the clouds making them look like little glowsticks.

And occasionally there was a rainbow jutting from a cloud to another, making them look like bridges.

I looked back down and saw that Macintosh were crabbing their heads to see if I were going to come back down. Which I did with much debate. After I finish my jobs, I would DEFINITELY try out the wings. But for now, a I carefully picked the apples Mac hadn't bucked off the tree.

 **Later**

Applebloom spat out the last apple and sighed, slumping over onto a Bucket. She looked frizzy and her bow was a bit muddy. Macintosh had already hauled a few crates and random objects for Applejack to take care of, so while I was waiting, I picked a nice shady tree. We had harvested almost all the trees, the rest were for the actual Applebucking season.

My mane was a mess, and I felt like a ton. But I saved the best for last as it seemed. Smirking, I brought out two apples that were the ripest I could find while Mac wasn't looking. I got Appleblooms attention and tossed her one,

"Here's for the hard work."

Applebloom caught it and trotted over, picking a spot next to me. I sighed and leaned on the tree looking over the vast amount of trees. Applebloom took a bite of her apple and nodded towards the view,

"Don't get much of that where yer from?"

I glanced at her and laughed,

"Yeah, its all just city folk and noise. Out here.."

I threw my hooves out to the silence,

"Its so quiet."

I munched on the apple and fell into bliss. Among the fact that I had a view, the work was finished, and that I didn't hear any grunts, moans or god awful things Randy cooked up, I could definitely get used to this.

But that thought scared me. I paused before eating the apple and stared at the distance, seeing a few birds fly away. What if I was stuck here? What was Randy doing.

I put a hoof under my chin and thought about my friend. After pondering, I shoved it off as he would be seeing Sasha more often. I mean, he did have her, and all my…. Soda.

Sighing I closed my eyes as Applebloom started,

"Hey Granite?"

I said lowly,

"Yes?"

She sheepishly shrugged while rubbing the ground,

"I was wonderin, since ya don't have yer cutie mark.. Maybe you could come to one of our Meetings."

I opened my eyes and looked at the awaiting Applebloom, she was leaning closer with an eyebrow raised and a smile that couldn't help but say aw to. So after seeing the puppy dog expression, I nodded with a smirk,

"I would like that."

As if she hadn't worked herself to he bone, Applebloom jumped up and cheered as she trailed around the tree. I just smiled and took another bite off the apple before standing, hearing someone call me.

I saw Applejack trotting up he hill with an excited yet calm expression. Once she reached us, she smiled and nudged me,

"Thank ya kindly AGAIN Granite."

Applebloom, still cheering, saw her sister and bounded up to her, running into her side. I chuckled and nodded,

"Glad to have helped."

Applejack all but smirked as she looked at something,

"Helped yerself to some of our apples I see."

My head whipped around and I blushed as I saw the apples I so helplessly helped myself to,

"W-w-well ya see.."

Applejack waved her hoof and puffed,

"Aw, its fine. Wouldn't want ya to keel over. Pinkie wouldn't be able to surprise ya if ya did."

I nodded in agreement as Applejacks eyes widened,

"I almost fergot!"

She nodded towards Ponyville with a smile,

"You got a party to go to! Pinkie invited everyone!"

I blinked and chuckled nervously,

"What?"

Applejack turned as I trailed behind,

"Yeah, she does that. But her party's are always fun."

I trotted in front of her and shook my head,

"A party? For me?"

Applejack raised a brow and looked me up and down,

"Yeah? I said a party right? Do ya have hay in your ears er somethin."

Well, truth be told, I have had parties and don't get me wrong, I like to party. But when she said EVERYONE would be going, I started to panic a little. Its only been me Randy and maybe one of his friends he forgets in a week or two.

And not only that, but I would try to invite people, but they'd never come. Yes, I know. Anyway, Applejack pushed past me and turned her head with a smile,

"I'm going and so is Big Mac. We'll go with ya!"

I nodded, at a loss for words. Applebloom stood next to me with a confused look,

"What? Never had a party before?"

I snapped out of my trance and glanced at Applejack,

"Well… I just never heard of a party so big before… what if nobody comes?"

Applebloom giggled and punched my leg playfully,

"Trust me Granite, If you don't attend an invitation to Pinkies Party, you regret it later on."

I looked and at her and saw that she was serious. I gulped and nodded with a fake smile,

"Sure…"

Applejack trotted over with her brother and smirked as she headed to Ponyville,

"Ready Champ?"

I still held the smile as I nodded with a slight voice crack,

"Uh huh."

And so, we trekked to Pinkies Party. With me in tow.

 **In Ponyville**

All the shops and stores were buzzing with business as we passed them. Different ponies and Colts alike were shopping for various items, some smiling with glee, others with an expression of pure evil, Take a guess of which shop is evil..(PRANK SHOP)

But of course, mind you, not only were the shops busy, but there were different stands upheld with peculiar presents in display. From looking at them, I'd say that they weren't from here and brought from different places to sell in different towns.

But who was I to say, the items could've been dug up from someone's backyard or something.

Applejack led us to Sugar Cube Corner with a joyful smile,

"Granite, yer gonna love what's in store."

Another freaking pun. I snorted and watched as the Apple family stepped inside. With a nervous glance around, I gulped and stepped inside.

With regret, I inform you that it was a mistake.

"SSSSUUUPPRRIISSEEE!"

I leapt up as streamers, balloons, and confetti met me. Along with Pinkie Pie. Can't forget her. With my first glance, I saw that she did indeed mass an amount of ponies. If I had to say, she nearly brought the whole town here.

But from the looks of things, they all seemed cheerful, judging from the smiles and the way they all waved and said hello.

Pinkie, however, was the first.

"HEY NEW COLT! Great to see you here! I mean why wouldn't I be?" It took me FOREVER to get this set up. Well not really. Say! Did you like the surprise? Were you surprised? Huh? Were ya, were ya, were yUGH."

I breathed and saw that Twilight was standing beside Pinkie with her hoof in her mouth with a nervous smile,

"Hello again Granite."

I held my heart and breathed out, nodding,

"Another minute and I think I would've passed out."

Twilight took her hoof out of the Pink blur and wiped it on a passing Pony,

"Yeah, Pinkie likes to take things to the extreme."

I smirked and shook my head, nodding to a banner that said, 'Welcome Granite!'

"You don't say?"

She shrugged and gestured for me to follow,

"I would be taking this as a honor."

I laughed and took myself a look around,

"Then why call it a Welcoming Party? Put up a banner saying its an honor to have you and allow me to sip on tea like a king!"

Pinkie appeared from nowhere and bowed, handing me a teacup filled with tea,

"Tea, your Highness."

I looked at Twilight who seemed to be having trouble containing her laughter. So, I nervously chuckled and took the Tea,

"He he, thanks… Pinkie."

She whipped up and smiled,

"Anything for the Party Guest!"

And she whipped away leaving a Pink like dust. I peered into the cup and chuckled,

"Not to big on tea anyway…"

A yellow colt with a strong lower jaw came by wearing a barber-like hat and shirt. I placed the tea on the platter he was carrying and grinned.

Alright, I had to admit. It looked like a decent party. There was punch, different food, a few games here and there and of course Applejack and the rest of the Mane Six.

If they were here, I guess it'd be a cool party. I peered left and right as Twilight disappeared and sighed, plopping myself in a seat away from the crowd.

But no matter how far you stay away from fun, fun likes to try and find you. I looked up as a few ponies came over. In order from memory of what episodes they were in… Ms. Cherilee, The Mayor and a colt with a hourglass on his flank started to say hi.

Ms. Cherliee held out her hoof and said cheerfully,

"Nice to finally meet you Granite. Welcome to Ponyville."

I smiled a bit and shook her hoof as the Mayor stepped in,

"Yes, I do say it is great to see that you're okay."

I rubbed the back of my neck with a goofy expression,

"It was just a little crash a some bumps in the head along the way."

The Hourglass colt, whose name I had trouble remembering, piped in,

"Well try not to end up like Ditzy over there."

I peered over his shoulder and laughed, seeing Derpy dancing with Fluttershy and Twilight. I nodded and did a small salute as they all walked back to have fun.

When I saw that no one was coming, I sat back and sighed in relief. I put both my hooves behind my head and leaned back on the chair.

Everyone was having fun, and it seemed that indeed, Pinkie could throw a good party. Speaking of Pinkie…

I raised a brow as I saw her playing pin the tail over with Applebloom and her friends. From what I saw, she was having a bit more fun than the average pony.

I was so in tuned with watching everypony having fun, I didn't notice that someone was calling my name,

"Granite!"

Shaking my head, I turned it to see Rainbow Dash with her hooves crossed and her eyebrow raised. I smiled and waved,

"Whats up?"

She leaned in and glared at me with suspicion,

"Aren't you gonna enjoy the party?"

I shook my head and leaned back on the chair and crossed my hooves,

"Nah, besides.."

I frowned,

"Everyone's having a lot of fun. Don't wanna spoil it."

Rainbow Dash pulled a chair and snorted,

"Party Pooper."

I nodded and watched as a Pony took a few cupcakes and crammed them down her mouth,

"Yeah well, I'm having fun just seeing them enjoy themselves."

Rainbow Dash put her arm on the table next to her and sighed,

"Yeah…"

It was then my turn as I leaned in close with a smirk,

"Why aren't you out there Dash?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged and glared at me with amusement gleaming in her eyes,

"Well, you did crash her last party, what's to say you're not gonna do it again? And besides, I guess I enjoy watching people having fun too. Even if it is with a loser who can't fly."

I pretended to look hurt as I flexed my not so hurt wings,

"Aw… didn't know you cared."

She nudged me playfully,

"Come on, you gotta at least try to party. And stop calling me Dash, One eye."

I shrugged as I watched her trudge away. With a sigh, I heaved myself up and went to go see if I could get in on Pinning the tail. It was a try right?

 **After the Party**

Turns out, Pinkie plays a mean kids game. It started off as a harmless challenge, I wanted to see if I could pin the tail on first. Pinkie saw that I was quick to the draw on my first try and took the challenge without a second thought.

And if it could, Sugar Cube Corner would've melted from the heated game we did. Pinkie had an early start, having four points as I had only one.

So, I put Determination as my ally and tried my best. And it turned out to be a straight up Grudge match. Pinkie was very forthcoming on trying to beat me at her own game. But of course. and thanks to my constant thoughts, I was planning on beating her.

It had actually gotten the attention of a few ponies, which then sparked the rest to try and see what was going on. Which THEN sparked the cheering. Pinkie and I were now at each others throats, neither of us letting the other to try and breathe.

And with that occurring, neither of us were able to gain the lead. During the twentieth point of the game, a pony pointed out that the party was drawing to a close. It was then that we both had to hurry up and best the other opponent.

And with a heavy heart, I must say that I indeed did let her win.

It was the fortieth point and we both knew that the other wasn't going to give up. So I made a choice to let Pinkie win. And what was heart breaking, is that she knew that I let her win. So when she pinned the tail and the party ended, she was hoisted above in a crowd of cheering fans.

And all the while I rooted for her too.

 **In Sugar Cube Corner**

I volunteered to help and clean the mess, among the pleas of Mr. And Mrs. Cake. And it wasn't for them either, I actually wanted to thank Pinkie for the game and Party. And it seemed that her friends wanted to as well. The whole gang was with us as we slowly disassembled the party, confronting different problems.

I was tasked with sweeping the loose parts of cups or plates that's been left about. And might I say, that there were a LOT. But sucking it up and breathing slowly, I picked up different objects and finished it in moments.

As I gave the broom to Mr. Cake, I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking over I saw Pinkie Pie. I smiled and waved,

"Oh, hey Pinkie."

Now, I have always seen Pinkie with a smile. And admittedly, it made me smile. She was fun on the television and was more fun now that I knew her. But, as I looked at her, I stopped smiling and grew concerned.

Pinkie looked as though she were deep in thought, her eyebrows tightly knitted, and face kinda scrunched up. I looked at her and tilted my head in confusion,

"Pinkie, you alright?"

She looked at me and shook her head, forming a smile almost instantly,

"Yeah I'm fine! Man was that game great or what? I thought it was going to be a tie, but it wasn't!"

I nodded and nudged her with a playful smile,

"Cuz you were to good Pinkie. Beat me fair and square."

Pinkie bounced up and down with a cheer,

"Why does it have to be a square? Can it be a circle? OH! HOW ABOUT A TRAINGLE?!"

This was the reason Pinkie was more of a weird character. I enjoyed her personality more than most. But again, after seeing the YouTube video, SMILE. Dear god, I felt so bad about her. Catchy song, fucking terrible and nightmare ridden video.

And while she was bouncing about, I couldn't help but laugh. And what I didn't notice was that the whole gang was watching. And they too were glad.

Pinkie stopped jumping and sighed happily,

"Thanks for coming Granite. And for the game. And letting me beat you."

I raised a brow and folded my hooves,

"OK Pinkie, I take that as a challenge. Next party, you and me and another game."

Pinkie leaned in and grinned ear to ear,

"No giving up and no crying if I win."

I smirked and held out a hoof,

"Deal Pinks."

She took it eagerly and damn near tore my arm off. Afterwards, I stepped outside and breathed in the air. I waited for Applejack and sat near the entrance. I heard bell and thought it was her, but when I saw Twilight and Fluttershy, I couldn't help but grin as they waved,

"Hey there Granite."

Fluttershy smiled in her own way and stayed by Twilight. I waved at both of them and gestured to the store,

"Good Party?"

Twilight smirked and nodded eagerly,

"Awesome party. Saw you and Pinkie go head to head. Well…"

Twilight grinned and nudged me,

"Tail to tail."

I chuckled halfheartedly through lidded eyes,

"Oh ha ha. You're funny, you know that?"

She shrugged and looked at Fluttershy,

"I'm just trying to Pin the conversation."

I facehoofed and laughed, causing both girls to as well. The amount of puns that had been passed today, along with the fact that I got my ass whoped in Pin the Tail, amassed a pretty damn god party.

Twilight sighed and waved to Fluttershy as she flew away,

"So how is Applejacks?"

I shifted a bit as Twilight took a spot next to me,

"Eh… it's a very nice place."

I looked inside and around to see if Macintosh was around, upon seeing it was clear, I held my hoof and whispered,

"But between you and me, Macintosh has me out for making a hole in the barn."

Twilight went slackjawed and stared at me. I nodded and held my hooves out,

"I kno…"

I then noticed that she was focused on something else. I immediately grew pale and stuttered,

"H-h-he's right behind me right?"

Twilight looked up as a low voice said,

"Eeyup."

Fuck.

 **Later**

Twilight followed us to Applejacks as I clutched a small welt on my shoulder. Damn, Macintosh could hit hard, even if he was smiling. Twilight frowned and touched it,

"Does it hurt?"

As soon as she contacted it, Fire sparkles and cracks shot up my back,

"YES! YES IT DOES!"

Twilight chuckled as I breathed in and out, focusing in trying NOT to black out,

"Alright then you big Filly."

I grinned and saw a bush coming up. Now, a bush you may ask. What is important about a bush? Well I'm so glad you asked. Randy and I used to do a thing back when we were in kindergarten. And it involved a bush and a unsuspecting victim.

Case one being, Twilight.

Once the bush was in sight, I nudged her and yelled out as she was caught. She tumbled and fell into the green plant with a playful laugh.

"BUSH CLUB!"

Twilight growled and shook herself as I barreled over in laughs. But it was a bit late when I saw that she was using her horn and masquerading a hay pile over to my spot. Once I stopped laughing and wiped a tear, Twilight had an evil smile and gestured for me to look up.

And that's when I noticed that there was something above me. And then it hit me.

 **And here ends another Punny chapter done by yours truly**

 **Now! Onto better things, like reviews!**

 **REVIEW! If you didn't like the chapter, REVIEW.**

 **If you found it funny in some sort of way, REVIEW**

 **I you have a question you want answered publicly.**

" **REVIEW! AND I SHALL ANSWER!"**

 **Also, question you can answer in a review or on a poll. Your chose. Who should I ship?**

 **GraniteXTwilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, hell Pinkie Pie?**

 **Your chose again.**

 **Thanks all, and here's to hoping you are enjoying this story as much as I**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	5. Having a Race

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 5

 _Randy laughed when he saw me again. It was like he always had some kind of joke planned. But that's how he was. Everything was funny. When his dog died, he smiled knowing he'd eventually see him again…_

 _I scrunched up my glasses and sniffed, brushing what dirt I could off of my shirt and pants. I had taken a joke to far with a toddler with tantrum problems and a mother that didn't care for , the newest form of saying thank you in bully, was a well fed and protein filled knuckle sandwich. And it didn't taste to good combined with dirt._

 _I stood up and took a look at my new… well now broken glasses and rubbed my bruised forehead. Not only did Toddler like to use me as a punching bag, he also liked to break things, one of which I was glad that wasn't my bones._

 _So I heaved a sigh as Randy clapped me on my shoulder, showing off his two knocked out teeth. I smiled and couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Just Randy coming in to settle a score with whomever decided I was fresh meat._

 _I was glad to have him, and most likely, he was glad to have me too. (Not only because my lunch was always filled with cookies.) He decided it was best to give the toddler what was best for him. I doubted I would here from that guy again…_

 _Its things like this that really made me appreciate what I had,_ Loyalty _for starters…_

I awoke with a crunch and a painstakingly reverberant ouch, clutching my newly (and hopefully not broken) headache. Rubbing it until I felt less like it was needed, I sat up an looked around to try and gain my bearings.

To my utter disappointment, I was not back in my dormitory. Instead I was inside a well lit room. It looked like any other room I would be in, dressers to my left and a wardrobe to my right. Windows were in front of me and next to the wardrobe. As pertaining of why the window was there, let's just call it an outsiders reprieve.

I groaned and leaned forward, throwing my legs around the Dark oak bed. I stopped however when I saw that my legs were still… not legs. Grumbling something to myself, I tried standing on two legs. And with what I thought was a good try, got me eating the wood.

A soft and yet startled grunt appeared from the edge of the room, showing me a moving shadow. It yawned and stretched, cracks reverberating the silent abode. It spoke in a drawl I could only describe as Applejacks, and with a burden sigh, I realized that I was stuck as a Stallion still. Applejack walked into the light and smiled, black bags visibly shown under the light, "Morning Granite. How're you *yawn*, doing?"

I sniffed and sat on my haunches, feeling on the brink of insanity, "I'm fine AJ, just wish I were home." Applejack nodded in agreement, probably to tired to argue, "You know, ye mumble when yer sleeping…"

I shrugged and shakily stood, cracking some joints in my neck, "It's a habit that I'm trying to stop." I turned and settled back on the bed, sitting again. Applejack yawned again and seemed to nod off standing up. I gave her a stalwart stare and grinned,

"You could go to sleep." Applejack shook her head and said goofily, "That sounds like a great idea sugar, but I can't until you get off of my bed." My eyes widened and I swear I could roast marshmallows on my cheeks as I stepped away from the bed.

Applejack all but let out a tired groan as I stared outside, letting a little bit of the morning sun in. When I saw Mac outside bucking at a few trees, I remembered the night before and Pinkies party. My frown increased as I also remember somepony dropping a heavy object on me.

Applejack, obviously knowing of what I was thinking, said in a sleep laiden voice, "Twilight is at her library, she says sorry also." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, yeah, I got pretty messed up when that pile of hay landed on me.

Anyway, to make a short story longer, I had tried half flying, slash half walked to Twilights tree. Needless to say, I could fly like a goddamn pro. But I felt more of walking to her house, but this time I was careful with my approach. I rapped the door three times and dove cowardly behind a bush, peering at her house in caution.

Its amazing what things can make you do. And I was NOT about to be blown away again. Pun intended. Little to say, Twilight answered and looked around, curious and a bit crestfallen that no one was there. I peeked out from the bush and waved, catching her attention.

She turned towards me with a nervous smile that said, 'Sorry for being a jackass.' She trotted over and chuckled, "So…" I crossed my hooves and raised a sunglassed brow, "So?" In awkward situations like these, I learned that its best not to be the one to break the silence. So let's see who was more patient.

She shrugged and stuttered before catching anything she said and irrevocably turned and gestured for to come inside. I shook my head all the while, thanking whatever god that her tree hadn't exploded again. Looks like I won the simple challenge.

Now, I was actually inside her tree his time and it wasn't as clean but as messy as last I saw it. Twilight had gone to go get some snacks ready, I really don't know why she was making them.. Probably just a reflex.

Spike was whistling a song that proved to be familiar, but at the time, I couldn't place it. He put a few books that had been collected up in the mass of books in shelves and climbed down his ladder. When he turned, he lept in air and held his scaley chest,

"Haystacks.. Don't scare me like that Granite…" I raised a brow as Spike shook his head, "The last thing Twilight needs is a pile of broken gems and burnt scrolls on the floor." He caught his breath and sighed, "Then again, she might let me out because of that…" That would actually prove to be funny, Celestia would have a bit of cleaning to do if Spike burned a few books with his spell.

I leaned in and smirked knowingly, feeling his pain in full, "Twilight not letting you roam?" Spike immediately grew hushed as he wrapped his arm around my neck with a cupped claw, "Shes been keeping me here for her personal reasons! And I really wanted to go to Pinkies party the other day!"

I noticed his small whines and nodded, trying my best to comfort him, "Maybe if you just ask…" I was interrupted as Spike held a hand up shaking his head and the broom he held, "I risk losing my status…"

I raised a brow to this as Spikes eyes grew round, jutting his sharpened claw to an Owl named Owlicious, "He ALLLLLWWWAAYYSSS WATCHES.."

Both Spike and I watched as Owlicious slowly turned his head 180 degrees and stared at us with his large eyes. Spike and I both gulped as the nocturnal bird let out a low, Who." Spike gestured me to his level and whispered as we both looked over at the bird, "See? He seems so innocent! It's the perfect cover to take my spot.."

I nodded fervently and said in a quick hush, "Let's act like he isn't there." Spike nodded quickly letting his eyes dart in random places, "Agreed." And thus we departed, each going our opposite ways. And had got me thinking, as Twilight entered with different snacks, I would try to see to Spike the best I could.

"Here ya go Granite, sorry bout yesterday… didn't know you'd be knocked unconscious." Twilight started, laying out peculiar items in front of me. I stared at her with an expression that all but said, 'Really?' It was a pile of hay. She sat down on a purple leather rocking chair, sighing peacefully as she did so. But I was more focused on the food in front of me to take notice.

Alright, so I've been called a picky eater. Big Deal. One time, I went to golden carol, a tip for people who like to eat, don't go with skinny people. Anyway, me being skinny, I had gone through all the lines and thought carefully about what I was going to choose. Or at least I thought I did, it involved a person in the same line yelling at me to hurry up. My response was a well put Fuck you, but when I saw reason to his right, I realized that I had only a piece of fucking lettuce stacked on my plate.

That is why I said I went to Golden Carol ONCE.

Before me, and I shit you not, were Petunias, Cauliflowers, Daisy's, A bread STUFFED with Daisy's, and a cup filled with some kind of bubbly liquid. I sneered down at the food gaining a quip from Twilight, "Does the food look alright Granite?"

I whipped my head up and put in a bad poker face hoping that my shit eating grin would win her over, "Oh it looks delicious." Twilight prodded the side of her mouth with her tounge and through half lidded eyes, raised a brow, "Then eat bud."

I gulped at her sudden tone and looked at my han- FUUUU- Hoofs and frowned. Greatttttt….. How're ya gonna smooth this one out captain? My brain over clocked and said in its tiny molesting voice, 'Use your teeth Dumbass,' I chuckled nervously and thought to myself as I grabbed the sandwich first, 'Thanks for the support….'

My answer, as I slowly chewed, was an explosion of god loving flavors. I felt like I'd been hit by a train and smothered by a hot iron. The taste was both getting me out of the ballpark and so tantalizingly hot… where has a Daisy sandwich been all my life?

After sitting straight up and breathing out, and with little regards to Twilights presence, I literally slammed my face into the next meal and chowed down. I caught a smirk from Twilight as she hummed to herself after searching for something in her library.

Once my slaughter of plants and bread was finished, Twilight stepped back in with a smile on her face, obviously wondering if she did good. I would answer, AFTER I was finished with the sweet succulent soda.. Or whatever it was I was drinking.

Now that I was done, I looked up and smiled, unwittingly showing flowers and different food in my teeth, "Thank you for the food." Twilight all but giggled and gestured to a room behind her, "Get yourself cleaned around the face, its bothering me and I wouldn't want Spike to clean up anymore than he needs to."

From around the corner a loud, 'Thank You,' was heard and I shrugged, walking to the room. Twilight again sat down in her chair, using her magic to make the dishes wash themselves and to turn a page in her book.

I shook my head and cursed myself, I wanted to be able to use magic. You know how cool that'd be? Take that back home with me and be a fat lard AAALLLL day. Be like using the force to levitate a remote to my hand… now I needed was a cloak and lightsaber,… But I got wings, smiling evily, I knew that was better than a few magician tricks.

So for starters, I hadn't actually looked at myself fully in a mirror, other than the doctors… and that wasn't in one of my better moments. My hair kind of parted over one of my eyes, just above the brow, and was a lighter color of my fur. I also had a hole through one of my ears, like a bullet had passed through it.

But the real shocker was my eye. I unclipped the goggles and breathed out unevenly as I saw the damage. Like before, One of the eyes was a very bright yellow, looked like it could glow without light. The other…. I could still see the yellow iris, but the rest was a placid grey along with the jagged scar.

I sighed and washed as best as could without thumbs and got out of the restroom, trying to clip on the goggles before Twilight or Spike saw them. Twilight turned as I had been done fitting the goggles and smiled vehemently,

"Look, if you have time, Rainbow Dash said she wanted to see you. Said something about a challenge." I flexed my wings and wriggled my shoulders grinning ear from ear, "Did she now.." Twilight shook her head and scoffed as the door opened, "Sound just like her…"

I shrugged and trudged away, NOT before remembering about Spike, "After I'm done beating Dash, can I take Spike around town? I still need some touring and I need a guide." Twilight raised a brow and was about to start shaking her head, but Spike had appeared suddenly at the front door with his cheeks puffed out and joy gleaming in his eyes.

He looked at Twilight and she all but faltered at the joy filled Dragon. "Oh fine Spike…" She looked at me and gave me a womanly death glare, "You bring him back."

I saluted and took off, to receive Rainbow Dash's Challenge.

Well from my basic and Kindergarten like knowledge of how Ponyville is coordinated, I… didn't find Dash or her house. Sadly, I had to ask around from the knowledge off of ponies and stallions. And every time I did, it was either a snort or they would be a smart ass and give me half an answer. I tell you what, these ponies can act like such asses…

I did however get an idea of where it was when I saw Fluttershy. I was careful in my approach and cautious in jerky movements. She was there picking up some different food for the thousands of animals she loved and cared for back at her cottage.

Once close, I gently cleared my throat, gaining the attention of the shy pony. She looked at me with cautious intent but with a friendly voice, "Oh hi Granite, how are you?" My response was a little quick and rushed, "Great, Do you know where Rainbow Dash lives?"

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow and snickered, pointing up. I whipped my head around and looked up, jaw dropping as I did so. I remembered that she lived in the cloud house now…HOW THE HELL DID I MISS A FLOATING CLOUD HOUSE? It was right there in its glory, and the cloud house seemed to snicker as I grumbled incoherent curses.

Fluttershy paid the mare she was speaking with and smiled as she gently flew away. I watched her go with awe. If it was one pegasus that knew how to fly gracefully away, I present an award to Fluttershy.

I quickly shook my head clear of all absences and looked up at Rainbow Dash's literal cloud kingdom. I shot of into the sky leaving a fading X on the ground and landed peacefully on the cloud.

Now, imagine stepping on a hard pillow. That's what it felt like right now, but I was a little untrusting to this feathery object holding me up. Pacing myself carefully, I leaned over and gazed back down at the colorful landscape that almost butchered me days ago.

I gulped and cleared my throat before turning to gain bravery and knock on Dash's door. I knocked three times, (What? It's a courteous three knocks, deal with it… jeez..), and didn't have to wait long.

Rainbow Dash appeared at the door in a matter of seconds, hovering as her wings gently flapped in the breeze. I smiled knowingly and crossed my hooves as Rainbow saw who it was. She grinned and leaned against the door, still clutching the knob, "Well, well, well. Look what the cloud dragged in." I flexed my wings and bounced on the cloud a bit, "Nah, I just came here to show somepony up. Said pony will be dragging herself away a loser."

She raised a challenged brow from my rebuttal and nodded once before slamming the door. I immediately went cross eyed as I tried to figure out what went wrong. Was my comeback to strong? Shit… I need to work on..

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Fuck

I looked up, and in the nick of time also. Rainbow Dash had jumped out her window and was diving full speed at my form. Catching a wind, I flew back and soared under the cloud as she broke through and glided with me.

She blew off a piece of cloud from her nose and snickered at my unimpressed calus, "Dash, there is a thing called a door." She looked at me and sputtered proudly, "Where were going, we don't need doors."

I shook my head as we glided around Poneyville, catching a few waves and seeing some familiar faces. I can't quite explain the feeling off what it felt like being that high up. It was scary and quite breathtaking no doubt, but there was an emotion that I can't and couldn't put my tounge on.

I felt the wind and this time, I knew I was in control I could see the rise of the clouds, and the fall of different wisps. I actually burst through a couple of clouds as we traveled, and it hurt a few times. They weren't soft, as said before.

When we had been traveling for a while and the sun was above us, I craned my head and said boringly, "We there yet?"

Rainbow was currently laying on her back while flying, legs crossed, "Yeah, we're here. But we're just gonna race to Canterlot and back One Eye." She said without looking up or noticing where we were. I scoffed and shook my head going up and coming down into a cloud disappearing from sight.

Call me one Eye huh? Okay, let's dance you Rainbow ass, I thought as my goggles glinted with evil. Dash sighed and looked around at how suddenly quiet it was. Upon seeing my disappearance, she indeed panicked, crazily zipping here and there calling my name.

But little did she know, I was hiding in a pillow like cloud waiting for my chance to strike. And it came at the most perfect time as she was walking over all the clouds with a pained expression and a hoof on her chin.

I counted slowly to three and popped out of the cloud, reaching out and pulling her into it, laughing as her screaming form burst through the other side. I watched through the pony like hole in the cloud and snickered as she gained her flight and looked up at me with anger.

I stuck my tounge out at her and said loudly, "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME ONE EYE DASHY!" Rainbow Dash let out a little grunt and disappeared in a colored blur. However, I saw it through he goggles that she was coming for me and barely had time to climb out of the cloud and… well Dash from Dash.

 **(If I commit another pun…)**

And thus the race began as we set off from above Ms. Cherilees school house.

I was gigging like a Japanese school girl the whole time Dash was behind me, as we bobbed and weaved through clouds. What I quickly took note was the trail we left in our wakes, and dear god was it the coolest shit ever.

So, when Rainbow Dash picks up speed, her tail leaves behind a rainbow like trail, now if that isn't the coolest thing she can do OTHER than the sonic rainboom, please remind me.

The reason I brought this topic up, was that my trail was similar to Rainbow Dash's EXCEPT for the color. I left behind a black X in my wake. I blame it mostly on my wings and how cool as fuck I can be now. Rainbow Dash caught up with me and peered at me with malice, "You'll pay for that Granite!"

I looked at her and smirked, "First! DUCK!" I said while pointing straight ahead. Rainbow Dash snorted and looked ahead of her, only to come face to mouth with a rain cloud. I hollered with laughter as she shook off the precipitation and roared with rage. But my comedic way was soon cut short as I too collided with a cloud, dragging it with me and shaping it so that it was a apple like cloud.

I spat out a foul tasting grey matter and chuckled as Rainbow Dash blew a rather childish Raspberry, taking off and leaving me in her wake. I worked my wings and gave myself a good push, shooting myself close enough to her.

And before we knew it, we were in fucking Canterlot.

It was more of a simple but rather ravish like culture that the snobs of Equestria stayed in. I had seen the ponies of Ponyville and compared that setting to this, and it was just a complete flip of a flop. Not too many Earth Ponies or Pegasus, but I did see quite a many Unicorns.

But where am I going with this… OH YEAH!

We rounded a couple of snobbish Canterlot ponies, dashing past them at such a speed that the clothes they were wearing switched with the partner. They looked at each other in embarrassment and raced away to find the nearest changing room.

I bit down on Rainbow Dash's tail and saluted as I put myself a few feet in front of her.

Dash had grabbed my tail and brought herself forward, making me rethink the rules that hadn't been set. But when I saw what was up ahead, I formed a smile so evil, that a million miles away, the Grinch looked up from stealing a Christmas present from the who's and shivered.

A few earth ponies had been struggling with a heavy oak and had just gotten it prepared so that it was to be set up in the middle of Canterlot Square. What I didn't know, was that it was a rather rare tree, and it costed a fortune in Bits.

But who can I say that I was retarded and wanted to have fun?

It was similar to bush club, except that this was a HUGE tree, and most likely I would go down as the most villainess flyer around. I caught up with Dash and bumped into her, sending her amazingly into the tree, tearing it down.

The two earth ponies carrying it watched in horror as their hard work was ruined in a blurred X trail intertwined with a Rainbow trail.

They then looked at one another with one saying with a monotone, "I quit."

Rainbow Dash spit out various leaves, Pine needles, shook out a pine cone and dropped a squirrel that was in her mane. We were then nearing what I thought was the castle.

I laughed and held my sides as we circled the main part of the castle. And might I say, that it was absolutely remarkable? No? Damn… It looked just stunning from the perspective while trying to escape the Rainbow blur.

However, inside, there was a commotion so fierce, it had brought a Royal attention to the windows as two streaks past, leaving a fading rainbowed X. A Dark lavender pony with flowing violet hair and Magneta colored eyes said with awe, "What was that sister?"

A heavenly white pony stepped forward with a small smile and a glint in her eye, "Seems like someponies are having fun." The Lavender Alicorn watched in joy as the colors winded all the way to the top of the castle. She nodded and sighed in bliss as the servants rushed about to try to stop the anarchy outside, "Indeed Sister."

 **Meanwhile**

Dash and I hovered opposite from the top of Canterlot Castle, each breathing heavily, but not letting the other see them waver. I smirked and sighed looking for a way out, "So, no hard feelings? You got a race to canterlot, now we just finish it."

Dash all but crossed her hooves and grinned with joy it seemed, "Right, and how do you suppose we do that?" We both smiled at the same time and shouted, "ONETWOTHREEGO!"

There was a wind detector on the top of the castle that would see which way the wind was going. But once we dashed off, it went into a spinning hysteric and eventually fell off and down to the ground where two Royal Guards were guarding the entrance to the castle.

Those two guards were inseparable and don't get frightened easily. They had even held up a riot alone from entering the castle proving their status.

The wind detector landed in between them, causing them both to cry out and jump to the sides.

All the while Dash and I were neck and neck as we saw Ponyville in sight. And of course, I could definitely make out Ms. Cherilees school, which was the finish line. With that in mind, I slowed a bit as I neared. Smirking as Rainbow Dash sped past me.

Call me a bitch, but I am definitely NOT taking the race as winner. I'd rather have the memory of just having fun. So, I tried to make it look like I was struggling, as Rainbow Dash easily crossed the finish line. She stopped and hollered some kind of victory screech.

But with the speed I was going, and my adept skills of learning how to brake, I saw myself careening into her, a definite possibility.

All happy thoughts gone when I glomped her and sent us spiraling down to the center of ponyville. Whilst in the middle of failing, we both narrowed eyes and said equally hating the moment,

"This was your fault."

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

If I recall, it was an episode of the series, where Pinkie could tell when something was going to happen by just the twitch or flap of her body parts. Now, I later found out, that two ear flaps and a twitch of a tail meant that she was to make a really big cake and catch two falling idiots.

Before you scoff at how ridiculous it sounds, remember, its fucking Pinkie. Anything could happen when she is around.

I caught her in Sugar Cube Corner on my way to Twilights, reach into a Sack she was carrying and fucking disappear totally.

The next moment, I saw her appear next to me. And then I took note on the fact that Pinkie was some sort of Mary Poppins Inter dimensional Traveler. Minus the Umbrella and English accent.

But take it into account, that she saved our lives and introduced me to a Sugar Rush that caused me to shit for days. Plus on top, I got me a taste of a cake that consisted of every berry.

Both Rainbow Dash and I landed in one of two cakes that Pinkie was pushing through the streets. She saw us splatter inside and smiled greatly, wearing a hat that was a umbrella colored like a Rainbow itself.

She leaned in as we both groaned, "The Twitch never lies." My head was poking inside of the cake, so I groaned and (Pun intended) ate more than I could chew, sliding out of the every berry cake.

I picked my sloshing self up and looked to where Rainbow Dash was. I saw her legs poking out of the cake, twitching every now an then. I decided, that it was probably best to NOT let her suffocate inside of something that could be called sin. So with a groggy step towards her, I hovered and gripped her hooves, pulling her out.

She looked at me as she chewed on a piece of the cake and smiled as I set her down, "Well that was fun eh Granite?" I nodded and picked a tree near the park to sit at holding my belly, "It satisfied me in a few ways." Rainbow Dash agreed in a grunt and sat down next to me. She sighed and flipped her mane back, "Do you think the Wonderbolts saw that?"

I smirked and crossed my hooves, leaning back, "Probably, or rather they'll hear it soon, just from the commotion we stirred up." Dash all but smiled and closed her eyes, "Granite, whaddya want to do? Besides lose to me in races?"

I punched her gently, gaining a smirk in response, "I wanted to be a… well, inventor of sorts.." Dash raised a brow from closed eyes, "And?" I sighed and looked up, watching as a cloud, shaped oddly like an apple, pass by, "And I didn't get what I wished for."

Rainbow Dash leaned forward and nodded, "I wanted to be on the Wonderbolts.." I laughed and agreed, "You will, believe me. You do try your best, and pretty soon, you'll be next to Spitfire and all of them."

Dash chuckled and crossed her hooves over her head, "Yeah, soon." I smirked and poked her side, "You just need to be Twenty Percent Cooler." She pretended to look hurt, "Oh I see how it is Granite." And we both just laughed.

Rainbow Dash sighed as she stood glaring at a Pegasus in the sky waving at her, "Duty calls G. Say.." She paused and grinned, raising a egregious brow, "Whens the next time you can hang out?"

I frowned with half lidded eyes, "Anytime really." She clicked her tounge smiling, "See you whenever." I nodded and waved her away, "Yeah, I'll be sure to look up for you." She shrugged as she took off, "Sometimes I on purposely aim for you G."

If I could, I would've flicked her off. But being a goddamned horse had nothing to do with it. So, I smiled in good favor and watched her fly off, joining the Pegasus and blasting away.

In my mind, I again chuckled thinking of Adventure as I saw a rainbow trail.

Now all I needed to do was find Spike…

 **He he, alright. So 5012 words ain't bad. I'm trying my hardest. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't… oh well.**

 **I wanna see if I can push my vocabulary and words I can set in a single page. Cuz the most popular stories in MLP have over 500k words. CHRIST! That's like 47000 words a chapter.**

 **Im also really happy to announce that the story has over one hundred views. Not Reviews, but people who drop in to see it. Thank you, the people who drop in and do that. It gives me hope that you like it.**

 **Anyway, if you have time and would like too (Which is a big if) REVIEW!**

 **Also, I set up the poll for the story on my profile. Check it when you get the chance.**

 **And as always,**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	6. More Obstacles meant to be beaten

_**Pinkie: Aw come on! you told Twilight you'd do it!**_

 **Alright, Since it's the MLP fandom I guess I have to start this way,**

 ***Looks around Nervously and sighs***

 **Hello Everypony.**

 _ **Pinkie: HA! DERP SAID IT!**_

 **OH SHOVE OFF! Aaaannnyway… time to read reviews!**

Guest: _Granite or Gerald, seems to be taking this a bit well… And his flying skills are amazing somehow. But… will he be an Element of Harmony? And if so, which one? I'm excited to find out. Please continue with this story!_

 **Awesome review Guest. I will be more than happy to say that Gerald will i-**

 ***Pinkie glares from the distance***

 **Ahem… He uh… Well you see… I can't say. NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO! But I kinda.. Pinkie promised… and it involved me accidently sticking a cupcake in my eye… and Granite with a long wooden stick…**

 ***shivers***

 **And of course, its always a chance. But… all of the rather awesome Elements were taken. Like Bravery and Courage . So when I say, its hard to come up with something for Granite, its rather true. But if you have an idea, OR ANY OTHER READERS *Eyes visitors* Let me know! I would like to see what element he can be.**

 _ **Pinkie: ANDD! If he even is an element at all!**_

 **Very true Pinkie.. WAIT A MINUTE!**

 ***Pinkie ducks out window***

 **I swear.. Thank you guest, now if you'll excuse me,**

 ***cracks knuckles***

 **Don't know if is important, but a long chapter awaits.**

 **Enjoy :P**

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 6

 _I found it all very suspicious… No one had said a word to me, and I was on the verge of just quitting. It was my birthday. For hours I waited for a sign of anything that pertained to this day. As pitiful as it seems, I did indeed drops hints to my Grandparents and even Randy. Now, I just thought it was a joke…_

 _I checked my watch and sighed in defeat, getting myself up from the spot I had taken in the chair downstairs. I marched myself up to my room and shut the door, putting myself in between two sheets and a pillow._

 _And from there, I watched as the time ticked away…_

 _It wasn't until about Eleven Thirty, that I noticed something was off. Well, instead of off, it was on. My Grandparents had a automated Garage light. And for one reason it was on. The other, was that someone was indeed outside._

 _How might you ask? Pebbles._

 _Yes indeed, A classic Romeo and Juliet scene. I sighed and opened the window leaning out to see what was causing said ruckus. It didn't take long to see who it was, as Randy threw another pebble hitting me squarely on the forehead._

 _I cried out and held the window sill firmly, "Jesus Randy! This isn't some kind of Romance man!" Randy called out quietly following his snicker, "We could always go somewhere nice and quiet Gere!" I waved a free hand still clutching my forehead, "I'll pass. Whaddya want?"_

 _Randy looked around and whistled, bringing out some familiar faces and Family I knew. And before I did KNOW, they started to sing happy birthday. They were all off pitch, didn't care though. It was the fact that they did come.. And As I looked behind me, I watched as the clock turned twelve. I chuckled as a small tear stained my cheek, "You guys remembered."_

 _It was then, I saw the true_ Generosity _of what they had given._

 **In Equestria**

Following the creativity that I called flying, I had taken to the square of Ponyville, eyeing different shops and owners. Sighing with boredom, I raised an eyebrow as I caught sight of Rarity in a somewhat stupor.

She had on a large hat with glasses tinted a dark purple. I noticed that she was pacing to a shop, and then had retraced her steps to another, her mouth moving up and down. She did a double take and shook her head mouthing a few notable words.

She looked up and sighed, trotting to where I was with a worried expression. I nodded and smiled, "Afternoon Rarity." She did a quick bow and breathed out, "Granite, you wouldn't have by chance seen Opal?" Oh, the cat Rarity had. I shook my head and frowned, "She ran away?" Rarity nodded and looked around again, "This is the fourth time she has done this."

I nodded and gestured forward, "Well how's about we go find her." Rarity simply agreed with a grateful smile, "I was thinking the same thing." And so, we both went looking for the cat. We went around the market place and called out for Opal.

We had checked to what seemed everywhere. Applejack had no clue to where Opal had hidden, although I did cast a suspicious glance at Wionna, her dog. And after that, Rarity perked up and said that we should try the park. We did and needless to say, it was a rather peaceful search.

After a while of calling and realizing that it was rather useless, Rarity sighed and sat down on a park bench, holding a hoof on her chin, "I don't know what's wrong with her…" I sat down next to her and shrugged, watching a few.. Fillies… play on a tree, "She'll come back."

Rarity looked at me with concern forthright, "How can you be sure? I've tried to get Fluttershy to help, but Opal doesn't want to listen.. And she goes and does this.." I smirked and nudged the crestfallen Unicorn, "Its just some fresh air Rarity. And she couldn't have gotten far."

Rarity signed and took off her glasses, nodding, "Yes, I suppose you are right." I smiled and looked back to the fillies. One of them jumped of what looked like a slide and tumbled as she tried to fly. She almost had it, but she was distracted mid air.

She landed on her tush and chuckled, shaking it off and trying again. I was interrupted mid watch as Rarity cleared her throat. I looked her way and raised a brow as she smirked, "So where are you from Granite?"

I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck, "I came from Manehatten?" Rarity looked taken back as she said poshly, "The Manehatten?" I nodded fervently, hoping that she would understand, "Yeah… that Manehatten.."

She smiled even more, now intrigued somewhat, "Then whatever are you doing here dear?" I cleared my throat and said weakly, "I wanted to get away from the city." Rarity leaned back, crossing a leg over another, "Well then. What did you do? As a job I mean?"

Shit. Alright, alright. Just lie through your teeth. C'mon… "I was an inventor." Rarity nodded and closed her eyes, "Did you enjoy your work?"

I thought about that. I wasn't lying when I said I was a mechanic. I responded with a small shrug, "I liked building stuff for others to enjoy." Rarity returned with a small smile, "I know what you mean Granite." I chuckled upon realizing what she meant.

She turned towards me with a playful expression, "What on Celestia are you laughing at?" I leaned forward and smirked, "You enjoy making dresses, while I enjoy building stuff. Both in our minds are our works of some kind of art." Rarity slugged me playfully, "If it were art, you wouldn't wear it."

I shrugged and looked forward, "And not let someone see a masterpiece? I would." Huh.. Smooth G. Very smooth. Rarity agreed proudly, looking around the scenic view. I smiled and shook my head, "How about I ask you a question? "

Rarity nodded while I continued shrugging, "Why are you letting me help you? You barely know me."

Now, it is true. She does barely know me. Don't get me wrong, this is cool as crap, but its kinda strange. I've never knew someone… well in this case… somepony. Rarity all but smiled warmly and leaned forward, "Consider this a small payback for crashing into my shop."

I pouted and said with a small hint of sadness, "Still fuming over that?" She responded with a quick nod, standing up, "Indeed. I had to forfeit one of my customers and her dress. Let me just say Granite, she was not happy." She said holding a hoof out, dragging it across the ground.

I quickly agreed not wanting to press further. Rarity let out a small groan and shook her head, "Maybe Fluttershy knows where she is. Celestia knows how much Opal prefers her than me."

I let out a grunt. I used to own a cat. Name was fluffy. As the name implies, he was extremely furry. Every now and then he'd take walks on his own to see some other cat. How might I knew that? He came home one day with a pudgy Toirteshell she cat. Days later, found about five kittens mewling for the attention of Fluffy.

Maybe it was one of those cases.. Were there any male cats near here? Meh, figure it out later.

Rarity and I walked for a while, thinking of random and insane possibilities of what'd become of poor Opal. One involved her falling into one of the water drains. Rarity seemed quite scared for that one. The next was my personal favorite.

Opal pissed off Twilight and she was teleported somewhere. I would actually believe that. But we had asked Twilight and she responded with a, 'I don't know,' look. Spike had been staring at me the whole time however. I gave him a wink and told him as Rarity spoke to Twilight that I'd come back for him later.

He seemed cool with that.

After the calming of Rarity and her nerves about Opal and the possible teleportation, we then made our way to Fluttershys, looking here and there for any signs of the permed cat.

Spoiler, We didn't.

But we did find Fluttershy. She had been tending to Angel, her bunny and many other animals out front of her cottage. Upon hearing us knocking at her door, we both watched as she stepped out with a small smile on face.

She looked at Rarity and said sheepishly, "Hello Rarity. How are you?" I kinda felt a little down that she didn't notice me. Fancy that. Me wanting the attention of a children's cartoon. Hah! It would be sad if it were not true in my case.

Rarity responded with a burdened chuckle, "Well, Granite and I were hoping you could let us know if you've seen Opal. She's been gone all morning.." Fluttershy glanced my way and let out a small 'eep,' hiding behind Rarity.

Geez…. So much for a positive reinforcement. Rarity giggled and gestured to my waving form, "Fluttershy, this is Granite." Fluttershy poked her head from behind Rarity and gave me a face that I couldn't help but melt at. I felt sorry for even existing.

But I sniffed and gave her my warmest smile, "Hey. I believe we already met?" Fluttershy nodded but disappeared behind Rarity, who simply smiled and sidestepped, leaving Fluttershy out in the open. She was lying on the ground with her hooves over her face.

I looked to Rarity and whispered, "Should I just, go inside or something?" Rarity and I watched as Fluttershy saw that she wasn't in the graces of her friends shadow, and quickly scrambled to the nearest Bush.

Rarity responded with a quick nod and I found myself pushed inside.

It wasn't all bad though. I got to meet some of the animals Fluttershy kept inside. One of which being Angel. Now, first reaction of seeing the bunny was a staring contest.

He and I locked gazes and stared at each other for a while. It wasn't until I raised a hoof that we both smirked as he met it with a bump.

What? I just Brofi- brohoofed a fucking rabbit. Trix are for kids. Christ….

Amidst Angel and My laughter as he did a few tricks, Fluttershy had stepped in with Rarity, who held a brighter smile than normal. I looked up from Angel who was glaring at his owner structoriously and nodded at Fluttershy who'd smiled and waved at me formally, "Sorry about earlier, delivery Pony. I.. never did catch your name."

Man… I had to lie to Fluttershy? I'm surely going to hell. All in all, I grinned, "The names Granite. It's a pleasure to meet you." That wasn't a lie.

Rarity was looking around with a bit of hurriedness, "Yes, yes, we've all met and its nice and such, but Granite and I need to be looking for Opal, good day Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy muttered a few words like, "What?" And, "I had dinner prepared and everything.." I waved as we left, after brohoofing Angel again, and was dragged away from Fluttershy and her humble abode. I gazed at Rarity and crossed my..hooves… "Well that was rude, and I never thought I'd be the one saying that."

Rarity grimaced and shook her shoulders, "Angel was giving me a very angry look, and as it seemed, he and I are not on very good terms Granite…" I responded with a callous grunt, hearing my belly rumble and realizing I haven't had a very decent meal since I got here. I sighed and grumbled loud enough for Rarity to hear, "She offered food too.."

Rarity pallayed and smiled, "Help me find Opal and I'll get you some of Pinkies cupcakes." I deadpanned without hesitation, "Deal. But if you don't buy me food, you'll regret it." Rarity smirked as she stopped dragging me, "What? Can't think of a way to comeback?" I shook my head and grinned as I poked her side, "Nah, you just can't take it."

Rarity nodded and held her head high, goddamn alliterations…, "And you are most certainly right, why I can't even remember the last time…"

As soon as she started speaking, I immediately zoned out and walked in step with her. Based on what I could make out, she started poshly reminding me of Canterlot ponies and the occasional visit from a pony called Photo Finish. Something or a rather from my trance apparently.

When I finally came back to reality, I found myself scarfing down a hay sandwich. I stopped myself mid bite and blinked. Why the hell was I eating hay? And the fuck?! Why didn't I try this sooner?

Oh right…

Pony.

Shit…

I shrugged and munched on the sandwich, accidentally forgetting to swallow.

Amongst my ravenous chews, I looked around and saw that Rarity had brought me to Sugar Cube Corner. I smirked as I chewed, seeing Rarity slurping on a purple Slushee… or whatever it was. Once I was finished, I held my stomach and felt it was rather hollow, and the hay sandwich did nothing to make it full.

So I looked at Rarity and put on my best pouty face. She opened an eye and smirked, "Still hungry?" I nodded and sighed as I leaned back, looking around at different ponies eating, "Yeah, Dash and I raced earlier. Feel like I could eat a h-" My eyes widened and I stuttered, arms flailing as I fell back out of my chair.

My head thonked against the floor and I rolled a bit before stopping on my ass. My head rolled as did my eyes, I literally saw shapes like the people did in cartoons. Some saw stars, other saw teeth birds, I saw, "Pinkie?"

I goofily said, batting at the now twirling pink shapes. Unbeknownst to me, I was actually hitting Pinkie, who grinned and nudged me, "You took a big oppsie there Granite! I wouldn't be surprised if your head was hurting!" I shook my head fervently and groaned, clutching my now aching head. Pinkie giggled and helped me stand upright, "Called it."

I did a count on myself, hurt head, rumbling stomach, catastrophe of being in Equestria… yeah. Today was just peachy. Thank GOD I didn't finish my sentence, that would have extremely awkward given the circumstances.

I figured out that one of Appleblooms friends, Scootaloo? Was it? Bah, anyways, they were hyped off of sugar, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Scootaloo decided it was best to give my chair a break. Quite fucking literally.

Pinkie gave me another chair and plopped down next to Rarity. I checked my surroundings and saw no Cutie kid kidavering anywhere near me or the chair. Thanking every deity, I sat down and shook my head clear of fuzies. What was even better, is that there was something for me on our table. Lo and behold, another Sandwich.

I clopped my.. Hooves.. Jesus, I can never get use to remembering that… I clopped my hooves together and licked my lips. I leaned down gracefully and took a bit out of the sweet Hay sandwich, savoring the taste.

But I stopped mid chew when I saw Rarity and Pinkie gazing at me with a mild horrid concern. I raised a brow and sat up, chewing as I looked around. I swallowed and said quickly, "What? Another Cutie Mark Crusader?!"

I tensed up and brought my hooves up in a form of kung fu. Pinkie giggled but stopped short when Rarity butted her with an elbow. Lowering my kill instinct, I saw that they were rather staring at me.

I did a quick check and found that the goggles were off. I stuttered incoherently and rushed around, trying to find the yellow saviors. Amidst my frantic searching, Pinkie poked me and gave me the goggles, happy to oblige. I gulped and nodded my thanks, slipping them on and plopping down in my chair.

I sighed and looked at the two ponies smiling my best. Rarity cleared her throat and said dignitarily, "Pinkie? How was your day?" My smile faltered as Pinkie explained her day in less than three seconds. Pinkie looked at me and gestured for me to tell me how my day had gone.

I explained to them the best I could, about Dash and I racing. It seemed to intrigue both of them, as it seemed Dash's reputation of being, Quote and Quote, 'The Fastest Pony,' I blinked upon hearing that and shrugged, telling them that I agreed.

Pinkie eventually wondered what we were doing here and Rarity explained that I was hungry as fuck and so she took me here to grab a snack. She even told Pinkie that we were looking for Opal. Once we said the cats name, Pinkie shot up with a way to large smile, making me wonder how in the hell her face could handle that.

She dropped back down and told us that she'd seen Opal walking around near the Town Hall. Rarity and I looked at each other, her gaze telling me that she wanted to get out of here, mine telling her that I needed my god damn hay sandwich.

But with a sigh of defeat, I got up and snarfed my food, bidding Adieu to Pinkie before she could do anything else.

Once outside, Rarity quickened her pace as I somehow managed to eat with no hands.. Or hoofs.. "The one place I hadn't checked, and she is there…" I garbled something unintelligent and she seemed to somehow understand it, "Yes, so it seems… But why Town Hall?" I shrugged and threw the food into the air and gracefully catching it, savoring the flavor yet again.

Rarity grimaced and shook her head, "Stallions.." I licked my lips and sighed in bliss, "Could've eaten slower. But NOOOOO, you had to go." Rarity snorted and looked around as we neared the crowd filled Town Hall square, "Well, Opal is a bit more important than your food Granite."

I narrowed my eyes and poked my cheek, "Uh huh.." Food was just a smidge WAAAAYYYYY more important than some Cat. But my knowledge was cut short when I forgot that I was in fucking Equestria.

Well, we reached Town Hall and started looking. It was more me doing the hard searching, for I had to lift several objects while Rarity looked under what I lifted and such. But doing this for a little while, brought out a familiar face I'd seen a few times on T.V.

Mayor Mare I believe it was. Anyway, she trotted out with a bothered expression, rolling my eyes, I grunted and set down a pile of some sort of trash after Rarity reminded me that a cat like shape was not under there.

Rarity smiled when she saw Mayor Mare. The Mayor nodded to me but wanted to talk to Rarity. I zoned out as soon as she spoke the words, "Oh Rarity your hair!" My god. I held my temple, or whatever I was holding and paced myself over ten feet away from the Mares, sitting on a nearby bench.

After peacefully sitting, I sighed and stretched my wings, noticing the feathers slightly blowing in the breeze. I smiled, remembering using them to fly with Rainbow Dash. What? Some may say I'm an idiot. You are probably true. But I'd like to see the next human fly without using a plane.

Whaddya think of that? A little Heavy?

Alright, anyway.

I sighed and set my wings down, thinking of where Opal could be. Amidst my thinking, a white cat decided that I'd be its next resting spot. It twirled around a few times on my lap and plopped itself down, yawning and falling asleep in less than two seconds.

Thinking more about the Teleportation, I thought that maybe Opal could be on the moon… or perhaps somewhere else.

I petted the cat I held and heard it purr.

And then it fucking hit me.

My head whipped down to Opal, whom chose me to sleep on, I face.. Hoofed… and sighed, "Could this day get ANY better?"

Rarity popped up conveniently and said with a bright smile, "Granite? You look like a big strong stallion. Do you mind helping me with something?" I gazed at her with narrowed eyes, "Flattery gets you nowhere. And by me, I bet you mean the Mayor needs some help."

Rarity sighed and crossed her hoofs, "You're being difficult Granite. I just need some help and you can go. Please?" I smiled and picked up Opal, surprising the hell out of Rarity, "See? Ask and Ye shall receive. Now if you'll excuse me."

I said with a hint of snark, and trotted over to the Mayor, who looked me over. I shivered and said lowly, "Rarity said you might need some help?" Mayor simply nodded and said in a posh voice, "But of course. Its an easy task really. Here, come."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. All of these high and mighty sounding Ponies man.. Annoying? Very.

We literally walked five steps forward and she pointed at a leaning pillar of the Town Square, "I need you to push that Pillar into place." I blinked once and looked at her, "Are you serious?" Mayor simply nodded, "Its very easy. Just use your hooves and push."

I stepped forward, looked at the carved stone and scoffed, "That thing weighs more than me!" Mayor smiled and shook her head, "That sounds like it could be dangerous. But I assure you, it is not. It's a lot lighter than you'd expect. We… had to make sure nopony decided to crash into it… and get injured."

The space between her sentence lengthened when she spoke, averting my imagination to Rainbow Dash and or Derpy. Yeah. I could see why Ponyville decided to make some precautions. I sighed and flew up, gracefully landing beside the pillar.

I narrowed my eyes and grunted as I threw myself at the stone. Amazingly, it actually moved! Mayor smiled and nodded, "That's actually good! No need to push it anymore." I looked at my work after moving away and snorted.

The pillar amongst the other ones, matched in angle. The town hall looked nice, even though there were some construction ponies bustling about. Good job there Gere. I looked at the Mayor and asked, "What with all the hub bub?" She responded with a quick and short, "Event."

I shrugged and walked away, if she didn't wanna talk about it, she didn't wanna talk about it. I found Rarity on the bench petting a growling Opal. She looked up when she heard me, "Oh! Already done? That was fast.."

I snorted and sat on my haunches, "Yeah, she asked me to do community service Rarity. I couldn't help but say yes." She rolled her eyes and set Opal down, "Well no need to be rude about it." Her smile formed, "Shall we?"

I raised a brow and saw her walking away. I quickly got up and trotted to her side, staying just behind her so I could see some of the residents of Ponyville I hadn't before. I grinned when I saw Dr. Whooves. The chestnut stallion was galloping through the square with a sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

How did I know that it was a sonic screwdriver? Hey. Fuck off, I may or may not also be a fan of Dr. Who. Specifically naming that I have multitudes of his inventions. ANYWAY.

I also saw Applejack selling apples with Big Mac, and Applebloom trying her best to get someone to buy the apples. Snickering, I changed my view elsewhere, catching Ms. Cheerilee buying a few books and trotting from the store.

Rarity sighed and looked at me, "So where are you staying at Granite?" I scratched my head and coughed nervously, "I'm uh.. Staying at Applejacks?" One word can describe what I felt as I crashed into Raritys ass and fell straight back, Ouch.

She looked at me with what I thought was some sort of Rage, but it dissipated when her horn lit up and I was set upright. She sighed and went back to walking, "Was this your only choice?" I shook my head and stayed at her side this time, "No, Twilight said something about getting her guest room ready. But I like the hay bale I'm sleeping on. Its comfy"

And it was true actually. It was like sleeping on a cloud. Actually… I pondered as Rarity said something to me.. I wonder what it would be like to sleep on a cloud… that'd be awesome.

"GRANITE!"

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts hearing Rarity near yell. She breathed out through her nose, "Did you hear anything I said?" I looked around and wiggled my ear, "Nope." She sighed and muttered something on the verge that would insult the kid like personality of her, "I said, I could give you a better place to stay until Twilight gets her guest room in order."

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head, "Well gee Rarity, I-I wouldn't want to impose.. But I kinda promised Applebloom to do a Cutie mark thingy…" Rarity raised a brow and smirked, "It seems you are trying also to help those girls in getting their cutie marks."

I blushed and smiled as best as I could, shuffling my wings so that she couldn't see my 'Blank Flank,' "Yeah, it would be nice to see them trying not to destroy the town." I gestured to Applebloom a her friends as what had supposed to be an Apple sale, turning into an Apple fight.

Rarity and I laughed as Applejack took an Apple in the face and did a comedic backflip.

 **Later**

I sighed and took off the goggles, whatever good they'd done for me.. Breathing in and out steadily, I quickly asked to see if I could go back home. When I received no answer, I shook my head and plopped down on the hay pile, scrunching my nose up and sneezing.

Today was eventful, I won't lie. But I forgot to get Spike. So that caused me to literally freak out to how I was to make it up to him.. If I was. I looked through the hole in the ceiling and blinked, looking at all of the different constellations and stars that were so unfamiliar.

I didn't like this. Well, I kinda did. But it felt wrong. I was pampered here. Everyone was to nice. I was used to telling most people to fuck off, gaining a middle finger in response. I put my hooves on my Chest and slowly closed my eyes, hoping that when I clicked my heels twice, I was no pace but home..

Opening them, my heart sank and I felt sorrow building like a dam. I was dreaming again. Again I was in the white space, floating or standing, I never knew.

I picked myself up and looked down at myself, relishing in the fact that I was human again. With nothing else to do, I looked around and wished I was back at my dorm.

Bippity Boppity Boo, there I was. The force of the whole landscape changing came at me and knocked me flat on my ass. I chuckled and groaned propping myself up, gazing at familiar faces and familiar environment.

Randy was sitting at his computer with a bored expression and a blank stare. I sat up and eventually stood, walking over to him, "Hey Rand?" No response. I reached out and shook him, but watched in horror as my hands passed through him.

I backed up and cried out as another person passed through my being like I were a ghost. He said something inaudible which made Randy laugh. They both eventually left the room and went god knows where.

I whipped around, looking for something, anything to make me know what was happening. I shuffled through drawers and failed at overturning my own objects.

But when I found something that told me what was happening, I fell on my knees and couldn't help but stare into oblivion. I clutched the object I held and shuffled, which eventually led me to weep.

It was supposed to be a picture of me and Randy plus my Grandparents. I was supposed to be giving Randy a noogie he'd never forget and he'd be smiling and frozen trying to get me off. My Grandparents where just sitting down in different chairs watching us.

But when I saw a different person in the photo, realization hit me like a sack of bricks. And I decided it was best to sit down before I fell flat on my face.

I don't know how long I sat against propped up against the cabinet. Long enough to leave a dent in the damn wood probably. All I know, is that when someone sat down next to me, I paid no mind to them. Even when they tried speaking to me, I hadn't cared to glance that way.

I didn't exist.. Whatever happened when I made my wish just so happened to cause my existence on earth to be wiped clean. Sucks that this is the worst nightmare imaginable.. I figured out that the guy in the photo was Brenon Gutt. Age 21. I held a hand to my eye and rubbed it, staring at the floor between my legs, the photo dangling over my knee.

When I saw a face come into view, I blinked and sniffed, half expecting it to go away. But then SHE spoke, "Why so down?" I leapt back and cried out when I bonked my head against the cabinet. I rubbed it and cleared my nose, "You can see me?

The girl giggled and sat down next to me, giving me a warm smile. She was tan and had her violet hair pulled into a ponytail. She stared at me with velvet eyes and a perfect heart melting smile. She wore simple attire, a moon shirt and skinny jeans. I'm not gonna comment on how she was girl wise, but fuck you.

"Thou aren't invisible correct?" She said raising a humored brow. I responded with a chuckle, "Yeah, you got me there." She looked around and seemed to be awfully curious, "May I ask where this is?" I blinked and said slowly, "Colorado State University? This is weird.. Didn't know people could respond to me in a dream that I own…"

She giggled and looked at herself like it were the first time, "So you are the 'Human'." I blinked again and smiled, looking around, "Okay, this is very funny. I'm gonna imagine that you aren't speaking to me." I smirked and snapped my fingers. Her smirk outmatched mines when I became frustrated at her lack of magician like disappearing act.

She stood up and crossed her arms, snapping her fingers, causing me to fall forwards.

Have you ever ate fucking tile? No? Well here's a tip, go on a diet from that. Its horrible and its addictive.

I groaned and rubbed my aching f- My eyes shot open and my heart raced, I wasn't supposed to feel pain in a dream. I looked up slowly and saw the girl tapping her fingers against her arm. I pointed at her from where I lay and stuttered out, "Wh-who are you?"

She sighed and threw her arms out, "That is THE worst apology. Try one more time" She smushed her forefinger and thumb on the last sentence. I gulped and smiled unevenly, "O..okay? I'm sorry for trying to make y…you disappear. Can you not fuck me up more than I already am?"

She smiled and snapped her fingers, making me shoot straight up. I grimaced and held my stomach, "Aw… that's not right.. This is a dream.. I ain't supposed to feel this crap.." The girl snickered, "You humans have an interesting set of vocabulary."

I rolled my eyes and sneered, "Oh ha ha, what do you mean by us humans?" I gestured to her, "You're human. What's the difference?" She smiled and snapped her fingers, a purple glow emitted around her and my jaw literally fucking dropped.

Okay, so I've seen some weird stuff in my time.

One: My insides. Let's not talk about that and No, don't fucking ask.

Two: The constant and inevitable realization that I was always shorter than Randy

Three: Turing into a Pegasus, Crash Landing into Equestria, Meeting all of the Mane Six and somehow learning to like the situation I was in. That's something of a me problem and I'm trying to see if I can leave that dreadful place.

This, I am adding to my, Holy Shit list. Have you ever seen a grown Woman fucking change horse? No? Well then I'm not going to explain. It does involve a lot of horrible sounds that I cannot even begin to identify. And it ended with me gagging on something.

But the end result shown through when I saw none other than Princess Luna. In all her glory, she was more intimidating up close. I blinked once more and held a hand to the side of my face, "I need a paper bag."

A paper bag appeared and I immediately started working it, my wheezes worrying the Princess, "Art thou okay Human?" I held out a finger and breathed into and out of the bag many more times and sighed once done, "First, I have a name. Second, Its Gerald. Granite if you want to skip the formalities. Third, what the hell are _You_ doing here?"

She smirked and nodded, her hair sharply twitching, "A pleasure Gerald, I am-" I held my hand out again, "Princess Luna, more of the Princess of the Night. Yes I know." Now it was her turn to blink, "My sister told me you knew of us, but I had no idea you knew this much."

I wavered my hand and said, "Eh, I know somewhat of some of you. But not so much in that it's creepy and you would hate me for it. Now," I clasped my hands together getting my best poker face, "Why and How are you here."

Luna smiled and raised a brow, "How about a question for a question?" I gave her an unsettling grin, "How about you answer my questions or else I wake the fuck up?" Luna snorted and looked away, "Why I never…" I smiled and showed my canines, "Met someone like me. I know. Questions, Answered, now."

Luna sighed and stomped her hoof, "I am here because your dream caught my attention. That answers why. I am here because I can dreamwalk. You of all ponies should now that during the night I do reign, thus answering thou and your questions."

I nodded and shook my head, "Okay, but I'm not a pony. Continue." She looked cross and started, "You are very strange, seen crying but immediately becomes fearsome. Humans.." I narrowed my eyes and she held her hoofs out, "Okay, okay. How are you in Equestria, Gerald and Why. Depending on how you answer those, will determine what I ask next."

I sighed and rubbed my face, "How am I in Equestria? I made a fucked up wish and didn't get what the genie gave me. Now I exist in another world while I disappeared from the original one. Why is just about the same as How. You put the two together and you get me in a nutshell."

Luna nodded and seemed to be in thought, "What was your wish?" I said simply, "To fly." She responded with, "You said something about a Genie.. Did someone give you a wish?" I blinked and nodded, "It was a little boy with a crystal white ball. I wanted to fly and I got my wish. For whatever good it did."

I grumbled the last part. Luna responded with a hmm. She then looked up, "Did the Genie have a name?" I nodded, "Dee. He wasn't a Genie though. He was just a little brat who was getting his ass kicked."

Luna's face scrunched up, "What does this have to do with a donkey?" I waved the question away, "Human figure of speech. Now that you have had your fill, I would like to be left alone to wallow in self pity." I said grabbing the picture again and feeling the emotions come back.

Luna sighed and raised a brow, "You know I can't let thou do that." I scoffed and sat on the counter in the kitchen, "Bite me. My dream. And stop with the…" I scrunched my face up and wiggled my wrist, "Canterlot Voice. All the thous and doths are for royalty. You're among a simpleton."

My answer from Luna was a mumble, "No ones ever asked me that before." I sniffed and nodded, "Well, you can start by just speaking to me in a regular tone." She smiled, brightening, "Alright. Dot- Do you need anything?"

I sighed and raised a brow, "Do you have a way to get me back to my time? Or place for that matter?" I watched as she shook her head. I mumbled a few curses and rubbed my face, "Then No. I don't need much." Luna stepped forward, "I could give tho- you company till you wake?" I chuckled and said, "Fuck it."

I wished that we were in an open field under a grey sky. I held my ground as the landscape whiplashed and changed before my eyes. Green grass and a Gray sky. I sighed lengthily as I plopped down on the grass, arms behind my head.

Luna took a spot next to me with curiosity reaching, "What a peculiar environment. Why the Gray sky Human?" I glared at her, "Gerald." I then shrugged and sniffed, "I actually wanted to see what a sky without the sun looked like."

I gestured with a bare foot to the ever moving cloudless sky, "Its pretty in a depressing sort of way." Luna agreed by laying flat on her belly, curling her legs into sides, "Very." And so, we both sat like that for what seemed like hours at a time. Occasionally I would make something appear and disappear just as quickly.

Like a cloud that dissected itself into pins, followed by another cloud that curled itself up and bowled itself into them, clattering them all and making them disappear into fluff. Luna giggled at that.

I didn't know if I was going crazy, my dream could say though, but I enjoyed having Luna there. It was comforting, but creepy that someone else was in my dream. Luna looked towards me and smiled, but behind it was… sorrow? "Its seems I need to retreat Human Gerald."

I grunted in response amidst her continuing, "Might I ask to where I can find thee?" I sniffed and smiled, "Me. You can find Me in Ponyville. Look forward to seeing you." Luna blushed lightly and bid her farewells. And I shit you not, disappeared in a poof of purple smoke.

I blinked and said to no one in particular, "Now what?"

I waited for a bit before sighing and thinking of some sort of way to pass the time.

I ended up trying to fight off a horde of zombies. It was fun.

 **Later**

I woke up to a light prodding on my side. I snored myself awake and sat up, looking up with half lidded eyes. Applebloom had climbed up to my perch and was smiling as I slowly woke up. I yawned and said in a slur, "JusFiveMereMinutes…" I felt myself slump back onto the hay pile.

Applebloom responded with calmly climbing onto my side, peacefully blinking, and then jumping the fuck outta my flank. My eyes shot open and I cried out as she landed harshly on one of my ribs. That got me going, and I immediately shot awake. Literally, Big Mac later told me he saw me jump out of the hole in the barns roof.

When I landed, my eyes were crazed and body stiff from receiving a filly stampede. I slowly looked at Applebloom and said shakily, "Don' .That." Applebloom smiled an adorable smile whilst jumping, "Come on Granite! Ye said ye'd join us, how bout now?"

I breathed in and nodded, deciding it were best not to argue with a filly in the morning, "Alright, just let me get my things and such.." Applebloom saw this and said with a frown, "Why do ya wear them goggles?" I paused mid dressing as I was putting them on, I shrugged, "Wouldn't want to poke my other eye out." She snickered to that.

We found ourselves moments later walking to the Apple family house, Applebloom happily bouncing. To what I thought, Applejack wasn't expecting me to be up before she was. She opened her door and turned, And boy was it fucking worth it to see the orange pony jump about ten feet into the air and almost hit her porch ceiling.

When she landed, I could barely contain my laughter as she turned a brighter shade than normal, "Granite! Ah didn't know ya were up at this hour." My head wavered to the small demon behind me, "Her fault for getting me up. Your fault for not knowing me better."

She grinned and plucked her hat up, "Do ah hear a challenge there flat hoof?" My grin matched hers, "Ah reckon ya do." I tried my best on matching her accent, I really did, but I just murdered the country folk right there.

Needless to say, Applejack leaned back with a content expression plastered in her face, "Well then, maybe ya aren't one of them city slickers Manehatten can send us." I shrugged and laughed, hopefully shrugging this off, "Well, I'm not helping you this mornin'. This little one changed that."

Applejack leaned forward, "Oh?" It was then Applebloom spoke up, "Yeah sis, ah was wonderin' if Granite could come help us git our cutie marks." Applejack seemed to sigh with what was old age and her head dropped, "Applebloom.."

Her sister responded with a filly hug that could freeze a volcano and melt every polar ice cap I could think of. Which currently were two. Besides that, she agreed waving us two away. When we had passed the family gate, I found two other fillies waiting for us. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. They both wore smiles and Sweetie Bell was the first to exclaim, "So! What're we gonna do…"

She stopped her bouncing when she saw me, she let her smile drop and a frown commence, "Who is this?" Applebloom happily said, "This here's Granite!" I waved and smirked as Scootaloo and her purple friend stepped closer, "Im not radioactive am I?" I looked at Applebloom who shook her head, "Naw, yer just weird."

I rolled my eyes and sat on my haunches, "Thanks Applebloom." She responded with a playful smile. Scootaloo was the next to speak up, "Well, what is he doing here? Doesn't he have stallion stuff to do?" Applebloom looked at me through half lidded eyes and I took the note to say, "Pssshh.. Don't got much to do. Earning my cutie mark is one of them."

Applebloom cheerfully trotted over to my flank and lifted my wings, showing the blank fur. I would've paid two more quarters to see the size of the fillies eyes as they gawked, "He's a blank flank too?" Said Sweetie Bell. I responded by lowering my ears and pretending to look hurt, "Ouch."

Sweetie Bell quickly looked apologetic and tried to say something, but I smiled and said with a nod, "Nice to meet you to Sweetie Bell, Rarity has said much of you." She let her jaw tighten before smiling warmly, "Oh so you're the stallion she was with yesterday."

Scootaloo finally said something after she stuck a hoof close to her mouth and gagged, "P-lease. Can we hurry up?" She looked at me with a excited expression, "You got anything fun rattling in your head?"

I blinked and carelessly said, "If it involves us going on the edge," The girls leaned closer every time I said something, "playing rough, trying something new and going home knowing you did something amazing?"

By the time I finished, the girls had smiles even SpongeBob couldn't amass to. I shrugged and said with a smile most foul, "Then yes."

Oh if only I knew what we'd gotten into.

 **After Much Deliberation and minutes+hours passed**

I looked down the hill and smirked, always wanting to fucking try this. Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell and Applebloom were sitting behind me all wearing excited faces and determined expressions. We all were in a wagon, which Big Mac conveniently supplied…

 **Back At Applejacks Farm..**

Big Mac heaved a sigh as he pushed open the Wagon shed, beholding the sight. But he quickly frowned when he saw a lack of wagons and certain carves of wood. He blinked and grumbled, "Applebloom…" He quickly shut the doors and walked away muttering apple curses..

 **Back with you know whoms**

Applebloom looked up from where she was sitting and shivered. Scootaloo nudged her and smirked, "What? Getting hoofbumps from how AWESOME this is?" Applebloom tried to smile but she failed and just settled for a shrug, "Naw. I just got a sudden… chill.."

I fixed my goggles smiling, "Helmets?" The girls responded, "Check!"

"Wagon?"

"Check!"

"First Aid at the ready?"

Sweetie Bell brought forth the red and white box, "Check!"

I readjusted my position in the wagon and said loudly, "Sanity!"

The girls looked at each other and I pursed my lips as I thought about that, "Oh… right." But I settled with that and shrugged, "Alright, Scootaloo, if you will." She did, by kicking the only thing holding us in place. I whooped as we slowly descended from where we were at, trying my best not to sound like peter pan, "HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!"

Now, I don't know if you read the daily newspapers or have glanced at Calvin and Hoobes. But all old geezers and simpletons agree, rolling down a hill inside a wagon or any kind of fucking cart, is going to end EXTREMELY badly.

We all laughed as we bobbed through trees and crashed through thickets. Occasionally we would bump over rocks and such, but we soon careened back onto the main path. All in all, it was a peaceful trip right up until we hit the end of our hill descent/ forest race.

We prepared for this moment and I laughed deliriously as we started nearing the lake ramp. Oh ho yes, you heard me correctly. . We set it up, Sweetie Bell and I, and made sure it was high enough to clear at least half the lake.

Scootaloo and I grinned as we started bumping along the dock. I yelled out as we neared out makeshift ramp, "WINGS OPEN SCOOTS!" As on command, we both opened our wings as soon as we jumped onto and away from the ramp.

We all wore smiles and I grinned all the way. Now all that we needed to do was brace for impact, let it be the water, or the land.

 ***FLIPS THE MOFO ELECTRONICAL DEVICE DERP CALLS A TABLET***

 **WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!**

 **OVER 8000 WERDS! ERMAGERD!**

 ***holds Face***

 **Man… I really enjoyed this chapter. And I hope that you have a heart to review. Whether or not if you do, is up to you.**

 **Now, I must say, thank you for following, favoriteering or just plain in visiting. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Let it be humorous or rage alike. LET ME KNOW!**

 **I have nothing left to say other than holy crap. The longest chapter I've ever made!**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	7. For the Gala

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own MLP or the Characters within, I own my OC's and ideas however**

 **Chapter 7**

Through the eyes of someone who creates, the first work is and will always be the 'master' piece. It allows symbolism and the thought of things to create for later. It also inspires the creator to try harder and realize that they can easily surpass their limits. Such is true to a professional chief as he eyes his next customers meal hungrily.

But what about failures? The ones that are so corrupted and broken that they are tossed aside and left to rot? Those are mementos of what the creator shouldn't do. Reminders, of what would come of the creation if said being tried again.

Like the humans… and their saying… what was it? Edison made a lightbulb a hundred times?

Bah, such formalities are such a Boredom that I cannot afford. I trifle not with the small stuff. Heh… who am I kidding? Chaos is the only virtue I look forward to. So I failed a hundred times trying to bring forth my own champion, one who can bring chaos with a simple blink.

So, around my hundredth and One, I finally got it correct, and the humans had their.. Electricity…

I am not evil for having my desires filled, nor am I to blame for what'll free me from this prison, but know; It will come.

Two guards watch from he distance, starring at a stone statue, patronizing it with bored expressions, blinking slowly as the simple expression on the statue showed nothing but surprise. One of the larger fellows yawned and said to his partner, "Think Celestia would mind if we took some time off?"

"Nah, I wouldn't risk it…"

"Yeah. Guess you're right."

I scoffed from my prison and thought lowly, 'One could go mad from the insustenence these ponies have wrought.' I blinked and slowly laughed, letting it reverberate, 'I am already insane.. Tis better than being sane it seems.'

I brought forth a seat and sighed happily, counting away the seconds.

 **Granite:**

"SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!"

Okay, maybe its not such a good idea to scream such a phrase out loud. Considering its vulgar and hurts my lungs. I wouldn't be screaming it if we weren't hovering dangerously close to a certain lakes edge. But then again, who wouldn't be?

Apparently some idiot thought it'd be fun to try and jump a fucking lake. I mean seriously? Who does that? Oh that's right, Me and a couple of cartoon characters. That's who.

The plan was to stabilize the ramp and glide through the air. Simple? Not so likely. You have to account for the weight of me and the fillies behind me who were all whooping and hollering with joy. So, why not use wings to decrease said speed?

Fucking Genius.

Scootaloo was doing her best, with a face slowly reddening to the color of her pink mane. Whilst I was slowly dying inside, regretting but at the same time enjoying myself. We caught some good air, we flew AMAZINGLY high and were currently gaining speed towards the other side of the lake.

It'd put a strenuous amount of force and weight on my wings, making me grunt with effort. The same could be said for poor Scoots. Anyway, Applebloom and Sweetiebell were currently enjoying the fuck out of Scoot and I working our asses off, throwing the wagon in different places.

Applebloom picked herself up and leaned out of the side laughing while we slowly descended, now getting closer to land. Thank god too, I think I about shit myself because of the exertion..

I flapped the appendages once for good measure and cried out as we landed on the grass with a thunk and rolled for a bit. I clutched the edge of the wooden cart for as much as I could with the useless circles that used to be hands.

Scootaloo had collapsed and was on the bottom of the cart, propped onto Sweetie Bell and her laughing form. To make a short story… shorter, we stopped once we bumped into an Apple tree. The collision sent a shock up the tree, causing a few apples to fall.

One of them was rotten and splattered all over my ass. Great. Apple juice.

Comically, Scootaloo tried to sit up, but an apple hit her head, bouncing off and rolling somewhere. Now it wouldn't be as funny if about two more apples decided to bombard the dumbfounded filly. She collapsed after the third one rolled off her head.

I blinked and pulled up my goggles, peering out the back of the cart. Seeing the shimmering water in the distance from or curvetues of wheel marks, I said slowly, "Holy Shit…" We just cleared the whole lake. Like, from the ramp oh fifty feet away, flew up and glided.

I blinked and put the goggles back on, watching the fillies get out with shaky legs. I breathed, taking this in. Yeah, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were crazier than Pinkie could be on coffee. I blinked and breathed in, shivering at the mere mention of the thought.

That would NOT, be a good day.

Applebloom was the first to say something as I got out, and apparent from her jumping and adorable smile, it was important, "That was great! Can we ah… do it again?"

I looked down at the filly and put on my sweetest smile, turning her around and pointing, "Applebloom? Do ya see that hill over there? See how far away it is?" As I continued, she slowly got confused, "Now, we just shot down a hill, jumped a lake, nearly died, and you want to do it again?"

The hill was about fifty feet away, it sloped though a forest and lead down to the fishing ramp. That's where we set up a now collapsed makeshift ramp, and where we jumped from.

She blinked and shrugged, looking away sheepishly, "Well when yah put it tha way…." I booped her nose, which she scrunched up, and nodded, "Good. Glad you understand." I turned back to the cart as Applebloom cutely stuck out her tounge while Sweetie Bell said aloud,

"CUTIE MARK CHECK!"

I blinked as all three fillies looked at their flanks and groaned, all blank. Scootaloo finally grew a pair, and stood up shaking her head, "What bout you? You got one?" I turned my head and flicked my wings up as the girls grew smiles.

Sweetie Bell pointed out, "Look! Apple seeds!" Applebloom jumped up and down as I grimaced in bad taste, "Sweetie Bell, its not a…" Applebloom came up and stared at my ass basically, admiring it. I sighed, there were three apple seeds on my ass, and apparently, the three kids couldn't tell fake from real.

As they were admiring my seeded ass, I took a hoof and brushed away the excrimants. To the girls surprises, I gestured to my blank flank, "Its not a cutie mark yet."

They all huffed and sat on their haunches. I resigned to looking over the cart. Seriously though, what was up with them and trying to get a tattoo on their ass? Does it have a symbol of power or something? I blinked and sighed, agreeing slowly.

It obviously means something if it were so important to jump a lake to get it..

But that got me thinking.. What if you had more than one talent? Like art and music? Would there be a paintbrush and a note? I scratched my chin with my nub, wallowing in the subject whilst listening to the girls cook up another hare raising scheme.

And I do mean HARE raising. They wanted to see if they could babysit Angel, Fluttershys pet. I decided to nip that shit in the bud and told them politely no.

They groaned and fussed, but my answer was final. Within a couple of minutes, Scootaloo said that she had to go, somehow whipping out her fucking scooter and zooming off. I looked back as the dust cloud ejected from behind her, why doesn't she just hurry up and get here scootering cutie mark or something?

Same for AB and SB. Yeah, I gave them initials. Do you know how trying it is to write those names with hooves? No? Then fuck off my case.

The day resulted in the halfway, with the sun above us, me hitched to the cart we stole from Applejack, and her sister sighing pitifully in the cart. I grunted in response as we entered Ponyville. Sweetie Bell had taken off when I hitched up to the cart. Said she needed to help Rarity.

We both said bye and continued forward, passing Sugar Cube Corner. And that's when I saw them.

I sighed after a while, I hate it when people stare. Gets on my nerves, and pisses me off. Makes me feel like I got something stuck in my teeth. Anyway, probably the reason every… pony… was staring at me was the fact of Applebloom deciding to adorably start nibbling on my ear in her pitiful anger. But they could just stick this up where the sun doesn't shine. See if Celestia would do that..

My response was a roll of the eyes, and a terse trot.

We reached Applejacks gate within a few minutes. But being the scaredy cat I was, I stopped and gazed at the sign. Applebloom ceased her nibbles and nudged me, "Ey? What's wrong?" I gulped and said lowly, "You know what cuteness is?"

She responded with a deadpan, "Yes."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Erm… why er ya asking me this?"

"JUST ANSWER." I hissed

"Fine Mr. GrouchyMcGroucherson… yeah, I know how ta use it. Why?"

I shuffled nervously, hearing the howling of anger in the distance, "We might have to use it as a weapon."

She looked at me with hollow eyes, hearing reasons in my words. Applebloom shook her head and chuckled nervously, "Hehe… mah sister ain't gonna do nuthin…"

She trailed off at the end, which did nothing to salt my fears and close the wound about to open ahead. We both looked at each other and gulped, and I took my steps toward the barn.

When we got there, Applejack, Granny Smith and holy fuck Macintosh were all standing there. Applejack leaning on a beam supporting the porch of her house, Granny Smith asleep on her rocking chair and Mac just being Mac. (Twiddling with a piece of Grain in his mouth)

I put on my best shit eating smile as did Applebloom as we stopped a few feet away from the house. Applejack narrowed her eyes and flicked her hat up, "Alright, now you two git to explaining 'fore I use your manes as Octavias next bow strings."

I blinked and calmly set Applebloom down, un hitched myself, and smiled,

"Well you see…"

Applebloom and I slowly looked at each other and back.

"CUTENESS ENGAGE!"

I said pointing at Applejack, who immediately melted under Appleblooms gaze. Thus I earned my right to pick her up and dash away. I picked up a mighty dust trail running high fuck away, wasn't about to get my ass chewed out and then used as bow strings for a musical instrument.

Thinking about it now, I probably just sealed the deal.. I cried out when the little filly shook me hard as we crossed past the barn, "Granite! We fergot about Mac!"

I blinked and hollered, "WHAT ABOUT HIM?"

She reeled back in horror, edging further into my grasp, "MEANIN 'ES RIGHT BEHIND US!"

I spared a glance and yiped as Big Mac was indeed running behind us, dude looked like he wasn't even trying to run. I jumped forward as he tried to bite my tail, I growled and called over, "ITS NOT NICE TO BITE!"

His response was gaining even further. I gasped and grunted painfully as I pushed myself, damn you cupcakes.. Three days in this shithole and I'm technically fat. I looked at Applebloom and said despairingly, "You got any cuteness left?"

She looked at me with weary eyes, "A little."

I put her on my head and flapped my wings, boosting myself further than the Red Hulk behind us,

"APPLEBLOOM! CUTENESS!"

Tales would be told and songs would be sung about the battle fought then. Applebloom shot out the cuteness she had stored met with Big Mac and his toughness. If asked, he would deny the fact that yes, he indeed buckled under the pressure of his sister.

But being the hulk of the apple family, his reputation must be staked.

Upon meeting the gaze of the sister he loved, his response was a grunt, a shake of the head and back to running for us. Applebloom squeaked when her gaze hadn't worked, egging me to go faster.

I flapped my wings, and shot forward, catching Mac off guard with a faded X, he tripped over his hoofing… Jesus, I die a little every time I make a horse pun… and fell flat on his face. Applebloom breathed out and wiped the imaginary sweat off her brow.

I snorted, I'm the one who's running. Why are you getting tired?

My answer was a squeal from the filly and something hitting my leg. And if you all know what happens to someone who is running and gets something caught up, shit is eaten.

I collapsed forward, tumbling for a smidge and bouncing off each and every bump in the trail to Ponyville. I stopped when I barreled into the post that said the name of Applejacks farm.

And it turns out, Granny Smith decided to stretch her legs. Quite fucking literally. She yawned and stood up from her sleeping spot. You know, right about now, I should be confused. Frazzled more than so, I just had a hundred year old fart decide to trip me up. How the hell she got from the porch to here, was beyond me.

I groaned as I sat up, spiting out different rocks and pebbles, lolling my tounge. Granny slowly made her way over her whilst chapping her lips, "Ah, reckon that you and this 'ere youngin' might be in a wee bit o' trouble."

She said as she pulled Applebloom out of the ground. The little filly shook her head, clearing dirt and excrement's out and then sneezing. I coughed and sighed, flopping on the ground as Applejack and her country voice called out.

Yeah. We were in a wee bit of trouble alright…

 **Later**

Applejack in total, was not pleased. Big Mac could care less about the cart, but nobody.. And I mean nobody, fucks with his family. I took it to heart thinking that yeah, I was out prancing with Applebloom. No harm done.

But I went to far.

I was a complete stranger, having only stayed a few days here and expecting this to roll off someone's shoulders. Yeah, the answer is fuck you , your ass is grass. So the pep talk we got was informative, it was more over on the questions of, "Are you alright?", "What did ya do?" Things like that.

They were worried that I'd murdered Applebloom or something… I told them repeatedly that all we did was roll down a hill. Applebloom looked at me cross, noticing that I lied about jumping a fucking lake. But Applejack and her family could live with just that.

And they did, content at least, to know that all we did was take one of their most prized carts and almost trashed it. And the talk ended with the most normal of ways, "Ya'll er lucky ya didn't hurt yourselves."

Applebloom looked down in dismay, having heard those words and said a solemn, "Sorry sis.." Applejack then looked towards me and narrowed her eyes. I met her with a stoned glare, "I wouldn't hurt her." And in those words, I was truthful. And she nodded, having heard them.

But she looked back at Applebloom and sighed, "Alright, I suppose ya are hungry.. Y'all was out for a while." She gestured inside to the kitchen where a fully prepared meal was laid. And god almighty it smelled amazing..

She then looked at me and smirked, "And I reckon yer hungry too Granite." I closed my drooling mouth and shook away the orgasm in my nose. I looked towards her and at that moment, the sound of a empty belly ripped through the silence.

I clutched the hollow part of me and laughed, "I reckon you're right."

The whole conformity laughed along with that, happy to just get off the dreadful mood.

 **After**

The food was absolutely amazing, ranging from everything to apples to well… fucking apple related foods. What? Do you want me to go down the list? Oh fine.. Ass..

We had Apple fritters, Apple Fries, Apple Pie, Apple Cake (No don't ask, they're fucking ponies), Apple Turnips, Apple Juice… and there was another thing.. Shit.. What was it? OH! Apple Soda!

So, I'm going to go more in detail on that stuff real quick. The Apple Soda was a sweet combination of Apples and a spritz of magic, provided by Unicorns like Twilight? I think. Anyways, the process shown to me to make it was fairly simple.

The magic induced bubbles were like what we had on earth.. Shit that feels weird to write… Packaged into bottles and prepared for use, like carbonated water. Applejack took the juice she already made, and simply poured it into the carbonated whatever.

The two different liquids mixed and bubbled into something new. And it went rather well with the chopped apples and caramel we had for desert. And might I say holy fuck the caramel was amazing.. It wasn't like the processed stuff, it was like a natural tasting and grown substance.

I'm getting off track, and I'm sorry, but at the time, I was extraordinarily hungry. Off my case.

When we all had our fill, after three rounds of clearing the table, I was out. Big Mac stayed in for about four and Granny amazingly stayed in for five. Mac and I helped bring out more garnishes of food every time the table was eaten clear.

Applebloom stayed with her sis at the table with a fierce determination of whatever competition was being held.

When I asked Mac, he looked at me and said through fearful eyes, "Don't question the food rivalry."

I took it he was experiencing a horrid flash back, so I stopped and told him thank you, for the food. I made myself scarce soon after the ninth round came past.

 **Outside**

I backed out of the house after making it apparent that I needed to walk off the shit ton of food I'd just eaten. And so I headed to none other than Ponyville. The sights along the way still take my breath away, just from the bright colors alone.

No wonder everyone here is happy. Shit… should I say Everypony since there are only ponies? I'm going to die a little more every time I do this..

Upon entering the inner skirts of Ponyville, the crowd made itself apparent and noteworthy of hub bub and other informities around. Listening to random conversations, I learned that there was a Gala going on soon.

My eyes shot open hearing this, and my breathing quickened. The Grand Galloping Gala. From my brony like knowledge, fuck you I actually know stuff, its an annual royal ball meant to celebrate the completion of Canterlot, I think after Equestria was founded…

If I'm wrong sue me. If you can find a pony judge that is.. *cue evil laugh*

So that makes the month right around new years eve I think… bah… fuck time schedules..

After hearing such a dilemma, I sighed a remembered, like Willy Wonka and the goddamn Chocolate Factory, ya gotta have a golden ticket to enter… woah. I actually feel proud about that reference. Kudos Gerald. Kudos.

Ahem… I decided it were best to walk off the food before talking to Spike, haven't forgotten about him, just stuff has come my way. And obviously he won't be overly excited with me when I see him. Still, its what I do best. Annoy the crap outta people.

Moving on, I found myself walking… well trotting… in the park, viewing the scenic view of the Mid-day sun and cloudless sky. Birds chirped and different animals skittered about through the peaceful silence. Amongst those noises there was a steady stream of pittering water, to which I found myself drawn to.

A few moments later, I found myself around a fountain.

It was a pale tan Granite substance the had a patch of grass all the way around, littered with flowers. And they were pretty too, They colored from velvet to cyan blue. A space away from the circular garden was a cobble stone path the led up to the fountain, which I followed and peered inside the crystal blue water.

Inside were different objects, rippling at the bottom, Bits and other toys. I backed away and poked the side of my cheek, a wishing well? I peered to the side and saw a small outcrop for a sign to stick out. Reading it, I realized that I was wrong.

It was a remembrance well, "donations go to Celestia's Orphanage and other institutes. Throwing an item in is always an option,' it stated, 'but advised against. The point of this well is to remember what one has lost, throwing whatever they have to remember what needs to be found.'

I blinked and looked back in the well. Like said before, the well had a few toys and some major collection of bits. Some toys were carved and other items were shaped. One was a wood carving of a pony. The way it was made, suggested filly style.

How it wasn't corroded to hell made me think the answer was Magic. Like every other thing.

I looked up and sighed, seeing the fountain divide to two parts, one catching the water the top spouted off. I grinned disdainfully and searched my person, I found one bit on me.

If you ask how I found it, fuck you. Magic dammit.

I held it in my hoof and flicked it up, the golden coin glinted in the daylight and fell back down, showing a sun and moon on either side. I didn't catch it, but rather let it fall into the water with a wet plunk.

Feeling heavy with grief for some reason, I shook myself and sat down in a conveniently placed bench. And that is where I stayed for a while. I zoned out after about ten minutes and just let the silence sink in. But I was startled mildly when a piercing tune was played, cutting through the silence and filling the air with sorrow.

I blinked and looked around, noticing the wind and chirping stopped, causing me to shiver as more of the song played. I got up and walked around the fountain, stopping when I saw a mint green unicorn, sporting of a slight mint green mane and white streak in both her hair and tail. Her eyes were a yellowish orange and her cutie mark was a Lyre.

I sat on my haunches, watching her form slowly move as both her magic and hooves moved to play different strings on her musical instrument. Blinking, I could only stop myself a few times from not wailing like a little bitch.

But soon, she noticed a presence and stopped her song, sighing as she did so. I brought both hooves up and clopped them together, sporting a small smile. She brushed a strand of hair behind her head and blushed.

I sat up and saw her put up her Lyre bearing a question, "That was beautiful." She looked up and smirked, closing her case, "Thank you. It's a work in progress but anyways." I scoffed and looked away pretending to not have heard that. She raised a brow as she levitated her case away, fucking magic, "You paying your respects?"

I looked towards the fountain and shrugged placing myself on the edge of the tan granite, "Eh.. I saw it and decided to try it out. Remembering what you lost is hard, but getting it back is even harder." She smiled and leaned towards the water, her reflection appearing next to mine,

"What are you trying to remember?"

I playfully brought a hoof to my face and wiggled it, "Tsk tsk there, I want to find out on my own." The mint unicorn rolled her eyes. I chuckled and pushed away from the fountain, "I'm guessing that your respects were by playing that awesome tune?"

The unicorn nodded and seemed to have a twinkle in her eyes, "Yes actually.. How'd you know?" I scoffed and shrugged, remembering my time as a musician.. You know what? Stop laughing. I have multiple talents dammit.

"As someone who plays music, you kinda forget some songs and certain rifts. Its always good to try and remember the songs that were important to you." Fuck that was cheesy. But true, as the unicorn took a step back, curiosity reaching her eyebrow, "That's.. Right.. Wow."

I smirked and did my best to wink at her, but goggles happen. But she obviously got the notion and giggled, "Im Lyra Heartstrings. And what you said is true." She tapped a hoof on her chin, "I come by here and play every so often, paying my respects in song, and every time I come here, I play the same one."

She smiled faintly, gazing at the fountain, "It was the song that made me so into music.. Can't remember it for the life of me, but every time I come here, I remember it more and more each time."

She looked towards me as she saw my frowning expression. I blinked and chuckled, "Well shit, I don't go as deep as that… I just came by here on accident, throwing a bit in just to see if I could catch something from my past. So far.."

I smirked, raising a brow, "That song reminded me of mum." Lyra smiled and looked towards the fountain, sitting on the bench I was moments before on, "Glad I could help Mr..."

She looked towards me with curiosity, and I coughed nervously, "Granite." She shivered, seriously? Wtf is up with ponies and the shivering every time they hear my name? If you want to shiver, shiver at the name Fancy Pants.. Christ that name is appalling. But I forgot, Silly Gerald, I'm in a cartoon. Damn I'm stupid.

"Nice to meet you Granite." She responded after she shivered. I grunted towards her and stared at the fountain, letting the silence come back, along with the birds and the bees. Fuck you.

She eventually perked up when her name was called, "Oh? Well it seems I must go." I just laughed at her chose of words, "Well then depart Young Lyra. May the winds follow and guide your steps." She playfully swatted me with her case, "Oh hush." But then she frowned, "Do you live near here?"

I responded with a nod to which she continued surprised, "Oh! Where at, might I inquire?" I shrugged and pointed behind me to Applejacks farm, "So far, I've been staying with Applejack and in her barn, and before you ask, yes its comfortable." She scoffed and shook her head to my statement, but allowed me to continue,

"I made a mess, and I have to pay it off in labor. It's a fucking nightmare." Lyra raised an eyebrow, "What could you possibly do to earn such punishment." My response ended with me lifting my goggles and shaking my head slowly, "Lets just say I got into a fight with two shops and a barn. I did NOT win."

Lyra's eyes widened as she saw my deformity, but quickly composed herself with a small smile, "Well I wish you the best Granite. It was nice meeting you." She turned to leave but about halfway stopped and quickly trotted over and bit her lip, "You said you played? What might I ask?"

I held a hoof to my chin and crossed the other around my chest pondering, "Well, I play violin like crazy but can play cello and a small smidge of piano." Before I even said cello, Lyra squeed and fucking jumped up and down, "Oh we have to get together! What time are you available?"

I blinked and looked around, did I just get fucking asked out? Hold on.. No. Nope. NOPE. Fuck that, I may play violin, yes but that does not mean...

But Lyra saved me from my heart attack as she quickly reprimanded, "Not a date but more of a musical practice. I have the perfect song in mind and I need a violinist." I held my chest and breathed out, "Jeez Lyra, scared me there.. I don't know.."

I shrugged gesturing around, "Can't go back home. Not welcomed. Live in a barn, payin my dues.. So really? Anytime is perfect. Unless Applejack decides to work me to the bone." Lyra solemnly agreed and gushed, "Well how about in a week then? Say next Tuesday?"

Shit was it Tuesday? Fuck.. Mental Note: Get calendar set up near sleeping space. I smiled though and nodded, thus causing Lyra to squee again and gallop away. Goddamit these ponies… so fuckin cute…

 **Later**

I'm not going to waste paper and say what my trip to Twilight's was like. It was just meh. Nopony stopped and asked me anything, nor seemed to care. But I did see Doctor Whooves halfway to Twilights tree.

He was adjusting his tie and mumbling something about someone. Could care less about details. But he was intently staring at none other than Derpy. She was currently trotting happily with her daughter Dinky in tow. The Doctor Yipped from behind the stall he was hiding at and ducked from view as the Grey Pegasus looked his way.

I gave a flat brow and sighed, probably couldn't even see the poor sod. But I digress.

But as said before, I found myself later at Twilights abode, ready to grab Spike and such. I trotted up to the door and was about to knock, then a thought crossed me.

Why the hell does a tree need a door? Its wooden.. Oh fuck it. I knocked on the tree door and waited a few feet away, soon later Twilight appeared with a flat expression when she saw me waving from the bush, "You know, you keep doing that and you'll jinx me Granite. Come on in then." She said moving aside, adjusting her frown to more joyful, "I actually need to speak to you about something."

I flew out of the bush and landed a little ways away from the door, trotting inside. Upon entering, the door shut and Twilight moved to go upstairs, beckoning me to follow. I did, needless to say.

When at the top, Twilight turned and used her magic to open the door next to us, "Well, I did say I would help you out, and I did. Here's the room, all cleaned up." She said gesturing to the guest room.

And I was kinda shocked really. It was perfect sized, had a bookshelf on the left filled to the brim with books and a bed on the right with a stand and lamppost. The lamppost was kinda cool, it had a picture of a pony holding a orb, meant to be the sun and I could only guess to whom the pony was.

The bed was wooden framed, with bedsheets colored a pale blue, two blankets folded neatly on the edge, both extremely fuzzy. The pillows were a dark purple and contrasted well with the sheets. I chuckled and peered inside, gasping and aweing at some things.

Twilight giggled and nudged me inside, "Well don't just stand there, tell me what you think. If ya don't want to, you don't have to have it. Spike is fully accepting with getting this room if you don't."

I responded by smiling wide and pulling the goggles to my forehead, and bounding over to the bed, jumping up and laughing as I bounced up a few times. When I stopped I blinked and said slowly, "I can't take this.. I mean.."

I looked towards Twilight with a concerns expressing me, "This is to much.. You barely know me.. If I except this, I might just pay you.." Twilight sputtered and smiled, smirking as she leaned forward, "You will be. Spike is a good assistant and such, but he needs help sometimes. Owlicious is also good, but he's meant for when Spike is asleep and I need help then."

I blinked and slowly nodded, "So for staying here, you'll allow me to be your assistant?" Twilight shrugged and rolled her head, "With small pay here and there. I also need help gathering Gems. And if you know dragons.."

Twilight muttered darkly, I finished, "Gems don't last very long.." I said flat browed. She smiled and nodded. I sighed while getting up from the adorably comfortable bed, "Well, I'm still waiting on Applejack to tell me to fix that god awful hole in her barn but.." I said shrugging, "She hasn't exactly gotten to that yet."

Twilight grinned and allowed me to exit the room, while we headed downstairs, she said, "Well the room needs a new coat of paint, so I just need to do that and it'll be done. Are you planning on staying a while?" The last part she said hopefully. I rolled it around my head and smiled, thinking why not? "Sure. I'm not exactly welcome back home, so yeah."

She looked a bit crestfallen at my final statement and was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Spike entering with a smile to big for his face, "Hey Twilight! You got these, Celestia beckons you to come to the Gala." He said holding up shiny golden tickets. Twilight gasped and levitated the tickets to herself, counting them off. She gushed as she finished, "That's all of us! Spike you get to come too!"

Spike smiled faintly and did a claw pump, "Cool, I get to finally see Celestia's rare gem collection." Twilight and I both rolled our eyes as the Dragon drooled a bit. Twilight then looked towards me with a curious brow, "Are you attending Granite?"

I let out a well placed "Pfft," and shook my head, "I've never been invited, never gone. But I've heard its wild." Twilight pouted for a second and then cheered up, "Oh it is! There is anything and everything there for everypony!"

I smiled and nodded, "Cool. When is it exactly?" Spike was the first to respond, "Its in Two days actually." I scoffed and said sarcastically, "So much for a warning." Twilight tilted her head and said slowly, "Do you want to go?"

I chose to sit down and shrug looking at Twilight with a neutral expression, "Eh.. I've never been to a party such as that before. Friends never invited me, so it was just what happened during the party that I learned about. Which was cool itself."

Twilight formed a small o with her mouth and tried to understand but failed miserably. I shrugged none the less, trying to shake the depressing mood off, "Anyway, I was wondering if Spike could come with me around town. I tried getting to him yesterday, but shit happened."

Twilight shook her head and smiled, "Sorry Granite but Spike has to clean the Ki-" Spike said immediately, "Done." Twilight blinked and continued, "Well still, he has to rearrange the b-" Spike shrugged and crossed his arms, "Done."

Twilights eye twitched and she buggered off to the library. She came back with a content expression, "Alright. But he still has to make me lun-" As if he were Pinkie, Spike whipped out a tray from nowhere and set it down in front of Twilight, "Done."

Twilight gazed down at it with the most perfect WTF expression I've seen in my days, "Done… huh.. Okay. You can go…"

Spike literally pulled me away and raced out the door in a flash. I waved goodbye and popped back inside the door, "See ya later Twi!" Spike pulled me out of the door as Twilight blushed. I popped back in an smirked, "I'll talk to you about the room later!" Spike growled and tugged me away this time.

Twilight was left a smidge stunned and blushing like mad. Owlicious, who'd been sleeping, woke up upon smelling food. He flapped his elegant wings and peacefully landed on the table in front of Twilight.

The unicorn snapped out of her stupor and shook her head, biting her lip, "Owlicious, grab a quill and paper.." The grey owl did so and was back seconds later, Twilight took both items in her magic and began to scribble whilst preforming an Aesop,

"Dear Princess Celestia…"

 **With Spike**

So first off, Spike is funny as hell. And both in the bad and good way. The Bad being him deciding that he would ride on my back and try to command me to go places. Yeah the commands didn't last to long, but he still wouldn't get off my back. So shrugging, we continued.

The good being he knew some things about the town that I never knew before, and quite frankly, he was a good dude to chill with.

So with that in mind, we walked around Ponyville, chatting and stuff, occasionally stopping so I could check some stuff out. But Spike wanted to see Rarity halfway through, and so I made it clear to go there.

I tell you what though, the looks I got from carrying spike were priceless. Me, a total stranger carrying the Towns Librarian's Dragon.. Jesus that's a mouthful… yeah, I got some heads turning.

But anyway, we found the Carousel Boutique within ten minutes of walking. Spike leapt off my shoulder and said with a smile, "Sometimes when Twilight doesn't have stuff for me to do, I come and hang with Rarity. She always has stuff for me to do."

I chuckled and shook my head, "I bet she does dude." Spike raised a hairless brow, hilariously, "What's so funny there?" I shrugged and knocked on Raritys door, "Nothing, you think something's funny?" He responded with a shrug of his own, coyly smiling, "Hey? I can say if something's funny right?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, flipping up the goggles, "Yeah sure." Rarity opened the door as soon as Spike was about to comment. He quickly shut the fuck up and said smiling goofily, "H-hi ya there Rarity.." The white unicorn looked as primed as ever, she responded with a smile of her own, "Why hello Spike. Oh!" Rarity looked my way, but flinched seeing my injury, "Granite darling, so great to.." I swear to god.. Don't you dare you bitch.

"See.. You." She finished grimacing in bad taste. My response was a heavy burdened sigh as Spike was cracking up, "S'up." Was my casual response after calming myself. Rarity fixed herself elegantly, "Oh actually I was in the middle of an order. The Gala is a little ways aways. And I've been shuffling through orders like mad."

She said the last part wearily, casting her gaze down. But of course, Spike and his love for the unicorn said, "Oh, well if you need help I- we- can help you?" He said blushing, I rolled my eyes as Rarity cocked and eye, "Yeah, I guess we could help. I guess what could also help is that knowing you're invited."

Rarity waved a dismissal hoof, "Oh I already know dear. Twilight gave me this." A pinkie moment again as Rarity pulled a ticket out of nowhere, flashing it with her teeth and putting it away god knows where, "But if you two would be so kind, I do actually need a small bit of help."

Spike claw pumped again and I raised a brow, "Define small?" She smiled and beckened us inside, "Oh such a task is fit for two strong stallions such as yourselves."

I sighed as we entered already regretting, "I told you, Flattery gets you nowhere." She scoffed and nudged me playfully, "Ah, but its fun."

Yeah. Fun.

 **Later**

Small? Yeah small fuck my ass. Alright.. Reading over that, don't actually. IGNORE THAT. So Rarity started us off by showing us how to sew together different articles of clothing. It came to me easily and surprised Rarity yet again as I breezed through clothing like they were nothing but holes.

I blame it on my grandmother.. Miss her so.

Anyway, Spike had some trouble halfway through a fancy linguist suit, accidentally sewing his finger into the clothing. I responded by panicking as he did so, screaming as he ran around, shaking the clothing around like a dog with a crab on his nose.

Rarity came over with a flustered look in her face which turned to panic as well as she saw the Dragon and his condition. He wasn't bleeding, Mind, but it was still stomach churning. So, first off, I calmed the fuck down after realizing the dudes a freaking dragon.

I reminded him of so and he stopped his flailing like a Derp, and looked at his wound. His eyes widened and he simply pulled his claw out of the tux, flexed it and chuckled nervously. It resulted in two very hard stares.

Rarity decided it was best that he help her personally, which he didn't mind doing. I rolled my eyes, of course he doesn't. So I was left with doing the rest of sewing, while Spike got the easy job of being Rarity's pincushion expert.

Yeah, mental note #2, Spike is weird as fuck around Rarity. Guy had pincushions all in him and shit. Remind yourself future Gerald to remember what happened today.

(If you are reading this Spike, I'll fucking cut you dammit.)

I finished amazingly quick now that I didn't have Spike goosing all over Rarity behind my back, so I didn't have as many distractions.

So I got to thinking. My thoughts started on what Twilight had told me, did I want to go to the Gala? Shit. I was getting soft. Nah, probably not. Last time I went to a huge party, I messed up one of the party rules and fell asleep with my shoes off.

Actually, scratch that, two of the party rules. The end result was a bunch of dicks drawn all over my face and shit placed in my shoes. I remember burning the shoes with a grim expression and wearing a paper bag like the guy off of fairy godparents. That was not a pleasant week.

I started the next chore of hand sewing… hoof sewing dammit.. The holes I missed. And again,I surprised Rarity somehow by doing so.

She asked me as I was finishing the last article of clothing, "Where did you learn how to sew Granite?" I raised a brow as I continued working in the clothing, "Why? Is it bad?" Rarity backpedaled and said quickly, "No! Good heavens no. Its just I never expected a stallion to know how to do such task."

I responded by looking at her and sarcastically responding, "Well I wouldn't want to have a million open holes in my clothing now would I?"

Rarity sniffed as her question was still unanswered. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Eh. I didn't have to many good pairs of clothing growing up. So, Grandma made sure I knew how to sew to keep my clothes going."

I smiled in good faith as I continued sewing, "It was fun while it lasted." Rarity smiled warmly adding a hint a hope in he words, "Well she taught you right. Now! You're done. Goodness me, I never expected you to finish these so quickly.." She said looking over the piles of clothing.

Spike came out still pin cushioned with a smile, "I helped!" Rarity nodded and looked at Spike, "And got through so much, thank you Spike." She turned towards me, noticing my raised eyebrow. She mouth the words 'Later,' causing me to snicker.

Rarity composed herself and smiled, "Well then, I suppose you need to be payed for your services then!" As soon as she said money was involved, I waved a hoof and started saying, "No, no, no y-" I was silenced as Rarity levitated a bag of bits onto my head. She winked and said, "Just take them. It's the thought that counts."

I took the bag off my head and counted the contents. 7 bits.

I sighed and shook my head, "Rarity I can't.." Rarity shushed me and grinned, "They don't call me the Element of Generosity for nothing Granite." Oh for… you bitch… fine. We will play this game. I raised a curious brow and nodded, poking my cheek. I opened the bag and flipped her two coins, "Alright then. But here's two for yesterday and the treat at sugarcube."

Spike about had his eyes out of his head, "You to went out to Sugarcube?!" I snarked and coughed suppressing a roar of laughter, "Pffft! No, I helped her find Opal yesterday." The spines on Spikes head slowly deflated to normal size before he said simply, "Oh. Okay."

Rarity shook her head and smirked, "Well thank you colts again. I must depart, these orders don't deliever themselves, and Sweetie Bell is coming here from one of her friends adventures."

I nodded and smiled, grateful for about everything, "Thanks again Rarity. See ya." She responded cheerfully, as Spike and I waltzed out the door, "Ciao!"

Spike held a dreamy smile until I closed the door, he then turned serious, "You and Rarity. Yesterday. Explain."

I blinked and shrugged, grabbing the jealous dragon and setting him on my back, "Alright. I'll explain on the way to Twilights."

 **Later**

So I did, I explained him of the race with Rainbow Dash and the stuff we did around Canterlot. He wasn't really interested until I explained the dirt I did with Rarity. He was actually pretty bored by the time I finished, "Wow. You did stuff."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Fuck you too Spike. Jealous much?" He blushed fifty shades of red from both my choice of wording and guess of his love, "What me? Pssh." He said waving a nervous claw. I raised a brow and snickered, "You like Rarity dude." Spike clambered to my ear and covered my mouth, looking around wildly at the ponies.

"Bro! Hush! You'll ruin my reputation!" I scoffed and licked his claw, causing him to remove it disgustingly away, "Yeah right. Man you got a chance." He was angry before, but he sobered up when he heard that, "You think so?"

I shrugged and stated simply, "Yeah of course. But being a pincushion is not a start." Spike crossed his arms and said grumbling, "Oh so what are you? The love doctor?" I scoffed and shook my head, looking at the tree ahead of us, "Of course not. But I state it like I see it. That was a good idea, but not a start to winning her heart mate."

Spike agreed slowly and sighed, "I tried writing a poem for her.. But I chickened out when I tried to give it her.." I raised a surprised brow, "Oh? Do you still have it?" He nodded and smiled faintly, resting his head against my mane, "Yeah, art like that comes only once bro." I chuckled and pulled him off, "Eh. So you say. Need to see it sometime." Spike smiled and nodded, "Sure!" He went to open the door but stopped, turning he crossed his arms with a grin the size of his ego, "Y'know.. You ain't that bad to hang with. Thanks for letting me come with you Granite."

I winked and said sarcastically, "Getting all lovey dovey on me their Spike? We can take this out back.." He waved his claw with a playful scowl, "Ugh.. Ew dude, pass." He opened the door and led me inside, snorting every time he looked back.

Now, I rounded the corner to the inner sanctum to try and find Twilight to tell her Spike was here and I was leaving, but for some reason, Ponies think that glomping is a good thing to do in front of hard objects. Especially books.

Goddammit, I want to learn, but being hit on the head with a fucking book ain't gonna give me knowledge.

Twilight, as said before, glomped me from behind and caused a few books to fall on me as I cried out, "I'm sorry! I'll pay you whatever you want!" Twilight snorted but happily cheered, "Granite! You'll never guess what happened!"

I sighed and held my forehead as Spike picked up the books darkly mumbling, "Then why did you ask me if I'm never going to guess it?" Twilight opened her mouth to say something smart, but didn't, realizing my reason.

So she settled with showing me all 7 tickets she had, "Look!"

I sighed and nodded, chuckling as I did so, "Yes, I see that you are going to the Gala. Cool, I gotta go." Twilight blinked before laughing nervously producing another ticket, "Oops.. Hehe.. Sorry."

I blinked and shrugged, "Nice. 8 tickets. Who're you going to invite? Oh! Is it Derpy? Shed be a nice choice.."

"Granite."

"Or you could invite Doctor Whooves.. He seems like the fellow who'd enjoy the Time spent there."

"Snnrk.. Granite?"

"Maybe Lyra, she might enjoy the music there."

"GRANITE!"

"Yo?"

Twilight blinked and handed me the ticket, "I want you to go." I blinked. Blinked again. Took off my goggles and blew on them, "I must be hearing things," Twilight smiled and shook her head, "You can go get your ears checked all you want, you're going to the Gala."

Well Shit.

 **Later**

I found myself again in the dream world. Laying on my back under the gray sky again. I made Lyra's music play in the back ground, softly chilling the ground and making me think. I was fucking going to the gala. THE Gala. Where all the ponies, and every thing knows everyone.

How? How did I do this? What made this happen? Barely know Twilight, barely know everyone, and yet they act like I'm a good friend. Is it the way I smell? No? Fuck… where did everything go wrong..

Answer? Before I knew it, I found company leaning next to me. I leaned up and looked to the right, seeing none other that the little shit Dee. I groaned and said with distaste, "Oh its you. Great. The fuck you want?"

Dee smiled and shrugged, fixing his black shirt, "Just watching. Observing. Stuff like that." I shivered and said disgusted, "Well that's stalker like.. Might wanna get that checked out.."

Dee chuckled and stood up, pacing on the green grass, "Meh.. It comes with insanity. So to remove such, I'm gonna ask how you are doing." He said whilst grazing me with a smile. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "An answer for a question. I'm fine."

Dee waved his hand, "Oh bugger, Details." I growled and clenched my hands, "I'm in a world that I'm not supposed to be in. How do you think I feel?" Dee clasped his hands together and grinned, "It isnt a world you're supposed to be in, yes. But it's a world you know."

I threw my hand out, crossing the other over my knee, "No. I don't know it. Its actually fucking creepy of how much they don't know about me and how much I know of them."

Dee simply pointed with a cheeky grin, "Up until a certain point. Gerald, you have a new chance here." I shot up and nearly screamed, "BUT WHAT IF I DON'T WANT ANOTHER CHANCE?! JESUS.. I was fine where I was you asshole."

De sighed and rubbed his temple, "I would ask that you would refrain from yelling. Its already bad enough your complaining irritates me." I growled lowly and pointed, "Don't start with me you little shit."

On the account for my memory, life and sanity Ill try to explain the next accounts as best as possible, so excuse the fact that you wouldn't believe of what happens next.

Dee fucking transformed.

Not gonna lie, it was sick as hell watching him do so, but it was terrifying watching. Like Luna and her episode with transforming yesterday. But she turned into a horse, this dude fucking changed into something so familiar and chaotic… well shit I just spoiled it.

He changed into Discord.

What? Oh no, not Discord, Gerald why? You know what? Fuck you its my dream.

He stood before me, well over my height. Remembering what he looks like is a bit sketchy over the fact of how the fucker punted me halfway across the dreamscape, "SILENCE!"

The dude hissed evily and teleported to where I landed. He had a grey pony head, brown body with body parts ranging from his left arm being a lions paw and right arm an eagles talon. His left leg was more lizard like and his right leg was a goats. His tail was bright red and had a tuft of white fur at the end. Fuck if I knew what to call him.

Draconequus I think. Eh.. Figure it out later.

His red eyes littered my blue ones with hate and infinite insanity, "It is in your best interest to not falter the line of our friendship. I wouldn't want you disappearing to Tartarus anytime soon.."

I deadpanned, "You could just say hell. Saves you some time." Discord nodded and rubbed his white goatee, "Well with what just happened, it seemed cooler.." I nodded rolling my head. Discord fluffed his blue and purple wings, shaking his head, "Where was I?"

I sat up and brushed the dirt off of me, "You were saying something about our friendship?" Discord snapped his fingers and his yellow pooled eyes lit up, "Oh! Of course yes!"

He slotted away as a chalkboard appeared. He was standing next to it with a professor hat on and glasses, "Here we have a line."

A line appeared on the board,

"This is our friendship line. Here is where you and I are."

Two poorly drawn stick figures appeared just above the line. I raised a brow, "Wow. Nice drawing."

Discord gushed and crossed his arms, "Oh thank you, they're just adorable. Now!" He tapped the board and a scenario appeared to where his stick figure was above the line and mine was below, "Gerald, there will never be a time to where you shall fall this low. If you do, I will erase you from existence."

I blinked and said somewhat calmly, "Well fuck. That's kinda bad." Discord wavered his hand and said sheepishly, "Eh.. Its so, so. Not existing isn't fun however. CONTINUING!"

He tapped the board again and the figures appeared higher than before, "If you a I know one another and such of all happy goody goody, fa LA LA, there will be benefits."

Smiles appeared on the faces of the figures. Discord turned to me and smiled, "One of which will get you higher above the line." I rubbed my face and tried to make just the sense of this. AND WHY I WAS SO CALM?!

I sighed and said, "How will I do that?" Discord said simply, "You must free me."

I deadpanned, "Excuse me?"

Discord looked around and shrugged, "All will be more clear when you go to the gala. Ta ta Gerald!" As soon as he left, all the emotions I should have felt hit me like a freight train. Fear, Horror, and Shock. It was all so much that I immediately blacked out.

It was comedic however… going unconscious when you are already asleep.

Funny.

 **Trol**

 **Lol**

 **Lol**

 **Lol**

 **Lol**

 **Ha ha. I did it :D everything is going according to plan.**

 **Well to Discords plan. Anyway, before I continue, I want to say something,**

 **The MLP fanbase does take a lot of things seriously, A LOT, meaning if I fucked up a character, I'm paying for it with a nasty PM or a degrading review. So help me out, (If you want XD) A lot of characters have been introduced and if , and a pretty damn big if, I messed up I wouldn't know until to late.**

 **Story wise, I want to clear up confusion that I'm making it take place after the Winter Wrap Up, however Discord has already been shown up by the Elements. So yeah, he's frozen as fuck. And because Gerald is a good ol' brony, he knows what may happen in the future. (Thus adding a bit more to the story)**

 **Chapter Wise, chapters for this story are getting noticeably longer because so far, I'm enjoying this too much. And I hope you are too. At least that's what one of you ppls said.**

 **Derpy101:** __ _Really nice, bro! One of the best chapters yet! By the way, you should get twilight to go with Granite_

 **I agree in both ways mate. And I'm counting that as a vote!**

 **THAT'S ANOTHER THING HOLY SHITE!**

 **If you haven't already, please vote! This is the last chapter to vote for who I may ship with Granite! After this, it's the point of no return! Lol, go to my profile and tally ho!**

 **So! Granite meets up with Applebloom, ADVENTURE! Had shit kicked in by Apple family. Chilled with Lyra, has a musical partner thing to do next Tuesday. Finds out about Gala from Twilight. Chills with Spike and Rarity. Chills with Twilight, Is going with Gala with Twilight and friends.**

 **Meets Discord. Now I bet that wasn't a surprise, I was dropping hints like an asshole left and right. And I hope I didn't butcher him. HOPEFULLY.**

 **So! Recap, 300 views in total! Thanks ppl,**

 **Review,**

 **Follow**

 **Favorite**

 **AND VOTE**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	8. Bowties, Glasses and a Scratch

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, but I do own my ideas and OC's however…**

 **Chapter 8**

 _There was a point in time, where somethings were hard to come by. Money and time became a must as the work hours I had shortened. And due to that, I had slacked often and many times forgotten to go to work. So It was inevitable, as the day came for me to be fired. And I was still unprepared for it._

 _After the crushing weight dropped, I was completely flattened, and for a while, I didn't feel like doing much. Going along with the metaphor, the weight was just to much. And because of it, it was hard to move and even try to apply for a job._

 _About two months after that, a guy named Stratus Vergo, a business owner, came by to propose me a job. You wouldn't believe the shock I had that day. But it happened before me, I finally got a job that paid more than I could count._

 _But.._

 _I shouldn't have put so much Trust in what had happened to me…_

With Gerald:

I found myself sitting on a bench in that park again, twiddling my hooves and biting my lower lip in fear at what'd just become of my dream and such. I still couldn't believe it. The fucker Discord actually talked to me, let alone brought me here.

It doesn't matter if he put it into a form of a crystal ball, the God brought me here on his own wim. That is an answer I will get from him soon enough.

In case I forgot, which I didn't, Discord asked me to free him. For what reason, I don't know, and could care less about. Fuck getting erased from existence, I have seen what he did on… TV… Now that I think about it, that sounds kinda stupid.. You know what, he's fucking Discord. No, I'm not going to let him free from wherever or whatever has happened to him.

But that doesn't matter right now, what does is the still reminder of going to the accursed Gala tomorrow. I'm freaking out because I don't have anything to wear, and the only way to get something fancy is to spend over ten bits.

I ONLY HAVE FIVE.

So, with a heavy heart, I have to settle with a bowtie. Why? Because those little heathens are hella awesome. They're like ties.. But in the shape of bows..

The nearest place that could sell bowties and almost any other apparel of formal was with Rarity and her shop. So, I would definitely be paying her a visit. I tried earlier, but she was busy talking to her friends and their dresses.

Yeah fuck that.

So I came here, and just observed the scenery. It gave me enough time to actually plan out what I was going to do today. Which, mind you, was piddlefart and not do shit. But eh.. What do you expect me to do? Fight a timberwolf? Well.. I might. I might.

But no doubt Applejack will be freaking out about how I rushed out of her barn in a sweat. But she would get over it. Hopefully. That was basically my morning, pissing Applejack off.

I soon noticed that it was about mid-day and realized that it was time to put myself in gear to move. Hopping off the bench, I eyed the fountain again, and started towards where I assumed Raritys shop was.

I passed by a couple of ponies of who I could barely remember like Bon Bon and a couple of others. They paid me no mind, so I paid them the same respect. But after one of them dropped something and walked away without realizing they hadn't lost it, I quickly ran over to get it.

Imagining I was like Clark Kent and shit as I put determination forward. Cue the ripping of a shirt…

Well I don't wear shirts.. Shit.

Anyway, I bent down to pick the item up and felt a smidge of Déjà vu. They were glasses, kind of like mine but black circled and purple tinted on the inside. I turned them in my hoof and raised a brow, trying to determine who would want to forget these.

I looked back to see who had dropped them, but saw that I was alone again. Story of my life. Shrugging, I pocketed them in my saddlebag to which I had casually brought along with me. But as I pocketed the glasses, I felt like I knew who owned them, but I sighed and trotted into Ponyville coursing to the clothing shop.

I reached it in a matter of minutes, and knocked on the door. Going through a mental checklist, I counted going to Raritys off. She answered after I laid my hoof to the ground. And man did she look TIRED.

She looked like me after I took a hard shit. Wait, to much imagery. She looked like someone who'd lost a fight and forgot to sleep. That's better.

Rarity acknowledged me with a small smile and a dip of her head, "Good Afternoon Granite. What brings you here?" I wanted to respond to her sarcastically by saying that I wanted clothes. But today, Rarity would seem like a pony who'd want to invent the bitch slap.

"I actually wanted to know if you could make something for me." As if she never had experienced fatigue or looked like utter shit, Rarity beamed and proceeded to clop her hooves together, "Oh Darling, I thought you'd never ask! Please come in!"

I blinked and shrugged, peeling off my saddlebag as I did so. When I stepped inside, I saw why she looked like shit.

Her place was a total wreck.

Ribbons, garlen and many other tapestries including clothes and several top head apparel were currently uprooted and strewn about as if a tornado had passed through the place. Jesus, and I thought my room was bad. This takes the cake and icing ladies and gentlemen.

Rarity came in with a huge smile and a spring in her step as she levitated a notepad and ink quill over. Glasses some how were already on her face and she was waiting expectantly. I looked around and gulped, chuckling nervously as she started off, "So what kind of apparel are you looking for?"

I coughed, "A bowtie?" The response that I got was so flat, a ten year old root beer Soda cried, "What?" I gave her my best shit eating grin and squeaked, "Just a bowtie." Rarity sighed and looked at me sideways, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, "Well then.."

I brought out the five bits she gave me the other day and said sullenly, "I don't have enough to pay for you to make a suit. Sorry." Raritys eyes shot open and she took a step back, her gaze flickered to the money then to my grinning expression. She looked like she got slapped, "Granite.. I..-" I shrugged and said quickly, "Can you make me a bowtie or not?"

Shaking her head, Rarity quickly composed herself, "Of course. Those are easy. I should have it done by the end of the day. But I can't take your-"

I smiled and winked as I pushed the money forward, "Money? Yeah you can. I'm paying you to make me look good for the Gala, Rarity." After hearing that, she mulled my response over before sighing with defeat and taking the bag of coins.

Raritys horn lit up and the bag was levitated over God knows where, "Well if that's all you need, what I need is for you to give me some measurements. They'll be quick. I promise." She indicated to a spot to where she wanted for me to go.

I followed it and watched as she pulled out tape and different measuring equipment. She often muttered something about my hair and its color. I have her a glare most foul when she said that. She offed it and continued.

When she was done, she stepped back and had the quill and was writing something, "Well dear, your size is an easy design to make and-" Cue Rainbow Dash.

Literally. The Multi Colored Mare let us know she was coming by calling out to us and crashing through the hole I made, which had been patched through recently, and landing on the couch next to Raritys stage.

Rarity unfortunately was not prepared and jerk the quill so that the ink spilled black all over the notepad. My eyes widened as Rarity held the notepad with a blank expression. Oh shit. Stuff was about to get real.

Rainbow Dash sat up and shook her head, waving with a wobbly hoof, "Heya there Rarity!" My heart kinda fell at that. Damn, I'm pretty much invisible.. "Heya there Granite." The mare said with a small smile.

Huh, okay. Never mind.

Rarity cleared her throat and said with glassy eyes, "Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow looked at me confused as I ducked behind a couch with Opal. I peered from my spot and watched, Dash finally got the memo and chuckled nervously as Rarity turned to her, holding out the ruined notepad, "Hehe… well Rarity.. I'm awfully s-"

Rarity blinked and said cheerfully, "How are you doing today?"

Both Rainbow and I dropped our jaws at the sudden mood shift. We both also shared the same anxiety at her basically swallowing her fucking anger. Dash began slowly, "F-fine. You okay there Rarity?" Rarity smiled and shook her head, trailing herself to a sewing machine, still clutching the blackened notepad, "Fine Darling! Do you need something? Or did you crash in here on accident?"

Taking her chance at preening her ego, Dash stood up on the couch and said stubbornly, "Hey! I did not crash! The roof was just in my way." From behind the couch, both Opal and I snorted at the same time. But a glare from Dash shut us both right up.

Rarity however was unamused, "Mhm. Still haven't answered my question yet Darling." Rainbow opened her mouth to retort, but it died quickly, and she blushed whilst scuffing the ground, "Well I was wondering if my dress was done. I couldn't go with Twilight 'cause of Cloud Chaser and her forgetting to check the weather for today." I couldn't help but notice she shivered when she said Dress. Huh, tomboy Dash I guess.

Rarity smiled and nodded, "Well, I need to make sure it fits you first and foremost. If you wear it tomorrow and it doesn't fit, well, you'll have a horrible time." Rainbow bit her lip and looked my way, blushing a smidge more, "W-w-well can I wear it later?"

Realizing my position in all of this, I noped the fuck outta that and said with a false smile, "Hey, I think Opal needs me to feed her!" Ignoring the hiss I got from picking the white cat up, both she and I left. As we did, Rainbow sighed in relief.

I couldn't help but think, 'Girls..'

So I made way to the kitchen and set Opal down when she hissed and tried to claw my only other good eye out. When I set the demon down, she proceeded to groom herself and maintain some type of dignity.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the table top centered in the middle of the room. The kitchen wasn't that fancy, much to the role of Rarity, it was more elegant than fancy it seemed. It was positioned so that it was a L-shape. The colors matched Raritys, and contrasted nicely as well.

The fridge was at the edge to my right followed by the counter and stove. A weird dishwasher was in front of me and the rest of the hard tops were counters furnished with a perfect marble. I could definitely see myself having kitchen like this later.

But time has a ironic twist for me. I heard a soft pitter patter of hooves and saw Sweetie Bell walk in with an exasperated look on her face. I turned and greeted her simply, "Hey Sweetie Bell." Caught of guard, Sweetie Bell let out an Adorable, "Eep!" and proceeded to hide behind where she came from.

I laughed because I'm an ass, and flipped my goggles up as the little filly was brave enough to come in. When she saw it was just me, she sighed and said with a bit more sweetness, "Hey Mister Granite." Chuckling, I crossed my hooves and dipped my head I greeting, "Whats up?"

She responded with a shrug and trotted to the table a few feet away from me, "Nothing much. Though, my sister has been up and running since you and Spike helped her the other day. What you two didn't finish.."

She shivered and grew distant, "So..many… clothes…" I grew worried when she motioned, "Just sew open the hole and close it with needle.. Repeat." It took me a few times, but I finally got her back to reality to where she could breathe normally and not have a panic attack.

So when she sighed and planted her face in the table, she muffled out, "So are you going?" My answer was a quirked, "What?" She lifted her head up and leaned on a hoof, "The Gala? Are you going?"

I made an O with my mouth and chuckled, "Yeah. Twilight somehow got me tickets.. Although the why is more important than the how.." Sweetie Bell raised a brow whilst smiling, "Wow. You're lucky."

I said loud enough so that Rarity could hear me, "Well I'm giving the tickets away. Did you want to go?" Sweetie Bell gave me a flat brow as a ball of yarn came flying from the other room, bouncing off my head and becoming Opals next toy.

I chortled and shook my head, "For some reason, everyone here thinks I can be trusted." I sighed and leaned back on the tabletop, brimming on the subject, "No one has ever put that much trust on me.." Sweetie Bell inquired with a curiosity filled, "Why? You look like someone everypony can trust! You took care of me, Applebloom and Scootaloo the other day!"

I blinked at the young filly and her words, "Well Applebloom decided it was best to take something from her home. I got in trouble in the end. Applejack sure was worried about her sister. How about yours?" I said the last with a boop on her nose.

She scrunched it up and said quickly, "Yeah, she wasn't worried until she learned that we jumped the lake. She was even more worried when she heard that we made it."

I snorted and agreed with her, nodding at my expense, "Yeah. It was awesome though." She held the same response and soon, we fell into silence. It got to the point to where I realized, "Wait. Why am I here? I don't have to be here till the end of the day.." Sweetie Bell jerked awake after hearing me say that, "COMING DAD!"

Wait.. Dad? The fuck? This filly… I shook my head and decided it was best not to ask. So I pulled my goggles down and made my way to the door after saying my farewells to Sweetie Bell. But I had to abruptly stop when I saw Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

Things that are portrayed like in a book are better than a movie. Most of the time that is true. Other times, you have to realize that things that you see on TV are better when you see them in real time. Like here for example, I saw Rainbow Dash dressed in the most.. Well it was just a beautiful dress.

Fuck you.

She wore a golden leaflet crown that extended out to her forehead. Her mane was tied in a sideways ponytail, which the colors matched the gown itself. The colors of the Rainbow pretty much. She also had on golden shoes, to bring out more contrast with the bottom of the dress, which was a fluffy white.

Upon entering the room, I hadn't realized that I was staring for a long time. It wasn't until Rarity cleared her throat that I blinked and saw that Rainbow Dash was redder than a tomato, (Horrible hyperbole, fuck off.)

I smirked and raised a brow, commenting, "Wow, Dash. Not to shabby." Rainbow Dash harumphed and tried her best to hide behind something, but Rarity held her firmly (Make a joke about that, I dare you,). I laughed at her expense as she struggled against something that she supposed couldn't handle her, "See you later Rarity."

I grabbed my saddlebag and slung it around my shoulder, hefting it so it felt right. I was made aware of something falling out when a soft clatter fell to my ears. Looking down, I saw the purple glasses I picked from the park.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity also beheld them. Dash more than Rarity as the dressed up Pegasus gasped, "Granite! Where'd you find those?! Don't tell me you stole them!" I blew out my lips and threw a hoof out as I picked them up, "Pssh. No. Why? Do they belong to anyb- anypony important?"

Rainbow Dash about broke her damn neck from nodding, "Of course! They belong to my pal Vinyl!" My goggles dropped on their own as I said aloud, "Scratch? The Vinyl Scratch?" Rarity and Rainbow nodded at once. I looked at the glasses and then at the two ponies.

Oh this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it.. I pinched as best as I could, my nose and sighed, "I just fucked up… Christ." I opened one eye and gazed at Dash, "You wouldn't happen to know where Vinyl lives do you?"

Dash scuffed the ground sheepishly, "If I knew where she lived, I wouldn't exactly be here now would I? Ditzy Hooves might know though." I nodded and pointed while opening the door, "Right. The mail pony. Makes sense." It did actually. That pony made deliveries for everybody.. FUCK .. Everypony.. I need to take a break from this world man…

Anyway, I left Dash hanging with Rarity and a new goal in mind as I set out to find the DJ PON3 I forgot about. How could I possibly forget my second favorite pony exactly? Oh hush damn you. I didn't just come up with that at the last second.

I blame it being on the fan base on how they made Vinyl Scratch an absolute badass. I took a liking to her because she's a goddamn wubstep DJ. That's two wammys right there. A DJ pony and a female DJ. What's there not to like?

Oh wait, that's right. Nothing. I also like her character because I am.. Well was a fellow DJ'r.. It was for like three hours. Randy thought it'd be cool to introduce me to a guy named Forest Of None. I never got the dudes real name.

He let me chill and hang around with him. Made a few kick ass songs too. Guy posted them on you tube also. They were hits for the Dubstep community, but Forest told me that my natural tendency wasn't for Dubstep, but instead a category called Chillstep.

Now, Chillstep isn't like the hardcore MLG Dubstep, to where you combine voices and crashing sounds followed by sick bass drops.

No, Chillstep is more mellow, hence the damn name Chillstep. You take sounds and a sick bass drop, but make it more chill. Great Description right?

Well, I took the dudes idea and tried making Chillstep shit. Created a channel and let loose a few songs, to which of were some great hits. The others were more dark and depressing. So I stopped making songs after I got some bad reviews on my last song.

Anyways, Vinyl was my second favorite character because of her nature. And because I'm in fucking Equestria, I feel like a baby who just got a giant Teddy bear, I'm going to meet her. It sounds creepy when I say that I'm not going to stare at her through a TV screen or a computer any longer because of my situation. But eh. Haters can hate.

So, off to find Derpy right? Wrong actually. Within twenty minutes of trying to find her, I realized that you don't find Derpy. Derpy finds you. Which in quite reality, resulted in her crashing into me when I was nearing Sugar Cube Corner.

I was let known of her approaching by a sudden and loud, "Uh Oh!" and the next moment, my face saw a load of gray fur and clumsy pony. In an Ironic twist, I fucking found Derpy. Congrats Gerald. You're a genius.

When I could find the sun again, which was when she got off me, I saw that she was smiling and apologizing as she tried to pick up the different mail she spilled. But I use the word try very harshly because everytime she bent down to grab a mail piece, she completely missed it.

And as I sat up, I saw that she was grunting with effort as he tried more and more to get the mail pieces in her mouth. I frowned, but helped her out as best as I could. Much to the eyes of many ponies, Derpy and I collected all of the pieces and placed them in her saddlebag.

When she closed it, I found that there were two hooves around my back and that she was hugging me, her yellow mane in my face. Blowing it away, I chuckled and awkwardly patted her back, "Erm.. Hi?" Derpy let go and saluted, giving a cute smile, "Hi! Thank you for helping me. I'm trying my best to be careful today 'cause of all of the deliveries, but.." she nudged me and smirked, "I keep running into stuff. Someponies keep telling me I'm late because of that."

I scoffed, but still held a grin, "Well they just need more patience then." The Wall eyed pony had been smiling before, but it grew when I said that, "That's what I told them! But they don't wanna listen. What's your name Mister?"

Well fuck. Straight to the point, "The names Granite." I held out a hoof, unsure if she'd take it or not. She didn't, and instead hugged me again, "Hi Granite! I'm Ditzy! But people call me Derpy." She broke the hug and handed me something.

Looking back on this moment, I would remember to the day I die. In her hoof was what seemed to be an ordinary muffin. Now, save it for the different colors inside of the muffin itself, it looked distasteful. Derpy stuck her younger out and said goofily, "Here, I have no use to it right now."

I gazed at it for a moment longer before raising a brow, "I can just have it?" Derpy laughed and nodded, saying, "It's a new recipe I've been working on. I Call It the EveryBerry Muffin." She looked at me with praise, "Whaddya think?"

Well, I looked at the muffin, and shrugged as I bit into it.

My eyes dialated and I felt this world slip away as it blurred into a mixture of what you would see on a canvas. I was standing still as the colors bleached until there was nothing but a white landscape. Then small dots of different colors popped from the blank space, becoming more apparent than the last.

I smiled when after a while I found myself staring at different colors popping and bouncing to a beat in couldn't hear.

Snapping back to reality when a dark shadow passed over my eyes, I found Derpy looking at me with worry plastered over her face. When she saw me looking at her, she sighed with relief and he signature smile came back, "Oh good. I thought I broke you.."

I blinked and looked down at the muffin, "Y'know Derpy.. I think you should trademark the EveryBerry Muffin." She bowed and stuck her tounge out again, "I tried. But the chiefs wouldn't take me seriously." My mood instantly dropped. Well fuck. This is a seriously derpressing pony HA! I MADE THE CORNIEST FUCKING JOKE!

I frowned but maintained a good mood, "Well they need to taste this then." Derpy nodded in agreement and sighed, "Well it was nice meeting ya Granite! I have to go, more deliveries!" She was about to take off, but I stopped her and grinned sheepishly, "Actually Derpy, you wouldn't happen to know where a Vinyl Scratch is would you?"

Derpy gave me a wry smile and leaned in, "Of course. Being the only mail pony, I have to know where everypony is!" Okay.. That was super fucking creapy.. Upon seeing my confused expression, Derpy giggled and pointed past sugar cube corner, "She lives across from me. You can't miss her house. Let alone miss Vinyl." She giggled again, "You'll hear her before ya see her."

I smirked and watched as she saluted again before taking off. I watched as she went, making her way into the atmosphere, huh.. Mabye she isn't so..

She hit a cloud which immediately clashed with thunder and hit her with lightning, where Derpy plummeted and in the distance a small mushroom cloud became apparent. Almost everypony stopped what they were doing to stare at what happened.

I stood there with my jaw to the ground. That shit went south FAST. But Derpy reappeared moments later, flying God knows where. I shrugged off the dreaded feeling and trotted to where she directed me to go, just trying to forget that.

And by all rights, Derpy was right. I heard Vinyl before I saw her. But not in a musical way. Oh no. She was yelling about something which was followed by several bangs and clashes.

Making my way inside this part of Ponyville, I cautiously stepped in the square. There were plenty of houses that hadn't been shown in the show back home. But what was comedical about each house, was that they corresponded with the owners color and cutie mark, if they had one.

For example, Derpy and her house was Grey, and her mailbox had 7 bubbles on it. The next house was Mint green and had a lyre on it. Guess who lived there…

Vinyls house was like what she looked like, an almost pale yellow with a note on the mailbox. The roof had her signature blue cyan streaks here and there, where as the windows were tinted a vibrant purple.

But one of those windows was opened and stuff was currently being tossed out, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Jesus, she sounds pissed. I watched as the second story window spat out a record player of sorts and land somewhere to my left.

I cleared my throat and said loud enough for her to hear, "HEY!" The response was immediate, Vinyl popped out from the window itself with an extremely pissed expression plastered over her face, "Yeah? The buck you want?"

I lifted my goggles and scoffed, eyeing her with intensity, "The fuck was that? Care to run that by me again?" Vinyl growled and pointed, punctuation present in each word, "What. The. Buck. Do You Want?" She was glaring now, anger replaced the annoyance when I responded, "A better greeting. That's what I fucking want."

She nodded and disappears, only to reappear at the front door. I scowled and said with disdain, "A nice hi or hello would be nice." Obviously, this put strain on her as she spat out with gritted teeth, "Hi." I bowed and smirked, "Hello."

Vinyl sniffed and said quickly, looking around, "Are ya gonna take up my time? Or can you just leave me alone?" I pretended to think about it, which annoyed her further. I got a kick out of it, because she wasn't wearing her glasses but instead some wack ass shades, "Well shit.. I might just take up your time. If you don't mind of course."

Vinyl vehemently sighed, but looked as if she were amused, obviously glad to try and find some way to be snarky as hell, "Well, you're on the clock. Explain and get the buck outta here.. Foal.."

I flat browed and said emotionless, "Ouch. Just.. Ouch. Are you normally this cold?" Vinyl shrugged and flipped her hair, crossing her hooves, "Nah. You just caught me on a bad day." I sniffed and said lowly, "A bad day huh?" Vinyl nodded and said crossly, "Yeah. If only you knew pal. Now hurry up."

Smirking at the present challenge, I pretended to know something, "I'm guessing you lost something?" She nodded, I continued, "I'm also guessing it was something personal?"

Vinyl raised a covered brow, "Right…" I smirked and bent over to get out her REAL shades, "I'm guessing that these are what you lost?" Vinyl stared at her glasses and then at me, "What are you playing at? You following me bro?"

I scowled and said angrily, "Christ, you wish you ass. No. I found these at the Park. Some idiot apparently dropped them." She flinched and blushed a bit as I continued, "Rainbow Dash told me they were yours and Derpy told me where you lived. So, watch what you say next."

Vinyl sighed and magically levitated the glasses from my hoof and said with a bit less snark, "Thank you, you gentelcolt. For finding these." I sniffed and raised a brow, that was said with as much sarcastic shit as possible, "Double Ouch."

Vinyl held her hoofs out with a small grin, "Whaddya expect me to do? Swoon over the fact that you could my glasses?" I smirked and coyly said, "Its not a bad idea." Vinyl rolled her eyes and playfully nudged me, "Oh buck off. The names Vinyl Scratch by the way."

I shrugged and smiled, winking for the hell of it, "Granite. Pleasure to meet ya." Vinyl giggled and said with a smirk, "You ain't from here are you?" Nodding, I closed the bag and said with truth, "Nope. I live all the way," I pointed behind me, "That way. So yeah. I'm definitely not from here."

Vinyl nodded, "Cool man. Ya see, I ain't f-.." Just as she was about to say something, but comedy decided to step in and ruin it. Throught the snark battle, there was music playing in the background, beating slowly but awesomely.

But when Vinyl started up again, the bass scratched and played an Octave lower than the song. It was a common error in a system any DJ has if they forget to flip a switch or program it. Vinyl, seemed like she was having some trouble with that, "Oh haystacks."

She looked inside and growled, I smirked and raised a brow, "Pad troubles?" Vinyl sighed and nodded, trying not to slap the next thing she sees, which would be me, "Yeah. I think it has to be something wrong with the speakers. But.. Wait." She double takes and stared at me, lifting the glasses ever so slightly, "You know what's wrong?"

I blinked and looked around, confused at her sudden mood change, "Yeesss?"

Well, one moment I'm outside, the next I'm being pushed by Vinyl inside. Much to my surprise, I didn't respond lest I want to piss her off anymore than she'd been.

Her house was decked out however, filled with a classical musician music backdrop in one room and in the other was music itself. But the House's condition itself was a wreck, food and drinks littered the roomy home.

But I found myself inside the backdrop staring at one of her beat mixers, the glowing buttons staring at me with blinking expressions. Vinyl was next to me in an instant, tapping different buttons and afterwards, I heard the familiar beat playing.

She looked down until the mistake came up. She looked at me expectantly, to which I raised a brow and held my chin. I flipped my goggles up to my ears and pressed the same buttons and hit repeat.

It was a steady beat, being like what you'd find in a song that Skrillex or someone else famous would make. The only key thing in Vinyl's song was that it had a chorus of a synthesizer or something. And after a minute of pure awesomeness, the damn instrument would go flat and stay flat for the rest of the song.

So, being the genius I am, I simply pressed a button that looked important and smirked as the song played again, this time the chorus wasn't flat. And I have to say, Vinyl really does a kickass song man.

When the song was over, Vinyl pressed stop and crossed her hooves, "What'd you do?" I shrugged ad pointed to the button I pressed, "Well, you're chorus was perfect up until a point to where I think you might've forgotten to take it off being flat."

Blah blah blah, Vinyl and I engaged into a conversation about fucking Dubstep. Big Deal.

In the end, Vinyl looked impressed, "Alright. Well you just saved me a whole lotta time preparing for the Grand Galloping Gala dude." I wore a shocked expression, "You're going?" Vinyl disdainfully nodded, "Well yeah, but I'm only there because the orchestra needs a steady beat. Cue me in the picture."

Both she and I said, "Ouch." Her question was then for me, "How bout you? You going?" I nodded, to which Vinyl grinned, "Is it for that special somepony? Or are you going there forced?" I shrugged and said simply, "The latter. Dear God help me if I find that some pony…." Vinyl chortled but agreed, seeing that her pad was fixed, I felt that it were best to leave before I forget about time.

So I dipped my head and said shortly, "I gotta get going. No doubt my bed is calling to me." Vinyl smiled and held out a hoof, "Well hay bro, hopefully I'll see ya at the Gala." I smirked and hoof bumped her, turning tail and leaving.

But before I went, I turned my head and said with a grin, "You shouldn't hide your eyes by the way. They're cool as fuck." Judging by the dumbfounded look Vinyl gave me, I hit home. So I winked and shut her door.

Later

Following seeing Vinyl, Rainbow Dash found me and told me that my bowtie was ready. Curious about why it was done so early, I went to investigate. The bowtie was cool actually, it had a white neck collar to go with a velvet color. So all in all, Rarity found a perfect match for my fur color, and for that, I was rather grateful.

So, I pocketed the Bowtie and thanked Rarity for making it. Obviously, she preened at the fact of the compliment.. Mares .

And after that, I was found trekking back to Applejack and her farm, one because of the sun and how close it was getting to being night time. And I found myself again, directly at the barn awaiting for the sleep to come.

I settled into the hay bale that I currently called home and sighed peacefully. All that was ahead of me was finding a way home and getting the stupid Gala out of the picture… and sleeping.. And it would've came too if not for Applejack whom decided to pay me a visit, "Heya Granite?" Looking down I said quietly, still on the verge of falling asleep, "Yeah?" The orange pony said quickly, "Wouldya like to join us fer dinner?"

My eyes widened at the words spoken, me? Invited? Dinner?! But why? I peered behind her and saw different lights on inside her house, shadows bustling about. The smell of food was overwhelming. I can understand lunch and possibly a small breakfast, but shit… I don't know if I can go to that...

Applejack seemed to read my mind, "Well if ya don't want to, ya don't have to. It's just, we was thinking bout ya. Applebloom mostly.."

My mood dropped at that point, thanks Macintosh..

"But the offer stands, ya don't have to be a stranger." Those words riled me up inside to the point to where I turned and answered, "But that's just the thing. You don't know a thing about me, but yet you let me hang out with your sister and now you're asking me to come to dinner?"

Applejack smiled and said evenly, "Like I said, Applebloom. Her idea Granite, not mine. But if it's trust yer worried about, completely we all do rest assured." Sighing, I flipped back to stare at the sky, contemplating, "Not today. If you ask me another day, I'll think about it, I just gotta.." Applejack laughed and nodded, understanding almost, "It's alraht sugarcube. But I'll hold ya to that."

I smiled as she turned to leave, but before she shut the door; I called out, "Hey Applejack?" The earth pony stopped and craned her head, letting me know she was listening, I continued after a moment of silence,

"Thanks for trusting me.. Never got to thank you the day before cuz of Mac and stuff.."

I heard Applejack chuckle and saw her nod from the corner of my eye, "No problem Granite. G'night." And with that, she shut the barn door. And I had to mentally prepare myself for the next day..

Goddamn you ponies..

 **Okay! Not as long as the other ones, but I did get to introduce another good character!**

 **Now, ONTO REVEIWS!**

Derpy101: Thanks for putting me in the comments, mate! Really enjoying this story, but was wondering the schedule for when you put new chapters in. Tell me please.

 **Okay, well for starters, Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the schedule (As one can tell) is a bit difficult to accumulate. Why? Well good Derp, I work on tablet. Not computer. Lolz, so updates won't happen very often UNLESS I am in a writing mood.**

 **Plus planning chapters takes a while too.**

 **To DragonLord RyuKizoku;**

 **Dude you were on the ball. You totally guessed it… need to step up my game… anyway, thank you for reviewing. I was actually going to include that song in somewhere in the story. Don't know where tho…**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **Hunterhero179: Holy Cat, over 9,000 words. (Shit I made a reference!)**

 ***Sighs* XD yeah, I saw that one coming. Thanks Hunter!**

 **So about that 9,000 words. Interestingly enough, this chapter is only 6,000 words. The quantity is kinda low because I lost my original tablet. And I had to find a spare one. So if the quality was bad, it was because I had planned and written everything for this chapter on my OTHER tablet.**

 **Yay Derp! Now you know why it took so long to update. Also to answer your question on when I update, try around every week at twelve. Mabye Wednesday? Eh… I don't know when every body is on fanfiction, so I update whenever.**

 **But thank you ppls so much for reviewing and following. And yes DragonLord, My writing does need a little more oopmh. But if you could point out the issues you found, I could probably fix those.**

 **Thnx ;3**

 **Also! I have to go back and fix a few things as well! Number one! Gerald had always had the eye deformity! Number two! His fur color is a pale blue with purple streaks and pale highlights for his mane and tail. Still the yellow eyes though.**

 **I have to change that… but I'm lazy… mehhhhh…**

 **So! Review, Follow if you haven't, favorite if you like where this is going!**

 **Cuz you know where Gerald is going next! The Gala! Hold on to your horns and wings cuz it's going to be a magical and bumpy..**

 **Bah fuck formalities.. It'll be a good chapter.**

 **Keep on Derping!**

 **Question of the Chapter:**

 **Who is your favorite character in the MLP series?**

 **Don't answer if you don't want to.**


	9. The Gala Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, I do own my Ideas and OC's however..**

 **Chapter 9**

"Okay! Are the preparations in order? Starting off with… Transportation?" Twilight said, looking up from her notepad. Spike nodded and produced an apple, "Check!" Twilight smiled and checked the transportation box off.

Spike stepped back and smirked as he saw Twilight zap the fruit with her magic, Transforming it into a full sized.. Well how do I explain it? It looked like the cart off of Cinderella. Minus the few parts here and there, and the fact that it was an apple.. And not a pumpkin.

Next, Twilight sparked over her list again, noticing a few of her friends appearing over the hill she and Spike were on, "Alright. Now all we need is something to push us." Spike held up a finger and said smartly, "No Mice this time Twilight."

Twilight blushed and nodded fiercely, "Right.." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were the first to appear, the former boasting, "Now, I need you to cheer as loudly as you can at the party." Fluttershy audibly gulped and cowered behind her mane, "Oh.. I don't think I can.."

Dash, unfazed by the shy pony, continued, "Oh come on! You can do it! Let's hear it." She said, leaning in. Fluttershy breathed out, gaining strength and then breathed in. She arched back and yelled, "Yay.." I use yell fairly low because in reality, she barely whispered the phrase.

But Dash looked impressed none the less, "Wow Fluttershy. That was better than what you did for the competition." The shy Pegasus smiled faintly and nodded, "Oh.. Thank you.. I'll try my best though Rainbow.. I know how important this is for you.."

Twilight coughed, breaking any further conversation, "Girls?" Both pegasi turned their head and nodded a greeting, taking spots next to Spike as the violet unicorn continued, "Did you two possibly find anypony to help us with pulling us to the party?"

Dash shrugged and sniffed, looking like she could care less, "Well, I found one. But he didn't want to come." Twilight sighed and then looked at Fluttershy, in hopes that the yellow Pegasus found some pony.

Upon Realizing that she was in the midst of the conversation, Fluttershy gulped and stuttered, "W-well.. I thought that Angel could do it.. But he refused." She looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry Twilight.." Twilight smiled warmly and nodded, comforting the sad Pegasus, "Its alright Fluttershy."

Twilight then grew concerned, looking around for something, "Has anyone seen Rarity? She said she has our Dresses.." Spike pipped up, somehow knowing where Rarity was, "Twilight, she said she'd be bringing someone else along? Remember?" Spike finished, twirling his claw, eyebrow raised. As for Twilight, her face grew rigid as the memory flashed back.

She blinked and nodded, sighing as she sat on her haunches, "Right. Well how about Applejack?"

As if on cue, a country voice called out, "Raht here!" All ponies and dragon, craned their heads to indeed see Applejack coming up the hill, her mane billowing behind her and stetson barely clinging to her head.

She reached the top of the hill in a hurry and said beaming, "Howdy girls!" All of those who were there waved, except Spike who flat browed immediately, "I'm here too." Applejack chuckled and walked over to the dragon, scooping him up and giving him a noogie, "Ah know. Howdy Spike."

The little squirt wiggled with a smile on his face, "Haha! Stop it! You'll mess up my spikes!" Needless to say, Applejack dropped the dragon giggling and caused the other girls laugh much to Spikes expense. Twilight chuckled in her hoof and said after she was calmer, "Hey Applejack, how're you today?"

Applejack tipped her hat and sat on her haunches, "Ahm fine fer now. Granite was a bit ah trouble this mornin'." She shrugged after smirking, "He ain't now." The girls giggled again, including Spike, and they all settled on the question Twilight asked next, "Well, you wouldn't know anypony who could help with getting us to the Gala?"

Everyone turned to Applejack who shrugged and scratched her head, taking her hat off as she did, "Nah, I reckon Rarity might though." Fluttershy smiled and nodded gesturing to somewhere else, "Oh yes, she did mention about that.. I forgot." Rainbow Dash puffed a piece of hair out of her face and snickered, hovering as she did so, "I feel sorry for that sucker."

Everyone agreed to that and waited longer as Twilight made some adjustments to the Carriage. As you'd expect, it was nearing the party, being the Afternoon and the sun falling, everypony was kinda nervous about just about everything.

As explained as well, Rarity had all the dresses and such. But each individual of the mane six had an idea of what they were going to do when they get to the Gala. And this time, it wouldn't end in a horrible disaster like last time.

To that, I scoff.

But moving forward, Rarity announced her presence moments after Twilight finished the preparations of the cart, "Salutations Everypony!" All heads whipped up as Rarity strolled in already wearing her illustrious dress. Many greeted her, while Spike gaped in awe. Twilight smiled and waved a hoof excitedly, "Hey Rarity. I trust you are well?"

Rarity responded with a courteous nod, "But of course darling! And so will all of you, after you look the part!" She finished by bringing the dresses she was carrying out with her magic. Each clothing was swabbed in beauty and dubbed with the artistic style of Rarity herself.

All the girls ooed, even Pinkie as she appeared next to one of the dresses, she too engulfed in Rarity's Magic. All confused looks went to the pink pony as Rarity and her jaw dropped, "Pinkie? Were you… with the dresses?"

Pinkie giggled and flipped in Raritys magic, "Of course silly! I was walking and poof! I'm with the dresses!" You know what? Just don't question. It's not worth it. There were many sighs and that question popped up for Rarity and her consent, "So Rarity, Do you possibly have an idea for some pony to pull us to the Gala?"

Raritys smile widened and she stuck her nose slightly up, posturing her voice, "Why of course dear! I searched far and wide for some pony and I found them, to which they happily said-"

I called out from the distance, legs pumping to get to the spot in a hurry, "RARITY!" The dressed up unicorns eyes went wide, but she remained calm, "-Yes?" I appeared on the top of the hill, out of breath, bowtie strapped on and goggles gone, mysteriously taken from me by none other than, "You…"

I pointed accusingly, hoof wavering. Rarity chuckled nervously and brought out my goggles, "Oh dear me! Look at what I found!" I angrily snatched them from her magical grasp and stuck my tounge out at her, "Don't take my shit. You'll find out that you'll be missing a few legs later on." Rarity offed my threat and smiled warmly, batting her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes and saw the rest of the mane six staring at me with confusion as Rarity said, "Oh Granite?~" I huffed and shook my head, letting my ears fall, "Flattery gets you nowhere. What?" I said, turning to the now shocked Rarity.

Like as if nothing happened, Rarity continued her assault, "Fine then. Would you be a Darling and help us to the Gala?" I raised a brow and looked around, noticing the rest of them nodding in approval for some reason, "What? How?" Twilight perked up and nodded to the Carriage, "Pull us there. Simple."

I said flatly, "Excuse me?" All of them flinched and I held my temple, "There is no way that I am pushing you all.." Rarity nodded some type of signal to Fluttershy, who immediately grew puppy dog eyes and stared at me pitifully.

Later

"..There.." I finished, Sighing.

So I'm not proud of it, but somehow I literally got tied into the adventure of traveling to the Gala. Now, I wouldn't be complaining about it if Fucking Fluttershy hadnt done what she did. But I am, so Bite me damn you.

I puffed out my lips and looked at the night sky.

So like before, my day started off normally, I showered using Applejacks shower. I didn't want to, because I was already sleeping in her barn, but she insisted. When asked, she replied yes to the fact that I smelled like shit.

So that dropped my mood for the day. The next was AFTER the shower, which involved a thief stealing my goggles from where they were. How did I know it was a thief? Well.. Eh.. It was Rarity more or less.

Tall tale signs of how she left a beautifully purple inked note and her name at the bottom of the page surely didn't set of signs in my head. Oh no.

I sighed mentally but continued, the next thing I had to do was get my bowtie on, which was a challenge in itself. The fucking thing wanted to be a little bitch and keep falling off.

But when I FINALLY got it on, I looked pretty beast. (From my perspective at least.) But I couldn't compare to the stallions I was seeing as me and another pony pulled the girls to the Gala. His name, I soon found out later, was Key Stroke. His cutie mark, if you didn't guess, were five white piano keys and two black keys all spaced out. I surmised that the dude played piano.

I call him dude because he was pretty chill to talk with. He was a light brown earth pony with a blonde mane. He had blue eyes and a orange beanie on his head. His attire was fairly awesome, consisting of a red and black button up shirt topping off with a green tie.

If I do say so myself, the guy knew how to dress.

Anywho, my velvet bowtie and white collar stood out simply amongst the other ponies Key and I passed by. Some had on full tuxedos and others had simple button shirts. How these ponies buttoned them up remains a mystery to me.

But none the less, this party was obviously fancy if there were ponies dressed to the max formally.

About halfway to the huge building in the distance, Spike started snoring from his perch on the Carriage. Both Key and I exchanged a flat glance. Key kicked up a rock and threw it at the Dragon, "Oi! Wake up!" I snickered as the rock landed in the middle of the Dragons forehead and bounced off with a satisfying thunk.

It woke up Spike though.

Much Later

After reaching the palace, Key and I hopped off our restraints, both of us exchanging a farewell. He asked if I could hang out later, because somehow Lyra fucking blabbed her mouth of me being a violinist.

I mean really though.. I don't know how I'm going to play the violin now that my fingers are gone. But with that bridge ahead of me, I must cross it soon. So I replied with a Sure and watched as the beanied stallion let out a whoop and charged inside.

Chuckling, I stepped to the side of the cart and respectively opened the carriage door, allowing the fully dressed mares to step out. Applejack was first, stepping out with a hearty, "Hoowee!"

I snickered and looked at her dress firsthand, She had on her signature Stetson, and her mane and tail were braided respectively. For the main part of her dress, she had what looked like a green poncho that sported brown tails at the bottom. She also wore green boots that had apples clicked onto them, along with.. Is that a saddle?

Fluttershy carefully stepped out next, looking around nervously. Her hair was beautifully clamped with different butterfly's and shaded artistically with her pink mane. Her wings folded flat against her long green dress which had a blue ribbon in the middle of it that blended with her green shoes. Oh, she also had on a bandana tied with a butterfly around her neck.

Pinkie literally front flipped out next, landing with excitement rolling off of her in waves. I swear, every time I create a pun, have a drink of alcohol next to you. Pinkie looked sweet in her dress.

If you don't get the reference, let me broil it down for you. She was dressed like a ice cream guy would be. A square hat on her head that was lined with a blue bow. She had a striped blue and white shirt that led down to her dress which was clipped with candy corn. The back of it curled with pink and matched her shoes, which were half pink and blue.

Rainbow Dash was after Pinkie, and I'm not even going to explain her dress. I already did and it hurts my eyes to see that much Rainbow.

Fuck you if you twisted my words.

Twilight Stepped out with a determined expression on her face as she eyed the entrance. I followed her gaze and saw that she was eyeing a tall white unicorn. Celestia no doubt..

Twilights dress ACTUALLY matched her mane for the most part. The main two colors were a dark purple and a light grey, almost blue. She had a single earring in her right ear which was a star that contrasted with her shoes, also stars pretty much. Her dress was the dark purple that curled over her frame and ended with comets and a few trailing light grey stars.

As I watched her go join the chatting girls, Rarity stepped out next, her head held high. She held out a hoof and looked at me expectantly. I flat browed and crossed my hooves, "Really?" Rarity batted her eyelashes and her eyes flashed several times behind me.

When I looked at what she was worried about, it made sense. Prince Blueblood was at the entrance, talking formally to a few major ponies that I kind of remember. He had with him, a very fancy looking mare but Fancy Pants stood out the most.. Him and his Hitler mustache… my god..

Blueblood looked prepared and ready for any occasion, his yellow mane pressed and curled back. His natural white coat blended in well with his suit, which also was white. Where his bowtie was blue, folded outwards were grey and black portions of where his undershirt was. His cutie mark stood out proudly for all to see.

Was Rarity seriously trying to get this dude jealous? Him?

I smiled and laughed heartily, saying in my mind, fuck it. I stood upright and let my voice carry above the voices over where Blueblood was, "Ah Mistress Rarity. Do be careful tonight." I took her hoof and gracefully brought her down, bowing as I did so.

Heh. The faces that were brought my way were priceless. I swear I even heard a few necks snap too. But Rarity played along, a little to well if you ask me, "Thank you sir. Please.." She sniffed and gestured to the party, "Do as you will tonight."

I bowed once more and followed behind her, Spike following my lead after climbing onto my back, "Granite? Is that you?" I blinked and said with a mischievous smile, "Of course dude. I'm just messing with everypony."

Spike leaned back, taken by surprise at my mood shift, "Oh.. You're good bro." I sniffed and nodded, preening my ego at his praise, "Perks of being me."

Well whatever I did, definitely got everypony and their attention towards the girls. More of the stallions INCLUDING Blueblood. I snickered as did Spike when this one fancy stallion turned his head as the girls passed him, causing the guy to fall flat when his legs couldn't keep up.

So looking up at the palace, I took notice that it was just immense as it was beautiful. Breathtaking even. It was sectioned off with some very fine hedges and decorated with graceful streamers. Pinkie took notice of those and seemed to be taking note of them. Overall, just describing it all into words is impossible, but know that it was simply remarkable.

Twilight looked behind her after she was respectively done speaking to Rainbow Dash and smiled as she slowed to travel at my speed. We were currently traveling through the large gates to the entrance. A few more stallions and mares alike looked my way as Twilight spoke with me, "So? How is it so far? Are you okay?"

I smiled and nudged her gently, careful not to knock her off her feet because of the dress, "How bout you worry about yourself. I'm fine. A little shaken at the detail in this place, but fine." Twilight chuckled after catching herself and used her magic to flip my bowtie, "Alright there Granite." Her expression turned more curious as we entered the overly large doors. I resisted the urge to blow a raspberry at the stone faced guards, just to piss them off, but paid attention as Twilight continued, "What do you plan on doing for the party?"

I smiled and clopped my hooves together and said gushing, "I actually wanted to see Octavia play. I heard from Vinyl that she was going to play today!" Twilight raised a brow and smirked, "You like music?" I stared at her as if she'd just slapped me, "You like books? Christ. Of course Twilight."

Twilight giggled and shook her head as she turned to trot up the steps. She was about to say something, as because her expression looked troubled, but then she saw Celestia and bolted up the steps. I blinked and looked at Spike who said the same thing as me, "Mares.."

Anyway, I found myself in line behind Rarity and counting right around seven ponies till I greeted Celestia herself. I watched as Twilight hugged the princess, to which the latter hugged back gently.

If I put into words of what Celestia looked like, I'd have to say that she was both Graceful and Stoic. Her fur was a brilliant white. Her eyes were rimmed black but her pupils were a perfect purple. Her wingspan was wider than my body, and if she did, spread out, she'd look larger than she already is.

Seriously. She's like a whole head taller than me.

Anyway, she had on a golden crown that kept in place her ever flowing Blue, Green and purple hair. Her mark of the sun showed brightly with her chest plate when she moved. All in all, Celestia was a resemblance of what seemed to be a god. Eh.. More of a royal God anywho..

So, while Twilight was talking to her and everypony said hello, I didn't even notice that it was my turn to speak with her. Let alone acknowledge her. I was to busy sizing her up.

Stupid fucking mind..

It wasn't until Spike flicked my ear that I noticed Twilight was giggling as well as Celestia. Spike was shaking his head and I found out that I was well, being stupid.

I frantically shook my head and smiled warmly, bowing as I did with Rarity, "Princess. An honor." Celestia smiled as well, nodding, "The honor is all mine Granite. I have heard might a much about you." I blinked and simply grinned, "I guess everypony enjoys my company." Celestia nodded, obviously referring to Luna, "Indeed. It would be apparent that you and I need to speak together. But not now."

I shrugged and again dipped my head, "Agreed. You have yourself a wonderful time Celestia." Almost all the mouths of the ponies behind me dropped from me calling by her name. But the princess was unfazed by this and was rather amused, "And you as well."

After that, I trotted past her and into the Gala itself. Not before Spike nearly yanked my damn head off trying to speak to me, "Granite!? What were you thinking?!" I shrugged and said confused, "What? What'd I do?" Spike flailed his arms, "You just called the princess by her name so Nonchalantly! That's just like insulting her bro!"

I shrugged and chuckled at the cries of the dragon, "Dude, relax. She's a princess. She has way more things to worry about other than a lonely dude calling her by her name. Just chill man."

Spike grumbled but crossed his scaley arms, "I swear if you get banished.." I scoffed and turned my head as we entered the main hall, music slowly playing in the background, "Since when have you cared about me so much?"

Spike threw his claw out, "Since you took me out the other day! I thought we were cool! Now you're gonna go to jail or something!"

I just laughed and shook my head after Spike jumped down and scurried off seeing the gem piles in the distance. I took a look around at my surroundings when I was alone, seeing this many ponies was disorienting actually.

Different groups were talking about pony shit, some groups were mares who, when able, stared hungrily at Blueblood when he stepped in. But a few of those groups flustered when they saw that he was occupied with another mare.

Heh. Sucks to suck.

So, the room I was in was occupied with Pinkie, I could see her sticking out like a sore thumb. And had the musicians playing in the back, fucking Key Stroke being one of them. Lucky bastard. He was of course playing the piano.

But before I move onto that, I took notice of the large fountain in the middle that had a thin pale Pegasus standing gracefully, water spewing out of its mouth.

I grimaced at that, yeah.. That kind of art doesn't bode well with me. But there were other things to look at like the tables lining the room, and the decorated windows.

Like I said, there were many groups of ponies that were politely chatting. Pinkie was with one of them, singing something about being at the Gala. Needless to say, the ponies were sick of her shit and kinda shut her down with her singing when she messed up on the stage.

But she fluffed down and bounced around the room, finding a random table and pulling out a snack. I blinked and thought it were best not to ask.

I walked forward, finding my footing taking me to a clear sight of the musician stage. It was a dark oak stage, red curtains lined the sides and a sun and Moon were in the background, barely showing because of the stage curtains.

Stairs led off and onto the stages near the sides of the wood. But I found a middle table and plopped myself down, eyeing the lighting inside the room. It was pitch black where the windows were, but they gave off light somehow.

Like, the lights were just at the edges of each indent in the glass. Giving the shapes in the glass a more Holy glow.

After viewing that, I was next talking to a waiter, or a butler, whatever balls have.

I swear if you take that out of context.

I ordered some water and sent him on his way, watching the Band finally. There were four ponies on stage. Key being one of them, another was a chestnut brown mare unicorn who was playing a sax. Her cutie mark was literally a saxophone. The next was a harp musician, a pegasus, she was more yellow fured. But she had pink highlights in her mane and tail.

The last was what really got me intrigued, And excited. This mare was a grey purple. Her hair more of a dark grey than black. Her eyes were purple which went fairly well with her purple bowtie.

Heh. Fuckers don't know how bowties are awesome.

Her cutie mark? A treble clef.

Octavia Melody. No other name could cross my mind while I watched her move with her cello like they were one. She had her eyes closed and her head was moving up and down as she basically played the shit out of her music.

It was a soft melody, mainly the piano was supposed to be taking over, but Octavia and her cello played more of it than Key could. The harp was in the back as the soft melody itself as it played over and over again.

The mare with the sax was the basic chorus player to when Octavia was out of the music, she would take over. Physically, I was at peace, closing my eyes to just let the music all in. Mentally, I was blown away at how beautiful the song was.

When the song neared the end, fucking Key blew me away more as he whipped out a jazzy piano solo, to which Octavia countered with a long note that lasted until Key stopped with a single key. It was apparent that nopony was paying attention when I stood up and clopped my hooves together.

I wore a big smile as all the musicians took a bow. But while I was clapping, I only saw Pinkie and another familiar Mint green mare applauding. Nopony else was even glancing their way. Frowning, I turned back to see all the Musicians taking a break as Vinyl took the stage.

She drudgingly took out her speakers and flipped out a disc , she spinned it on her hooves and slapped it down on the spinner. She then rested her head on her free hoof while the other slapped play.

And play it did. A fucking horrible song too.

I watched as Octavia and Key started chatting politely across from me. So, with courage, I got up and made my way over there. Along the way, I couldn't help but notice eyes boring onto me as I cleared my throat, politely ending the conversation.

Key looked back and smiled, "Hey! Granite! What'd ya think?" He looked at me expectantly. I smirked and nodded, looking around me as I did so, "Y'all were amazing. Grade A stuff. These ponies?" I said jabbing a hoof behind me, "Can just go dunk their head in water. Can't believe they didn't clap for you."

The mare that played the sax chuckled and pointed out, "We got like, two others that clapped for us." I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, Pinkie and Lyra are cool like that. Lyra being more so because she actually plays."

I looked towards Pinkie and grew distant, "I fear that Pinkie plays an instrument I cannot name." I was thinking of something like her tying a drum to her back which connected to a symbol which then played a trombone which then somehow played a harmonica.

It's not an impossibility. But I'm determined NOT to find out.

Key nodded in agreement, "I see. Well, at least we won't have to bore the subjects of the Gala now that we aren't playing." He finished by Sighing and taking a sip of his drink.

I scoffed and leaned sat in a random seat next to Key, "Please. There is nothing boring about it." Octavia, who was silent the whole time, finally spoke up, her British accent enticing the more conversational side of me, "And why isn't it boring? Pray tell."

I leaned forward and nodded with a gentle smile, "Great Question. I blame that on my grandfather." I pulled up my goggles and smirked as the shock went around the table. I've actually wanted to tell this story for a while now, "Grandad was into a more Classical nature and hated with a passion, anything that had something Vinyl atrites to up there."

I pointed to the now asleep DJ who suddenly looked up and shivered before going back to sleep. I shrugged and put my hooves together, "He made me listen to the classics. And as a result, I fell in love with it. I even played Classical myself." I shrugged and continued, "Eventually, I got better enough to play with an orchestra, which went on from there to play with a small group."

I held out a hoof, "All of which and whom were exceptionally good artists." I didn't want to bore them any further, knowing that I wasn't a very good story teller, but they all looked appeased somewhat, and a few of them were leaning forward, almost begging for more.

I then turned to the now stunned Octavia, "Does that answer your question?" I heard a grunt of approval from Key who brought up his drink, "Here here."

The Harp player quietly spoke up, "Well.. You said you played Classical… what do you play?" I grinned and said, "Violin. Those were great days. I was able to entice the more joyous side of people. But then Granddad passed and.. I stopped. And unfortunately went back to listening to more hardcore music."

I smiled and sighed blissfully, "I wanted to play again, but I grew up." I put a holf to my chin, grinnjng, "I want perfect, but me amd a few peop- ponies got together and made a classical, dubstep duet. That stuff was A-mazing." I finished with a large smirk, when I looked back up, all four musicians were smiling. The sax player leaned forward with her hoof extended, "The name is Cea Flat." I took the greeting gently and chuckled, "Granite. Pleasure."

The harp player spoke up, flipping her purple mane back, "I'm Yellow Strings.." I nodded a greeting and Key just shrugged, pulling his orange beanie up, "You already know me." But he still held out a hoof for me to bump while he sipped on his drink again.

Finally Octavia dipped her head and said wistfully, "I am Octavia Melody. I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you Granite."

I shrugged and said with snirf, "The pleasure is all mine Octavia. It's an honor to meet an Earth Pony who is so talented with the cello." Key suddenly looked hurt and said playfully, standing up and nudging me, "Hey! I'm like the only other Earth pony who can play the piano bro!"

I laughed and met his nudge by taking his hat, "Ah yes, the orange pianist!" Key smiled and tried to grab it only for me to toss it to Flat, "Why do you even wear that hat anyways?" Key grunted and tried to grab it from Flat only for her to throw it at Strings, "Everypony has that one thing that makes them stand out. You with your eye, Tavi with her Cello and for you two…" He said with a dissatisfied growl as Strings let out an Eep and threw it at Octavia, "Oh come on! GIVE ME DA HAT!" Octavia looked at the beanie and raised a brow, "Did you just call me Tavi?"

All laughing ceased as Key immediately froze. Octavia looked at the Earth pony for a second before Key yoinked the shit outta his hat. He slammed it on his head and galloped away, "I REGRET NOTHING!"

All of us laughed, including Octavia. Even if it was a signature cute giggle.

In fact, I think she blushed when Key called her Tavi… might've just been the party. We all enjoyed the company of one another as each musician told their story of how they came to be.

Apparently Flat is not from Equestria, I could tell from her accent actually. It was more like Octavia's, high and posh like. Flat was from Mareighland. If you slapped your head because of that, good job. You now know my pain.

She was forcefully brought into the musical environment. She was supposed to be a flute player, but she told me that all the flute players were like Strings. The yellow Pegasus smiled faintly and nodded, adding in her wisdom.

Strings was from the country, born like Applejack, but was extraordinarily talented with string instruments. For that, I took a better look at this mare. If she could wisikly play the fuck out of a guitar, she'd be someone to hang with.

She left at an appropriate age and tried her luck with a talent show. Which got her hitched onto a ride of her life after the judges were blown away by her harp playing abilities. But that actually got me to explain something to them that I picked up on a whim back on earth,

All ponies and people I know and or notice have their own attitude based off what kind of instrument they play. I don't know if that applies to me because a violin is like a whiny little bitch. And I am not a whiny bitch..

Okay maybe I am.

Bite me.

Key was more like the piano, never ending with ways of his attitude. We just encountered a funny and more jazzy side of him. And that's what I like about the piano, there are so many different ways to play it, and you almost never get tired of it.

Flat.. Saxophone… she was more down to earth, collecting the highs and lows of what goes on around her, maybe even playing along to what happens in her life. Heh… maybe I should make this a quote…

Now, Strings was self explanatory, A harp is quiet but beautiful when played. You don't have to play the harp softly either. But it's meant to be silent but willing to communicate in an orchestra and or song. Put that in perspective of Strings.

Now Octavia.. She's difficult. Unwieldy more like. But the sound of a cello is unmatched. You can ask every celloist around, a cello isn't something to be taken lightly. Quite literally, it is both heavy and hard to play.

But moving on from that, I could see why Strings put that in perspective. Strings herself however, was not that willing to give up her life story. When it came to be Octavia's turn, we were interrupted by Vinyl, and boy she looked PISSED.

She sighed and sat where Key was coming back. I could see the dude a mile away from here. Anyway, Vinyl brought her head from the table and gestured to the stage, "I'm officially done. Please," She held her hooves together, "Rid me of this curse." Key laughed and shook his hooves, "Oh no! The DJ of wubstep can't take it! Someone call Neon!"

Vinyl was about to retort but she was blushing fiercely at the mention of Neon Lights. Key had her at a disadvantage of words, but she had plenty of hay sticks lying on the table. And she used them well. While we were laughing, she picked up three and with deadly accuracy, shot them at Key.

The poor Stallion stood no chance, he was hit where the sun don't shine, in the nose and accidentally ate one that was shot in his mouth.

Nothing more to say at when they groaned audibly when they got on stage.

Later

There was nothing more to say on the subject with Vinyl, she threatened me with those damn Hay Sticks. So I noped the fuck out of that and traveled the hallways of the party.

Along the way, I bumped into Rarity staring out a window. I stood next to her for a few seconds, staring out with her, noticing she was grumbling shit about Blueblood. I cleared my throat when she said something about dumping oil on him. As mighty funny as that is, It's fucking Rarity.

She looked over at me and nearly jumped through the window. She held her chest and breathed out, "Celestia Granite… you scared me.." I raised a brow and held my chin, "Damn.. It's not even Nightmare Night yet."

Rarity sighed in good faith and shook her head. I laughed and nudged the mumbling pony, "Blueblood being a dick?" Rarity flushed over my words and backpedaled, "Dear Gracious No!" I looked out the window and saw Blueblood laugh heartedly at something a fancy pony said. Jesus… that guy looks like an ass.. His smile is faker than his hair…

But I pointedly gestured to the couple, Blueblood and his mysterious mare, who were openly nuzzling each other. I grinned and held my chin, "Gee.. That mare sure is lucky. I mean look at her! Shes practically having the time of her life!"

Sure enough, my over dramatize the situation and enrage Rarity plan worked. The unicorn rushed to the window and gasped, "You're Right! And look…" She said disdainfully, "They're.. Nuzzling…"

I gazed outside and blanched, "Cripes.. Ew…" Rarity pushed me and said seriously, "We must stop this! That poor mare doesn't know what she is dealing with!"

I flatbrowed and leaned in, hinting towards her tone, "I think you're jealous." If Rarity thought she was flustered before, she was even more now, turning a brighter shade of red than the dress, "I-II would never!"

I booped her with a shit eating grin, "Jealous."

"Am Not!"

"Are To."

"Am Not!"

I put my nose up and said poshly, "Dearest Rarity, you are simply encouragible." Rarity sighed and narrowed her eyes, "Are you making fun of me?"

I responded in a regular tone, shrugging, "Nope. That's Pinke's job. My job is to be the asshole." Rarity shook her head and muttered, "Well you deserve a raise.." I shrugged, but took what the unicorn said earlier to heart, "So what do you have in mind?"

Rarity looked my way, "Pardon?" I nodded towards Blueblood, "Obviously the guy needs to step off his high horse." I blinked and sighed, slapping my face, "Anyway… you got something in mind for that?"

Rarity grinned and said lazily, "How would you feel about getting his mares attention?" I looked at Rarity for the first time since I came to the Gala. We locked gazes for a near minute before I finally said,

"Sure."

Not to so long Later

So the plan was fairly simple. Do some shit that makes Rarity gain more spotlight than the Douchbag Blueblood, or just make the guy look like an asshole. Rile him up. I was to be the Coltfriend, born in Manehatten and is currently prospering on a large scale clothing forum.

Billionaire? Oh most definitely.

But there was a flaw, I didn't exactly look like a billionaire. But that's where my acting comes into foreplay. I just hope Rarity doesn't take this to far. We are just supposed to be getting a kick out of getting back at Blueblood.

Rarity for him treating her like shit, and me because he looks so fucking ridiculous. I want to plant a daisy in his ass so bad though… I can't do it either…

So Rarity took into action immediately after we discussed the plan. She walked into the center of the field while I traveled around whispering rumors about the supposed Rarity and where she got her dress. Needless to say, for Rarity and her strut walking and my excellent persuasiveness, we literally got the whole garden abuzz.

Rarity then chose a seat and plopped into it after I gracefully helped her down. As soon as I sat down, Rarity leaned forward, "Now what?"

I grinned, looking around, I could see everypony and their jealously rolling off in waves. So I leaned back and winked at Rarity, causing her to slightly blush, "Wait for it.."

"Uhm.. Excuse me?"

I smiled and looked behind me to see who the voice was belonging to.

Imagine my amazement when both Rarity and I saw Blueblood standing there. I smiled falsely and said with impatience, putting on my best french voice, "Yes? May I help you?" Blueblood raised a brow to my curtness, but continued, "Actually you can, you see.."

I raised a hoof and beckoned a waiter to come over, basically interrupting the fuck out of Blueblood. There were several snickers as I ordered some drinks for Rarity and I. Rarity had to cough several times to contain her laughter from the look Blueblood had on his face.

Fucking Princeless

So when the waiter turned to leave I nodded towards an open seat, "Please, if you wish to speak to us, you're obviously going to take some time, sit." I could see the vein in Bluebloods head twitch as his jaw opened and clicked shut.

He sat down without question.

The mare he had with him was a pretty thing. She had light blue eyes and crystal white hair. Her fur was a deep blue. She wore a simple white dress.

I bowed before her and put on my best act, "Enchante.." I took the surprised Mares hoof and led her to a seat at our table, "Silvous Plait.." I gestured to the seat, the mare looked up at me and then smiled through half lidded eyes.

She also took the seat without question.

I sighed, content that the plan was going so well. Ponies had actually either moved their tables nearer to us, or they had moved closer themselves as I began, "Now, what is it you want.. Sir..?" I said with a raised lip, Blueblood puffed out his chest and said with a rather high and mighty ruled voice, "Blueblood, Prince Blueblood."

I raised both brows and looked between Rarity and the Mare Blueblood was with, "Wow, he remembered his name." Blueblood was about to say something but I beat him to the chase and said with a smile, "Good Afternoon Prince Blueblood, I am Torian Granite. Founder of the Torian industries and faithful coltfriend to dearest Rarity.."

I said with a false smile. Rarity held my hoof when I said that and beamed with praise. There were a few awws and ahhs as our hooves intertwined, and the Mare next to me looked like she was green with envy. This was going a smidge to well..

Blueblood cleared his throat, ceasing any activity, eyes narrowing as he said, "Be that as it may.. Wait.. I remember you.." He said pointing at Rarity, suddenly pulling out of his statement. I puffed my head and said lowly, "Careful Prince, she has a name. I would advise you to use it."

Blueblood didn't skip a beat on the false threat, "Oh I knew what she was called. I just didn't care to name her." Rarity seemed to find her voice and said emotionless, "Ah yes. Blueblood. I remember you as well."

Blueblood seemed to brighten at this, "Oh? What about my dear?" Rarity said with a flat expression, "Nothing very good I'm afraid." I sucked in through my teeth and looked at the Mare next to me. "My, my. Seems things are heating up my dear."

The Mare blinked, but watched as Rarity said with a smile, "Yes, the Brute who couldn't and simply wouldn't care for a poor and lowly unicorn such as I." She added the last part by putting her hoof to her fore head and shutting her eyes.

A few of the mares quickly set to Raritys aid, fanning her with their appendages and some napkins. A few other ponies chuckled at Bluebloods shocked expression, "Why I n-"

Rarity finished before he did, opening her eye, "Never? Yes indeed Prince. Never did anything for me. It was quite a night for me when I wasn't with you. Torial?"

She finished with a smile, I turned towards her and said, "Oh yes, the buffoon wants a question!" I turned to Blueblood, "With haste, your question!" Blueblood looked as if he could spit fire right about now. His horn was glowing a faint sickly yellow and I all but heard the royalty beaming from his voice,

"Twas a simple question that made you make a fool out of me in front of these subjects.." I flipped my goggles down and said with disdain, "Subjects? Even Mi amore? You have no shame Prince." The mare gasped aloud and turned to Blueblood after hearing this. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed as Blueblood said, "Please," He waved a hoof and grinned, "I am Prince Blueblood. I can deem any Mare I need. "

I nodded and crossed my hooves at the tips, "Foreshame young Prince. For every mare you come across, you break their hearts." Blueblood scoffed and said angrily, taking up a drink and looked as if he were going to throw it. He probably would've too if I hadn't been quick on my feet, I gazed behind him and gasped, "Gasp! A distraction!" Blueblood looked behind him.

For that split second, I yanked the tablecloth off of the table and stapled it over the stunned stallion. The waiter, who had been sent to retrieve our waters, stood in shock at the scene before her, even more so when I grabbed the two waters.

I handed one to each of the mares, "Rarity? Mi amore.. If you would please?" Rarity giggled and chucked the water at the Prince with glee. As did his date. The stallion Prince cried out in shock when he was drenched, sending roars of laughter around the garden.

I laughed whole heartily and saluted as the Prince buckled over a seat, he ripped off the sheet when he landed, dripping of the liquid spilled over him and roared as we three galloped away, "TORIAL!"

I was about to enter the building, but stopped at the entrance and looked back, "That is my name Prince! Don't wear it out!" A few mares were looking my way, to which I winked and zipped away, leaving them to giggle and gossip.

I don't care that I insulted a Prince. Nor do I care that he can ruin my life.

I just wanted to see the dude get what's his.

Later

I found Rarity later gossiping with groups upon groups of mares. Some were stallions, to which all were very intrigued to what Rarity had to say. Considering what just happened, I wouldn't be very surprised if even Celestia was involved.

Rarity saw me watching and waved, calling me over. A few other ponies recognized me and nodded as well, beckoning me to come over. I smiled and shook my head, pointing to the bathroom, which was conveniently placed next to a food station. Rarity frowned, but nodded, her smile returning. She turned and continued to chat with her new fans.

The Mare Blueblood was with took off after we saved her. She was thankful and told me she would see me again soon…

Whatever that means..

I shook my head and walked past the restroom, heading towards a commotion over near the kitchen. Along the way, I saw Applejack selling some apple treats. Well… what she was trying to sell anyway. She had a bored expression and was currently on her hooves, lazily lounging.

Until…

"Hey is that pie!?"

Applejack and I looked to see a stallion wearing tights, colored blue and grey. Lightning bolts going down the sides. He wore a mask and had goggles that were colored blue. He was a greyish blue pony and had dark blue hair/mane.

Applejack recognized him on sight, letting out a chuckle, "Howdy there Soarin'. If it's pie ya want, I got plenty." The stallion rubbed his belly and licked his lips hungrily, "Well they all look so good.. I'll have that one." He finished by pointing to a big pie on the top left corner of Applejacks store.

The orange pony smiled and tipped her hat, "That'll be 6 bits partner." Soarin pulled the bits out of his ass and happily yoinked the pie. Applejack watched him go and then looked around, hoping that others would take after the Wonderbolt.

To her chargin, none did.

I watched as she slumped on her haunches, muttering curses to the snobbish ponies and their refined tastes. I made my way casually over to her cart and leaned on it, "Uh yeah, I would like an orange mare? Goes by the name Applejack?"

The earth pony reeled in shock, bumbling over her own appendages and face planting the ground in the process. She groaned in her exhaust, but shot up with a nervous smile as she leaned on the table top, "Ah! Granite, it's just you. Had me there for a second."

I raised a brow and let out a sarcastic, "Hm…" To which Applejack chuckled nervously, her arm slipping making her nearly hit the table. I snickered and said with a lighter tone, "Hows it going AJ?" Applejack brought herself up and fixed her Stetson, "Well.. If yer askin, not very well Granite."

I let out a frown as Applejack seemed to deflate at the fact that her cart was filled to the brim with Apple products, "Sales not selling?" Applejack nodded, gesturing to the apples and such, "Yeah.. All these ponies want are the stuff inside.. Havent had a good sale yet."

I sighed and watched as a few snobbish ponies stepped outside, pointing at me and muttering with their coherts. I raised another brow and began to worry, "Well AJ, I don't know what to say.. Sucks that you haven't got a decent sale yet."

Applejack was going to respond, But the ponies I saw earlier had decided to come over and ask, "Pardon, but are you Torial?" Applejack looked at me, unaccustomed to hearing that, but I said with my accent again, "Why yes good fellows. What is it you require?"

I swear I heard the Mare in the back say, "Ohhh~, what a gentlecolt.." But I offed it as the wind and stayed vigilant as the stallion in front of me smiled curiously, "Just a question, may I ask why you are conversing with a…" I could legitimately hear her lip curl, "Simpleton?"

I raised a brow and looked at Applejack, who stared at the snobbish fuckers in shock. I was on the verge of testing to see if hooves were as hard as I heard they were when I suddenly said, "Sir, refrain from calling the Element of Honesty a Simpleton. She is very much a pony like you and I, but a mare as well. Treat her with a bit more of dignified respect." I finished, hinting with venom.

The group recoiled and the pony in front backpedaled on his words, "I-I had no idea!" I nodded fiercly, feeling a flare of anger well up inside my gut, "Indeed. As to why am I around her," I said smiling, "She makes the best Apple snacks around. You should try some."

The pony thought for a moment before nodding with what dignity he had left, "Alright. I'll have whatever she thinks is best." I looked toward Applejack and smirked when I saw her jaw hitting the floor. So, I closed her trap shut and leaned in whispering, "This is for being so nice to me. But I ain't done yet." Applejack smiled and enveloped me in a hug as a small crowd of ponies started to gather after the snobbish fuck actually found out he and Apple fritters mix well with another, "Thank ya Granite.. Ah.. Ah don't know what to say…"

As I was about to say something, I felt an arm wrap around me and nearly yank my ass into space. I panicked for a little bit, wondering if it were Blueblood trying to get his revenge. But when we stopped, I whirled around to see none other than Rainbow Dash.

She was ecstatic. Well.. Happy, But almost to the point to where she was like Pinkie, bouncing and stuff. Anyway, she was excited as she began, "Granite, you have see this." I scoffed and put a hoof to my chest, "The fastest flyer in Equestria needs me? Whatever for?"

Rainbow Dash held out a hoof and said wryly, "I was going to finish, you block head. But you had to interrupt." I blinked and crossed my hooves, now interested that this mare actually used her brain, "Okay. Shoot."

Dash gestured for me to follow her to the dining hall. I followed and again, took in the Majesty of the palace I was graced to be in. Like the Band hall and the garden, a near hundred ponies littered the room. They all did various things, calling to their friends and just lounging about.

But the hall Dash and I were in actually had more Wonderbolt ponies than the formal fuckers in tuxes. I have to admit that it was pretty cool to see them this close too.

Dash walked for a while more, before stopping abruptly and letting out a fangirl squee. I pulled up my goggles and tried to process what she was so excited about. It didn't take me long to find out what it was either.

Spitfire stood before us politely chatting with a few obstinate ponies who obviously knew how to bore the fuck out of her. The flame mare just looked out of it. I picked up on this and said to Dash, "Is that Spitfire?"

Rainbow flapped her head and squeed again, "YEAH! WHOELSECOULDITBE?!" I looked at the Rainbow colored mare and raised a brow, normally she was cool and light headed. But under the influence of her idol, she was a bit loony.

"Uh huh. So why am I here exactly?"

Rainbow Dash smiled and nudged me, her senses returning, "Well, Rarity told me that ya didn't know enough about Spitfire and them. So I thought I could help ya out."

Well shit...

I smiled nudged her, puckering my lips, "Aww… you care for me…" Dash chuckled darkly and pushed my face away, "Yeah No. I care for your well being and knowledge of how bucking cool the Wonderbolts are. What better than a face to face experience?"

I shrugged and said Nonchalantly, "Eh.. A show?" Dash smiled but said with snark, "Besides that. But good idea.."

I sighed and raised a brow, "Okay. So I see Spitfire. That's great. You said face to face experience though."

Dash smirked evily and cracked her neck menacingly, "Yep. Face to FACE!" She grunted the last words out as she pushed me into the clearing, barreling me into Spitfire and knocking the poor Pegasus to the ground.

Following the surmounts of gasps and murmurs of my manners, I groaned when I sat up and looked straight into the eyes of the flame colored mare.

The next words she said to me, for some reason, chilled me to the bone,

"Erm… hi?"

 **Okay! Hello again everypony.**

 **Never gonna get used to that…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as Much as I did, introducing my third favorite character in the MLP series, Octavia Melody.**

 **Vinyl is the second and the first… well I'll explain that later.**

 **But who cares bout me? I am happy to announce, that I got the poll fixed. I totally forgot that there was a button that said that I wanted my poll on my profile. I had it on No. :3 I switched it to yes. (Derpy, this is fer you,) You can now go on my profile and vote for who you want shipped. If I receive no votes, Derpy101 and his two choices become my debate ;3 making the story awesomely harder to write.**

 **I haven't presented any conflicts in the story yet other than discord, but don't worry. Stick with me and eventually, you'll see some action. (Hint hint nudge nudge.)**

 **But overall, the chapters will always be 5,000+ because there is just so much going on in this universe. It's quite startling.**

 **So how did you like my OTHER OC's? Key Stroke, yes, is me in pony form, I actually do play piano too. He's fucking awesome. I have him drawn out and stuff. Getting off track,**

 **Point is, tell me what you thought of the Chapter. I can't get any better if you just read it and press for the next chapter. Tell me where I gone wrong, see if you can help me fix it.**

 **I may have gotten Octavia wrong and stuff. Maybe even Blueblood.**

 **But further past that,**

 **Thank you for those who followed and favorited. The story now has over 500 views in total. Jumping over one hundred since the last chapter.**

 **So! Below is a box, fill it with words. Wrap it up and send it to me so that I may read and enjoy thoroughly!**

 **QOTC: If you could meet anypony from the MLP series, who would it be?**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	10. The Gala Pt2 (End)

**TENTH CHAPTER! WWWHHHEEEWWW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, I do own my ideas and OC's however**

 **Chapter 10**

"Erm.. Hi?"

A perfect way to start of a conversation. Whilst it wasn't me, but rather the mare atop of me, it was rather awkward to try and start saying something based solely on those two words. Up close, and because of Rainbow…. I had to quickly find a way out of her laiden plan.

She's so easy to see through, Dash, because as of now she was coming over here to say sorry for my klutzyness. Dash pushed through a couple of ponies and was going to say something, eyes full of her excitement.

But I beat her to the chase.

Spitfire and I were in a weird knot, me being on the bottom, belly up and her being on her haunches with a dazed look on her face. So, I quickly got from the situation and stood, careful not to fuck this up any more than I already have.

But because I was closer to said Spitfire, I got a better look at her than before. She lived up to her name, Spitfire, having her mane and tail look like a fire themselves and match her yellow wings and orange eyes. But alas, she wore the simple Wonderbolt suit which hindered the colors by blending blue and gray into the subject.

I helped the mare up and said somberly, "Sorry there. Got a little carried away with dancing." Smooth… Spitfire giggled and shook her head, "Glad to see somepony is enjoying the party." I quirked a brow at the response as I saw her ears flatten a smidge, "Aren't you? Its pretty awesome around here so far. Got to meet Octavia Melody a few minutes ago," I said smiling and pointing behind me, Spitfire looked genuinely surprised,

"Really? Not to many ponies talk to her often. Not that she's a shut in, but many don't get near her unless they're in a orchestra or something." She finished with a small smile to which I chuckled and nodded, looking around me, "Yeah, I call it pure luck. Because these snobbish ponies didn't even applaud to their performance, I decided to tell her and the band what I thought. To which they were thankful for. But.."

Spitfire raised a brow, pushing her goggles up as she did so, waiting for me to finish. I smiled and lifted my own, giving her a signature wink, "I hate snobbish ponies because of that." A few of the higher class ponies glanced my way after hearing that and murmured about what I openly discussed. Spitfire looked me up and down before seeing the reactions around her.

Eh. Fuck em. Spitfire laughed and nudged me as she did so, gaining more surprised and flabbergasted looks at the fact that she agreed, "Oh! Same….." She was still smiling as she leaned in, wondering what my name was obviously.

I grinned and stuck a hoof out, "Granite. Et toì?" Spitfire giggled and took the hoof with a vice grip upon a pegasus should not have, "Spitfire. It's a pleasure to meet you Granite." I shrugged and smirked all the same as we finished the hoof shake, "Same. So what're you doing all around these suits?" I said gesturing to the impatient ponies she had been talking to moments before. Spitfire sighed and rubbed her temple, which was funny to see a pony do in the first place, "Well, he _was_ offering something for us Wonderbolts, but now I think he doesn't wanna give it to us."

Spitfire and I watched as the pony, who was dressed in a green and red tux stick his head up and leave with a rather high, "hmmph!" I raised a brow and chuckled, "Whelp, he's a dick." Spitfire held a hoof to her mouth and had to turn around to laugh when we saw that same pony turn and shoot me a glare.

When she composed herself, Spitfire let out a small smile to which I grinned to when I realized why, "Wow.. I've never laughed this much at the Gala before.. Why couldn't I have met you earlier?"

I held my hooves to the side and scrunched up, "Eh, I just got here really." Spitfire grinned and leaned in more, "Really? Where from?" I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled nervously when I saw Dash shooting jealous daggers from the crowd of ponies, "Well.. I keep telling everyo- pony that I'm from Manehatten." Spitfire grinned and put me on spot with a poke from her hoof, "But you're not."

I laughed and booped her on the nose, to which she cutely snuffled and went crossed eye'd to try and see the damage, "Correct. In real terms, I'm from much farther away." Spitfire grew a smile and shuffled closer, "Oh! Prance?"

"What? You mean France? Oh wait.. No. Not there.."

"Mareighland?"

"Nope."

"Germaneigh?"

"Oh my god.."

By the time the German left Spitfires mouth, I was laughing my ass off. Spitfire too giggled and raised her brow, still curious, "So where are you from?" I smiled and then shrugged, "Would you believe me if I would you I'm not from Equestria?" Spitfire nodded with a perplexed look on her face.

To that I smirked and pulled up the goggles, "Well there you have it. But I didn't mean to crash into you on accident." Spitfire grew what seemed a small blush, but I couldn't tell because of the suit and smiled, "Oh?"

I chuckled, nodding to the Rainbow mare behind us, "Nah. See this one.." I said grabbing Dash out of the crowd of surprised ponies and off of her hooves and resting her before Spitfire, "Tripped me up, silly Dashie, and wanted to say something to you."

Spitfire giggled again and held a hold for Rainbow to bump, "Hey there Rainbow Dash, nice to see you again." Dash melted into my arms as soon as the two of them hoof bumped, "Oh my Celestia… Granite pinch me.."

I did so to which she jumped into air a good ten feet afterwards, "Yowch! Ya block head!" Spitfire and I laughed as the rainbow mare rubbed her red shoulder, "Haven't you ever heard of a soft pinch?" I shook my head and snickered into my hoof, nudging the fiery mare next to me, "Nope. I guess neither have you."

Dash was going to retort but her words were cut short when I saluted and grinned, "Well I'll leave you two girls alone, took enough out of your time already, Gotta find somefin ta do.."

As I was about to take off, when I felt a tug on my back leg. Turning, I saw Spitfire grinning along with Dash and her stupid smirk, "Well, if you want to, you can meet the rest of the Wonderbolts. Bet they'd wanna meet you."

I snickered and pointed to a certain stallion in the distance, "Soarin'd only care for his pie, and like I said before, I wouldn't want to take up anymore of your time." Spitfire laughed and stomped the floor with a hearty thunk, "Hah!" Immediately following, she deadpanned and gestured around to the many suited ponies and their fucking mustaches, "You and Dash are the only live ones at this party _Other_ than the Wonderbolts. You'd actually be making our time more enjoyable."

I sighed when she had said that and thought deeply on the subject. Here I was, at the Gala, mind, talking with the leader of the Wonderbolts. Who, mind once more, just invited me to chill with her and the rest of the Wonderbolts. I'd have to be crazy to _not_ say, "Sure."

Spitfire clopped her hooves together and sprinted to the etrance of the other party itself. Dash let out a squee when Spitfire was far away from us and shook me with every syllable, "Ohmygoshohhhmygoshohmygosh!" I put a hoof to her snout and gave her a glare most foul, "Don't think I forgot what just happened Dashie. Let alone what I'm gonna do to get you back."

But being the pony she is, Dash nipped my hoof, causing me to move away from her muzzle to which she casually responded, "Oh come on One Eye, you'd first have to catch me." I quirked an eyebrow and said with an icy tone, "That can be arranged."

Again, Rainbow was about to say something smart, but the sound of Spitfire calling us over to her caused the technicolor freak to stop short. Her head whipped over to the Wonderbolt leader fast, I swore I heard her neck snap.

Chuckling when I saw Dash, half fly, half skip over to Spitfire who'd opened a gate to a separate section of the party, I too made my way over. And as I entered, I was greeted by so many fucking ponies in tights, it was ridiculous. As far as I could see, they all were Wonderbolts. Save for the occasional suit who was in the background chatting with a person of interest.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and saw Spitfire nodding her head towards Dash who was currently gushing to a familiar mare. She was colored a pristine white mane and blueish/green fur colored. The name Fleetfoot passed my ears and I chuckled, turning to Spitfire, "She was talking some major shit about y'all on the way over here. Glad to see _she's_ happy.

I watched as Fleetfoot and Dash laugh as Soarin started coughing on his ravenous chews because of his quick eating. Spitfire giggled and nodded, "You said you were having fun.. What changed?" I shrugged and sat down when she picked a table, "Well like I did say, meeting Octavia was the stuff, I fucked with Blueblood earlier," I grinned when I saw her jaw drop, "When you hear the name Torial come out of his mouth, remember me."

Spitfire gulped and leaned forward, "You do know what kind of power he has right?" I snickered and nodded none the less, "I could give two rats ass what kind of power he has. Nephew of Celestia or not, the dick got what was coming to him."

Spitfire shuffled in her seat nervously, daring a glance towards the entrance of the hall, half expecting to see the ruined prince to come barreling in, "Well, although I don't exactly like what you did, I have to admit," She said, saying with a smile, "That sounds rather awesome." I chuckled and nodded, barely containing my laugh, "You should've seen the look on his face.. Princeless I tell you."

Spitfire let loose a small snicker at my bad pun and agreed. But she stopped her next question as She was tapped on the shoulder by another Wonderbolt. said flyer sat down with a heavy sigh, "How long till the party is over?" Spitfire responded with a playful punch, "It just started."

The white stallion groaned and slammed his head against the table. I grinned and looked at Spitfire who was just shaking her head, trying to rid it of a headache. The stallion sighed and lifted his head, sniffing as he did so, "So who's this? Another suit?"

I grinned, me and this guy think alike, "Good guess pal. Try again?" The stallion turned towards me and shuffled his goggles up, "Pegasus. Light apparel…" I sighed and chuckled, "Dude, what stuck up asshole wears goggles and a bowtie to a fucking ball?"

The stallion reeled back at my accusation and laughed, shaking his orange and white streaked mane, "Haystacks, alright. Sorry, names Fire Streak." My mind clicked and I smiled at him while I put my hooves on the table, "Granite. Nice to meet you bro."

Streak smirked and gestured to me with a small nod, "Where'd you pick him up Spits?" Named mare was currently still snickering at my outburst, but composed herself when she heard Streak, "Funny story, its actually the other way around. We just crashed into each other a few minutes ago."

Streak blinked and he said lowly, scratching the suit piece under his chin in thought, "I don't get it.." Spitfire waved a hoof and snickered, "Thought you wouldn't. He just saved Blaze from being sold to the Shadowbolts though."

Streak perked up upon hearing this, something sparked in his eyes, and whatever it was; didn't exactly look friendly, "Oh great. He asked _**again**_?" Spitfire nodded solemnly. To the small act, Streak mumbled curses and said something unintelligible, "I swear.. If he comes back.." Spitfire shrugged and said with a small shake of her head, "You won't do anything. You can't. And as I said, stay out of it."

I spoke up, after listening for a moment, "What's wrong? I feel like I'm missing something." Streak looked at me, and then to Spitfire, shaking his head after the former. Spitfire sighed and leaned forward, "Look, this doesn't leave this table."

I nodded and watched as Streak held his face in disdain when Spitfire started, "Granite.. Being a Wonderbolt not only brings a certain.. Fame.. To your name.. And the occasional fanatic.." She said gesturing to the ever persistent Dash, "But you also bring name to Equestria and certain ponies Love that fame. " She leaned back and said with a frown, "Blaze is a exceptional Pony. And a friend I can always count on. But she messed up. And now, I got a sponsor breathing down my mane for Blaze.." Spitfire sighed and blinked away a small mist from the corner of her eyes, "Granite… When you join, you are always thought highly of. But there is always somepony out there to scoop you up if you fall below our hooves." I blinked once the realization set in. Streak started when Spitfire slammed her hoof on the table, showing her anger for the first time, "Basically, when a Wonderbolt screw up, you lose a type of point system, those points being your fame. Blaze stooped pretty low because of her performance.. So if you put two and two together, if you mess up enough time.. you are pretty much anyone's gain."

I leaned forward and quirked an eyebrow, "So Blaze is going to be sold to the to some other group because she messed up?" Spitfire nodded and said grimly, "That's the catch of being famous. Wonderbolts can't deal with screwups... When you stop being good enough, they just come and take you, along with everything legal." I shivered at the grim joke she made and said lowly, "Does Blaze even know that the group is after her?"

Streak nodded and spoke with a whisper, "Yeah, rumor spread 'round the Derby that she was the one who called them." Spitfire sighed and put her chin on her hooves, "And I just can't figure out why.. She is really good, I just want her to see that.. We lost a couple way back when Luna came back from her imprisonment. They just.. Gave up… it wasn't until the elements of harmony put her in place was when they realized how much of a mistake they made." Her face disappeared in between the gaps of her hooves after saying that.

Hugging people wasn't exactly a front with me. I totally forgot the last time I gave out a hug, let alone got one. But my senses of amateur hurtness, (Yes that's a phrase damn you), Told me that this hardened mare, a flyer, and the leader of the Wonderbolts, needed one the most. So, Awkwardly, I wrapped my hooves around the fiery pony as Streaks mouth dropped.

Spitfire looked up when I rested my head on her mane, "Wha.. What're y-" I grunted with a small sniff, "Shut up. I've never tried to comfort someone before." Spitfire blinked and tried to protest, but she couldn't find a reason to, so she sighed and leaned on me, "Thanks…"

I grunted again in response.

After a while of just hugging it out, Spitfire sighed, signaling me to let go. Much to her chagrin, she said simply, "Thanks Granite.. Not to many ponies do that.." I shrugged and sat down, "Mabye cuz I'm not like those many ponies." Although it wasn't the truth, it wasn't a lie either.

Streak chuckled whilst sipping on an apple drink, where he got it from was a mystery to me, "Oh get a room you two." He was unprepared for the hay fries launched at him and the noogie Spitfire gave him.

After the episode of giving the Stallion a noogie of a lifetime, Spitfire composed herself and grinned, "Now that that's over, maybe we can get on some lighter news." Streak groaned from his spot on the floor, and from where I was sitting, I saw a single hoof rise from the table, "Heard someone crashed into Ponyville the other day."

I paled instantly as Spitfire laughed and nodded, holding her head, "Yeah! Can you believe that? A pegasus, not knowing how to fly!" I steamed at the subject and crossed my hooves, "Yeah. Funny." Streak appeared from the bottom of the table and chuckled along with the fiery mare.

Spitfire immediately stopped laughing when she noticed my mood, "Hey, you alright? Its just a joke.." I grimaced at her sudden mood change. When I saw her concerned expression, I sighed and said slowly, "Yeah.. Yeah.. I'd be laughing if I wasn't the one that crashed into Ponyville."

Spitfire deadpanned, "What?" I nodded when Fire Streak poked his head up, showing just both raised eyebrows, "Yeah.. Long story short, I was in my bed one moment, the next I was plummeting towards Ponyville."

Spitfire sputtered, "B-but you're a pegasus! You know how to fly right?" I held up a hoof and said with caution, to try and not arouse suspicion, but I flapped my wings for effect, "Only the basics. I want to know how to fly, I even raced Rainbow Dash. But I got my ass _Dusted_ by Equestria's number one flyer."

Spitfire raised a brow, "She said that?" The fiery mare melted into her seat with a grin when I nodded, "Well she did do the Sonic Rainboom.. We might have to see what she's made of."

My grin grew wider when Dash stopped to listen when she passed by. She silently jumped in the air and did like four backflips, squealing with uncontrollable joy when she touched down. Rainbow Dashed, (Hah, see what I did there?), away when Spitfire turned to see what the commotion was, upon seeing nothing but a strange Multicolored cloud, she turned back to me and said with a sigh, "Well, what now?"

I shrugged and gestured to a small crowd that had gathered when I hugged her, "I think you need to explain to your fans something wild, while I take off." I laughed inside when I saw Fire Streak step away slowly when a few of the mares made their way towards him.

Spitfire indeed looked behind her to see several smiling faces and a few flushed mares. She turned to me with a smirk, "Well played." I shrugged and shook myself of the numbness in my back legs as I stood, "Indeed. Catch you later Spits'." I finished with a shit eating grin as Spitfire said quickly, "Wait, before you go.."

I froze and craned my head, gesturing for her to continue. To my surprise, she did. And with a heated blush none the less, "If you don't mind, I was wondering if you'd come out to our Derby in few days. Every member of the Derby can give out a ticket to a show, and.." She smiled softly, "You look like you'd enjoy it."

Blinking, a smile slowly crept to my face, and before I knew it, I was nodding, "Sure. I would like that. Send the invite to Applejack in Ponyville. I don't have a place to stay but her barn.. Well maybe not so in a while cuz of somepony else, so I'll get it through her." I turned to leave but stopped, "And.. Thanks Spits. That's uh.. Awesome of you to think of me like that."

I responded smiling and took off, leaving her to the ponies that pegged her with questions.

 **Later**

Surmounting to the events with Spitfire, I found myself sitting into the animal garden listening to Fluttershy sing. I just decided to plop my ass down in the clearing outside of the palace and see the yellow mare. The pale moonlight spectacled the immense undergrowth with a reminiscent white. Fluttershy was in the middle of the clearing letting her voice softly bring out different critters.

We spoke briefly before, after she accidentally scared away some animals. But seeing this, took the cake on how inspiring the small yellow mare was.

I watched in awe as all of them sat by her and slowly closed their eyes and peacefully go to sleep on one another. It didn't even matter if they were predator or prey. There was a mouse on a snakes head and a Rabbit sleeping on the belly of a fox.

I leaned forward and sighed with contentment when Fluttershy stopped singing and turned to me, "Oh.. Hello Granite.. How are.. How are you?" She said with a shy manner. I responded with a polite nod, "I'm fine, a little tired, but fine. How about you?"

Fluttershy visibly brightened and gushed quietly, putting a hoof over a bunny, "I'm much better now that I'm with my animal friends.. They were scared of me at first, but I'm glad they came out." Nodding, I quietly tip.. Hoofed? Over to the animals and sat on my haunches, "Do you mind I pet one?" Fluttershy shook her head and watched in curiosity as I slowly petted the odd purple fox.

She asked after I moved to the bunny, "You know how to care for animals?" I looked at her and nodded, whispering as I did so, "Yeah. My grandma was an exceptional vet, so she helped me get better at caring for animals. She always knew how to take care of any animal, no matter the size."

Both She and I chucked when I said after a moment, "Except an Elephant." Fluttershy scooted closer and softly brought a wing over a nest full of birds that looked like toucans, "Did she have any pets?" I snickered while watching her pet each individual bird.

One of them yawned and sneezed when the shy mare accidentally brushed against its nose, "She was a fan of dogs and cats. She even had a bird named Tweety." It was funny to me because I actually got the joke.

My Grandma actually looked like the loony toon character that cared for Tweety. But anyway I continued with a soft sigh, "Somehow, even if all the animals had a difference for each other, they all liked each other. And that itself is a feat."

Fluttershy smiled and pushed the nest back slowly, "That sounds amazing Granite.. I bet your grandma was an exceptional caretaker." I gave her a grateful smile and turned back to see more animals cuddling with each other.

Fluttershy "aww'd" and scooted closer to her, 'animal friends' as she put it. I stood and saw that she could take care of herself after booping a snake on the nose.

Like Seriously,

I haven't even tried that yet. Fluttershy was now the real OG for even doing that.

I waved a silent goodbye and trotted away, eyeing the maze I had to go through just to get to Fluttershy. Weaving through the maze and looking around as I did so, I realized I could just fly above it and get it over and done with. But I loved mazes, don't know if I should explain or not, but the thought of it having so many ways to end just always excited me. Mazes, if I was actually in them like now, would allow me to get lost in thought. And right now, I was rather thankful to be alone.

So I pondered, Because I didn't get it, once I was sitting peacefully in the middle of the maze, of why the ponies talked to me, or rather held no type of grudge. I crashed through Raritys shop and into the barn of Applejack, and yet they somehow still talked to me.

Well thinking about it, they were both Elements of Harmony. One being Generosity and the other Honesty. And they were… ponies…

Shit… My thoughts turned to Discord and how the ass sent me here. I looked around in dismay, thinking about Randy and his stupid self..

The area around me had close cropped hedges that were taller than Celestia herself. They were a vibrant green that seemed to glow a vibrant white because of the moon. In the middle, like the park, was a fountain that spouted the pristine blue water.

Around the fountain were different statues, showing off different disfigured ponies. I got off the conveniently placed bench and stepped towards them, feeling a strange tug. Peering at them closely, I could see distinct features of some and others.

There were four of them. One of them was tall and lanky pony, with a smile that Pinkie couldn't match, being stone, I couldn't describe the colors of what he was wearing, but he wore a perfect tuxedo and a simple clip on tie. He had a short mane, and looked rather bashful in a.. Weird sort of way.

Peering at the next one, I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of it, forever in a snarl, was a filly. He looked barely older than Applebloom and smaller than Scootaloo. He was in a defensive stance with his eyes open in defiance. It looked as if he were actually turned to stone.

Shaking of what felt like hatred, I turned to the next statue, seeing as I could actually look at this one and not panic. Before me stood a mare, simplistic as it may be, this stone mare for some reason, had an aura around her.

It made me feel disgusted and utterly helpless as I gazed at the stonework's magnificence. It made me feel dirty, wanting to do certain things to a fucking stone statue. So I tore my eyes away from the artwork and stepped back, afraid to look at the final one. But regardless, I did.

The final was a pudgy stallion. I have seen some fat people in my time, but this one didn't come near. He wore a similar tuxedo to the tall lanky pony I saw before, except this fat fuck had a monocle for some reason. He had stuffed to he brim, bits everywhere.

I stepped back after viewing these four statues and shook my head, getting over the feeling of being watched. I shivered and spared a glance behind me, something about those statues feels so wrong, but so familiar.

I quickly made myself scarce after a while of just staring at them.

 **Later**

After drudging my ass around the party like I hadn't planned to, I made my way to the entrance. I passed by a few familiar faces along the way, smiling as I did so.

Pinkie was finally able to somehow gain the attention of everypony in the ballroom. She danced and pranced around in her sweet dress singing about how she loved the gala. Even Key and the rest of the band were into it, laughing and merrily playing along to Pinkies singing.

They all waved as I passed by. I would be a dick if I didn't wave back.

If you guessed I saw Rarity next, I would be telling the truth actually. And man was she BASKING in the florence of her peers and other ponies. She told to what seemed to be a small joke from where I was, but it ended up being the majority of ponies that laughed at it.

I waved at her when she smiled large at me, it felt like the right thing to do.

And of course, dear Applejack was now having a tough time keeping customers at bay, wielding nothing but her trusty Steston in hand, "Back! Back yah hear! Ah don't wan no more than one pony at ah time!" I laughed heartily when I heard all the snobbish ponies whine in disdain.

I ran into Rainbow Dash when I was one more door away from the main hall. She too was basking in the glow of companions, bragging about how good of a flyer she was. And judging by the amount of pleased and shocked looks the different members of the Wonderbolts gave her, the stories were giving her the fame she needed.

 **In the main hall**

I casually strolled into the main hall and looked around, gauging the room for the first time. It was large, a chandelier hung above me in a light show of spectacular colors. The long staircase was in front and at the top, it led into the ball itself.

I saw Twilight speaking to Celestia in an Excited manner, the latter intently listening. I smiled and trotted forward, barely hearing the conversation before me,

"Yeah!...We…..had…..idea!"

Celestia giggled faintly as I clopped up the steps, "Speak of the pony…" I chuckled and saluted as I got to the top, "My ears are burning. Talking bout somepony?" Twilight stifled a laugh by turning it into a cough while Celestia smiled warmly, "It seems so. Twilight and I were actually going to go and search for you upon times notice. But…"

I finished with an amused brow, "But I got here in the nic of time..So all this time, you were here? Standing, and waiting for me?" Twilight nodded while the pony goddess grinned. Twilight started, "I know! I was about to fall down a few times.…" Celestia shook her head with a small laugh, it sounded faintly like bells jingling, "Oh Twilight.."

I snickered and nudged the purple mare, "Yeah Twilight, stop complaining." Twilight pouted and stomped her hoof cutely on the ground before looking down, "Im not complaining…"

Both Celestia and I exchanged unamused expressions. The former sighed after Twilight got over her moment, "Well, Granite, it appears that nopony else is attending the Gala, now would be an excellent time to meet you more formally."

I smiled and nodded, shrugging off a feeling of dread from her words, "Alright Celestia. Please, lead the way." Twilight looked at her mentor who in turn smiled and wordlessly nodded towards the ball entrance. Taking it as a sign for her to leave, Twilight indeed, made herself scarce.

Celestia then made it apparent for me to follow her by gesturing towards the right room. I followed her the whole way, noticing how quiet it was, save for the occasional burst of laughter.

But I soon found myself in what seemed to be a sitting room. Four walls with a small balcony at the end. There was no furniture other than the couch and two chairs in the middle. The lighting remained me of an interrogating room.. Which did nothing to calm my nerves.

Celestia took the bigger chair of the two and gestured once more for me to sit on the leather couch. Well.. More of velvet.. I couldn't see ponies making a leather couch..

She started by saying with a sweet smile, "Give me one moment Gerald. Princess Luna seems to be late.." I was going to tell her it was fine, because I'm a gentleman, but a voice cut me short as a shadow walked in through the open window, "Oh Sister, you must know by now I am never early."

I grinned at the Night princess and her rebuttal. Celestia seemed to wear the same expression, "Luna." The named Alicorn nodded and stepped in further, circling around her seat and sitting in it, "Celestia."

I gave a smirk and held up a hand, "I'm here too." Both Alicorns gazed at me, "Human." I sighed and nodded, taking the insult in, "Right.. Right.." Luna smiled and gazed at me, "It's a pleasure to meet you face to face Gerald."

I shrugged but smiled, "The feelings mutual Luna." Celestia let out a small smile, "I'm glad that you two met. But I am curious, and this starts off why I wanted to speak to you," Celestia leaned forward, raising an eyebrow, "Luna said you were human.. Extrapolate."

I gulped but kept my cool, "Well, what do you know about me?" Celestia looked at her sister and said solemnly, "I only know that you are from another world. I don't know what you are capable of, let alone look like. Luna knows more than I."

I nodded and said with a quick breath, "I hope you two know how weird this is for me." I based at the two wisened alicorns and saw them nod. With a sigh, I crossed my hooves and leaned back into the couch, "Well, it's a story of what I am.. Don't know if you want to hear it…"

So began my tale, leaving out my childhood, I explained to the best of my abilities of what I was and who I was, substantiating the white alicorns suspicion. Both were very attentive when I regaled my experience of how I got here, asking no questions until I was finished, "So.. You were brought here.. By a child named Dee?"

I shook my head and sighed, "No.. I was a fool, a stupid fool at that. I have yet to get to that part.. But There was always a story about how when a human was given a choice of a wish by some sort of clown, he or she would always get their wish, but there'd be consequences.. Mine being placed into a television show.."

Luna "hmm'd" and placed a hoof on her chin and the other on the arm rest, "I twas also curious about how you knew us. Is that thine reason?" I nodded without expression, feeling drained from trying to spruce up my story, "More or less. Basically, whatever you do in this world, is portrayed on my world, allowing us to watch and laugh when you laugh, cry when you cry and just… bond with the fact that it's a kids show.."

Celestia muttered, "I didn't know Goats watched us.." I sighed and shook my head, "No, in your terms, its foals. The.. Foals watch you and buy little figurines and other stuff based on your characters and experiences. And its not only that either.. Even adults and teens watch you.." I chuckled, "If you know who Vinyl Scratch is, I have a copy of her shades at my dorm, just lying on my dresser.."

But I scoffed and leaned further back into the couch, "Never would I think I'd see the day that I would be talking to THE Celestia and Luna. Princesses of Equestria.. This just seems like a weird dream to which I am still waiting to wake up from.."

Celestia shuffled in her seat, leaning to one side, "If you do not mind me asking, Why do you watch this.. Television show? Does it hold some kind of semblance to you?" I looked up and felt a small smile creep up, "Yeah.. Its not only me either.. We have this whole community called bronies and pegasisters… Brother and Sisters in Wings and Hoofs.. To answer your question," I said looking at the white Alicorn, "Yes. I watch the show because it gave me what I never had.."

I shrugged and moved uncomfortably under the stares, "A childhood. All I had was a weird purple dragon dinosaur.. Whatever the hell he was.. And pudgy little colored fucks who loved nothing other than their tuby custard..."

I smiled remembering the first run of the show, "The first episode I watched of you was when Twilight went into Ponyville for the first time.. I just saw it the other day too.."

Celestia and Luna looked intrigued, "Please, explain." I smirked and shrugged, "Twilight found out about Nightmare Moon and her coming, which was conveniently placed AT ponyville town hall.. Its where she met her friends and figured out who they each were individualy."

I sighed and leaned forward as Luna whispered something to Celestia. Once done, Celestia gave me a grave look, "Tell me Gerald.. How long have you been watching this show?" I blinked and thought about the last episode I watched, "King Sombra and the Crystal Kingdom.."

Shocked looks were gazed my way as Luna hissed, "What!? Sister, I thought he was frozen in his prison!" I held my face as it all slowly linked together, soon, not yet, but soon; Princess Cadance and Shining Armor would be wed… Cue Chrysalis.. Amidst my thinking however, Celestia had approached me with a smile that calmed my nerves, "Its okay Gerald.. But I ask that you do not reveal this talk to anypony. Or reveal of what history that is coming for us."

I nodded but gulped and breathed shakily, "I'm sorry.. I didn't know I would be such a burden." Luna looked at me with what seemed to be a steel gaze, but softened when she saw my state, "Tis alright Human. But who twas the Dee personage?"

I blinked and looked at both Alicorns, "Discord. And he told me he wants out. One way or another, he will. And you two know this." The grave nods I received didn't calm me none, but eased my suspicions. I said finally after a moment of silence, "He brought me here with magic. Please, if there is a way, can either of you send me back?"

Both Princesses looked at one another before Celestia heaved a burdened sigh, "Gerald.. if there was a way, we would. But what Discord used to send you here was filled with his chaotic magic. Thus making it nigh impossible to try and reverse. It would take our lifetimes to try and send you back, and even if you were alive then, would you want to back?"

I felt a sharp stab in my chest at her words when realization sunk in. Being the.. Sappy fuck I am, I reached for my goggles and rubbed my tear laiden eyes, leaning forward and shaking my hooves as I looked towards the door, "So.. Uh.. I'm pretty much stuck here huh?" I spared a glance up and regretted doing so, seeing my answer in the form of pity.

I sniffed and rested a hoof on my forehead, rubbing the other one over my nose, "I.. I've had the other suspicion that I don't even exist in my world anymore.. Could this be possible?" Luna was the one to answer this, "Granite.. Gerald.. Twas Chaotic magic that wrenched you from your world.. Tis unpredictable, but I regret to inform thee.. That indeed.. It is possible that you do not exist in your world."

I shuddered violently as I soft cry escaped my snout, "Ohhh boy…"

Never before had I felt so lost.. The fact of my existence being wiped from Earth ran through my head and nagged me with its horrible taunts. Other thoughts of rather dreadful curses also came to mind. Who was to be blamed? Me? Discord? Or my cowardice and foolish mind?

My questions were halted when Celestia wrapped me in a hug. My mind went blank as she said motherly, "Hush.. If it makes you feel better, My sister and I will try our best to find a way back for you.. I promise."

I sniffed and still remained humoured, "Pinkie Promise."

The Wise Alicorn, leader of leaders, the mother of ponies everywhere, the sun goddess; smiled and said slowly, acting out every action, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.." I shuddered once more and sighed, "Forgive me.. I couldn't burden you with this.."

Luna appeared in my view behind her sister, "Nonesense.. We shall help thee." I nodded and broke the hug, looking away, "I..I think I need some time alone.." Celestia nodded but gave me one last hug before I left, "Alright.. Twilight wants to speak with you. No doubt she is on her way over here right now. Speak with her."

I nodded and found my numb footing taking me out the door.

What was strange, is that I didn't have the energy to say thank you.. The mood that left the room along with me spoke every word..

 **Moments Later**

I shut the sitting room door and sniffed once more, blinking the remaining tears away, "Jesus Christ.." I said aloud as I looked for my goggles. But a voice stopped me mid search, "Granite? You alright?"

I looked up and saw Twilight, all dressed up, with a concerned expression plastered on her purple face. I blinked and found out that I was puffy eyed a I looked like a wreck. I said with a cracked voice, "I-I don't know Twi.. Everything I knew just fell to pieces in front of me.."

Twilight took a cautious step forward when I leaned against the nearest wall and slumped down to the floor, "Do you.. Do you want to talk about it?" I looked up at the caring mare and smiled forcing myself to say, "I can't.. I don't know if I can relive what just happened again Twi.."

Twilight nodded, understanding with a hopeful smile, "Well I got a surprise for you Granite.. If you want to hear it that is.." I did my best to smile some more when I said slowly, "Love surprises.." Twilight beamed and sat next to me, not caring about the ground, "Well, If you want, I fixed my guest room.. Its clear and ready for you to move into if that's at you want."

I sniffed and looked at my goggles, chuckling, "Of course. I love that hay bale AJ gave me, but I'm afraid that Mac is slowly getting his revenge. It rained on me in the middle of the night two nights ago." Twilight giggled but stopped short when she saw my frown, "Right.. Sorry.." I laughed and shook my head, "No reason for you to be.. Its my fault I'm here.. My fault for ruining Raritys shop, Applejacks barn and Pinkies weird Corner.. Worst yet is that I am at fault for trying to fly.."

I shuddered as a wave of sorrow washed over me, to the point where I groaned and held my eyes, "Fuck my goddamn life.." Twilight sighed disdainfully and I found her hugging me moments later, "Im so sorry for whatever has happened to you Granite.. I wish there were a way to make it all better.."

I grinned and snuffled, "Wishes are a fillies dream Twilight. Be careful what you wish for.. You might not like the result."

Twilight smiled from my chest, "Oh hush. No pony told me that I can't dream." I breathed shakily and said with as much kindness as I could, "Is the party almost over?" Twilight nodded and continued to hold me, "Uh huh, the girls are on their way now."

I sniffed hard and stood, gently taking the purple made off of me, "If you need me, Ill be at the carriage." Twilight gave her head a Bob, to which I trotted briskly over to the Apple carriage. Along the way, I had to mentally forget everything after exiting the maze, as it would most likely hinder my efforts in trying to actually live.

So I straightened myself up as what seemed three minutes later, to find all six mares chatting and gushing over the party, with the adventures they had. I opened the carriage door and tried my best to smile, but judging by the looks I got, I did a horrible job.

But they all entered the vehicle none the less.

When all were hitched and ready to go, I turned and saw Key making his way down the steps, "Yo Granite!" I gave him a terse wave and sighed as I hooked myself up to the fucking Apple, "Heya Key." Named stallion stopped short and gave me a worried look, "Bro.. You okay?"

Looking at him, I opened my mouth but closed it just as quickly when a certain purple dragon burst from the Ball entrance. He looked frantic, and was carrying an amazing amount of gems. Upon seeing Key and I, Spike shouted, "Guys! Move!"

Without wasting anymore breath, Key and I immediately got into gear and shot off into the night as Spike barely climbed onto the back of the carriage for his life.

Sparing a glance back, I chuckled merrily as I saw some snobbish ponies walk out into the night air and yell out towards us.

 **After the night events**

"Have ah nice night y'all! See yah tomorrow Granite!"

Both Twilight and I waved as the Orange earth pony ducked into her house after bidding us goodnight. Currently, I was holding my stuff and goggles all either on my back or tucked beneath my wings. The carriage reverted back to an apple after the stroke of midnight, so we had to make do. Twilight turned to me, her dress neatly folded and wrapped in her magical aura, "Well? Shall we?" Both Spike and I responded with a nod and a yawn most foul.

Twilight giggled and took the lead while the purple dragon brought one of my wings over his scaly self. When comfortable, I noticed it didn't take to long for the guy to fall asleep. Heh.. Dragons Right?

We neared Twilights tree within minutes, and it was a good thing too, I let loose another yawn and shook my head as my vision darkened. Twilight sighed in relief when she opened the door to her tree house and said quietly as I entered after her, watching as she closed the door, "Alright, take the little guy upstairs, I'll meet you up there in a moment."

Without words, I tiredly nodded and went up the steps, careful enough not to wake the little dragon. I was surprised when I leaned on one of the steps, it gave away to my weight and groaned loudly, still not waking the sleeping Spike.

With a chuckle, I made my way more casually, learning that Spike could sleep like a brick. At the top, I made a beeline for Twilights room and entered with a quiet opening of the door. Looking around, I saw that this room was different than others that I have seen.

There was the bed, of course, and her lamp post on her dresser next to her bed. To the left of the bed which was pushed against the right wall, was a clear window that had an opening beneath it for someone to easily sit on.

The moonlight was easily visible as it poured from the window, illuminating the vibrant colors of her room. Where I was putting Spike was clearly visible for the basket at the bottom of the bed, it was wrapped in a purple blanket and perfectly fitted Spikes body. The basket itself looked simple, store bought even.

Carefully opening my wing, I askewed Spike over my other and leaned down to deposit the spelling Drake into his kid sized basket. As soon as the guy touched down, a purple aura coated the blanket and hustled him into it, to which cutely, Spike sighed and shuddered.

I turned my head and smiled as Twilight walked in, she spoke first in a hushed voice, "Alright Mister, time for your curfew too." I rolled my eyes and shook off the different emotions broiling inside, "Well then.. Okay Mom." I finished with a smirk, to which Twilight giggled and led me to my room.

I sighed when I saw the not so familiar sight, "Thanks Twi.." Twilight responded with a gentle nudge of her flank, "Its no problem. We all need to rest though, that ball took a lot out of us." I agreed with a grunt and held my forehead when I slumped onto the bed, thinking about the gala itself.

It wasn't until I felt the bed twine down and bounce slowly did I notice Twilight staring at me with concern. I removed the hoof and smiled weakly, "If its about what happened with Celestia, I'm fine. Anything else, I can tell you about."

Twilight scooted closer and said with a whisper, "Did you at least have fun?" I chuckled in my own way and leaned back, "Oh yeah.. I met a few new faces today. Made a few enemies and related to a couple of ponies. All in all, I guest yeah, I did have fun." I turned towards the smiling mare, "What about you? Don't tell me you just stood with Celestia the _entire_ time."

Twilight snickered, but shook her head, "I went to see Rarity and talked to Fluttershy for a while. After that I went to see Celestia. The Ball for me was just So-So."

I grinned and nodded, seeing the content look she was giving after she explained her day at the Gala. She sighed after a while and stood, "Well, I'm off, sleep well Granite." I nodded and watched as she left.

Looking around I smirked and jumped on my bed, seeing how fluffy it was.

It was hella fluffy based on how high I bounced.

 **Heh heh!**

 **8,000 words exactimundo!**

 **I tried hitting 9, but I was like eh.**

 **ONTO REVEIWS!**

 _Chipmunkfanatic:_ This isn't going to end well for Granite I can tell.. Nice going RD, pushing him into spitfire like that.. nice going blockhead!

 **Well, based on how that Hi turned into a ticket to the Wonderbolt derby.. I think he has Rainbow Dash to thank. But yeah, Good Job Dash.**

 ***Random bolt of lightning strikes Derp***

 _DragonLord RyuKizoku:_ (CH. 8 and 9) Here's a quote from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, to answer your question: "Second Verse same as the first, now put me in a plan, so I can put 'm in a hearse."

If you fail to understand…

*SUPERHOT theme plays*

.RAINBOW…

 ***shuffles imaginary glasses* Second verse… I kinda remember that saying from a movie.. I swear its right on the tip of my tounge… CHRIST! Thank you for putting up your reviews, and thanks for being truthful on the whole, spell error thing. Yeah.. Now you know how I feel going back to check my spelling..**

 _Chaddmychal: (CH. 3 and 9)_ Nice Story so far and I would love to meet Luna and Cadance

 **Thanks! And for who you would want to meet, yeah Luna seems cool to see and Cadance… well she's the princess of love. That's freaking awesome in itself. Maybe I could pick up a few tips from her oh ho ho!**

 ***Twilight appears from magical fucking portal***

 **Twilight: Derp, you can't even pick yourself up from the hole you dug yourself into..**

 **OH JOG ON!**

 _Derpy101: (CH.9 and 8):_ Now THAT was a cool chapter! Christ, how long ja spend on that? Real cool of ya to do that for me too.

Just to narrow the options, I would rather have Luna or Twilight. (I would meet Luna by the way.) ( **CH.9)**

 **(CH.9 other)** You play piano? What else do you play? Besides guitar, yes I have enough sense to read profiles. I play piano, cello, used to dabble with guitar and used to play clarinet. Instruments are just about 20% cooler than anything in the world.

 **VERY TRUE! Except gummy bears.. Those are 21% cooler. :3**

 **To anwswer in order, and answer your** _ **OTHER**_ **question, I spent about five days on and off on chapter nine. I play guitar, (I play the fuck outta that thing too..), piano, I dabbled with the saxophone, play the mandolin and organ.. I also chill and play the violin a lot. Like the chapter before, it kinda explains my personality.**

 **I'm a whiny little bitch XD**

 **To answer your question though Derpy, its not an obsession really. You like watching for a reason. For me, its eh. Parents know, and I told them that its an awesome show. They understand my points, Bob the Builder, Barney, fucking Teletubbies.. *shudders* Blues Clues was an exception, and various other haven't come close to what MLP can present.**

 **Its like, all of those shows, crammed into one. But I got hooked in the fandom after I posted an animation staring Rainbow Dash. So did my friends. You'd be surprised at how many people are hooked into the same thing as you. So to answer that question of yours..**

 **Its your decision.**

 **MOVING ON!**

 **I will have y'all know, that the story jumped over two hundred views after chapter nine and over four new brehs joined the favorites and follows.**

 **Thank you soo much. I hope that I can continue to make y'all laugh, cry and say aww in the next few chapters. Cuz its about to get real.**

 **Keep on Derping :D**


	11. The Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, I do own my ideas and OC's however**

 **Chapter 11**

Following the night of peaceful sleep, and I do mean peaceful, I awoke to a perfect morning. It seemed that every morning here, the sun was shining to the perfect sunsation that woke anyone and thing up with a smile.

Which it did for me, but I had a bit of a nauseating moment when I thought I was still in Applejacks barn. When I swung my legs around to stand, I nearly cried out when my brain over clocked and said that I was in some kind of rafter, landing me squarely on my snout.

AFTER renaming every curse I could think of, I stood and shook myself off. Glancing around, I decided against putting on my goggles. They were lying on top of the bookshelf bent onto the wall in front of the bed.

With a sigh, and a rub of my eyes, I opened my door and found that the library was silent, save for the occasional tweet of a bird. Raising one eyebrow and lowering the other one, I wondered where Twilight and Spike were. Weren't they awake now?

I creeped along the wooden floor when a sound alerted me to the possible presence of the purple mare. When I saw her door, I decided against being an ass and instead of opening the door, I cautiously put my ear against it and listened.

I nearly cried out when I heard the sound of what seemed to be a dragon snoring. Holding my ear fucked self, I scowled and quickly backed away as the sound grew louder and then died down.

I made my way down the steps and slumped onto the couch, sending tiny dust particles flying around the sun glowed room. I puffed out my lips and blinked a few times, I turned when I heard a clock chime and I saw why those two were asleep still.

It was like 6 in the morning apparently. I growled and mocked a hoof in vain, "Damn you University time.." It was true too. Had to get up at this time every day Mon-Friday. Taking that into exhibition, I realized that it was Monday. My eyes widened at this, "Time flies.." For some reason, my wings extended and flapped at the thought.

I was going to comment on that, but my stomach growled, signaling me to feed it. I patted the grumbling hole and sighed, eyes averting to the kitchen ahead of me.

With not much to say, I made my way into the unfamiliar room and stopped. It looked like a regular kitchen, Fridge, stove with oven, a weird looking toaster and a tabletop in the middle. It was like Raritys, but it sported off the colors that Twilight had.

Sniffing, I opened the fridge and rooted around. Finding something simple to make, I smiled and nodded in triumph. Pulling out the ingredients though, I realized that I couldn't just make one, I had to think of Spike and Twilight.

Which was a weird thing to think of.. Normally it was Randy.. Heh.. I wonder what the guy was doing without me? I smiled at that, but blinked as the memories of what Celestia and Luna had told me came back full force. I clutched the carton of milk and gulped away the sorrow, blinking away the mist I had forming at the edges of my eyes. Time to be a sap and just tell myself to get over it.

I shut the fridge and laid everything out on the counter, biting an apron I found hanging conveniently on the side of the kitchen doorway. I wrapped the apron around me and fumbled to tie it. I stopped when I realized I didn't have fingers, so I chortled and shook my head wondering why Twilight had an apron anyway.

I slapped myself mentally when I realized she had Spike.

Right… lucky.. Bastard and his damn fingers… claws..

I laid out a chopping board and unceremoniously clutched a kitchen knife as I started making my favorite meal.

First, like before, I simply cut up some herbs that would go well with my omelet. Eh, I didn't feel like going all out on Twilight and her food, so I just took a few eggs and set them up appropriately. As they sizzled in the pan, I minced the herbs fine and waited a moment longer.

While waiting, I set the heat to low on the stove, which was a weird contraption. The knobs to turn heat up and down were like neon lights, bright enough to see what you were doing, but hypnotizing. Anyway, I went rummaging through some of the cabinets and tried to find glasses, cups, anything to put drinks into, but came up short.

Sighing in frustration, I stood on the edge of my hooves and grunted to get the up high cabinets. Just as I was about to grab the knob, I heard a clearing of someone's throat.

What happened next is what follows,

"JESUS CHRIST ON A CRACKER!" Followed by me collapsing on the counter, causing a spoon to fly up into the air when my elbow collided with the edge. It soared through the air and landed straight on the forehead of whomever was in the kitchen with I.

I sighed in relief when I saw Spike standing with a look of utter shock and bewilderment, "Ah.. Spike, its just you.. Man.." I leaned back on the counter with both elbows propping myself up, I breathed out and chuckled, "Say hi or hello next time…"

Spike went cross eye'd as he removed the spoon from his forehead. To the humor that had found its way here, it came off with a satisfying, *Plunk*. Spike sighed, but was smiling, "Well Hi?" I smirked and saluted as I made my way over to the frying pan, "Hello."

Spike propped a stool over to the tabletop and leaned on his clawed hand watching me with attention. As I profully took the pan in my hoof, I jerked it so that the food lept out of the pan and landed on the skillet, perfectly sizzling as the opposite side started cooking.

Spike clapped his claws together and laughed, "Whoa! Dude, how'd you do that?" I framed my head and looked at him with a suppressed smirk, "Trial and error bud, trial," I flipped the egg and sighed when it landed Derp like, on its side, "Error.." I gripped the spatula with my teeth and flipped the delicate egg on the pan correctly.

As I was about to add the next egg into the pan, I deposited the current one and turned to Spike, "Bro, you live here, you know where the cups are?" Spike snapped his fingers and nodded, hopping off the high stool and clambering onto the counter.

He grunted in effort, but opened a cupboard, *Right here." He laid out three cups, each purple. I groaned inside, but turned to the next item, "How's Twilight?" Spike scoffed and leapt off the counter, returning to his seat, "Sleeping like a rock." Both he and I snickered when I added, "An intelligent rock."

After a minute, I asked, "How many eggs do you want?" Spike looked at me in confusion, "That's all we're having?" I raised a brow at the sudden outburst, trying to add humor to what otherwise hurt me, "Well yeah? What else do you expect? Be glad I'm even cooking for you guys. Sheesh.." I added after the Drake put his hands up in an appeased manner, "Asshole.."

I flipped the egg one more time and jumped when I heard the toaster pop up the bread I put in. Spike looked at this and his mouth formed an 'O.' I put the bread on the plates and eggs with each piece. I turned to spike a last time, "Do you got any jam?"

Spike nodded and pointed o the fridge, "Yeah, in there.. Top drawer.. Beneath the cauliflower.. No.. Other container.. Yeah that's it." I gave Spike a flat stare as I shut the fridge, opening the jam as the door shut.

I gestured to the food and said with a smile, "Well, foods done. You can eat now, or we can go wake up Twilight." Spike looked at the food hungrily and then smiled, "The latter sounds more filling."

I smirked and winked at the young Drake, "Good choice." I grabbed a tray Spike brought out and put the plate and everything for Twilight to have some breakfast in bed, if need be. Spike volunteered to carry it after I surreptitiously lied about being able to put it on my back. Yeah, never again…

We made our ways up the stairs whispering about last nights events to each other briefly before we found ourselves at Twilights door. Turns out, Spike was with those gems for a reason. He calls it a, "Dragons Greed," and can't help but save gems and shiny objects when they are in distress. I tried calling him out on the fact that he just loved gems, but he wouldn't have it.

When he asked me how my time at the Gala was, I responded with a shrug and a small smile, "It was eye opening." Spike shivered visibly when he on purposely looked at my bad eye. But he nodded and recounted a few events of seeing some ponies in the ball clamoring about the fact that a certain Prince was stood up.

Spike kept asking me why I was smirking, but every time I just shrugged and laughed.

When we were in front of the sleepy mares door, Spike raised a claw and said lowly, "We are now entering the belly of the beast. You wake her, and I'm gone." I blinked and looked down at Spike and saw the seriousness in the young dragons green slitted eyes.

I sighed and nodded, "Alright. Same. _You_ wake her up, and your ass is grass. Ill never exist past that." Since we had both gone to terms on the subject, Spike gulped as I pushed the door open. Remember when I thought it was a certain Dragon snoring?

I thought that it was Spike, hinting on the fact that he was actually a fucking dragon, and I could understand if he were the one snoring. But it was rather Twilight who was emitting such outrageous cries in her sleep.

My mouth went open in abjected shock, and I saw Spike looking at me with a distant look, "Now Granite… you know how I feel." Now it was my turn to gulp as we both stepped into the mulberry mares abode.

We carefully tiptoed across the wooden floor, stopping every time it creaked under our combined weight. We kept looking at the darkened rooms occupant, hoping that every time we did step wrong, she wouldn't wake up. Cuz I for one, didn't want to see Twilight enraged. Who's to say I haven't already in fact? It's scary.

Making our way around to the side where Twilight was laying was easier, as she was facing the window. The curtains were closed for the more dark room effect. So as Spike told me in a hushed voice that he would gently, I was to open the curtains slowly.

After thinking about it for a moment, Spike turned to me with worry plastered over his face, "Do we have to? I mean.. She looks peaceful.." I gave him a stare to which I said with a dark grin, "This is a errisputable payback for crushing me with a fucking hay bale. Now get your scaly butt over there." Spike gave me a hushed groan, but carefully hopped on the bed.

I trotted over to the curtains and slowly began to open them, first covering the outer edges of the room, then the light channeled on Twilights face, waking her up.

It started with a groan, to which she switched sides, but Spike clicked on her lamp post. So, with no where to turn to, she dove under covers, uttering blatent Equestrian curses. But that didn't stop us. Spike and I made our ways over to the end of the bed and exchanged glances as Spike held the tray.

I chuckled and took the furry blanket in my teeth and yanked it.

It gracefully leapt into the air with a holy *whoosh*, what was underneath stared at Spike and I with a hatred unmet. Both of us exchanged a nervous glance and returned to the creature that said with a slow tone, "Guys… You have five seconds to explain what you are doing." Twilight said with her eyes narrowed with red seeping to the irises.

Spike dropped the tray and dusted my ass out the door before I quickly said, "MORIN'BREAKFEASTIMADEITBYE!"

I tumbled down the stairs and dove behind a chair to which I found Spike cowering behind. We both peered above the furniture and I said quickly, "Think she'll follow us?" Spike shook his head and scowled, "Nah.."

We heard a noise upstairs to which Spike nodded immediately, "Ok, yeah. She gonna get us." We both jumped when we heard wings flapping behind us followed by a, "Who?" We both turned to see an Owlicious gazing at us with amusement glimmering in his eyes. Spike held a finger to his mouth and pointed to the open door upstairs, "Twilight, hush."

Owlicious dove in between us and too peeked above the chair. I breathed out after a while when we saw that she wasn't coming out, "Alright.. I think we are in the.." My words caught themselves in my throat when I saw Twilight appear.

Fearing for my life, I gazed at her with horror. To which it dimmed down when I saw that she looked happy and was licking her lips, "Did you make this? Spike, how come you've never done this before?" All three of us exchanged glances as Twilight trotted happily down the steps, eyeing Spike with praise. Spike responded with, "Because it was Granite and his idea?"

The violet mare stopped suddenly mid step and gazed at me with confusion, "Wha- Granite made this?" Hearing this caused me to smile weakly, "Yep.. I was hungry.. Y'all weren't awake.. So.. Yeah." I finished with a shit eating grin.

Twilight looked at her decadent plate and then me. She did this thrice and said as she pushed the tray to me with her magic, "More." I gave her a flat stare. Realizing her error, she blushed and said sweetly, "Please?"

 **Later**

What happened during the span of at least twenty minutes was humorous if not eventful. Twilight seemed to look at me now with more concern after realizing that I could make stuff. When asked to where I learned how to cook, I responded with, "A great chef never gives away his recipe." It was supposed to be funny as after saying so, I snickered. But When Twilight gave me a penance stare, I sobered up and said with reverence, "My Mother taught me."

She quirked a brow, but didn't continue as per her mouth was stuffed full of my famous morning omelettes and jam bread. As said before, its just a simple breakfast. But from the way Spike and Twilight were scourging the food, it seemed like they'd never had it before.

Which they probably didn't.. Considering they're ponies for Christ sake..

After eating, I volunteered to wash the dishes, as it was my normal routine that I did back home. But Twilight looked at me like I was crazy, "You.. Hoof wash your dishes?" I blinked and nodded slowly, careful with my words, "Yeeeeesss? Why do you sound surprised?" Twilight simply showed me her horn and picked a plate up.

I watched in shock as the plate was wrapped in her aura and simply all the stains were erased. After remembering how to breathe, I said smartly, "Well forget what I said." Twilight agreed and wrapped her plates in her magic.

When she was finished, I had gone upstairs and grabbed my goggles…

Okay you know what? I'm gonna call them glasses now. I fucking wear them outside.

I grabbed my glasses and slipped them on and trudged back downstairs to where I found Twilight nose deep in a book. Beside her was a hearty pile of books that she set aside to read. What was funny, is that the books were on how to cook.

Chuckling, I rounded so that I was facing her, "You know you can't just learn everything from books right?" Twilight moved the book down and fixed me with a smirk, "Oh? Pray tell." I shrugged and turned towards the door, "You have to actually try to cook, rather than read about it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Twilight face hoof and sigh irritably, "I hate it when other ponies are right." Deciding to tease her, I mocked a hoof bump, "Yes! I outsmarted Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight parted her hoof on her face and narrowed her eyes, "Careful." I simply skipped and jived, "What? Afraid I'm to smart?"

The answer was in the form of a couch cushion, which I expertly dodged and exited the tree house, "I'm going over to AJ's. Gotta fix her barn roof." Another Cushion, "Don't be mad when I come back?" I didn't wait for her answer when she started picking up the couch.

Just as I was about to turn and leave for the Apple Arches, I heard a muffled conversation, "If I haven't guessed already.. I'd say you like him." I cringed when there was a sharp yell.

Shaking that off, I made my way into Ponyville.

It didn't take long, or maybe it was because all I had to do was cross a bridge…, and I found myself in the middle of the peaceful town, viewing the sights. A few ponies who were at the party waved to me as I passed by, sometimes stopping me to say hi.

I was nervous at first, seeing as to why they wanted to say hi to me was irregular. But I got over it quickly and saw it as a simple friendly gesture. 'I wish the people back home were like this..' I thought as I waved to a group of ponies buying some food from a carrot shop.

After all that, I moved across the still unfamiliar arch that led to Applejack and her farm. I looked around when I saw the huge barn coming into view, seeing the green and brown trees blossoming with ripe apples. I caught view of Mac and his frame ramming against a tree, and I swore that the tree fucking snapped.

But I shrugged that off as a hoax and continued along the dusty path. When I was standing in front of the country house, I quickly stepped up on the steps and knocked on the door. I looked down and turned, hoping that the Orange earth pony was here, I needed to get that roof fixed so Mac could get off my ass about it.

When I heard the screen door open, I smiled and turned to see Applebloom standing there with a filly smile of her own, "Well howdy there Granite! Great tah see ya." I nodded and tussled the little yellow mares mane, "Same Applebloom. Is your sis around?"

Applebloom deflated a little bit at the choice words, but responded cheerfully, "Uh huh! She's out in the fields.. Ah have to say.. erm.." AB tapped her chin and looked for her sister in the vast majority of tree fields, "She maht be over there." She finally said, resting her gesture to a clearing not far from the house.

I smiled and again tussled with the filly, which ended with her giggling, "Thanks AB, see you in a bit. I believe I still owe you and your friends a few adventures?" Applebloom nodded enthusiastically, "Uh huh! Yew bet! Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell er actually heading over to Raritys. Ahll be over there soon too. Ahm just waiting on Mac." She said, finishing with a snort and a distant stare that told me she had been waiting for a while.

I chuckled and trotted down the steps, hearing the screen door shut and young Applebloom appear next to me, happily skipping, "I saw your bro on the way over here. Dude broke a tree." The bowed mare stopped and said with concern, "He did, again?" I turned and saw the expression that she was giving me. It was achingly familiar, and caused me to smile warmly and nudge her, "He's fine. The tree isn't. I'm sorry if I caused you to worry about your bro.."

Applebloom nodded in understanding, resuming her trot as we weaved through trees towards the unmistakable sound of a somepony hitting the hell out of a tree.

Based on how loud the sound was too, it didn't take long to find her. I motioned for AB to stay back and let the country mare finish her work, to which I admired in awe.

So, not trying to sound creepy like, but I watched as Applejack took other Stetson and wipe her sweat converted on her brow and sigh in relief. She set the hat back on her head and I watched as she positioned herself carefully in front of the tree.

I intensely watched as her back leg muscles clenched together and release as her legs sent a buck so fierce that the apples on the tree obeyed the mighty godsend and rained upon her baskets, filling them to a rather sizable amount.

Seeing this made Applejack snort in triumph. As she turned to pick a basket up, I softly cleared my throat and saw the orange earth pony jump, "Sweet Celestia!" She held her chest and turned, catching her breath with a smile, "Yah scared the Dickens outta me sugarcube.."

I chuckled and held up my hoofs in a placating gesture, "Whoops my bad. I just stopped by to see if I could help out." I added after a moments pause, "But seeing how you beat the living shit out of that tree, maybe I'll check in later."

Applejack smirked and raised her stetson, "Well that sounds mighty fine, but as yah can see, I still have more trees to buck. Wouldn't mind the help actually." I grinned and said with a coy smile, "Aww.. You do like having me around.."

Both Apple siblings giggled and Applejack rolled her eyes, "Ahlright there Gentlecolt. Help me with these her baskets and then we'll…."

So what happened after that was actually kind of fun. I learned from my mistake from my first time of Applebucking and tried it again with Applejack. Her little sister left early after Mac appeared out of nowhere.

Seriously though, how does that fucker go unnoticed?

Anyways, right now, AJ was talking me through the steps of how to correctly applebuck, "Okay, now, all ya need tah do is plant yer two front hooves into the ground and tense these here muscles up." She displayed next to me by gesturing to her back flank. I nodded and did what she told me, "Okay, now what?"

Applejack eyed my form and tapped her chin with amusement glinting in her eyes, "Yah actually might be able to buck this tree." I scoffed and positioned myself in front of the tree, "Don't jinx me please.." I said after knocking on the wooden tree. Applejack grinned but did the same, placing down the baskets for the apples to fall into.

When she was down she nodded, "Ahlright, give er a good buck!" I grunted and tensed up, feeling every muscle go rigid as I planted my hooves in the dirt. With a well placed buck, I sent my legs lashing out to the mid rift of the apple tree.

My hooves connected with the sturdy material, and I watched in amazement as the tree shuddered, I felt almost no pain, but no apples fell. Applejack raised a brow and stood below the branches, scratching her forehead, "Huh.. That was a good buck.. Wonder what went wrong there.."

I nudged her and smirked, "Had to jinx me ey?" Applejack sighed, "Oh come on ya jackelope." I snickered as she placed the baskets around a different tree, farther away from the one we were just at, "Ah guess you can just pick off the apples, then we'll get started on the barn.."

I nodded and followed her, having three baskets with me, two on my wings and one between clenched teeth, "Uh huh."

As we grew further away from the tree, a soft cracking sound could be heard as the wood splintered and that creak turned into a groan. Soon, and without warning, the bark exploded, revealing the bare wood of the tree itself. And imprinted into the wood were two hoof prints.

The apples soon fell after that.

 **Later**

I wiped my forehead and leaned over the rafter I was on, calling to the working pony beneath me, "Hey! Toss me up that toolbox!" Applejack shoveled one more hay pile and spat out the pitchfork, nodding and trotting over to the red toolchest I had referred to, "Coming up!"

She turned her head to the right, and whipped to the opposite direction afterwards, making the chest sail over in a beautiful arc directly onto my lap. I blinked and saw that I was expecting to catch it, but the red toolbox was just there.

I scratched my head when I heard Applejack giggle, "Well then.."

We had made quick work of the Apple trees, her thunderous kicks and my flight skills making the task that more simpler. We stopped halfway through the work on the trees and had gone to grab lunch which was prepared by Granny Smith herself.

It was a regular lunch consisting of an apple sandwich and apple drink. Both of which were eaten very quickly. After that, we resumed the work and continued until AJ told me to stop. And in all honesty, could've kept going. But judging by how much we had cleared, we had to. Otherwise there'd be nothing left for her season earnings.

So with that done, I told her that I'd ike it if we could quickly get the pony hole in the barn fixed so I would stop feeling sorry for making it in the first place. Applejack had told me that it was fine a that she'd eventually handle it, but my better judgement got the best of me and I responded with a wistful remark that sent her a-blushing.

Anyways, currently I was almost done, I just needed one more nail and the patchwork would look good as new. I quickly opened the box and picked up the nail I needed, fitting the hammer in my mouth, I took the nail and twinged it into the wood so it would have a platform to be stable on for my hammer blows. I checked my rope security in case I fell and nodded.

Speaking of hammers.. I took mine and carefully started going ham on the metal object. It wasn't long until I saw that it was in the wood nice and deep. So I smiled and nodded, scootching on the rafter back so I could admire the work.

Applejack heard the lack of activity from below and hollered, "Granite yah alright?" When I saw that it was acceptable I leaned down and saluted, taking my hoof off the rafter, "Yeah, I'm fin- AUGH!"

My body did a full 90 degrees on the roped rafter and cried out as I fell rapidly towards the shocked earth pony below. The rope whirled on the wooden construct and surprised not only me, but Appljack as I got closer and closer until the rope tightened and I was suspended mere centimeters in front of Applejack.

I coughed when the rope tightened around my chest and caused me to swing like a grandfather clock. It looked like the scene from Spiderman, from the way I was hanging. I chuckled at the awkwardness and stared at the still shocked mare, noticing how close her face was to mine, "So uh… heh heh.. Gonna leave me hanging?" Applejack blinked and returned to.. Equestria.. After hearing my bad pun, "Oh well.. If yah want…" She said with a blush.

My already blood rushed head connected the dots to the mare and her blushed signs and I wiggled frantically as she neared, "Ay ay AY AY! NOT THAT!" Applejack blinked again and her eyes shrunk before she stuttered, "Oh.. Uh shoot.. I'm sorry sugarcube.. I uh.."

She backed away as she bit the rope tying me to the rafter, severing it after a good tug and dropping me unceremoniously on the ground with an *oof*. I groaned and rubbed my head as felt the bloated object slowly deflate with my life essence.

Coughing, I smiled and said, "Thanks AJ.. That was…" Applejack said with a flat tone, "Nothing happened." I blinked at the sudden tone, "What?" Applejack turned and dipped a goodbye stature, "Exactly. Ah'll see ya later Granite."

I watched as the earth pony made her way out of the barn and briskly galloped away. All that ran through my mind was one word that popped up on occasion,

"Huh?"

 **Later**

I tried asking if I could see the troubled pony, but Granny told me she didn't want to be disturbed. So I took it as one of those, girl moments, and noped the fuck outta that. I honestly was still trying to figure out why she was upset at a little joke.

But then I remembered that she did try to…

That one thought of what had almost happened in the barn stopped me dead in my tracks as I made my way over to the Boutique. I blinked and thought, 'She just tried to… But she… no…' I shook my head and trotted at a more hurried pace, placing my destination far more important than thoughts in front of me.

I saw the dressing store in the distance and sighed in relief. Walking and working, plus thinking about stuff really taxed my brain. When I was within knocking distance, I did the intended and waited.

The result was a sing song voice saying, "Coming!~" Rarity and her fashion like self appeared as the door swung open, "Welcome to the.. Oh. Hello Darling." I responded with a chuckle an a curt nod, "What? Not good enough for a customary greeting there Rare?" Rarity smirked and shook her head, sending her ivory mane billowing, "You've heard it before. No need to repeat myself. Is there something you need dear?"

I smiled and nodded, blinking away the brightness, "Yeah, Applebloom said she was over here? I was just wondering…" Before I knew it, I heard, "Git em!" Rarity watched in amusement as I was filly tackled by all three cutie mark crusaders, one being over energetic, "Maybe we can earn our wrestling cutie marks!"

I growled playfully and mocked, "Youll just have to earn it, for I am the, TERRIBLE TORMENTER!" I scooped all three fillies and playfully trotted around as they giggled in their expense, climbing all over my neck and back. I had Scootaloo on my face for nearly the whole time, laughing as she nibbled only ear.

Sweetie Bell was too somewhere under me I thought, holding onto one of my legs for her life. Applebloom was the one who brought me down when she barrled into my side as I was paying more attention to the filly on my face. It soon evolve into a showdown of sorts when they all jumped off and surrounded me.

I watched all three fillies as they rounded and circled, watching me like hawks. Applebloom nodded to Sweetie Bell and Scoots, who in turn rushed me. I smirked and laughed as I jumped and hovered mid-air, causing all three girls to crash into each other in a fit of laughter and smiles.

I landed a little ways a way near Rarity and panted, "Those Three.." The fashion pony shrugged and said with a sense of dignity, "Are a wear on your expense?" I nodded and watched as they all gained senses and rushed over, eager to try something new.

Sweetie Bell spoke up when she was close enough, "Hey sis? Is it alright if Granite watches us today?" Scoots nodded and added, "Yeah come on! We'll be good!" Rarity was considering when her sister said that, but gazed at young Scootaloo with a scrutinizing glare, "That's what you said last time remember? Last I heard, you three tramped over to Everfree, scaring poor Fluttershy."

I chuckled and nodded, remembering that episode, the Stare. If I remember correctly, Fluttershy ended up making the fillies respect her.

Anyway.

All three looked down with disappointment present, "So no?" Said young Applebloom. Rarity opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak when she saw the three adorable stares. She closed her mouth and softened her gaze, looking to me, "Granite? Would you mind watching the girls? It wouldn't be long."

I shrugged and looked at the three crusaders, "Sure. But no lake jumping. Got it?" Applebloom and Sweetie took the advice to heart and seemed to be oblivious to that. But Scootaloo sighed and scuffed the ground.

Nodding, Rarity turned to the girls, "I'm putting Granite in charge of you three. You behave for him, understand?" There were two and a half nods. After seeing this, Rarity fully faced me, "After you're done watching them, I have something for you, its just a little.." She looked up with a hoof put to her chin for thought, "Present. A thank you gift for the Gala." I smiled, "Heh, thanks Rare. I'll take these three outta your hair for the time being. See you soon."

And with that, Rarity walked back into her boutique. When I turned back to the three, I smiled and said, "So? Whatdya wanna do?" I watched as all three looked at one another. Scootaloo being the first to speak up, "Wanna go exploring?"

Thinking about it, I actually smirked and nodded, sending smiles all around, "Sure. Where to?" Sweetie Bell grinned and produced a blindfold, "We have this spot we like to keep in secret. So, you can't know where we're taking you. Kay?"

I gazed at Sweetie for a minute, sensing a feeling of dread run down my spine at her words. But Applebloom soothed the deal with, "Don' worry none. Its not that far from here." Sighing I took the blindfold and said with a scowl, "Fine. But do I have to wear this?"

All three responded with a courageous, "Yes!"

Great..

 **Later**

Even though they had me blindfolded, I sorta knew where we were going. Well.. Where we had been going.

The distinct sounds and ascented smells alerted me to different parts of Ponyville these three fillies guided me to. I definitely know we passed by Sugar Cube Corner, as the sound of Pinkie Pie laughing sent chills up my spine. The girls had no problem realizing that we had to hurry through this area.

We passed through a neighboorhood as well, I knew because the sounds of wub reached my ears and I couldn't help but bob my head to the beat as we passed by the wubsteped house. The rest of the walk was more silent, and the sound of a soft breeze and swaying branches reached my ears.

Hearing this perked my interest and I looked around, trying to see through the blindfold, "Are we there yet?" What sounded like a laugh belonging to Applebloom reached me, "Yeah, we're almost there." I let a satisfied grunt and watched my footing as I nearly face planted when my hoof caught something.

Thankfully, I felt three different comforts keep me upright.

We continued to Trek until I saw the blindfold unlift so that I was staring at what the girls wanted to show me. I gasped and gaped in awe at the sight.

Before us, was a ruin of some sort. It looked of a medieval castle since it sported the signature dome roofs and drawbridge. The bridge was already lowered for entry and the water that was under it lurked menacingly, threatening some unwary traveller to fall into its clutches.

The rest of the castle had what looked like polished blue marble, aged and cracked. The castle itself was shaded and rooted with a huge oak tree piling at of the princess tower. The tree extended well above the forest level and stared heaven high.

I think I gawked to long, because after a while, I could feel the pride rolling off all three fillies, "Ya like it?" I remembered how to breathe and nodded quickly, "Of course! It's a castle AB! How did you even find this?"

Sweetie Bell carelessly walked into the castle yard, which was clear, and ahead of the drawbridge, "Actually.. We just stumbled onto it. Seemed like an okay place. We just havent told anypony. I think that there's some sort of treasure here. But you cant tell no pony." I blinked and followed the crusaders, "Why not?"

Scoots snorted and flapped her wings, jumping as she did so, "Cuz its Cutie Mark Crusader Territory!" All three girls cheered to that, all the while I just circled, taking it all in at once.

It was a massive ruin, it looked like it could pretty much house Ponyville if needs arise, but there was something off about this place. The courtyard walls had holes and broken arrows insode the rock, making me think that this place was abandoned after a war or something.

The sunlight allowed me to see that the catapults and balistas on the top walls and different archer posts here and there. The yard actually had a few dummies set up in familiar night armor with wooden swords and shields.

I laughed and walked over to one of the targets, poking it with a hoof and seeing it lean back. A training area… Awesome.. I blinked however when I thought I heard snuffling coming from the outside walls. Either I watched to many Indiana Jones movies, or I'm crazy. Probably the former, Discord takes the latter.

Scootaloos giggles caught my attention and I tried in vain not to laugh myself. She was running around with a perfect night helmet, its head to large for the filly, making the scene before me look like the head piece were moving on its own. The only thing that let me know that Scoots was inside, was her purple hair sticking out of the visor.

Applebloom and Sweetie Bell were in the same moment, giggling non stop as the former was holding a twig shaped like a lance and running at the latter, who in turn, did the same. They on purposely crashed into each other, without the sharp objects, and rolled around in a fit of laughs.

I took a spot so I could see them and just help out if needs arise. Feeling the sun hit me made me relax and simply grin at the antics before me. But as I watched, I grew concerned at the fact of how Ponyville could even hold such a fort of magnitude. So I proposed, "Girls? Where did you find this ruin exactly?"

Without missing a beat, Sweetie said, "Everfree. Why?"

My heart leapt into my throat and I knew why I felt that this place was off. The pieces all linked together when I realized why they wanted me blindfolded and withheld the information of how secret this, 'spot,' was.

I galloped over to the girls at a speed I thought impossible, interrupting their game showering me with awws. But they could stow it for now.

After the revelation of where we were, I felt the presence of something that brought death and reasons why ponies should never venture into this forest. Looking around, I saw shadows and heard growls as they slinked around the clearing.

The girls heard it too and Poor scootaloo recognized the threat immediately, "Oh no… Not Timberwolves.." The reaction spread around the girls as I ushered them close to me, "Huh. Those Wolves made of wood?" I blinked and saw indeed what looked like a wolf made of wood. My suspicions confirmed, I chuckled weakly, "Well.. Any of you girls got a flamethrower?"

The looks shot my way made me regret saying that. But I nervously smiled, "Well look, they aren't coming closer to us.." I said gesturing to the indeed stationary wolves. Applebloom peeked from my wing and whimpered, "Twilight says that they are afraid of the sun.."

I nodded and looked to the way we came, indeed out there, the sun shown brightly. It shone brightly as well around us, sheltering us from the dark brown monstrosities. I gulped and said quickly, hoping that whatever god out there didn't have a sick twist of humor, "Well lets move yes? Pretend it's a game of tag. Those wolves are it.."

Scootaloo hissed suddenly, "Not helping dude!" I groaned and nodded, "I know. Now shut it and Move!" I ushered the Fillies to move faster as right above us, moving slowly, was a cloud. Laugh all you want, but if that thing blocked the sun before we could reach the fort drawbridge, that's it for us. The girls sensed my eagerness to get moving and from what started as a slow trot, turned into a full fledged gallop.

I looked behind us and saw that the cloud had moved closer, its tip brushing the sun, shadowing the ruin, allowing the Timberwolves to gain ground on us.

My eyes shrank when the cloud fully blocked the sun, plunging the world around us into darkness, allowing me to see just how many of those fuckers were out there. Several glowing eyes ran after us in the dark, making adrenaline pump through my veins and made me pick up the girls and fully let loose to how fast I could go.

It worked too, allowing us to gain several feet ahead of the hungry beasts. I thought we were in the clear too, but I tripped again, thus causing one of the girls to cry out. When I gained my footing, I saw Scootaloo fall from her perch and roll roughly on the ground.

The young filly tumbled over some roots and bumped into a rock, landing awkwardly on her hoof. From where I was, I swear I heard the said ligament crack. She tried to get up but yelped when she put weight on her hoof, causing my suspicions to be confirmed.

And all I could do was watch as she stared back at the closing wolves with tears starting to fall. When the first syllables of Help came from her snout, I made up my mind and played out what I was going to do at that moment.

Fight? Or flight?

I set the other two fillies down and said with a gentle but commanding voice, "RUN." Both of them nodded and quickly extricated themselves from the forest, seeing how close we were to Ponyville. I saw their tails disappear into the underbrush and heard them shouting, hoping to gain some sort of attention. Hearing a small squeak of terror however made me whirl around.

What I saw made time itself slow down.

Scootaloo was watching in fear as one of the closet Timberwolves came flying at her, mouth open, showing off its sharpened wooden teeth. It had its claws outstretched and green eyes narrowed in victory at claiming its next prey. With a terrified cry of my own, I set to action.

An Emotion I long forgot, flared up and sent me spiralling at the opposing enemy, shoulder tackling the wooden monstrosity into a nearby bush and tumbling out of sight. I whirled on the stunned filly and nudged her to her feet, eyeing the now surprised wolves.

They had all stepped back when I attacked their member, staring at me with curiosity. I said urgently to the limping Scootaloo, "You aren't hurt. We aren't far from Ponyville. You take your little ass and hurry. Meet up with your friends and get help. Tell them to listen for the screams."

The little fillies eyes widened and she whimpered, "What? What about you?!" I smirked and Nuzzled the filly, "Don't worry about me, you still gotta earn your cutie mark yes? What better way than helping Scoots?"

During the conversation, the wolves had no doubtedly moved closer and the one I tackled earlier was picking itself up from the spot it landed from, licking its wounds. Scootaloo immediately grew determined and nodded, fixing me with a fierce gaze, "Alright. But you better kick some tail! I'll be back quicker than you can say.."

I grunted and pushed the filly aside as I turned to buck a jumping wolf, "GO!" Young scoots didn't need more motivation than that. After sending another member flying, I spotted a lone wolf trying to stalk after the limping pegasus.

Faster than the fucker could blink, I brought down a crushing stomp on the wooden constructs head, splitting it into two, afterwards making the rest explode into a pile of timber. I breathed out and said with a shaky voice, "Alright Gerald… just like high school…" I looked back up and grunted as I tried my best to find some sort of resemblance to a fighting stance, "Alright, maybe like my nightmarish high school.."

Humans are more predictable with their stances, as they let loose a cry of determination anytime they attack. These things gave me no warning, let alone semblance of what kind of attack they were going for.

I counted six wolves. All of but three attacked at once, each jumping for my still form. Grunting in surprise from the sudden attack, I used my wings to propel me under one of the airborne animals and give it a swift kick to the underbelly as I slid.

I twirled on my hooves unsteadily when I realized I had never thrown a punch before in this.. Body. Thus making this fight much more interesting. The one I kicked was bent over a tree root with a sizeable hole in its chest from where I hit it. I noticed that they didn't bleed any kind of blood I had seen.

Being wooden, instead of red blood, I think it was tree sap? It was amber nonetheless. And I watched in horrified curiosity as the wound closed itself as the sap melted around the wound. These things don't down with a simple punch then… aim for the head?

Grinning, I saw the other two eye me and both of them met together. Side by side, they rushed me. I watched their movements and saw at the last moment that they were splitting apart. So, I jumped up and kicked against a nearby tree, thankful for the fact that I'm a pegasus and can fly, agilely landing next to where Scoots had taken a dive.

All the while I was thinking about those two, I completely forgot about the one before, and paid the price for it as I felt claws rake my side. The mark felt true and he dug them deep from my neck to the base of my tail. Yelling in agony, I twirled with the momentum and delivered a nice well placed kick to the jaw of the beast, making the lower half of its face explode into splinters.

The other three that I had counted, stepped back and sat on their haunches, watching their comrades simply play and toy with me. I growled and, gained some distance, I looked back to where the creature hit me, and gasped in pain.

Three long scratches showered my flank, and already they were puffy and looked infectious. Touching the area around it hurt like a bitch. So I breathed in and crouched low as the onslaught continued, ignoring the fact that I was now drowsy.

Like before, they all came at once, except this time, the wolves changed tactics, one jumped in air, the other swerved left and the last, right. My state couldn't keep up with what they were doing, and I barely had time to side step their attack as one of their jaws clamped around my ass.

With steely resolve, I shot up into the air, and used my momentum again to backflip and send the creature to the ground, impaling the unlucky thing onto a tree. Doing this made my head fill with fuzz, and my mind blacked out, nearly sending me to the awaiting jaws of the Timberwolves. When I came to, I saw the impaled monster explode violently and shower me with its contents.

I chuckled to myself and looked towards the direction of Ponyville and tried flying there, but my wings wouldn't obey, I found myself half flying, half falling to the ground, where a timberwolf was awaiting.

Despite my current state, I managed to surprise myself and the rest of the pack by slamming into the wolf with enough force to not only kill it, but to shoot through it at the same time. But at the cost of tumbling to another pack member and its toothy rows of teeth.

I counted 46 teeth as they pierced my skin. I wailed in pain as the thing shuddered at my expense, shaking and tearing into what I was left of. It let me go after a moment of that and ran up for a killing blow.

I shook off my feelings and grasped a nearby sturdy stick. Taking it in between my hooves, I swung it with enough force to shatter the thing in two. The wolf collided with my weapon of choice and Yipped in pain as the stick broke over its head and sent the construct face first into the ground and sailing over my body, landing somewhere behind me.

I shakily stood after a while and panted, smiling as I heard the wolf explode, "Anyone else?" I grimaced and breathed shakily, not wanting to see what the fuck had just happened to me, "Plenty of me to go around?"

My fur felt matted, damp and I was ice cold. Shivering now, whether it were the actual weather, or whatever the wolves had done, I chuckled in my dark sense of humor as the wolves bolted towards me, "So I'm gonna die by piles of wood?"

With newfound speed, I side stepped their attack and lent a hoof out to the ground and sent a comrade tumbling head over tail into a tree, where it slumped slowly to the stump. The other two growled and snarled fiercely.

I scoffed and said with my words slurring, "What? You guyz attacked mes first…" I pointed a hoof accusingly at them. The one who had hit the tree snorted and stood, again glaring at me as they took their attack head on.

It was similar to what the ones I took out before did. One was in air, the other two were beside me. Except this time, I couldn't move. It took me a while to realize it, but I couldn't breathe either. I grinned as the three collided onto me, wailing and nashing their teeth.

Dear god it was painful. I had gotten stitches before and that didn't even come close to this. I would take over one thousand needles to my body instead of this. At least I could move when I had needles in me. I could only scream and scream as they tore me apart, fur scattering everywhere.

I couldn't protect myself after realizing what the wolves had done.

They paralyzed me.

Guess that's why they're called Timberwolves. Wish I had learned more from Applebloom about them.. Maybe I could've known that their bite sends a paralyzing poison about your blood stream..

Soon, I didn't even feel the pain, and my screams died to pitiful cries. The wolves stopped after seeing this and seemed to grin in pleasure, licking their bloodstained lips. The largest one, eyed me with surprise when I choked out, "Oh..heh… yall.. er fuuuuuuccckkkeeeddd…"

The leader howled and flashed his teeth wildly, he charged at me once more.

I grinned when his face formed a nice hole as a bolt of purple shot through it. The surprised wolf turned to its attacker but was met with another bolt, completely obliterating it. The other two growled and ran to attack the saviors, but from where I was, all I heard were two hollow thinks followed by a Yipe.

In the distance, I saw a Timberwolf falling from an uncanny height, its legs and appendages flailing wildly. It was in vain, though. A dull thunk reached my ears soon after it disappeared, followed by the satisfying explosion.

I wheezed a cough and breathed out, my voice sounding like I had been filled with holes, "H..hey…guys.." Before me, with shocked looks on their faces, were Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Twilight immediately came to my aid and said with tears coming to her eyes, "Oh Celestia, Granite.. What'd they do to you?"

I faintly chuckled, my eyes flickering to the piles of timber, "You should see the other guys… heh.. Heh.. Owwwww…" I groaned as another spasm racked me. Applejack paced around the forest as did Rainbow Dash, "Sugar, I don't see none more, but it'd be best if we get this here fella and mosey along."

Twilight held her hooves to her mouth and said aloud, "I thought it was some other pony the girls were talking about… I didn't know.." Dash silenced Twilight with a glare, "Hey! The Stallions hurt, he needs attention. And there is no way I'm carrying him when he looks like that."

Twilight nodded, her uncertainty ceasing to exist, followed up by hope, when I said dryly through gasps of breath, "So.. Much.. For being.. The.. Element.. Of loyalty.. Eh?... Dash?" Dash sighed as Twilight picked me up in her aura, "Try not to move Granite.. You'll be alright!"

I felt myself being wrapped in a soft glow, and watched as the forest disappeared, to be instead replaced by the two faces of Applejack and Dash, both telling me to stay awake. They even tried to change the topic with a humored joke.

I tried my best to smile.. I really did.

But I was tired… so very tired..

They told me not to shut my eyes.

But I did..

Sleep soon overcame me..

 ***Derp says in monotone***

 **Ohhh nooooooo….**

 **How unexpected…**

 **What will happen to poor Gerald?**

 ***Smirks Evily***

 **I guess you will just hafta find out in the next chapter. Welcome Fillies and GentleColts, to the very first Arc of the story. The first ten chapters were just appeasement chapters. Now, I step it up a smidge.**

 **I hope the fight scene was good enough, as per it was the first scene of fighting in this story.**

 **ONTO REVEIWS!**

 **Y'all write long reviews so I'm just gonna be an ass and respond casually to them.**

Hunterhero179: **A jeep huh? XD thanks fer reviewing Hunter, P.S I'm a Porsche. ;3 Zero to a hundred real quick. XDXDXDXD**

Derpy101: **21 pilots is my jam breh, I'm glad I could answer your question! Although if it did anything to resolve much, Eh… And actually, the Twilight Ship might be sailing. Although.. I have to add jealousy and stuff just for the heck of it.**

 **And to put on a delicate note, I appreciate that you like the story. I do. Buuuuuuuttttttt… It is not** _ **that**_ **cool. Like for example, You have Diaries of a Madman by whatmustido, and A Second Chance. I have been reading the mess outta those two stories because of the way they write in first person and regard love on that perspective of view.**

 **But thank ya kindly for expecting the story as such. I also took your word and I'm curretly on chapter 14 of your story suggestion. The Sleeping Library and that story= Amazement :3**

DragonLord Ryukizoku: ***fist bumps* Yes! Always appreciate criticism! I agree with you actually. But I hope I didn't bore you with that chapter. Although yes, you could just skip it, I always add something important in each chapter. And for that one, you'll find out soon enough :P**

Chaddmalchal: **Same here. I saw your review and busted my ass laughing.**

 **Thanks one and all for reviewing and such! Also many thanks for those who favorites and followed! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone or pony for that matter because of this chapter. If incident occurred, there's a reason the review box is below, ;3 tell me what y'all thought about it.**

 **QOTC:** _ **If you had he choice of fight or flight, what would you do?**_

 **Keep on Derping!**


	12. He Awakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, I do own my Ideas and OC's however.**

 **Chapter 12**

The halls rang quiet, save for the occasional flicker of a old light, and the constant beep sounding from the rooms variously placed around. Doctors of all sorts chatted quietly and politely to the people in the hospital and those who weren't from there. Some of what the doctors were saying, were harsh news. Twilight Sparkle hurriedly trotted to where she had last seen her.. Friend.

Even though it had been just a mere measly days, Granite.. The.. Stallion that just so happened to crash course into Ponyville, had made a significant impact on all of the girls lives. He was the talk of town now, because of his selfless act of saving some fillies. It made everypony think twice about him, even the six.

Twilights expression grew grim when she rounded the room he was in, seeing the shape on the bed only brought bad memories back. Ever since she'd found him, Twilight and the rest had never left his bedside, only when their duties had been called, did they leave. They took shifts, swapping in and out one by one as the days went by. Currently in the room with Granite, sat Rarity and Sweetie Bell. The white fashionatta and her expression were blank, devoid of emotion as her sister unconsciously twiddled with her mane.

The fillies had taken it hard, Scootaloo especially, as much as it pains Dash and the little orange ball of fury, one, if not both of them felt at fault. Twilight entered the room and cleared her throat gently, gaining the attention of the purple maned mare, "Rarity?" Upon hearing her name, she turned and acknowledged Twilight with a nod and flashed her a small smile, "Hey Twilight."

Said mare grew concerned at the lack of higher words, normally Rarity would speak more forward and cascade her words with elegance and class. Now.. She seemed like she didn't need to. Sweetie Bell was more excited and simply waved a hoof at the unicorn and went back to watching the stallion laying on the bed.

Twilight shut the door behind her and sighed as she slumped next to her friend, "How is he?" Rarity blinked and responded, "The doctors had to come in to calm a fit of his down. We almost lost him.. But they got his breathing controlled and such." Twilight skirted a glance at Sweetie and saw that she was nodding with tears in her eyes.

Getting up, Twilight made her way around the room a various gifts many ponies had stopped to give Granite. Collected and piled high, were a weeks worth of them too.

For one whole week, Granite had stayed in a coma of sorts, from what the doctors could tell. They told the girls and various others that the shock from both the poison, and the loss of blood was to much for him. He just needed time. To the shock of almost everypony, the Doctors told them that he would live.

But when he would wake up, is another story.

Twilight stepped over a large pile of flowers and leaned over to see Granite breathing slowly, a tube of sorts sticking out from his snout and wrapping around his head. He also had various tubes connected to him that led to different portions of IV bags.

The condition Granite had been in before he arrived at the hospital, was grim. Several sections of him had been torn, and don't even start on how many cuts he had received. From what Twilight could remember, was that they were waiting outside of the operating room for hours.

Now, Granite looked normal. Like he was just sleeping peacefully. Twilight breathed out through her nose and rested her head on Granites, silently wishing he was alright. When done, she made her way around to Rarity and made herself comfortable.

"He.. He's not going to die sis.. Right?"

Both Rarity and Twilight looked at Sweetie Bell, who amidst the silence begged. Rarity smiled and nuzzled her sibling, sighing, "No Sweetie. He'll come back." Twilight saw her friend look up and say so only she could hear, "I hope.."

Twilight gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, to which the white unicorn graciously smiled towards. When all three turned back to the sleeping stallion, Twilight said quietly, "Rainbow should be here any moment."

Rarity looked put the door window and let out a soft snort, "I never thought I'd actually live to see the day that mare is early." Twilight let her sentiment show by a soft nod when the rooms door opened slowly.

What appeared first was the face of Scootaloo. She smiled as she limped in, her hoof wrapped in a cast. But her smile faded as she saw that the room still held the same dreary effect on it. The young filly looked behind her and said sadly, "He isn't awake yet.."

Both Twilight and Rarity saw Dash walk in, her mane was a mess; not that it wasn't before, but it was more so now. Naturally, the color of it was bright, as Dash did tend to it often or not. But now, it was dull, like she were Pinkie. Dash shut the door and heaved a shaky sigh, laying the present in a seat next to her as she sat near Twilight.

Scootaloo chose to sit next to Sweetie, who both immediately started whispering amongst themselves. Dash smiled and waved at both of her friends, "Hey Rarity, what's up Twi?" Both named, waved and said their part.

When formalities passed, all turned back to the bed.

It seemed, that because of what had happened so suddenly, caused a few changes in some ponies. It wasn't anyponys fault, but what changed was more subtle and easily noticeable. As of now, which worried both Twilight and Rarity, was that Dash was being patient. She wasn't, as she put it, Goal focused right now, only being attrained on making sure Granite was okay.

What scared all 6 girls, except one, was that Pinkie was calm. It was as if she had indeed took a chill pill and stayed that way. She hadn't bounced a single bounce since the incident, hadn't thrown a party either.

It was as if they had all came in contact with that flower again..

Dash crossed her hoofs and said solemnly, "Any word from Flutters or Applejack?" Rainbow looked at her friends as she finished. both nodded, Twilight said quickly,

"They have actual business to attend to. Applejack having her farm and Fluttershy with her animals." Twilight sighed and rubbed her tired face, relishing in the fact that she hadn't slept in days. And already, because Granite had left, the tree felt empty.

She shouldn't be worrying about things such as this though.. Twilight frowned and continued, vowing to get to the end of this weird topic, "They haven't been able to pop in for a while."

"Oh.. That sucks.."

Rarity agreed with a nod, seeing Granite shake suddenly. Twilight shakily breathed when she saw that, "I do hope he is alright.." Dash uncrossed her hooves and leaned forward, shaking her head, "Same Twi.. Same.."

Rarity finally spoke up, shaking her head with a deep scowl, "Gracious this is depressing. I do hope your week was alright you two." Both mares smiled at the mood shift, glad to have something to take their minds off of.

Dash spoke first, brazing on her skills, "I finally got to hang out with Fleetfoot the other day. She taught me some new moves." Twilight let her eyes widen in sustenance for the sudden commendation, "Wow, awesome Rainbow. That's an honor."

Dash nodded, letting loose a smile, "I know." Both Rarity and the mulberry mare snorted, taking back their assumptions of Dash _ever_ changing.

Twilight smirked and shrugged when all eyes turned to her, "I cleaned the tree out yesterday. Other than that, I've been working on this one concoction…" Rarity leaned in and said with curiosity, "Oh? Pray tell."

Dash snickered, "Yeah, go ahead Egghead."

"Dash.."

"No, no. Don't let me stop you."

Twilight narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat, "Well, I've been trying for days to see if I could change ones appearance without magic. I have yet to test it."

Dash held up her hooves and shook her head, "Nope. Don't ask." Rarity agreed with a grunt as she leaned back into her chair. After a while of just listening to the heart monitor beep, Twilight said smiling, "What have you been up to this week Rarity?"

Said mare stiffened, averting her eyes to the window, "I uh… well you see.. Hmm.." Opposed to her stuttering and frequent blinks, Rarity just ended up sighing, "Nothing. Quite literally." Her purple gaze softened as she looked at the bed, "All this time, I have just sat in my idea room and looked at a piece of paper, hoping an idea would come."

Sweetie Bell looked at her sister in a placid gesture upon hearing that, patting her hoof with her own before going back to Scootaloo. Rarity breathed out, leaning on her hoof as she twirled the other, "But I have been able to connect to some ponies in Canterlot."

All of those who were in the room let out a surprised noise, causing Rarity to laugh, "Those ponies are quite the bunch." One of the girls was to say something, but they were interrupted by the door opening, and in walked a panting Applebloom and Applejack. The latter said with a hopeful glance, "Is he awake yet?" The looks passed around said it all.

Both apple siblings sighed in vain, choosing their seats accordingly. Applebloom with her friends, and Applejack next to Rarity. The CMC had taken to the floor with quiet expressions. Not one had said a peep since they had come here.

Applejack breathed heavily as she sat, "So, which wunna you wants to have a break? Ah'll watch 'em." No one said anything, causing the Earth Pony to laugh heartily, "That's an agreement I can come to."

So, they all fell into silence, gathering their thoughts and best hopes for something to happen. To which, at some point, it did,

"Ah never got the chance to ask y'all bout the Gala. How'd that go?" Questioned Applejack nervously, her eyes betraying the fact that she wanted the silence to not rule. All perked up to that, Twilight raised a hoof with a gentle grin, "I got to speak with Celestia about what's been happening around Equestria."

Dash raised a brow, "And?"

"Apparently an Earth Pony tried to fly."

Said Twilight sighing. Dash snorted and stretched her wings, "Right. Well did he?" Twilight snorted and said with a shrug, "Curiosity killed the cat Dash."

"Right. Right."

"Well that is quite grim." Rarity said whilst grumbling. All eyes turned to the fashion pony, Dash spoke up with an evil smirk, "So what'd you do at the Ball Rarity? You swoon some unlucky stallion?" Rarity blushed and said stuttering, "N-no!"

All laughed as the blush grew heavier, "Well…" Rarity smiled, as she was able to compose herself, "Does embarrassing a stallion count?" Dash quirked an interested brow as the white unicorn continued, "Yes? Well then, I will have you know that Prince Blueblood will think twice about messing with me."

Twilight shuffled in her seat, "What did you do? I remember you saying something about a Prince and his.. Less formal way of treating you."

Rarity giggled and pointed a hoof, "We. Twilight. Granite and I made the Prince out to be a fool. It was quite the sight to behold." Applejack guffawed and snickered into a hoof, "Yah mean that fella with the weird tux? Ah saw him alright. Guy was stark mad and drenched."

Rarity laughed with her friends as they to snickered, "Ah yes. Granite left an imposing note and impression on Blueblood." Twilight, after getting over her fit, said with a smile, "So that's why you had a crowd?"

Rarity beamed, "Oh why of course! Because of Granite and his quick thinking, I gathered quite the mass. I even was able to secure some new high class friends." From the bored look Dash was giving, Rarity snorted and grumbled, "Not that any would care."

Dash smirked, throwing a cotton ball that she picked up from her gift, making it bounce off the formal unicorns nose with a satisfying, *boop*, "Its not that I don't care Rare, I heard about somepony named Torial, making a commotion with an embarrassed prince."

As Rarity was wiggling her nose, Dash smiled and winked at the unicorn, "I just didn't know it was with Granite. Moving ahead huh Rare?" Rarity froze and blinked, her white fur betraying a hot blush, "Dash.. You.. Take it back."

"Oh come on, don't deny it! You have somethin for him!"

Applejack smirked and leaned over to Twilight, who had raised a flat brow, the orange mare spoke so that Rainbow Dash could easily hear, "Says t' one who wants another, 'Rematch.'

Rarity and Dashs jaws dropped open, Dash more so as she stuttered like her friend, "Wh…What? Me? Please. H-he couldn't even keep up with me the first time." All three other girls smirked and giggled as the joke meant something else. Dash grew even redder as she finally got it, "O..oh.. Buck…"

Applejack roared as their friend tried hiding behind her mane, "Just like Shy!" Twilight and Rarity too snickered at her expense. But they stopped when they heard another laugh, it was familiar too. Turning to the source, they all saw Pinkie rolling on the floor, kicking her hooves in a humorous manner.

Sensing the lack of laughs, Pinkie halted and said cheerfully, "Aww.. Not funny anymore?" All but one laughed, "Nah Pinkie, its still funny. How're ya doing Sugarcube?"

Pinkie hopped up, her signature bounce noise easily heard in the silence, "Funny you should say Sugar Cube! Just came from there to deliver these.."

She pulled a tray out of nowhere filled to the brim with muffins, and said with a smile, "To a certain somepony! But.. He's still asleep." She frowned slightly, sliding the tray next to her others before, sitting near the CMC, "I'm just hoping he'll be able to eat them all."

Twilight smirked and patted the pink mare on the shoulder, "I doubt he'd not want to. He's been eating that awful goop this hospital calls food." Everypony shivered.

Applebloom spoke up with a cheer, "Well, he has a bunch of stuff to open up when he wakes!" Applejack smirked, blinking at the positive remark her sister gave. She hoped too. They all did, it would be terrible if the pony they just got to know just disappeared..

Twilight looked at her downtrodden friend and nudged her, the orange pony looked up and was met with a comforting smile. Twilight whispered, "He'll be fine." Applejack laughed and agreed, "Yeah. Ah know."

Rarity turned her head and smiled, "So what'd you do Applejack? Did you get to sell your tarts?" Applejack nodded and tipped her signature Stetson up, "Not only sell, but ran out. Ah have Granite and Rarity tah thank for that. By the time the ball was endin, ah was out of stock." The shock of the Earth pony's exclamation rippled inside the room.

Dash chortled and nodded, "Yeah, I saw a lot of ponies grabbing for Applejacks cart. How much did ya make AJ?"

Applejack blinked and looked up as she did her own calculations, counting on her hoof,

"Well.. There were four pies. 75 Apple Fritters.. 60 Apple Fries.. Around 200 bits?"

"Celestia.."

"Yeah, ah was panicking around the end. Too many customers."

Dash and everypony else gave her smiles, to which they then turned to Dash, "What'd you do Dashie?" Said mare puffed her chest out and she gave a proud smile, "I was able to hang with the Wonderbolts." Pinkie appeared next to her friend and leaned on her shoulder, eyes alight with excitement.

"Oohhhhh! Not to many ponies are able to do that! How'd you do it? Hang out with the Wonderbolts I mean?"

Dash chuckled and said with a small smile, "It wasn't easy. But I had help." Twilight smirked and prodded the rainbow pegasus, "I'm guessing you sweet talked to Soarin'?"

Rainbow gave Twilight a flat stare, "Please. He can go shove his face in a pie."

Snickers all around. Even from the little fillies who were playing around on the floor harmlessly. They had somehow found an open present that had revealed a rubber ball. They took no moment to bounce the heck out of it.

"Nah… it was.."

Rainbow shrugged, scratching the base of her neck, "Well it was Granite."

"Told ya."

"OH STOP IT!"

Applejack snickered evily as cotton balls were sent her way. Rainbow huffed and looked away from her friends and their laughing, "Anyway, he didn't even speak to me. Spitfire fixed that."

Applejack smiled and clopped her hooves together, brightening up suddenly, "Oh tha' reminds me! I just got somethin from Ditzy the other day, it was from Spitfire herself." For some reason, Applejack pulled out the letter she spoke of, setting it down on her lap, "I didn't want tah open it, but I think ah know what it is."

Dash gazed in awe at the letter, "He was invited to the Derby? Lucky.." She added the last remark with a sigh and a frown. Applejack snorted and held up the letter again, dividing it into two letters, saying through clenched teeth, "Seems like Spitfire remembered you too Rainbow."

Dash's eyes lit up brighter than New Yorks Time Square, letting out a signature fangirl squee, "OHMYGOSHOHMYG-" She was silenced by an obstinate Pinkie, who for once stuck _her_ hoof in Dash's mouth. Her other went to her snout, gesturing to the stallion who had groaned suddenly.

Everypony went silent as Granite moved, hoof twitching silently. But as quickly as it began, he went rigid and sighed before falling back to his previous solid movements. All the girls groaned, and scuffed the floor separately.

"Goshtarn it…"

"Same."

With a sigh, all girls who were sitting in seats, leaned back. All fillies who were on the ground began yawning, realizing just how late it was getting.

They all perked up when they found Fluttershy peeking through the door, when she saw the gazes of her friends, the shy pegasus blushed and said quietly, "Am… am I interupting?"

Dash waved a hoof and snickered, "Nah Shy. Come on in." Fluttershy gulped and said with a soft tone, "Well I hope you don't mind if I brought a few others." All perked up as Twilight said evenly, "Who?"

Fluttershy smiled and stepped aside, allowing her, 'others,' to step in.

When she meant others, most had thought that she would bring in a few small animals. But all eyes widened and jaws went slack when two familiar Alicorns stepped in. Princess Luna first, followed by her older sister, Princess Celestia.

They hadn't taken more than a few steps before all were bowing and respectively saying their greetings. Both Princesses looked at one another before smiling, Celestia speaking first, "Come now. Stand. " Luna giggled and said in whisper, "You need not bow little ones."

Everypony looked at the Alicorns and then one another before shrugging and standing. They all wore smiles, Twilight the biggest as she near tackled the sun goddess, nuzzling her fur affectionately. Celestia smiled and returned the love with her own, "Hello Twilight."

The unicorn stepped back and gushed, her eyes full of both curiosity and concern, "Princesses! I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Princess Luna shrugged and walked over to where Granite lay, "Is it not appropriate to escape away from our duties?" Celestia let out a small giggle when Twilight stuttered and couldn't come up with a proper retort, "Luna, be nice." Luna sighed and said with a roll of her eyes,

"As you wish."

But Celestia answered warmly, "It is not only my duty to protect Equestria, but to also protect my little ponies. So for today, Luna and I decided to check on you all and Granite." Celestia said with a smirk, she finished by saying, "Our Guards were far from pleased when we told them we did didn't need them.." The truth rang out in her words, silencing any doubt. Twilight sighed and leaned on her mentor, "Thank you princess." She received a nod as Celestia's aura appeared around the door and closed it shut.

Fluttershy worked her way around the mass of presents and bodies, settling herself near the fillies, who in turn smiled and hugged the yellow pegasus.

With formalities and happy moments passed, Luna turned her attention back to the pale blue stallion, eyes searching for any movement. Once she saw none, she craned her head and said softly, "How long has this one been like this?"

Dash sighed and shrugged, "A week now? He hasn't opened his eyes, from what know, the whole time. Or even tried to vocalize anything." Applejack agreed with a soft smile, "We've been taking turns watching em. If anything had happened, we'd know."

Celestia let her gaze soften at the looks of all her subjects. She glanced down to see Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell looking the worst. The sun Alicorn said softly, "You care this much for him?" All turned to look at Celestia, the looks said it all.

Twilight, being the closet to her, nodded solemnly. Luna walked to her sister and craned her neck, casting a glance to the sleeping form, "Sister, I have an idea.. Whether or not I proceed, is in your hooves." Celestia lifted her head from Luna and frowned, gazing at Granite with hope, "If it will help him awake, I see no reason to deny you such an idea. Explain Luna."

Luna sighed and said forthwright, "I might be able to peer into his dreams, if such is your wish."

Celestia blinked and after a moments thought, nodded, "Alright Luna, you have my agreement. But I will join you." The Midnight Princess nodded and chose to sit next to Rainbow Dash, who stiffened as the night Princess sighed, "If you don't mind, I wish to be undisturbed, I will be back momentarily."

Applejack watched as Lunas horn glowed, casting a sick blue over herself and Celestia, followed by a sudden gasp from Granite. Leaning over, The earth pony who was unaccustomed to seeing such an act, whispered to her Unicorn friend, "Twi? What're they doin to Granite?"

Twilight said just as softly, letting her gaze shift to the magical energy in front of her, "I think Luna is trying to wake Granite up.. She is the Princess of Dreams, so.. Maybe she's establishing a link to him?" Applejack looked at Twilight with a flat stare,

"In Equestrian Twi."

"Oh Right. Luna is going inside of Granites dreams to try and wake him up that way."

Applejack and everypony looked back at the scene before them, the orange mare taking off her Stetson, "I hope it works.."

No one said anything as Granite fidgeted in his sleep.

 **Gerald**

So yeah, battling my minds worst enemies happens in dreams. And it takes time away from the fact that I couldn't wake up.

I held my sword at the ready, facing impossible odds. Before me were at least more than one hundred foot soldiers, their faces literally blank, save for the uniforms of black and their eyes a deep red. I didn't question of what happened or where I was when I woke up. When I did, I was faced down with these odds as well.

It started off with just one of them. I didn't know what it was at the time, so I didn't know how to handle that situation. And because of my cautiousness, I was hurt early on and regretted ever getting hit, for it stung like bitch making me know if I were to get seriously injured, then that would be it for me. And what was weirder, is that this was a dream. I pinched my self, and slapped myself around, but the only thing that hurt were the steel blades my foes held towards me.

I tried thinking these fuckers away, but they were persistent. The soldiers had attacked me ruthlessly and without warning, the only signal were the caucasmic footsteps they made.

I breathed out and clutched my weapon with renewed strength, urging my will to be unbreakable. The only thing to be broken were the bones and skulls of those in front of me. I was about to battle this fuckers without thinking… So With a cry of fear, I rushed forward, summoning some allies for the fuck of it all. The soldiers all raised their weapons and charged as well, yelling as loud as I.

I guess to really explain the battle and how I had survived for so long, I had to further go into of what I used and tactics I put forth.

Well, Since it was a dream, I tried to summon some power armor, only to be met with a simple kevlar vest. I try asking for a gun of any kind and was given a sword of gold. Relishing on the fact that my minecraft skills were unmatched, fucking gold swords are terrible. But it kind of made me look like Finn from Adventure Time.

So it was Meh.

The shadows, that's what I called them, adapted to everything I threw at them, and they were sneaky as fuck. They took on forms of those I knew and used them to pit against my emotions. I couldn't use the same tactic twice, otherwise I'd end up with my head lopped off.

Who knew right?

But what really surprised me about this, was the allies I could bring out and the defenses I could throw at the enemy. For as long as I had been in here, wherever I was, I quickly learned how to survive. So I made my allies constructs of different time periods. Some were roman and other were Greek. Some looked Spartan even.

And there were the people that looked awfully similar to the guys off of Assassins Creed, I shit you not. I actually think I helped pull Ezio out of a skirmish with brutes half his size.

But anyway.

My point, is that I had no idea what was going on. I had been wandering aimlessly for hours. These enemies I faced, never stopped coming. And they wouldn't. For days and nights, I spent cowering, fighting and defending myself from them, earning ugly scars and terrors I couldn't bear facing again.

I could always heal myself, but when I was hurt, the wounds looked like the poison Timberwolves used. I would begin to get drowsy, and I would start disappearing. So that brought a horrible thought to mind, if I were to die here.. Just like the matrix.. I would die wherever I was in real life. So with that in mind, most of my time was spending saying nope and booking out of fights. But I was cornered.

Save it for ironic, but here I was in the middle of a gorge, two walls either side of me, allowing narrow passage, fighting along Spartans gleaming gold.

Told you.

But even though the golden Spartans were beefy as hell and carried weapons that glinted war, I was scared, frightened to the core. I had been running away, laying traps and hoping that I could slow down the things chasing me.

But they caught up with me later.

The first words of slaughter reached my ears as steel clashed with steel. Different Spartans immediately fell, impaled by the dark blades The Shadows used. Wherever the golden allies collapsed to, they would shake and just disappear.

From just the initial clash, I had already lost at least twenty of my allies. Looking behind me though, I saw many more. It filled me with hope, and I summoned that Kevlar vest I had. Surging forward, I found my target, slashing down, I cleaved through the shadowy construct like it were nothing, watching it dissolve and slop to the ground, forming a puddle of black. The next few were no difference.

Because of the narrow passage, we were able to pile many of The Shadows into a group and slaughter them. Rinse and repeat.

But halfway through, like I said, they adapted to the tactic and actually used the wall and scampered into the defenses. Within that brutish moment, it all went to shit.

Another twenty of my allies fell, leaving me out in the open, with several Shadows closing in. Panicking, I raised my sword just in time to parry a blow from a bigger shadow. While he was stunned, I brought my blade to cleave his foot off, and in one fluid motion brought the blade into his chest as he fell.

I ended having to pull my blade from the blackened ground to whirl around and face the countless others. What made me sigh in relief was that the Spartans were gaining ground, fast. So I leapt into battle, my eyes whipping left and right as I swung my sword wildly, each hitting another construct. Each breath I took sent me forward into the lines and every kill sent me flying back. But for every shadow we killed, two Spartans died. It was getting to the point to where we were low on constructs and the shadows just kept coming. But I could see that their line was thinning as per the fact that I could see the other side of the gorge.

Glancing around, I could estimate about 40 constructs and hella more Shadows. I had to think of something, and I had to think of it fast. Looking at my surroundings, I saw two key points, one being the end in sight, and two; the ridge above us. That was the best vantage point right now, and if I could get some archers up there, we could probably win this..

No sooner had I thought about it, several golden archers lining up along the ridge top. I smiled wildly and shouted, "SHIELDS UP!" Plan set into motion, we were going to send the Shadows on a nice King Leonidas death party. My constructs obeyed, throwing their shields up and pushing the shadows back as they did so. They covered the top of our heads and the area in front of us.

I bellowed once I saw the shields glint in the dim gorge light, "FIRE!" The archers obeyed, silently pulling back the strings on their bows and sending thousands of arrows below. Several sounds of arrows scoring across what seemed like putty reached my ears, followed by the melting of the Shadows. I grinned and peered though a hole and saw the shadows flail about, arms moving wildly as more arrows hit them.

Once the archers had relieved themselves of arrows, they disappeared, allowing me to throw my sword forward, "MOVE!" That simple command, along with the thrill of battle sent the Golden Spartans forward, whether they were already dying or not, the ends of swords and hilts of shields crushed the remaining foes.

And before I knew it, I was standing at the end of the gorge.

I looked behind me and saw every shadow we had faced, now a puddle. I sighed in relief, glad that the whole battle business was over. So with no other choice, I started walking, hands in my pockets. I dismissed the armor and breathed through a simple tank top and sweats.

But as I stared ahead, I didn't see any end to my journey. It was a flat plain, consisting of flowers and several clusters of trees set about. Frowning, I crossed my arms and saw through the trickery. The Shadows were conniving little fuckers.

My first hour, I had to figure out what was real, and what was fake.. I'm just going to say… I had to end a few of my family and some of my friends. Whoever I thought I could trust, was either one of the Shadows or was just a part of my dream. Dad could go eat a dick, but my sister and mother were harder. Grandparents too…

But I'm going to move past that. The mimics were easy enough to spot. Just pose an impossible question and if they got it wrong, they ate my golden sword.

But ahead, was all new territory to me, and I had no idea what to expect, let alone to finally be able to rest. I hadn't slept in what.. A day now? Eh.. I could sleep when I was dead.

I stared at the ground, at my bare feet was the dividing line, the rocky ground of the gorge and the grassy green of the plain. Could I risk it?

Well, I was, until I heard my name called out. Within hearing that, I had summoned my sword and vest, shouting as I heard,

"Granite!"

"Who goes there?"

From the shadows of the gorge, appearing simultaneously, were Celestia and Luna. Alicorn Princesses of Equestria. They both had looks of pure relief when they saw me, but that died immediately when they saw I had a sword leveled towards them.

Luna spoke first,

"Gerald what are.."

I said coldly, trying to keep my calm, this was new, and I was hoping that these weren't mimics,

"You have ten seconds to explain why you are here. Nine seconds until you find my blade through your heart."

Celestia deadpanned and narrowed her eyes, "Allow us twenty and maybe I won't suffocate you with your pillow as Luna and I depart from here." I lowered my sword and threw it into the ground, "Twenty seconds it is then."

Celestia sighed and said evenly, never wavering, "Gerald, you have been unconscious for an entire week. Almost everypony is worried for your health, and we do not know when you are to awake. Luna and I are here to bring you back."

I sniffed and raised a brow, "Ten more seconds, maybe I believe you. It feels like I've been here longer than I have been. But, are you the real Luna and Celestia?" Luna scoffed and said with a growl, "Of course."

I smirked and said with a shit eating grin, "Prove it."

Both princesses/possible imposters, looked at one another before they looked back at me. Luna's horn lit up, a dark blue, and a searing pain went across my jaw. Celestia sighed as I rubbed the side to where Luna had used her magic to slap me. Looking back at Celestia, I saw her horn glowing.

But nothing was happening. I frowned and was about to comment, but I saw Luna giving me an evil smirk as she pointed somewhere down below. My head whipped down and I saw a yellow glow appear and flash near my crotch.

The next moment, I was on the ground groaning. Hot Damn Celestia could hit hard.. I twitched involuntarily and grunted as I face planted the dirt, "God… I wanted.. Ugh.. To have kids… Celestia… Oh Jesus.."

Both Alicorns hollered in laughter as I stood shakily, using my sword for support. I grimaced at every sudden movement and said with a grunt, "You are a cruel.. Aghhhh.. Cruel, evil princess." Celestia wiped a tear from her muzzle and gazed at me with humor, "You said to prove it. So we did."

I tried to walk, and instead doubled over, "ohhhhh my tenders.. Celestia, by the gods, I will have my revenge… just you wait." Thus Luna, done with rolling with laughter, breathed out and said, "We are happy to see you Gerald."

"I agree, many were and still are worried about you."

I nodded and chuckled weakly, "The feeling is painful but mutual you two. Are the fillies okay?" When I saw both nod, I sighed in relief, "That's good news… here I thought I was gonna die hearing Scoots or one of them kicked the bucket.." Luna responded with a hint of anger, "You were planning on dying?"

I nodded and chose to sit down, standing hurt, "I've been wandering… gahhhh…. aimlessly for days, just barely surviving whatever my head has been throwing me." I gestured to the plain before us, "I've been running for so long, that I was pretty sure I wasn't going to survive the next journey." Both Celestia, and especially, Luna frowned. Luna being the one to say, "You have been facing nightmares? Normally my magic nullifies the dreams of anypony during the night.. thus making them free of fear."

I clicked my tounge and said smiling, "Alas dearest Luna, I am not a Pony." Luna facepalmed and grumbled something intellectual while Celestia stepped forward, "Well, how have these nightmare hurt you?"

"Did I say nightmares?"

"Then what Gerald? We want to help you."

I groaned as another wave of pain passed me, damn you Celestia. If it even is you…, "I don't know.. But they, The Shadows, have been hunting me down ruthlessly." I finally stood and pointed behind them, immediately growing grim, "If you need more to wonder what they are, just look behind you"

Both did as I asked and seemed to gaze in curiosity rather than shock. Seeing the puddles I had created slowly taking back their shape. When they turned to look back at me, I was slowly limping away.

"Gerald. Where are you going?"

I turned and threw my hand forward, "This way! I'm not battling more of those shitheads."

Luna frowned and gazed at her sister, "Tia, those aren't nightmares." Celestia agreed with her sister in a nod and turned to the creatures, "Yes. I believe that this might be the side effect of Gerald's coma."

The younger sister smiled and nudged her older counterpart, "An asteemed observation sister. Now all we need to do is make Gerald come with us." Celestia smiled and gave Luna a brief nod, turning to the limping human, "Gerald? A moment?"

Oh for the love of… "Yes?" I said turning. Luna smirked and raised a brow as her magic enveloped me, "Time for you to wake up, human." I blinked and said slowly as I was dragged to the night princess, "How are you going to do this?"

Celestia grew grim and said sullenly, "By showing you your worst nightmare." Luna finished with a petty wink, "I am going to, 'Scare,' you awake." I gulped and chuckled nervously, scrambling for anything to grab onto, "No way out of this huh?"

Both Alicorns shook their heads causing me to sigh in fuck alls, "Godamnit.. You two are evil." Seeing the shadows behind them get closer, followed by the evil giggles by the princesses, calmed nothing short of my fears. Luna said sweetly in a soft tone as my eyes grew dreary, "Sleep.."

 **Outside**

Twilight tapped her hoof impatiently as she gnawed on the other one. The room had grown chilly by the sudden vanishing consciousness of both princesses. The two Alicorns sat on opposite sides of the room, Luna on the right and Celestia on the left.

Relishing in the warmth of having her friends around her, Twilight breathed, "How are the little ones?" Casting her gaze, Twilight saw that the three fillies were laying on the bed, curled around the pale blue stallion. Applejack smiled and said sleepily, "They're fine Twi.. How bout you?"

Shuffling in the uncomfortable chair, Twilight whispered, "Now officially worried." The orange earth pony blinked away sleep and sat up, stretching herself outwards and yawning, "Oh come on Twi.. It's the princesses we're talking 'bout.." Twilight nodded, but kept her eyes focused on the sleeping forms around her, "I know. Go back to sleep AJ, I'll let you know when something happens.."

Applejack muttered, "Maybe soon Twi. Granite seems like the tough type." Twilight tried hiding a snicker but failed miserably, causing the almost asleep cow pony to raise a sleepy brow, "What?"

Twilight whispered evilly, "That what you see in him AJ?" Applejack sat forward and somehow maintained a harsh whisper, "Now what's tha' supposed to mean?" Twilight looked away innocently and smiled, "Nuthin. Just wonderin'.." Twilights smile grew as she saw the blush grow on the Farm pony's face,

"Fine… Ah guess there's no hidin it.."

Twilight was to comment, but a sudden groan from her friends made her silent.

Knowing that pulling someone from what Granite was facing, made everypony slowly drift to sleep. It would take a while, but whatever happened, they would be there. Most of them anyway.. If Twilight had to guess, it was about 2 in the morning from just how dark it was outside.

Rarity and Pinkie were sleeping together, the latter curled up on the former like a dog. Dash and Fluttershy were under a few stacks of boxes, Dash having her leg humorously sticking out of the pile as though she drowned. Fluttershy was softly snoring on top of a large present with her wings draped over herself like a blanket.

Applejack had tried her best to get comfy, but the outrageous outburst had the effect of making her stop what she was doing and just think. And you can't sleep well if you think. Its like wondering how, on Christmas Day, how Santa could get his fat ass down a chimney. Or if you didn't have a chimney, your door.

Anyway.

Twilight heard the groan again and frowned, trying to see which one of her friends had donw it. But casting her eyes about, she found out that it was rather Granite. Eyes widening in anticipation, Twilight shook AJ rapidly, "AJ! LOOKLOOKLOOK!" Applejack groaned and said slowly, "Twi?"

Twilight lifted her friends face with her magic, "Look!" Frustrated that she couldn't move her head, Applejack was about to comment, but seeing Granite slowly sit up made her shut right up.

When the stallion finally was sitng up fully, Twilight and him locked gazes.

"Uhm… Hi?"

 **Granite**

Ignoring the fact of what I had just been through barely seconds before, I sat up slowly, trying not to move so much. Celestia and her crotch destroying move still hurt and I felt like I had been shoved through a paper shredder. Groaning, I rubbed my face and breathed out.

When slurred voices reached my ears, hoping that I wasn't in another dream or nightmare, I looked up. There in front of me where Twilight and Applejack, the former looking at me with relief and the latter with shock. So I did what I could and cleared my throat,

"Uhm.. Hi?"

Twilight leapt up and damn near broke a few other fragile things in my body, crushing my face into her belly as she said faster than I could think, "OHMYCELESTIAGRANITEYOU'REBACK!" My mouth opened and closed multiple times as I stared at the blackness before me, before long I said slowly, "Twi? I cant breathe, your belly is in my face and I think you broke a rib."

Twilight giggled nervously before she hopped off and said loud enough for the other shapes in the room to hear, "Sorry Granite, its just that we were kinda excited to see you awake again."

When she jumped off, I had held my side and breathed in and out, chuckling dryly as she finished, "Thanks Twi.. I almost didn't wake up.." Stopping myself I nearly choked, "Wait we?" I blinked and looked around the room again. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack.. Dash? Didn't expect to see her here.. Wait where's..

"GRANITE! YOUR AWAKE!" I gasped and jerked back when Pinkie popped up from the foot of the bed, her blue eyes alight with excitement. I smiled and said weakly, "h-hey Pinkie.."

A voice from the corner admonished the ecstatic pony and said sweetly, "Pinkie. Leave the poor Stallion alone. How are you Darling?" Oh thank god, one more scare like that and I'm going to have a heart attack..

I groaned and said with a grin, "Sore. But glad to be alive.. Thanks Rarity." Said mare nodded and went back to holding Pinkie. Dash was next, flying over my bed and hovering upside down with a wide smile, "Dude!"

I laughed and weakly held out a hoof for her to bump, "Heya Dash." I blinked and noticed that her hair was more dull than the last I saw, her eyes too, held less of the usual attitude Dash had,

"Dash? You do something with your mane?" Dash righted herself and said with a shake of her head, a small smile on her face, "Nope.. I haven't had the chance to care for it, cuz of all that's been going on."

I frowned and quipped, "I'm sorry to hear that Dash." The Rainbow Pegasus shrugged and said nonchalantly, "No reason for you to be sorry. I should be apologizing."

"For what?"

Dash had a forlorn look cross her face as she settled at the foot of the bed, "Well.. I was supposed to be watching Scootaloo and her friends the day you got hurt... Cuz they uh.. Well I was supposed to show them some of my tricks.."

I looked at Dash for a good minute, each second, her ears swiveled back to the point of where she had a small blush and was looking away. That wasn't a reason for her to be sorry was it?

I shook my head and laughed, surprising everyone, and I immediately regretted doing it, "Haha.. Ohh… crap.." I sucked in though my teeth and held a hoof out when everyone tried to make sure I was alright, "That's not a reason to be sorry Dash. I wanted to hang out with the girls that day. We did, and I got hurt." I shrugged and said with a smile, "Big Deal."

Dash held out her hooves and said with exasperation, "But you almost died!"

I shifted so that I was sitting forward, my eyes glinting with hope, "Almost, being the key word. You want to make it up to me?" Dash eagerly nodded, causing me to smirk, "Make sure I don't do something stupid like that again." I held my side and laid back down, "Cause those Timberwolves kicked my ass.."

Several grunts of approval passed through the crowd. But I paused and said slowly, "Wait.. Where are those three rascals?" Looking for an answer, Fluttershy caught my attention and pointed to my lap, her eyes full of approval.

My gaze followed hers, and my heart melted.

All three were curled up where my leg space parted. They didn't care of they were on top of each other, and probably didn't care that it looked like an awkward position. I laughed quietly and leaned forward, gazing at their sleeping forms, "Geez.. You three.."

Soon after saying that, I noticed that Celestia and Luna were waking up. Celestia came to first, gasping and holding her head. Her eyes darted around her surroundings, trying to find something familiar, and when they landed on me; she relaxed slighty.

Luna was more calm in her wake. She simply breathed in and her eyes shot open. The Night Princess found me in default, her eyebrows knitted in confusion, an emotion I hadn't seen Luna have before. Celestia had more of a sorrowful look as she stood,

"Ah, Granite. Welcome back to the land of the living."

Chuckling at her humor, I held my suspicions and nodded my thanks, "Thank you Celestia, Great to be here." Luna sniffed and too, stood, "Hopefully you shall be staying." I smirked,

"No promises."

I received a hard slug on the shoulder from Dash, which made me laugh,

"What?" Dash snorted in contempment,

"You're Terrible."

I held my hooves out and complained, hoping to get my point across, "Seriously? I've been asleep for like a week, and I can't even joke about it?" Twilight raised a brow and said as if it were the obvious answer, "Well, considering you almost died? No? I don't think you can."

I crossed my arms and puffed,

"Y'all aren't any fun." I looked at Pinkie and said with a smile, "What about you Pinks? Can't I joke about it?" Pinkie giggled and opened her mouth to say something, but Twilight shot her a glare. Pinkie deflated and said with a frown, "Sorry Granite.."

I sighed and looked at Twilight, "I can't believe what you've done. Making Pinkie say no to fun? Terrible." Twilight shrugged and leaned into her seat, "Your fault."

I narrowed my eyes and said with a huff,

"Touché."

I was glad to be back, here. Wherever I was. Although the urge to descend back into my 'sleep mode,' was still present, I stopped myself from shutting out everyone and just sleeping. It would look bad on my part.

Dash was saying something about how she and I were going to a, "Derby," but I was more focused on the fact that I was hungry, and that there was a huge hole in my stomach where that food should be. I blinked and looked up when the room had gone silent, "Is there possibly any food I could snack on? It feels like I haven't eaten anything for a while."

Pinkie giggled from somewhere and called out, "Well what do you want?" I turned to look at her and my stomach did flips. There was a whole table dedicated to food, muffins, cakes, pastries, a few donuts and.. Was that a chocolate fountain?

It wasn't made apparent that I was drooling, and I was known to it when I closed my mouth, "Christ.. Erm.. Well, I guess those muffins look amazing.." Pinkie smiled and bent to pick the cupcakes up, but stopped and frowned, "What about the cake?"

The question caused me to blush slightly, ringing my neck as I said, "Well, I never liked cake Pinks." Celestia gasped audibly, coming into view somewhere where the cake was, a few pieces already on her muzzle, "You don't like Cake? Granite.."

I shrugged and graciously picked up a muffin from the tray Pinkie was carrying, "What? I never had the time to taste cake. I had plenty of muffins though.."

Celestia mumbled something loud enough for me to hear,

"Yeah well, I don't like muffins.."

I choked on my food and whipped my head to the sun goddess, "You what?!" Celestia held her nose up as she stuffed her snout with the cake, "You heard me." She punctuated with a thrust of her fork, "I. Don't. Like. Muffins."

Seeming notice the tension in the air, Twilight stepped in, giggling in our expense, an emotion I hadn't noticed that was being passed around the room at the moment, "Alright you two, have your food war another time."

I scoffed and bit into my muffin, casting a playful glare at Celestia, "You're lucky Twilight was holding me back." Celestia bit off some more cake, "She wasn't the only thing holding you back." I looked down to see the slowly awakening fillies, nodding, I gave Celestia the benefit of the doubt, "Right, right."

And as if on cue, Applebloom spoke quietly in her cute southern drawl, "Sis? Wha time is it?" Applejack was to say something, but I gave her a wink and gently ruffled Applebloom's mane, "Time for you three to wake up," I admonished playfully, ",You've been sleeping forever!"

Applebloom yawned, blinked two or three times and looked up at the voice that was speaking to her. Without pause, she gave me a emotionless stare and silently prodded her friends roughly, both of which immediately brought their heads up sleepily and looked around. Sweetie Bell yawned and looked at Applebloom, sensing her friend's surprise, "Apple…Bloom?" By the time Sweetie had said Bloom, I was giving her a smirk, which she then gave me a face just like her friend.

Scoots was different. And it was more of a reaction I wouldn't expect to see from.. Well someone with her attitude. The purple haired filly was _just_ like Dash, taking after her in so many ways, minus the flight. She was tough, caring for her friends, and never stopped trying to do what her goal was intended to do.

But yet, all of that, and what she was, after looking at me with all her friends, she was crying. It started as a lip quiver, which made me slowly frown, to hot tears that rolled down her snout onto the blanket. The reaction spread through the fillies until I found all three on various parts of my body, hugging and weeping. I sat there shocked, amused and astounded, just.. Why were these three crying over me?

Doing my best to comfort them, which was an unknown emotion to spread, I shifted them so that I was hugging them instead of vice versa,

"Hey come on know.. Why're you crying?" I said after after a few moments, I looked up and pleaded for help, but I saw that Celestia and Luna were bidding farewells to the mane six, and said six were currently at a loss for words. So there was none to give at the time. The two princesses basically noped out of this situation but silently waved at me as they exited the dim litted room.

But they both had curious looks as they left, no doubt from our incursion from my worst nightmare… Which was one thing that I would tell no one, or pony for that matter. I would take it to my grave. And that wasn't a threat.

It was a promise.

I was to ask another question as their tears started coating my bandages, but Scootaloo sniffed and wiggled in my grasp. Thinking she wanted to get out, I opened a space for her to, but this only allowed her to wrap her hooves around my back further.

I sighed in sorrow and said as I casted my gaze upwards, "Now you three are making me feel bad.." Applebloom, out of the three sniffed and nodded, which was a strange sensation as her face was buried in my bandages, "Good.. Maybe you'll think twice 'fore doing somethin like tha again.."

I smiled in good faith at the young filly and her words, draping an arm around the three, "Im guessing the feeling is mutual for all three?" The nods I felt answered all. Laughing, I watched as all three looked to me with smiles, "Well, at least you guys didn't get hu.."

I stopped dead in my words as Scootaloo shuffled nervously. For good purposes too, because she didn't move quick enough for me not to see the damage. I let my gaze soften and my voice say, "Scoots.. What happened?"

Scootaloo gulped and wiped her muzzle, "Promise you won't be mad?" I said with a smile, "Aw Scoots, thought you had more trust in me." Happy from either the fact that I was awake, or oblivious to the motion that the room was now lively, Scootaloo playfully huffed, "I do trust you! But.. I don't want you to worry.."

I blinked and snorted, causing all to swivel their ears, "Me? Worry." I tilted my head back, "HA!" My gaze focused warmly on the young filly, "You can show me."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not gonna be mad!"

"…Fine.."

With effort, I tenderly held Scootaloo's injury, something I hadn't seen when I saw her before. I think she may have gotten it when she tripped up, because the hoof that was affected was now in a cast. But all similarities were astounding from Earth to Equestria.

I could see the markings of different students names on the cast, some saying, 'Hey Scootaloo!', other something on the verges of, 'Get better soon!'

I smiled in good faith but looked at the filly, "I am sorry that you got hurt.. But I'm thankful you're okay.." I scooped them up and gently noogied them, "All three of you rascals!" To my credit, there were several aw's and many giggles as the three fillies bombarded me with questions after their furious noogie.

I answered the best I could and sometimes made a few of them laugh, which was wonderful to hear. I'm not going to lie, I did tell them about the dream world, and what I had to do. Twilight abridged my thoughts with a hypothesis that sent me rigid. But it also confirmed my fears.

Timberwolves, are by themselves, harmless. An average pony, which is weird saying believe me, like Applejack or Dash could easily ward off the poison inside and coating the wolf itself. But when two or more come into the playing field, things get interesting.

Before Twilight continued, Fluttershy said softly that she would go fetch the nurse. None had complaints as per we were either listening to the unicorn weave her tale, or munching on muffins and the like.

The Shadows I faced were a definite effect of the poison, more of like a virus on a computer that shuts it down eventually. Take that into perspective and I would've eventually shut down as the poison slowly killed me in my sleep. So in my minds sleep like trance, it created those constructs and different areas as a defense and the shadows as the poison itself.

I was basically battling the poison.

Hearing that made me laugh long and hard, some of the girls too, but laughing hurt, so I ended up holding my side after about two laughs, "Oof.. Yep, never mind.."

Everyone pointed and snickered, the fillies the most as they poked and prodded me, giggling and hiding under he blankets as I tried to swat them away. I sniggered and said slowly trying to grab Sweetie, "Don't let the Wrapped Pegasus get you! You'll become a mummy yourself!"

I growled playfully and snatched up Applebloom, she let out a squeak and said giggling, "Oh no!" Laughing, I was about to continue as I had another team member, but an opening of the door stopped me and caused me to look up.

All turned and watched as Fluttershy and a nurse step in. The nurse was a brilliant white and had a soft pink mane. She wore a simple nurse square hat that had both the symbol of the hospital in the middle of the hat and as her cutie mark. She entered and smiled, casting her violet eyes on me, "Wow, up early and ready to start another day huh?"

I noticed that she had bags under her eyes and she looked wore out, but there was a spark in those violet pools, she bumped a tray on her flank and balanced it on her head, smiling as she set it down on my lap as the fillies scampered away, Applebloom now the, 'mummy'.

The nurse cleared her throat and said briskly, "If you don't know me, I am Nurse Redheart. I have been caring and treating for what has been ailing you for the past week and so."

I laughed and rubbed my brow, that's why she looked so familiar. On the tray were an assortment of medicines followed by.. Was that tea? Oh hell yes.

Redheart moved a strand of hair away from her face and grinned, "Now this stuff tastes terrible.." She demonstrated by picking up a bottle of amber liquid, "And this stuff will help you get better" She said showing me a green pill.

I took the pill and amber liquid, shooting her a surprised look when she tried to spoon feed it to me. I spoke after a moment, getting chills from just looking at the liquid, the pill I could do. I just hated medicine that had an aftertaste, "Must I take this stuff?"

Redheart deadpanned, "Only if you want to get better?"

"Oh stop antagonizing the poor nurse Granite, take the stuff already!"

I smirked and gazed at Dash, pointing the spoon at her, "Only if you say please."

The room full of girls all said with exasperation, "Please!"

I sighed and shoved the liquid down my throat, followed by the pill. I twisted my head sideways and gave an irked face. The shit Redheart gave me was stronger than that wine Randy and I, 'Accidentally,' procured.

But I swallowed the horrible medicine AND pill, slamming my hoof down on the bed when I felt the liquid drain from my throat. I sighed and gurgled, holding my appendage to my mouth, "Don't.. Urk.. Don't ever give me that stuff again.."

Redheart smirked and uncapped the teacup, "Only if you say please." Blinking, I sighed and rubbed my temple as a wave of laughs bore down on me from about the room, "You girls are evil. EVIL.." I finished by pointing at each one with a playful sneer.

But the rest of the day… well night.. Every pony was happy, we talked, laughed, on occasion bickered over something stupid and I figured out why the fillies were playing in one specific spot.

Piled up into a mountain was a collection of fucking presents. If I had, had my glasses with me, I would've taken them off and stared stoically at the mound of boxes. But I simply stared stoically at the wrapped presents and muttered, "Ermahgerd.."

All the girls smiled and picked up an individual box, bringing them over to me and settling them near my lap, Twilight smirked, "Well what do you expect? You have been worrying everypony, its only fair for them to get you something to get well to."

I picked up a box that was bigger than me and gulped, peering under it to fix Twilight with a glare, "Yeah, that's great and all, but holy hell! Send me a get well card or something!"

Pinkie appeared next to me and giggled, nudging me softly, "Silly willy! Everypony knows the only way to get better is to open thousands of presents!" Sighing, I had to agree with the pink ball of fur, present opening was cool as fuck though. So I smiled and nodded, "Alright fine.. Who's this from?"

O.o.O

57.

I counted 57 presents. All neatly wrapped, thought of and sent to me for me to open when I got better. Now? Those 57 presents were trashed, ripped open and strewn about. About halfway through, I had noticed that the fillies were looking envious, so I told everyone that my arms were tired.

Those three were happy to open the rest of the presents.

Now, what I got was a whole different story, and it currently fills up about 3 pages of my journal.. So I'll give you a brief description of what I got.

Twilight got me a book. Imagine my reaction when I opened that one. But she told me that it wasn't just any book, it was a special book.

Yeah OK Master Oogway.

The book was about the Everfree, although ironic and it made me complain about how stupid it was, I had to tell Twilight that I would read it, lest I wanted another incident like what had just happened. So she got no fight from me on that.

Applejack got me something more plain and just her. A cool ass cowboy hat. I fucking love hats, let me tell you, and a cowboy hat nonetheless takes a grade A awesome check in my book. It matched the color of my fur, which was amazing in itself. The inside was a dark purple and surrounding the outside it was a pale blue, having a yellow buckle in the middle.

I wasted no time putting it on my head.

Next was Dash. To this day, I still snort at why she would give me this. The present box was simple, the colors being that of the rainbow. What was inside, shocked me to a somewhat silent trance.

Now, years and years and YEARS ago, Once upon a time, yadda, yadda, yadda; I guess I could say I had someone special to me give me something like what was inside this box. With a heavy heart, I have to say that she turned out to be an asshole and used me because of what I could do..

I gingerly picked up the object inside the box and sighed, my eyes glazing over as my mind warped. Dash shuffled nervously as I looked over the present, "D..Do you like it?" Coming back into reality, I looked at the bracelet.

It was in the shape of Dash's cutie mark, A cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt going out of it. The ornaments around the mobile cutie mark, were basically bits and pieces of what looked like frozen clouds. They were brilliant white balls that linked to together to hold the whole thing in place.

I smiled and put the bracelet on, "What do ya think? Stylish Rarity?"

Rarity went with the act and judged me, putting her hoof her chin, "Hmm.. I must say, it goes well with your mane.." I pointed at the white unicorn and grinned, looking at Dash, "There you have it. Of course Dash, I was just.. Remembering some stuff is all.."

Dash smiled and seemed to blush a hint, rubbing her neck in a cute fashion. I rolled my eye and went to ham on the next present, which was from Fluttershy. When fully opened, I peered inside and quipped, "Oh wow! A hummingbird feeder. Thanks Shy!" Fluttershy blushed and hid behind her mane, saying quietly as I took the feeder out, "Oh.. Think nothing of it.. If you place it on outside and wait long enough.. You can see the little birds feeding."

I smiled and peered at the red syrup inside, "They are quite amazing to see by the way. Thanks Fluttershy." Another blush, another hide behind the mane. Same Shy.

Rarity had her present levitated behind her and had told me to wait until the rest of the stuff was opened. Without complaint, I obliged and silently cursed her for being so mysterious.

Pinkie wasted no time in bouncing to her gift and bouncing back, putting it in front of me, "Open it, open, it, open it! Open It!" I snorted and watched as Dash stuck a hoof over her mouth while Scootaloo managed to open the gift.

I hefted the thing up and raised a brow, "Is… is this a party cannon? The hell?" Pinkie giggled and rubbed her arm on the indeed, Grey Party Cannon. I blinked and said in confusion, "Why.. What.. Do I need this?" Pinkie smiled and nodded eagerly, "Well of course! You should never leave home without it!"

I coughed and inspected the small cannon in front of me, its outside was a shiny grey with a pink inscription of, 'Party Cannon,' on the side. I gripped the string that had drapped over my lap and tugged on it.

There was a loud, *BOOM*, followed by Dash being hit in the face with confetti, ice cream and a party hat, she landed in a chair and slumped over. All the girls gaped at what I had done, except Pinkie and Dash, who I think was unconscious..

I slowly put the cannon down and said with a squeak, "Next present?"

To my surprise, I got many presents from a few characters I had never tried to think about. Bon-Bon got me a yo-yo, classic.. Doctor Whooves got me a time management booklet; go figure. And a few others got me an assortment of other goodies.

Next came to be the ponies I met earlier it seemed like. There was a group of presents themselves, sectioned off and marked accordingly. Upon further inspection, I saw that the presents were from Octavia, Key, Lyra, Strings, Flat and Vinyl Scratch themselves.

Octavia sent me a very well handwritten letter detailing a get together with the band and Lyra, soon after I woke up. She also sent her best wishes to the hopes that I indeed woke up, signed by herself and the band.

Key got me a box inside another box which in itself, was another box that held a note. Amongst the groans from the girls and a snicker from the conscious Dash, Key turned out to hope that I got better. I smiled and laughed as I put the boxes inside one another, moving to the next present.

Strings and Flat surprised me by getting me Rosin. But not just any kind of rosin, it was the bright yellow expensive kind. I had a whole fucking case of it now too. I chuckled inwardly and said with a shrug, "Thanks girls.."

Applebloom handed.. Well hoofed me Vinyls present, to which I groaned when I set it down on my lap. The thing was wrapped flat, but had a bulge on the top, followed by a letter with Vinyls hoof writing scrawled on it.

I tore open the package and counted off two things. One, the amazing set of headphones. HOW DOES A PONY EVEN GET THOSE?! And two, the obvious turntables, with records. I smirked and rubbed my chin as the girls leaned in to get a better look at the gift.

But with a wave of a hoof and a few noises, they all retreated, allowing me to set the turntables aside along with the headphones to read the letter.

It read,

 _Dear Granite,_

 _Dude, hope you wake up. Tavi and a few others have decided for a big get together when you wake up. So, I give to you, my old turntables. They never buckin worked for me anyway, and I hope you like the headphones. They ain't exactly fancy and all, but they get just enough bass in the ear pieces. So.. Yeah._

 _-_ _ **Vinyl Scratch**_

I closed the letter and smirked, god damnit Lyra.. Just couldn't keep your mouth shut huh? But with all presents opened except one, I turned to the girls and smiled, "Thank you girls.. Really.." I sighed and twiddled with the blanket, "No one's ever done this before, so I'm sorry if I never expressed enough thanks to one of your gifts."

When I looked up, I saw that they had gathered closer, Rarity being beside me, "Oh Darling, just you being okay is the best gift we got. But I don't know why you think you're done." The CMC hopped onto the bed and settled in my lap as Rarity pulled a camera from behind her.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes as we all gathered, "Group Photo!" I laughed as everyone tried their hardest to get closer, Redheart included, as she tried to photo bomb us. But she ended up being the one to take the shot, moving to the end of the bed, "Alright everypony! Say Cheese!"

"CHEESE!"

We all smiled, what else was there to do? Other than Pinkie doing a few silly faces, we got a good amount of photos, some of which Rarity was picked on, other of which we posed for different shots. I was happy, glad to be back…

Even though it was for a short while, the room had more of a more happy attitude to it as the sun came up, gracing us with its rays.

But by then, everyone had fallen asleep. Me included.

Now all that awaits, is the adventure I missed while I caught up on sleeping.

 **Heyo everypony! Hold your applauds and sterf! 11k words ppl! I just capped the fuck out of this chapter!**

 **But anyway,**

 **ONTO REVEIWS!**

S13NDYGUY: (CH 1-11): **Holy fuck, thanks for reviewing mate! Glad that you thought my chapters were Noice. And to answer your Shipping question, I ain't gonna tell you. Whomever sets sail with Granite will be revealed later on!**

S13NDYGUY: BOLLOCKS!

A BIG FAT DILDO: **XD okay first off, Great guest name, wonder how long it took you to come up with that, second; I am glad you gave me criticism :) But taking something and hitting your ass is just.. *shiver* Nevermind..**

DragonLord RyuKizoku: **You are now becoming my second favorite reviewer, Remind me NOT to piss you off.**

 _ ***Pinkie yells from distance***_

 **Pinikie: DON'T WAKE THE DRAGONLORD, DERP!**

 ***yells***

 **THANKS PINKS!**

 **Anyway, onto you review, *pumps fist again* love criticism. It was a bland chapter? Man, tough crowd, and I concur with the sheer stupidity I added on behalf of Granite and his strength. Only earth ponies are supposed to be able to buck Apple trees. Also, Pegasi and Uncorn's aren't very good gardeners.. And yes! Everfree has a freaking castle in it man! Why shouldn't it?! It has manticores, cockatrices and a bunch of other spoopy shit! XD but the reason I had the tree do what it did, was because Discord brought Granite here.. But what were the after effects of doing so? O.o so many questions, so many answers. I only hope that you somehow found this chapter filling, as I will being going on ball next chapter. If not, tell me why! I SHALL SOMEHOW FIX IT!**

Chaddymychal: **:P I never said your review was funny. I appreciate anything you and other ppls write. It was just the fact that I saw DragonLord write a long review and then I saw your two word sentence. :D I just thought that that was funny in itself. But Thank you for asking why breh! DON'T BE MAD AT MEH! I already got Dildo hitting his ass for some reason. *Shivers***

Derpy101: **Lol, I understand mate! I work via tablet. The major spelling errors for me are made. Why? Well, whenever I try to spell mare it auto corrects and changes it to made. So if you see made anywhere unusual, off it as a hoax and know I meant mare.**

 **And spelling errors happen, I knew what your review was trying to say, don't worry. And fighting is always awesome. But I feel like that was a wicked flashback.**

" _ **And fight, Trust me.."**_

 **And I finished LoTM btw, it left me in a state of just.. Why? Why does life have to be so cruel? BUT THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SAPPY!**

Guest: **Thanks for reviewing mate! I am currently following, favorites those two stories actually. A wish come true, was an interesting read, as per the fact I already spent a whole week reading it. Now, The Pursuit of Happiness caught me off guard in a spectacular way. I am reading that now, cuz its in development.**

 **A shout out to Syren345, read the story if you haven't. Trust me, you won't regret it :)**

English Freak: **honestly, I saw your name tag and was just like,**

 **Shit.. I done goofed.**

 **And it turns out I was right. I do say chuckle a lot. But the other diversities of the word are difficult to place in a conversation.**

" **Twilight tittered.."**

 **That seems off, but at the same time, fits better than Chuckle. So, I'm sorry if you were pissed from the fact that chuckle was my favorite word on that chapter.**

 **Now done with reviews, I can say quite frankly, I'm glad that you ppls are enjoying the story. And I honestly didn't expect to** _ **ever**_ **write a 10k+ chapter in my life.**

 **I have you bros to thank for that :3**

 **So, I hope that the chapter was a filler for what happened from the previous. It felt weird writing the dream scene, cuz this is MLP, not fucking Sparta.**

 **King Leonidas I swear if you do it..**

 ***Leonidas lowers foot***

 **So do me the excellent privellage of being the one to read your review, flame or not. While you're at it, if you haven't already, and you find the story worthy, Favorite and Follow!**

 **I'm excited to pump out the next chapter from the fact that the story itself jumped to 1,169 reviews in a less than a week.**

 **SO REVIEW!**

 **QoTC: What would you suggest would be the best fight scene music?**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	13. 6 days later

**Disclaimer: OK.. Really? Does anyone realize that I can't own MLP? No? Oh well then…(** **y'all are just mean…)**

 **Chapter 13**

"Thanks again!"

I waved at the hospital staff, at least the few that I had gotten to know since I awoke. They were a nice bunch, their age didn't vary that much, so I found myself chatting with the more.. Nowaday ponies.. Which is weird to confront to. They were all young, but there were a few old timers. I thought it were best to say thank you in a way that was appropriate towards the motion of letting me live.

Because of my care, and their know how, I had gotten better in no time flat. I blame it on Redheart however. Her and the.. Countless pills and cough syrup.. But I was happy to leave for that reason.. Speaking of her… Redheart seemed slightly down for my absence, but she was next to some of the elder doctors waving me away anyway.

I hadn't been able to write in my journal for the first three days I got up from my dirt nap because Twilight had rearranged it with some of her books. But she followed through on my request and had retrieved it from its spot in her library.

I was abrasive, to say in the least, to try and leave the hospital though. It was peaceful there, not as many sounds that you'd find walking along the dirted paths of Ponyville or Apple Arces. But I got to spend some one on one time with the girls during my stay. Just to talk and see what had troubled them in some ways.

The three I saw so much of where always there before their school time and afterwards. I was happy to just talk with them, and I was glad they were okay. But I could tell through the ways they told me about their day, that those three fillies were hiding something.

But before I could get to that topic, they'd always scamper off after they hugged and told me goodbye. I would watch them go and wonder when they'd be back.. And if it wasn't the CMC, it was Twilight. Or Dash. If not Both, then every single one of the mane six. Applejack visited once or twice. But… it was awkward.

Call me a sap, but I enjoyed their company to a credit couldn't afford. Dash spent more time in my room than any other of the girls though. I could tell easily that she didn't enjoy being in a cramped room, and the truth of her trying to make it up to me played from her actions, so she suffered through it by bringing some things with her to pass the time. She even brought in one of her Daring Do books, and got me addicted to them. It got to the point to where she was complaining that I was hogging her books every time she brought them in.

Twilight was quiet, not as loud or as obnoxious as Dash. She brought in books alright, but those fuckers were bigger than my head. She would waltz in some days and just slam that hardback book on a table and enjoy scaring the hell out of me. But it was payback for scaring her like I did. But I swore that I would eventually get her back, just as I said to Celestia.

Around the third day of me being alright, I could finally stand up and go piss correctly. And I was more than happy when I found that my wings obeyed my will. Amongst the other blessings unicorns could give, I got to witness healing magic up close. And it was to the point of where I could awe in its power.

Because of the magic and its properties, I could finally remove the bandages and the various needles that had been stuck in me. So.. Yay.

Redheart was scheduled several days for my care, as she had been every other day too, and it was more than a.. Nurse to Patient relationship when it was just her and I. I had found that she was a delightful person… well pony, to talk to when Dash or Twilight weren't there. She probably enjoyed my company too as per the fact that most of the ponies that came here normally didn't make it. I shuddered at the thought, but she really opened up on her story and how her day was when she was around. And it was also nice knowing that the pony who had helped me back to health was talking with me too. So no biggie apparently.

But when her and I got to talking, we brought up various conversations. Multiple of them being the bare minimal of what I was to do when I was released, or how I was feeling. But after a while, I trusted her and when asked, I brought up the topic of how I got to Ponyville.

Like every other pony I explained it to, she laughed at the fact that a pegasus crashed. When I brought up Derpy, she stopped dead in her tracks and grew somber. But it was a great laugh for her and a dreary day for me.

Also signing off on my bucket list, I learned how to use the turntables Vinyl had given me, along with the use of her headphones. It wasn't easy, but I grasped the basics of how to use them. Vinyl was a pro because not only was she a Unicorn, but she had practice. I had practice, not as much as Vinyl, but trying to press a button the size of a nickel with a hoof isn't exactly a walk in the park. The music selection she gave me was curious, more over sounding like classical and the other half of it was some of Vinyls own music. None the less, along with the time management booklet I got from the doctor, I was able to try out most of the selection, and come up with various results.

Don't get me started with Bon Bons yo-yo. Although it was a sentimental gift, and it was meant to make me feel better, I don't know why a yo-yo was something for ponies.. I couldn't even wrap the damn thing around my hoof.

Now, The party cannon was a different subject. Amidst the protests of Twilight and Dash plus Red heart and the mane six (except Pinkie), I got to be familiar with it. The Gray cannon was bulky, heavy even. The cannons width was roughly about the size of a school chair. The cannons mouth was maybe the size of a bowling ball. What amazed me though, was that of how much power it had behind it.

Once or twice I caught Dash and Twilight of guard. Because of their defenses being lowered, I got to practice my aim, truly realizing why Pinkie never forget her own Party Cannon. It was an awesome gift, and I had the pink one to thank for it.

But the one gift I found endearing, was the case of rosin. I had inspected it about a day after I awoke, and had found a note inside of it. It was from Flat and Strings, which didn't surprise me. What did, was what the note entailed, and how ominous it stated that I would need the rosin when I popped by Lyra's.

I was all for the meeting actually. Looked forward to it in all standards. But I didn't have an instrument other than the Turntables. And I doubt if Octavia couldn't handle Vinyl and her wubstep, I don't think she could handle mine either.

But I digress.

So here I was, on the sixth day, walking away from the red crossed building. Dash was in tow, flying lazily above me, her expression bored. Earlier in the morning, she decided to drop in, Quite literally, and see how I was doing. Upon hearing that I was leaving early due to my unexpected healing, she was all go for helping me get out of the hospital.

After I returned to all fours, which was mildly a now familiar instinct, I sighed and looked up, pulling down my now found glasses, "What's got you so down?"

I snickered inwardly at the small joke and saw Dash shrug, dropping from the air to circle around me, "Now that you're all good, what say we race?" I blinked and smirked, straight to the point as usual. I responded with a laugh, "How about we just walk? Where are we going anyway?"

Dash smiled and landed next to me, "Whelp, I thought that we could stop by the Café. Most likely you're hungry 'cus ya missed breakfast." I opened my mouth to say something, but my stomach interrupted my retort, causing me to grin sheepishly, "Yeah.. Café sounds good."

Satisfied, I yawned and shook my head when Dash yet again leapt into the air, today was fairly nice so far, cold but satisfying. I had Fluttershy drop in as Dash was helping me pack up, so it was a nice morning to chat with her, and I was abnormally in a good mood whilst doing so.

The topic Fluttershy had decided to tell me about, pertained to her and Rarity helping with the annual Running of the leaves. A process where Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi alike, all race from one point of the selected track, to the end. What fascinated me about this, was how ironic it was displayed on the show due to the fact that the season was fall. So when contestants run by, the sheer force of the race just causes every leaf to drop. Thus, The Fall annual Running of the Leaves competition.

What was even more exciting, was that apparently Rainbow and Applejack were both participating again. When asked why, Dash said with a stoic gaze, "For a rematch."

Moving from that, Fluttershy was happy to help Dash and I pack up, cutting our total work in half, since the party cannon was being a bitch and not going into the suitcase. Once we were done, some of the staff came by and volunteered to return my gifts to Twilight, since apparently that's where they surmised I lived.

But I gave them no quarrel and sent them along there way with over three bags stuffed with goodies. All that was left was the muffins Pinkie had given me. Celestia demolished the cake when I wasn't looking and left me just one more piece.

Since I disliked cake, Redheart relieved me of that burden.

Fluttershy left after bidding us adieu, she said something about helping Angel and her animal friends. So Dash and I happily left, waving to the staff, and here we were going to he café.

The sights I saw along the way took my breath away however. Its not like I've seen ponyville before, but every time I came to it, somehow this little town blew me away in one way or another.

Due to the fall season, the red, orange and brown colors astuted the main focal points of the towns characteristics. For the first few days I was here, the town itself was decorated in the summer colors, throwing the trees into a blissful canvas. After a while, like said before, the trees started to move towards the fall season, tuning the canvas off.

But currently, the towns residents were redecorating the houses with brown and orange, lining the stalls with peaceful little leaves. Some stalls even had pictures and recent additions of what was, and will be in the newest Running of the Leaves.

Look at me, getting all excited over the decorations of fall. How did the trees change so fast anyway? Well.. Now that I think about it, the residents of Ponyville celebrate spring by, 'wrapping,' winter up. And I hadn't even begun to question the physics of how Celestia and Luna raised the sun and moon. So anyway.

The café Dash had in mind sent flashbacks of the first season, to where Twilight had to choose which friends she'd give the Gala tickets to. Yeah that one.

The roof was covered in hay which lined down the white walls and open windows. Many ponies were either inside taking an order to go, or several others were outside enjoying the peaceful serenity of the chilly morning.

Dash and I sat down near the fence that surrounded the outside eating area. She slumped onto the log that was supposedly a chair and picked up her menu. I did the same. Amongst eyeing the food, I noticed Dash had already finished picking out her meal and was impatiently waiting for me to do mine. The subtle notices were her ears twitching and the undermined fact that her hoof was tapping on the ground.

So, I decided to take my time with picking out my order. Because, in all retrospects, the menu was over three pages to flip through, lined with plenty of choices and filled with undeniably weird foods. But because I am short on ink, and seriously tired of drawing sequences out, I ended up picking an egg salad with a side of hash browns.

Setting the menu down made Dash groan in relief, "Oh thank Celestia. You are sooooo slow.." She finished by slumping her muzzle into her arm. I chuckled and leaned forward, poking her as I said, "Nah. I just don't like going fast." Rainbow sighed and said with exasperation, "But you're a pegasus! Even old Split Second in his age committed a Sonic Boom" She added after pausing for effect, "Of course he died right afterwards.."

I blinked and muttered, "Jeez.. That's depressing." Rainbow nodded, understanding my sentiment, "Yeah, but it was a good show. Speaking of shows!" She exclaimed suddenly, her expression turning from somber to ecstatic in 2 seconds flat, "You realize you were invited to attend the Wonderbolt Derby right?"

Wow really? I put a hoof to my chin in thought and said surprised, "Spits actually sent it?" Rainbow nodded and looked at the incoming waiter, smiling as she boasted, "How could she not? She saw me with you and…" Really? I was laughing by the time she had started to explain, causing the pegasus to stop mid sentence and raise a brow, "Wait.. What's so funny?"

I shook my head, I wasn't about to tell her that that was the bull shittiest of stories I have heard, so I waved her off, hoping to cease the subject, "Oh nothing." I sighed when the waiter came over and glanced at the now fuming Dash. The gentleman.. Well gentlecolt I guess I should pronounce, came to a stop next to me and bowed slightly, smiling properly as he said with an accent, "May I take your orders?"

Dash beat me to the chase and said quickly, "Yeah, can I get an Ice water with a stack of hay fries. Extra crunchy please. Thanks." After scribbling, he turned to me and quirked an eyebrow. So I shrugged and said with a smile, "I'd like an egg salad with a side of hash browns, oh! And a small water."

Now fullfilled with his duties, the mustached stallion bowed again and trotted off, note pad wrapped in his aura.

"So when is the Derby, Dash?" I said turning to the other pegasus at the table. Her reaction was a polite haggle of a shrug, to which we then smirked to, "Well, you and I both got invitations. Its in Canterlot Stadium, right after the Running of the Leaves." I nodded and made mental notes, great. Another thing to wonder and try to worry about.

"Alright, explain what the hell a Derby is to me. I'm confused."

Dash scoffed and then turned to fix me with a stalwart glare, ironically, the waiter had come back to deliver her water and mines, when the waiter left, Dash dug into her drink and beamed some ice cubes at me, "Block head! How do you _not_ know what the Wonderbolt Derby is?"

I grumbled, rubbing the spot where the ice had hit, "Well was I supposed to know?" Seemingy caught off guard towards my rebuttal, Rainbow let out some unintelligent noises and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she asked, "Granite.. Did you grow up in Cloudsdale?"

I shook my head and replied cautiously, "Nope. I ain't from here if that's what you're wondering." Dash looked skeptical before her gaze softened, "Oh. Well that explains it.." The waiter came by again, this time with our food. He gave Rainbow hers, and mines and walked off, obviously to go collect more orders.

When he had departed, I took a hash brown a chucked it at Dash, fixing her with a humorous glare, "I don't know everything Rainbow. Hell, I didn't even know who Spitfire was or looked like until it was to late, but you better save me a story of this Cloudsdale you speak of."

Dash sighed and picked up the hash brown off her nose and ate it, "Well, I gotta fix that then. Starting after the convention, You and I are heading straight to the Derby. I already got a few connections there 'cus I'm awesome like that.." She said with a smirk, holding her chest, "And I got us an awesome hotel near the arena, plus we could always stop by my old home. Its nice to check out the epic sights there."

I grumbled out when I saw her practically glowing from my surprised look, "Well alright there Ms. I know everybody.." Dash chuckled and dug into her pile of hay fries, "Yep! Don't you forget it either." She said as she taunted me with a hay fry.

With a shrug and a bite of my food, I grinned, "How could I?" With a satisfied smile, Dash and I plunged into our foods, Dash literally more so because of her tomboyish nature and no fucks given about anypony watching her.

Heh. I rhymed.

The meal was really good, suffice to say, Dash finished early, belching as she did so. I grimaced and looked down at my food, seeing that I hadn't even started on it. So while I ate, Dash shot me impatient grins and scowls. Often I would catch her looking at me, and when I'd glance up, she would look away; a blush staining her face.

I don't know how to comment, so let's just say that I finished my food quicker than I would think before.

Dash pulled some bits from her mane and placed them on the table, gesturing me with her tail, "Come on G, let's bounce."

I sighed and shook my head, that reference.. My god.

So without much struggle, I took to the streets.. Well would it be gravel? "I took to the gravel of Poinyville.." No… You get what I'm saying, but while trotting, It got to a point to where I remembered smiling and saying aloud, "Wow.. Who knew I'd actually miss this?"

Rainbow smiled and nudged me lightly, careful not to bump me into a stall, "Really? Man you're such a sap, what could you possibly miss in a place like this?" She said with a wry grin. I snickered and held a hoof up, "Well.." I stopped Dash and waited, a smirk placed on my face as Dash looked around.

It grew quiet, save for the calling of some ponies name and an occasional string of loud laughter. The majority of the residents were politely moving around, gazing at different things.

And As if on cue, up in the stratosphere, we saw a shape barreling from the sky. I could make of the mane and color of the shape, quickly identifying it as Derpy herself. She was doing cartwheels and flips as said shape barreled into Sugar Cube Corner, yelling, "MUFFFINSSS!" There was a crash followed by a certain Pinkie and her giggling.

Dash laughed along with me as we passed by the sweet shop, seeing Derpy come out covered in her favorite pastries.

As we parted from the Corner of Sugar Cubes, I noticed that we were nearing Twilights tree. I quipped as we neared the door, "Thanks Dash. For Breakfast, that was pretty cool of ya." Rainbow smirked and patted my belly side, "Yep! You were lookin kinda skinny from all the soft stuff they were giving you."

I respond with a roll of the eyes and a grin, "Oh ha, funny. But seriously," I said taking my glasses off, I have never really been able to thank somebody before, because no one has own me this kind of kindness, "Thank you, That was the first time somebody has bought me breakfast before."

Dash sighed and scratched her neck, eyeing me with some emotion that I couldn't name, "Don't mention it. Its just payback for…"

Dash sighed and looked at the ground, shaking her head, "Alright.. Buck."

Dash stopped and placed herself in front of me, "Look, you tell anypony about this and I will deny everything." She looked away before glancing at me with a stern gaze, "Thank you, Granite. If not for you and your… idiocy.." Dash grew somber as her head and ears hung low, "Scootaloo or the rest of them might've been…"

Tomboy Dash is somehow still a softie on the inside. Before I even knew it, I had wrapped myself around the Rainbow colored mare, noticing the mist around her eyes, "Don't. Again, If it was you in my spot, you would've done the same thing." Dash shuddered in my grasp, whispering as she said, "I don't think I could live with myself if Scoots.."

I laughed dryly, silencing her words by looking at her, "Same Rainbow. Scoots is your number one fan. And besides, Scoots wouldn't want to see her role model, Rainbow Dash crying right?" Sensing the change of mood, Dash sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her foreleg, "Yeah.. No.. I just.. Got something in my eye."

"Right. And I'm Daring Do."

Dash looked surprised for a few seconds, "WAIT! YOU ARE?!" I chuckled and patted her on her shoulder, "Nah. Just another guy."

Rainbow collected herself from the outburst and smiled, "You know…" She said as she wrapped an arm around me, "Even though you've been here for a few weeks," I raised a brow as she finished with a grin, "I'm glad I can call you a friend."

Woah..

I had to blink multiple times as Dash gave me a noogie I would soon remember. I have never been able to call another person.. Well in this case, pony, a friend before.. Let alone talk to them like this.. Christ, is this what it feels like? I felt all warm inside, like an oven.

Cause y'know. Fuck metaphors.

Randy was always there, yes. But even that guy had his limits with me when it came to stuff that went on in our lives. Man.. I don't know what to say to Rainbow Dash calling me a friend… But I was glad I had been wearing my glasses, otherwise Dash would've been laughing at me nonstop as she saw the verge of tears.

I looked back up to her, the Rainbow colored mare, and sported a grateful smile, "Thanks Dash.. You have no idea what that means to me.." Dash replied with a phrase that made me sniff and roll my eyes in a playful manner, "Hopefully it means that you and I can hang out more often!"

I smirked and pushed her muzzle, shaking my head as I knocked on Twilights treehouse, "I wouldn't miss it Dash."

Twilight answered the door this time, never allowing me the moment to dive for cover, "Granite? Holy haybales! I thought you were to be released tomorrow!" I gave the surprised unicorn a shrug and a small smile, "Well, I got off early for my speedy recovery and good behavior."

Twilight stroked her chin and said sullenly, "Now I know why those two Gentlecolts came by earlier with your stuff.. Huh. Come in! You too Rainbow." Said mare froze mid step and chuckled nervously, "Actually Twilight, I'd love to stay here and gossip about books, but something tells me Cloud Chaser mixed up our weather patterns.. So.. Yeah."

She blasted off again, (make a Pokémon joke.. I dare you), the words of ADVENTURE running through my amused mind as her Rainbow Trail pittered from our sight. I was unaware of it, but Twilight smiled and said with a happy tone, "…I'm glad she's better."

I too smiled, the last part I did hear. Over the course of me getting better, it seemed the girls and their moods soared. Pinkie got her bounce back, and Dash's mane was brighter than ever. Heh.. I guess good things do come to those who wait.

Twilight turned to me and said casually, "Well, if you want, you can come inside to enjoy some tea with Spike and me." I corrected her, "Spike and I. Continue," Twilight blinked and said after a moments notice, "Spike and I. _Or.._ "

I quirked an eyebrow, "Or?" Twilight smiled and nodded towards somewhere behind me, "Or you can visit Applejack and them. I'm certain that they'd want to see you fine." I nodded and shrugged, "I saw Fluttershy this morning.. Dash could care less, what about you?"

Twilight smiled and said with quick succession, "I was given a potion recipe from Zecora earlier this week, and I have been working non-stop on it. I would like you to be with me, of course." Twilight unnerved me when she chuckled nervously, "Buuuut the potions concoction is undeniably volatile, and I need the quiet."

I coughed and tapped my head, "Okay, way to many big words Twi. Try repeating that in a dummies standard." Twilight sighed and muttered blatant curses before turning, " . . .BOOOOOOOMM." She punctuated each word with clenched teeth and a crazed expression.

So I nodded and said matter of factly, "Oh. Well why didn't you say so?" Twilight responded by slamming the door in my face after giving me a brief hug. Surprised, shocked and confused, I turned on my imaginary heel and made my way over to Applejacks.

Mares… I tell you..

 **O.o.O.o.O**

"AHLRIGHT YA NO GOOD, DOWN RIGHT IRATE VARMITS!"

I breathed in, sounds like someone is having an off day. Trotting along the dirted path to the farm the Apple Family owned, I could make out the distant curses Applejack spouted off, hoo boy, she was pissed at someone,

"Oh ho ho! Ah got ya now!... GOSHTARNIT!"

It didn't take me long to spot Applejack, let alone narrow in on her location. But what she was doing was mildly concerning.

The farm pony was angrily glaring into a hole a tree beheld, her hoof poised to strike out at any moment. She lashed out suddenly, and cursed as she reeled her hoof back, looking at the appendage and then back at the tree,

"Ah've been patient with y'all up till now! COME ON OUT!"

I cleared my throat and said nervously, "Uh.. Applejack?" AJ's head whipped up and smacked against a low hanging branch, causing her to cry out and me to wince. She held the spot as she took off her Stetson, "Apple sprites! Granite?" She turned to me with one eye shut and the other open, "Yer out of the hospital?"

I blinked and looked around, "Um.. I think so? Wait.. Am I? Shoot.." Either it was the way I said it, or the fact that I was being sarcastic as hell, but Applejack sighed and hugged me nonetheless, "Ahm happy y'all are okay." Upon hearing her grumble I smiled, patting the Earth pony lightly, "Well someone is Ms. Grumpypants today. What's happening AJ?"

Applejack growled and pointed vehemently at the tree she was at mere seconds before, "Ahm telling ya Granite, its them Apple worms again! Here to steal mah fruits of labor!" I snickered softly, cradling my side as Applejack punched me lightly when she double took on her joke, "Daw, come on Granite, be serious for a gosh flippin minute."

I held a hoof up and nodded, my smile never leaving, "Alright, alright. I'm guessing you need help?" Applejack snorted and returned to the tree, "Yeah. But not with this." I raised a brow as she clambered back to the spot and hung upside down, Hoof yet again poised to strike, "Well what then?"

Applejack replied after she grunted and missed whatever she was trying to hit, "Well.. Applebloom and th' girls are comin ta spend the night over here tonight. Big Mac is off with somepony and ahm kinda busy raht now. Catch mah drift?"

I replied flatly, "You want me to pick Applebloom and them up?"

"Eeyup, those three are off from School early, and raht now, I got stuff to do, so I can't pick em up."

I sighed and chuckled as I shook my head, "You could've asked instead of going through he motions AJ. How could I say no to picking up those three? I'm feeling fit, so yeah. Of course AJ." And that was the truth. I blame it on how much healing magic those unicorns used, but I literally felt better than I have in ages.

Applejack stopped mid attack and said softly after realization hit her, "Ya know what.." Applejack climbed down from the tree and turned, "Ahm sorry, its just, ah've had a lot of things on mah mind. Your feelings wasn't part of em."

I smirked and playfully tusseled the farm ponys hair, "Aww. Didn't know you cared AJ."

AJ blushed slightly and nipped at my hoof, shooting me a pout before she smiled, "Heh.. Sure missed that. Great to see you up and runnin again Granite. Ah don't have much to say raht now, but ah have a lot to do. So.." She gave me a playful shove and nodded me away, "Go'on. Get. Ah'll see ya when ya get Applebloom."

I smiled and indeed, shoved off. I paced myself from the farm and realized that I didn't know where in hell the school house was. Upon thinking about it, I decided it were best to stop by Raritys and ask for directions then.

So I did. And while I paced myself from the farm to the boutique, I concerned over small matters like, how I was feeling. To which I could answer easily, to the more pressing matters like, why was I attending a Wonderbolt Derby and hanging out with Vinyl and the band? My answer was, "Why the hell not?"

I didn't notice it, but because of all the rambunctious thoughts, I had finally reached the boutique. The bright colors were paraded with new decorations and some ornaments around the spot.

Smiling, I wandered up to the door and knocked. After about a minute of knocking, Rarity opened the door with her magic, her voice carrying from another room,

"Please Come in!" I did so and wiped my hooves on the floormat. As per it did say, "Wipe your hooves."

Upon entering, I saw Raritys aura appear around the door again as it closed slowly. From where I could see, Rarity had blown through the main room with her equipment and forgot to liven up the place after doing so. Which was an abnormal occurrence for the usual clean unicorn.

"No..no..that's not it.. Oh my.."

I flicked my glasses up and carefully stepped over hazardous pin needles and open tissue wrappings. I think I even saw Opal over in a corner tangled ironically in a ball of yarn. When I turned the corner that led into Raritys idea room, I hung by the doorway, watching the seamstress work.

Many items floated in the brightly lit room, masquerading around like Merlin had cast a spell on them. I watched as the concentrated unicorn had her back turned, but yet she somehow levitated a needle and yarn, placing said yarn through the needle and sewed up a separate work piece, all the while another aura was enveloped on scissors that had been perfectly cutting across some fabric.

It was majestic enough to make me praise her. So looking around, I whistled and nodded, "Wow, great work Rarity." The unicorns head whipped up as her name was called out, the auras around several objects immediately disappearing.

Thinking I did something wrong, I tensed up. But Rarity surprised me by turning around and smiling, "Granite!" After uttering my name, Rarity embraced me lightly, careful around my apparent injuries, "Darling! It has been to long!"

I agreed by smiling and laying my head on hers, "The feeling is mutual Rarity. I missed the lot of you." Rarity smiled from where she was hugging me and nodded, "As did we. I was to see you when you were alright, But I am astonished to find you out of Ponyville care so early! What caused this?"

Smirking, I shrugged and stepped away from the embrace, giving Rarity a wink, "I was let off for speedy recovery and good behavior."

Rarity smiled, taking the information in before she turned to her workstation, "But of course! And as fate would have it, at horrible timing. I seem to be having trouble I'm afraid. I hope it isn't rude to say, but I cannot stay to talk Granite."

I quirked, "The Rarity? Fashion Pony of Ponyville having trouble?" Rarity nodded briskly, fixing her pink glasses atop her muzzle, "Indeed.." I looked around and said slowly, "Well, Do you need my help?" Rarity pondered my question for a moment, and it looked as we were to agree with my proposal, as her eyes flickered from me to some other objects. But she shook her head and smiled, "No. I shan't burden you as per you just got back from care."

I nodded and decided it was best to ask my question before Rarity focused back onto her work, "Well Rarity, if it isn't to much trouble for you," As I stated my question, Raritys ears perked, "I just need directions to Ms. Cheerilees school house. I'm having a challenge of finding it."

Rarity straightened and said happily, "Oh of course! Darling, the Schoolhouse is just a walk from Sugar Cube Corner. I dare say you cannot miss it."

Well that narrowed it down, "Thanks Rare." Said mare respond with a casual, "You're welcome" As she turned to do her work, I couldn't help but frown at the fact that I needed to leave. So I walked out the boutique feeling like an asshole. Already, three of the girls had turned me down for company. Shit. Four if you count Rainbow. Was it because I smelled? No?

Suspicious.

Writing this down later on in the night, I should've realized, that the girls did have their own lives, and need not always care for me.

Following Raritys directions, I found myself later in the front of the School house. Much like a preschool design, the red wood and perfect roof, there were windows here and there along with the small playground. There was a sign hanging above the doorway that stated the name and owner respectively for all to see.

Curiosity attaining the best of me, I leaned forward and peered inside the building, taking note of everything and one that was there. The inside was larger than in had thought, giving it a more wistful and major look to it.

Inside were a few rows filled with the respective fillies that owned the desks. On one side, were library shelves for the school books to be placed and checked out for the class. In front, I saw Ms. Cherilee herself writing some things down on paper, on the board, 'Quiet' was shown, alerting me to the test taking fillies.

I peered around for moments more before I found the three rascals themselves. Scoots was in the back left corner with Sweetie Bell and Applebloom in front of her. All of them were in test mode, each deep in thought and scribbling what they thought was the best answer to their questions.

But when I peered closer, I saw that Scootaloo was having more trouble than the others, her paper blank and devoid of any work. Her expression was strange too, eyebrows knitted in deep thought. She had her pencil in mouth and ready to write down anything, but from just looking at her, she had nothing to come up with.

And what was worse is when Cheerilee silently called for the tests to come up, Scootaloo scribbled various answers on her blank paper and passed it up. I frowned and stepped away from the window as the bell rang, signaling for the release of the fillies.

I walked inside the school after some of the occupants filed out, carefully avoiding the various fillies and their passerby looks, making my way over to the trio. Cheerilee noticed me approaching and smiled, her voice cutting across the commotion of school being let out, "Ah! Hello, may I help you?"

Smiling, I nodded and gestured to the trio whom were casting surprised and curious looks at my presence, "Yeah, I just here to pick up those three. Applejack told me that they were hanging out tonight, and she was busy at the time." Cheerilee straightened and brightened, "Oh! Well excuse me, I'm Ms. Cheerilee if you have happen to not know, I am the Teacher of these three bright fillies and owner of this School."

Wow, owner and teacher?

"Impressive, Ms. Cheerilee, I believe we already met however?" Named teacher giggled and waved a free hoof, "Oh that's right! The new Stallion in town! Please, no need for the, Ms, Part. Call me Cheerilee." I shrugged and gave off a small chuckle, "Well alright then. I trust these three were no problem today?"

I noticed that the trio were waiting patiently with grins on their faces. Cheerilee smiled and nodded, looking at each one, "Oh but of course not! I haven't had a problem with these three in a long while." I sighed and tussled each filly, "If only that were true."

Each giggled and smiled brighter seeing me better. I gave them a smile and with nothing left to discuss, I turned to the teacher and shifted the flies to the door, "Well Ms. Cheerilee, it was nice meeting you again."

Cheerilee waved us off, "Goodbye!"

Once outside, I breathed out and shook my head, "Man, I always was nervous talking to a teacher.. How do you three do it?" I said looking up, named fillies smirked and giggled loudly as they scrambled over to embrace in a tight hug,

"Ah can't believe yer out early!" The unmistakable voice of Applebloom made me laugh wholeheartedly and nuzzle her, a new affection I had seen ponies do, but not yet try it for myself, "Well, ya best believe it kiddo, there ain't nothin to keep me down."

Applebloom blushed and looked at me in shock, abrasive to the fact that I just showed her affection. Sweetie Bell sighed happily from her position in glomping my leg, "Well, I'm just happy you're okay." Scoots popped up from a tuft of my hair and draped her forelegs over my eyes, "Pfft! Same." She said blowing a strand of purple hair from her face.

I smiled and said evenly, glancing at the pegasus on my head, "Hows your hoof Scoot?" The filly sighed and pouted, showing how her uncasted hoof was doing in emotion, "The doc said I couldn't ride my scooter till the cast came off. Now the casts off, and he said give it a few days." She grumbled as her wings buzzed angrily, "I hate waiting."

Frowning playfully, I booped the young filly, snickering after reaction and set her down, "Jeez, that explains a lot." Seriously though, both impatient for Cutie marks and a cast. Double Whammy. Applebloom nodded and gave me a look that begged, 'duh.', "Well yeah Granite, how do ya think we travel from place to place?"

I said with a raised eyebrow, "You walk?" All three youngsters rolled their eyes and puffed their lips cutely, Applebloom being the one to speak, "Hardy har, Scootaloo helps us out a bunch when we use her scooter!"

Sweetie Bell emphasized by counting on her hoof as if she had fingers, "Carrying stuff, getting us from place to place.." Scootaloo comedically added, "Gettin us outta trouble fast!" All gazes turned to her at the statement, to which she blushed and scratched her neck. I said after a moment of rubbing my chin, "Well that explains why no pony catches you…"

"See?"

"Aww hush Scoot."

Snickering I turned and bent low, "Well, instead of arguing about how y'all get from place to place, how 'bout I give you three a piggyback to Applejacks?" All three smiled brightly and gave no arguing as they clambered don't my back.

When all were on, we four made our way into town on horseback.

Yeah, because I can damn you.

I found out that these three weren't that heavy actually, considering the first time I carried them, I was to focused on nopeing the hell away from Timberwolves. But I got to spend some with them more now because I wasn't hindered by my bed duties.

So we small talked, them telling me more of their adventures and the like of which I couldn't help but smile and nod to.

Applebloom had been able to add another section to the treehouse, due to her amazing ability in building. She denies, however, that it looks good. But with the adulation and constant pestering of her friends in front and behind her, that filly gave in and agreed on how well it fits with the CMC clubhouse.

Moving onto Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo, the former had tried, and I shit you not _TRIED_ , to help Rarity out during the week by organizing her messes. The sudden realization had hit me when we passed by some stalls in Ponyville square. That's why Rarity's place was so cluttered. Hot damn!

Scootaloo neglected her moment to tell me what she hadn't when I was asleep. But the look she gave me told everything. During that time, Scoots and I shared a glance, to which I gave her a grateful smile. Hopefully nobody ain't reading this, but Thanks Scootaloo.

Skipping through the motions of the other useless rambles they asked me to what happened while I was hospitalized, we had made short time to the farm, reaching it under ten minutes at least?

Applebloom giggled happily as her hooves beat my side in anticipation, "Man, I wonder what we could do!" Sweetie pipped in with a smile, "How about a blanket fort?" I chuckled to myself, classic.

Scootaloo sighed and leaned back, "Booorrring.." Applebloom smirked and turned to poke her, less than energetic friend, "Do you have any good ideas Scoot?"

The purple haired filly pondered for a moment, tapping her chin, "Wweeeellll…" We all waited in anticipation as we neared the door to Applejacks.

Well Actually..

"Don't you girls already have a fort?"

There was a humorous silence as all three girls simultaneously hoofpalmed… or was it facehoofed? God damn horse idioms..

"Gosh tarnit Granite. Yah had to ruin the moment didn't ya?"

I shrugged and rapped against the screened door, "You set yourselves up for it."

"Still…"

I turned to the door when I heard it open and grinned nervously when I saw Big Mac standing a good head over me. Of all the people/ ponies that hated me, it had to be him. The Red hulk stared at me with the grain stuck in his mouth for a minute before he smiled lightly and stepped aside,

"Go on in. AJ is waitin for ya."

Breathing out, I unclenched my ass and could physically stop sweating. Really though, Mac was out to get me because of what I had did to his roof. And sooner rather than later, the guy is seriously kick my ass.

Well, maybe not since I got to talk with him one day at the infirmary. It was extremely awkward, as per he only said two words the entire time.

Yeah.

I stepped past the stallion, allowing Applebloom to cutely hug her big brother, and walked into the living space inside the house. Acting on instinct, all three fillies jumped off and made a beeline to Appleblooms room, each sharing a hug for me before they scampered off.

I watched them go, a befuddled expression on my face before I smiled and shook my head, "Just like three little sisters.."

"Yeah, they're cute ahlright. And yer mighty fine with playing with 'em."

Applejack appeared next to me with a grin. From working all morning, and the fact that it was midday, I could smell the sweat and apples on her. To answer her statement I gave her a light smile, "Well, with all that's happening, I just don't want them to grow up too fast."

Applejacks agreement was in the form of a placated sigh, and a nod that showed her dissatisfaction. She took off her stetson and wiped the sweat of her brow, glancing at me from the corner of her eye, "Yeah.. Well.. We can only hope that they'll stay young forever.. Raht?"

I chuckled and shook my head, remembering a few things, "Right AJ." Being the honest pony she is, Applejack stomped a hoof and changed the subject abruptly, "Weellp! I got news fer ya Granite." Now having my attention, I turned my head towards the farm pony, curiosity brimming with hopeful satisfaction.

"Spike dropped over here while you was gone, left me a note that said Twilight needed yer help fer something." Perplexed and amused, I raised a brow and tilted my head to the side, begging a question, "Twilight needs me? She just told me that she was working on something."

Applejack let out a confused, "Huh.." sound and proceeded to place her hat on its rightfull place, "Well that does sound kinda fishy. How's about you and me…" I rolled my eyes and said plainly, "You and I, continue."

Applejack lowered her expression and spitted the words, "You and _ME…_ go see what's the problem." After getting over the ever apparent death glare Applejack just spouted off, I nodded ferverently, "Alright. I agree, let's just go… sheesh.."

As if I had never done anything, AJ beamed and trotted happily out the door, leaving me left with Mac near the fireplace and Granny rocking peacefully in her creaky chair. Sparring a glance to Mac's way, I gestured to where I had last seen Applejack, hoping that her big brother had something to astute towards.

When I saw that Big Mac had shrugged, I frowned and heaved a sigh before silently waving and courteously leaving.

Stepping outside, I shivered slightly and gazed upwards. Seeing the sun about in the middle of the sky with several clouds being placed near it did nothing to warm me. It was a wee bit cold, and I wanted nothing more but back inside where it was warm.

That makes me wander why I hadn't complained about it up until now…. Meh.

Applejack calling my name from the distance broke me from my chain of thought, turning my attention to her. She was almost towards the gate, waving at me for me to follow. So with nothing else to do, I did as gestured, giving my cold wings a quick shake.

I met up with Applejack near the gate, and once ready, we both departed from her barn rather quickly. I could tell AJ was worried something was wrong with Twilight, so I made it best to look as cool as I could be.

But in all truth, I didn't see how she could be that worried about her friend, seeing as she is flexible in both magic and knowledge. I'd be more worried about how many ways Twilight could hurt somepony rather than somepony hurting her.

Just a hypothesis.

Responding to AJ with idle chatter was fairly simple, and because of such, we reached Twilights humble abode within minutes.

But the first thing I noticed, was there was a faint sparkling blue dust seeping out from the cracks and ridges in the tree. My fears rose when I heard Twilight laugh from somewhere inside the tree. And it wasn't one of those.. Warm conversational laughs, nor one of those, "I'm laughing at your joke," Laughs.

No.. It was more.. Science oriented. Like Dr. Frankenstein when he made Frankenstein himself. Now that I think about it, should I classify it as a Cackle? Yes that's the word I was looking for…

After exchanging worried glances, Applejack knocked on Twilights door, allowing me time to dive for the nearest bush. When I poked my head out, I could see AJ passing me a confused look. Heh.. She would find out soon… very soon.

After a few seconds, Twilight answered the door with a smile, I frowned and scuffed the ground at my luck, "Yes? Oh! Applejack! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you around here?"

Applejack, now slowly easing her fears, answered politely, "Well, I got Spikes letter, and I brought Granite here…" She finished with an askewed sigh when she glanced my way. This perked Twilight up pretty quickly, considering she looked around, "He's here? I.. Oh.. He's over there isn't he?"

I snickered and waved from my hiding spot, "Heya Twi!" Twilight mumbled something I couldn't hear and smiled, waving back, before turning back to Applejack, "Thanks for bringing him. You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

Applejack did a signature bow, putting her forelegs in front of the others, "Thank ya kindly Twilight." Shaking the leaves off of me, I coughed and made my way inside when I saw both mares enter. But I had to quickly cover my nose and wave a free hoof about, as per there was a foul smell lingering in the air.

Applejack noticed it too and spoke my thoughts, "Hoowee! Twi? What didya do?" Twilight was about t say something, but I sneezed and opened a window, "Christ Twilight, tell me when you buy a new air freshener.."

Named mare giggled nervously and scratched the base of her neck, "Yeeeahhh.. Remember that potion I got from Zecora? I uh.." She cleared her throat and brought out a vial with a similar glow that of what I saw outside, "Finished it? I think.."

I spoke up after I coughed a few more times, "Well have you tested it?"

"Ho yeah she did! Check it!"

I blinked at the sudden appearance of Spike, seeing him stroke a very lengthy beard. Both AJ and I looked at one another before I said flatly, "You seriously convinced Spike to try out that stuff?"

Twilight pushed the boasting Drake from the room with a smile, "Yep! Its safe from what I gathered. It won't hurt you, just alter your appearance." Twilight smirked and swirled the contents, "What I hope, is that eventually, I can brew something that will be able to recycle bad apples to new ones, or just help someponies with physical debouts."

I pointed at the concoction and said plainly, "And that's the start. With Spike testing it?" Twilight thought for a second and clonked herself upside the head, "Oh for the love of.." She sighed, rethinking her plan, "I should've done apples first.."

Applejack uncovered her snout but still held a wrinkle, "Well ah fer one like the idea. Maybe this stuff can help mah granny with her hips, and we always need apples, ah hate having to throw my work away sometimes."

After hearing that, I too considered the strange potion, seeing as how it may help other ponies and of course help out with some failed crops. But the question still stood on,

"Well why do you need me to help? Seems like you got it covered." I stated with a point. Twilight grinned sheepishly and rolled her eyes a smidge as she leaned forward, "Well you see.." I could practically taste the next statement, her physical being near being possible to see through, "I need somepony to test it on…"

Frowning immediately, I crossed my forelegs and shook my head,

"No."

"Aw come on, please?"

"Twilight, no."

"Please?"

"I just got out of Ponyville care, I'm not planning on going back there anytime soon."

"But its safe! I even tried it on Spike! He has a beard now.. Which is weird."

Seeing as how this charade could go all day, I narrowed my eyes and said slowly, "What would I gain from trying this.. Potion?"

Twilight smiled and pointed carefully, "Well, if it goes right, the potion could fix your eye. Which is what I am concluding it will do."

Applejack stopped the conversation with a cough, "Well then why don't ya use magic? Don't ya know a good healing spell er something?"

Twilight wiggled a hoof and said with a furrowed brow, "I would, believe me. But Healing magic is quite dangerous. And because I don't know the severity of Granites wound, I could end up harming myself. Example."

She gestured to me with a smile, her eyes holding a philosophical glint, "All the cuts Granite had could not be heard by one unicorn alone. He had to have several unicorns all at once try to help get him better."

Seeing Applejacks perplexed expression made me inquire, "Pray tell then, why a lone unicorn couldn't heal my eye? Let alone the wounds I got from the wolves."

Twilight giggled and nodded, obviously happy that she could extrapolate on the subject, "Well, healing magic works both ways, and indeed there are several variants of the craft. One, is the simple spell almost all unicorns know, and it is that of just healing the victim by using their own mana pool. The other one is more dark, and hasn't been used in eons."

Twilight explained further, making me quite interested in the subject, "And that is the spell of reversing time." Twilight held a hoof up and said mysteriously, "The spell caster is able to turn time to their own will and perceive the victims wound as they see fit. Whether it be so that they can cause another pony to care for them, or make it so that the wound had never happened at all."

Applejack frowned and tilted her head as she and I sat down respectively on the open couch, "Well there has to be a catch raht?" Twilights expression grew grim, but her eyes still held fascination, "Indeed. You see AJ, time always catches up. The spell itself only reverses and stops time for a while, thus making the caster have to repeat the process over and over again. And let's just say that the pony who was hurt never casted the spell on their self. Let's just put in another unicorn who casted such a spell. What do you think would happen if said unicorn died?"

I stroked my chin and said in realization, "Then the spell would lose effect.." We all turned warily to a grandfather clock Twilight had ironically placed in the room, it was 12 o'clock, thus causing the clock to chime.

The unicorn spoke in a hushed tone, showing her reverance on the manner, "And the victim would die of his reopened wounds.." Twilight smiled after a moment and said precariously, "But like I said, there are other variants of Healing. Those are just two of the many others."

AJ and I nodded in understanding, but I had to question one more time, "So why couldn't the doctors heal my eye?"

Twilight smiled and pointed, "Well, there's a catch to healing, if you are healing somepony and you drain you magic, instead of it using your mana, it'll use your life instead."

Holy fuck. That's deep as hell. Both Applejack and I exchanged shivers, me being the one to change the subject, "Alright.. Back onto the weird potion.."

Twilight exclaimed suddenly, "Ah yes! I can't use my magic to try and heal your eye, I'm afraid. But I'm certain that this potion can." Pondering my choices, I unconsciously took the glowing blue potion from Twilight and looked at it in caution.

So.. A potion that could change physical appearances..

"Whats the worst that could happen?"

I said as I tilted he potion back. Oh how wrong I was…

 **O.o.O.o.O**

 **Satisfied with what has occurred, Derp sighed in relief and motioned to the camera pony. He then raised his trusty megaphone to mouth and clicked it on,**

" **Alright you three! Cut!"**

 **All props were immediately brought down and placed ceremoniously in the spots they were designated for further use. Derp stood and cracked his sore joints, taking to his writing room, his hopes full of determination of the quality of what was about to be posted. Amongst doing this, several of the characters had gathered together and were anxiously waiting for the next act.**

 **Another sigh was heaved when Derp neared his door, his companion, Hunter, stood by awaiting for his presence, arms full of reviews. Upon drawing close, Hunter glanced his way and dropped the reviews in Derps arms, saluting and walking away, "Enjoy mate."**

 **Scoffing, Derp opened the door and shut it just as quickly, throwing the megaphone into a nearby chair. Slumping down into his desk chair however, Derp pulled out the reviews and gave them all a good look over before he started typing replies. But he stopped typing once Derp realized one of the reviews contained something he had indeed overlooked.**

 **Scrambling for the ironically placed wooden boards and nails, plus hammer, Derp forcefully nailed all of the wooden constructs into the wall, successfully barricading himself inside.**

 **Once done, Derp whirled around and breathed heavily, "God damn parties." He quickly dashed for his desk and dove behind it for cover. He then peered out from behind the wooden desk, fearful of anything that may be coming from the door.**

" **What are ya doing here silly?"**

 **Derp placed a hand over the mouth of who had spoke, silencing them with a finger to his lips,**

" **I'm hiding from a certain party pony. Hush."**

 **Somehow escaping from Derp's grasp, the motioned shape came into view, causing Derp to wheel back in surprise, "Don't ya mean me?" holding his chest in a vain attempt of calming down, Derp nodded in defeat, seeing as it was impossible to hide from, "Yes.. Pinkie… You."**

 **Derp slumped down in his chair and covered his face, resuming typing after a minute of wallowing in pity. Pinkie bounced over and peered at his work, "Ohhh! Writing Review replies?"**

 **Derp gruffly responded, "Yes. I'm guessing you would like to read them?"**

 **Judged by the reaction Pinkie gave Derp, the latter needn't answer the question. Sighing, Derp smiled faintly and gave the pink ball of fur the reviews,**

HunterHero179: **;.; I feel so lost.. How'd I forget? Anyways, thanks hunter fer reviewing! Hope ya enjoyed this chap, as you did the last one. If you didn't, forgive me.. (sowwy)**

S13NDYGUY: **heh, I feel ya bro. And I believe its, "Keep Derping bros?" I get it a lot to where it changes Derping to feeling. I don't completely understand it, but apparently tablets and phones like to auto** **corekt** **the hell outta people. Lol.**

StellarIncubus (CH.1): ***gasps* Good shit!**

Chaddymychal: **Its all good. It should be I who apologizes. So far, this story is being rushed, I'm surprised that you want a new chapter up soon. Well, here it is. But it wasn't soon, so, I'm sorry :3**

DragonLord RyuKizoku: **I have to say, "Let the Bodies set the Float," is the song for those who want to murder the hell outta people. Or, those who like to listen to it while running over stuff. Either way, add it into a fight and you got a good scene.**

 **I await your criticism.**

Derpy101: **To answer truthfully, I don't know if I have the heart to read the next series of TLoTM? It just dropped me in a pit of despair. It was a hella good story, but I don't know if I could handle a sequel. Annnnnnnndddd! Nope. I wrote the first thing that popped in my mind for the dream sequence. If it came off as a copy cat version** _ **of**_ **that story, I assure you it was coincidental.**

 **I'm fucked up, but not that fucked up to steal someone else's ideas. :D #Perksofbeingme**

 **Pinkie looked up from the replies and said with a smirk, "Well, you know what happens next, right Derp?" Named bro looks up from spot on desk to groan painfully, "Oh must we?"**

 **Pinkie replies in a sing song voice, further increasing the benevolence between the two, "Uhhhh huh!"**

 **Derp breathes in through his nose and sighs,**

" **Alright.. But just this on-"**

 **As if on cue, the barricaded door busts open with the cast and crew of WTWC, all holding presents and hats stating happy birthday. Pinkie smiles and nudges Derp, the latter sighing vehemently as he placed a party hat on head and whistle in mouth.**

 **Happy Birthday to you-know-who!**

 **I don't wanna say it aloud cuz that's personal info, but he/she knows who I'm talking towards. Personal thanks to your reviews and loyalty towards the story so far.**

 **Moving onwards, I hope this chapter was a filler for the week I missed in uploading it. I was sick for about half the time, suffering in pain and self pity..**

 **Damn you influenza… I blame it on Talos…**

 **And couldn't update it on Sunday.**

 **So here we are! Two days** _ **AFTER**_ **Sunday, and I still suffer from Talos and his 'blessing.' The reviews helped a bunch, and the total view count shot from a thousand to 1,300. I must either be doing something incredibly horrible, or something right :T**

 **Either way, I enlighten you to drop a review into the box. Pinkie and I shall read it, the former reading it before me… And if you haven't already, Follow or Favorite :)**

 **QoTC: Would you rather be healed by ones own magic, or, like Granite, Drink a probable healing potion?**

 **P.S.**

 **As of now, we are just 5,000 words away from 100k. The longest story I have written thus far :D Excited?**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	14. Honest, Fun, Kind, All in the same day?

**Disclaimer: Like a wise man once said,**

" _. . . and he who hath taketh the remands of another's profit, shall receive no other worthy tounge or respite towards their upcomings. . ."_

 **-Random Philosopher, A.K.A, The Wise Man**

 **Warning: I feel all giddy about my first warning XD, Weird Shit ahead. But y'all probably didn't need to know that..**

 **Chapter 14**

Going down, I guess the potion Twilight somehow brewed, tasted ghastly, almost like death on the tounge. It didn't feel of normal water, or any liquid or substance. Rather, it 'oozed' to my innards, and I swear, you could very much so hear the liquid hit my stomach.

For less words and a more or less… Delicate approach, it was like sucking down hard cough medicine. And in due time, I gave both Applejack and Twilight an appalled reaction after I had, 'Tasted,' it.

I choked, for one, and glared at the vial before slamming it down on the table, allowing the sound to cause both mares to jump. Once I had gotten the foul substance past the gag reflex, I coughed harshly and shook my head of the sudden dreariness,

"Man… Warn me next time Twilight… Urk… oh…"

I held my stomach and leaned forward to place my forehead on the table. Twilight had nervously giggled and levitated her trusty notepad and quill, allowing her to take notes when needs be.

Applejack grimaced at the noises I made and patted me on the shoulder, she then spared a look to Twilight, "This was yer big idea?" Twilights eyes widened and she harshly whispered whilst throwing her hooves out, "How was I supposed to know he would react like this?"

Applejack then rolled her eyes, "But ya said ya tried it out on Spike." Twilight nodded and begin to take notes, "Yes. But he reacted differently." From where I was, both mares could hear my eyes roll, "That's because… hurk!... He's a dragon.. Twilight.."

What happened next was a feeling I couldn't begin to describe. It was right after I heard Applejack start speaking too. It felt like I ate a hot piece of metal, and it remained in my stomach, which was somehow rearranging itself slowly.

Blinking, I thought I was going crazy, but did my hoof get smaller?

I felt weird… abnormally so… Feeling the hot pain in my stomach move to my groin scared the shit out of me, so I snapped my head up and made a beeline towards the open bathroom door, slamming it shut with minimal effort. Both Twilight and Applejack watched me disappear before the latter gave the former a worried look. What they didn't notice, was that my green face had turned orange.

I entered the room and cried out when the burning sensation moved to my sides, tearing at my wings. Turning to the wounded appendages, I gasped and watched as the individual, "Wing Bone," retracted into my side, disappearing in mere seconds. What was left of the wings, molted to the floor in a small pile. After about a minute of silence, I quipped,

"Uh…. Twilight?!"

Something was thrown for a loop when Twilight heard me call her, it sounding more higher pitched and slurred, for she answered unsteadily, "Yes?" Both mares heard me grunt with effort before a loud crash was heard from the inside of the closed door, "What exactly did ya put in that potion!?"

Twilight thought for a moment, seeing as how dire my voice had reached her ears, "Well, there was…"

I coughed, "It was ah rhetorical question Twilight!"

Applejack scrunched up her nose and scratched her head, "Granite? Ya feeling okay?" Well, considering I just drank something that would put Grandmothers and their remedies to shame, yeah. I was just peachy. But I responded with a hearty chuckle, trying my best not to panic, "Never better! Now uh… ahm just gonna stay here… for the rest of the day… yeah.." I gritted my teeth and hoped that they would take the excuse.

Twilight stood and cocked her head, anxiety riveting her bones, "You sure you're fine? You don't have to stay in the bathroom all day."

From where I was, I looked at the ceiling and began to hyperventilate, "Heh.. Ah guess yer raht.." Twilight too scrunched her nose and asked after a moment, "Come on out Granite, I'm sure I can get you some tea for your stomach."

"Ohhhh its gonna take a lot more than tea ta fix this Twi."

Twilights aura wrapped to the door, unsure of what to make of what was happening. Applejack was more worried than anxious. From where I was, I saw the aura come to the doorknob, and this was a one way open door.

Thinking fast, I ran behind the shower curtains and laid down in the tub, hoping no one would see me like… this. For all reasons unknown, the potion had worked! Yippe kai yay! But the shit guzzler worked too well, and… I wasn't exactly me.

"Granite?"

Immediately sweating stones, I nervously replied, "Yeah?" I heard hooves approaching, which only stipend my fear, "Can you come out? You're kinda worrying me."

I chuckled dryly and pointed outside the curtain, "If ya close the door, I'll come out." There was a moments silence before I slowly heard the door close. I then heard Twilight clear her throat, "Alright, I did what you asked. Can you come out _now_?"

I quietly hit my head against the rim of the tub and sighed, "Ah blame you fer this.." With unsteady… hooves?.. I briskly stepped outside the tub with my eyes averted to the ceiling. Twilight had gasped aloud and stepped back,

"Wait… you're.."

I grimly responded, "Applejack. Yeah. Ah know Twi." Like I said. Potion, worked too well. Don't even get me started on the emotions and what I was feeling at that moment, let alone what I " **felt"**. There was an itch I couldn't scratch, and that itch was just way too awkward to speak of.

So I was Applejack, everything included. The cutie mark, the fucking accent, the mane, and god knows what else. My anomaly was gone, yes, but I was another pony. A _mare_ no less. It had come painfully, the change, and took my wings. Everything that was me was shown on the floor, feathers and all.

It wasn't like it was extremely bad, Twilight obviously had something to change me back… Right? But dear lord my new mane was just way to hard to control, the braids were constantly hitting me in the face. So there was one more thing to worry about. Yay. But the distinguished feature I had kept, were the glasses.

I looked at the mulberry mare and shuffled nervously, "C..could ya stop starin?" She did as told, marking her eyes to the floor. Twilight blushed and levitated the notepad to her face, scribbling a few more things down before looking up, "Do you feel any different. I see your scar is gone. So it worked!"

I gave her _the_ flattest stare I could possibly give, my face heating up at the question, "No. I won't answer none of yer questions until I am a guy again." I winced whenever I used the abbreviations Applejack enforced, now I know what its like to be country. Twilight uttered little words, scribbling down a few more notes, "C-changes.. Gender… huh.."

Never again.

"Yeah, it changed me Twi, Physical appearance an all. Now, could you please do me the favor and change me back?" I asked, desperation creeping into my voice. The unicorn facing me blinked at my words and looked down.

Twilight poked her lip and mumbled something before looking back up with pleading eyes, "Would you believe me if I told you that there isn't a way to change you back?"

I swear the mirror above the sink cracked as I shouted, "THERE AIN'T WHAT?!"

Cue the real Applejack, "Hey Twi, I uh.." We both heard her open the door slowly, her head poking though. She looked at Twilight, but when her gaze swept to me, she stopped dead cold in her tracks as she and I locked gazes. Being the whimsical crack I was, I did a signature bow and sighed, "Well Howdy."

Even though I got into a messed up situation, the face Applejack combined with Twilights made, caused me to snicker at the innocence. After hearing me crack up, Applejack turned to Twilight, her eyes devoid of any emotion, "Explain."

Twilight thought for a moment before she perked, "The potion changed Granite's physical appearance to yours?" I snorted, being done with laughing, "Yeah, ah think we get that Twilight. How, did ah get this way?"

Applejack glanced my way and said with a stern glare, "Stop that, its… creepy." I sputtered and held my now orange hooves out, "Creepy? More like weird! Ah don't even want to begin on the…" I glanced behind me and shivered, tail curling beneath my legs, "Forget ah said anything.." Both Applejack and I looked away, blushing.

Twilight breathed out and stepped outside the bathroom, two Applejacks following her, "Alright. So the potion was a failure." Both Applejacks snorted, "Yeah. We've established that." After a look shared between the two, The real Applejack frowned and just shook her head.

Interrupted, Twilight mumbled something again and tried to wrap her head around what was happening, "So far.. Maybe.. Granite?"

I perked up and waved a free hoof, "Raht here." Twilight turned and raised a brow, "Do you know what happened?" I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck, "Well.. Ya gave me the potion.." I blinked and continued, "It tasted awful, don't try it. And last thing ah remember was.. After Applejack touched me.." Twilight smiled and seemed to have a stroke of genius, "Of course! The potion reacted to touch!"

Oh brilliant. A fucking touch Poly-Juice potion. No matter what dimension I am in apparently, Harry Potter will always follow. Sighing I held my forehead and sat down, noticing key differences in the… body, "Would ya quit with the strokes of genius's and get me outta this? No offense AJ, but yer body sucks."

Applejack took off her hat and snorted, awkwardly scratching her hair, "Well ya sure do know how ta make a lady feel proper Granite." I nodded my sentiment and looked out the window as Applejack and Twilight began to discuss of a way out of this.

Combining the new feelings and the anger I had towards myself, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to hate Twilight. I felt like that would be lying to my own personage. Amidst the argument the two mares were having, I facehoofed, growling lowly. Great, now I was **thinking** like Applejack. Just fucking peachy. She is, after all, the Element of Honesty.

With nothing else on my mind other than the occasional bout of how I could kill myself, I focused on the argument. Looked like AJ was winning too. But I remember it ending with Spike calling for help in the kitchen. Twilight, being the smart one; thought it'd best if AJ were the one to see to the small drake. She happily obliged, probably glad to be away from her weirded out doppelganger.

Once alone, Twilight sighed as she slumped onto her chair, holding the notepad and quill in magic aura. "I'm sorry Granite, if I had known.." I simply interrupted her with a quick, "Stop. My fault fer drinking the dang potion. Now hush. Ahm doing my best not to, 'explore' what you've done to me."

Twilight looked at me with curiosity, oblivious at first, then her face grew to one of shock, "Ugh! Come on Granite!" I snickered and shrugged, "What? Ahm just kidding. Ahm evil, but not that evil." Twilight had a heavy blush staining her purple coat as she straightened herself, "Oh.. Well.. Good."

I breathed out slowly and said with an even tone, hoping that it wasn't true, "Twi, are you certain.. ABSOLUTELY certain, that there ain't no way for me to be rid of this?" Twilight took the question rather well, nodding her head and shuffling on her spot in her chair, "Well no. We could always outlast the potion."

I leaned back and pointed, "Well how long would that take?" As we calculated and her numbers grew, I slowly began to droop. When her calculations were done, she said with a smile, "Well.. In a best case scenario, it could wear off at the end of the day."

I nodded and leaned back into the couch further, dreading the next part, "Ahlright… worst case?" When I proposed the question, Twilights smiled dropped and her eyes casted to the floor, "A month? A week? Year? Maybe never. There was a reason I was testing it."

I gulped and thought about being Applejack for a straight week. It then moved to months…then.. Dear lord above… Chuckling nervously, I clopped my hooves together and said pointedly, "Lets hope it's the best case scenario." Twilight agreed vehemently, making it apparent that she didn't want another Applejack around.

We were going to comment further, but suddenly, Pinkie!

There was a knock on the door that Twilight had opened towards, remaining in her seat the entire time. She used her magic and coaxed a smile. The pink ball of fur barrled into the room and did several flips before landing on the ground with a smile. I lifted my glasses up and said lowly, "Oh dear god.."

Pinkie started without a cinch, "Heya Twilight! Sorry for barging in, but Applebloom told me that AJ was over here! I just need her for a couple of hours, she said she'd help me bake a couple of sweets!"

The whole time she said that, she had locked her blue eyes on me. I sweated nervously and said through gritted teeth, "Twilight, don' let er take me alive." Twilight too, smiled nervously and said with a small hint of compassion, "Uh.. Yeah.. Applejack…" Pinkie latched onto me and giggled happily, "Aww thanks Twilight! I'll be sure to bring her back soon!"

I could only hold a hoof out as I was literally dragged from the tree house. Twilight tried to get up, but the real Applejack came into the room with Spike, who looked crestfallen without a certain beard, "Hey Twi.. Wait.. Where's Granite?"

All turned towards the door as it shut, Twilight being the one to grin in uneasiness,

"He's.. Well you… I mean.. She? Gone."

 **O.o.O.o.O**

I grumbled constantly, hooves crossed as Pinkie dropped me across her back. I could walk, but I was afraid to even do so because of the constant itch it brought. I wasn't entirely truthful with Twilight about my exploration, and if it kept up, I would earn a cutie mark based on how much I explored.

Fuck you.

But besides that, I again wasn't feeling so well, either it be because of the migraine I was receiving from just listening to Pinkie speak, or how many times she bounced with me on her back.

Regardless, Pinkie quickly told me about her day and was currently rambling about apples, "Ooooh! Maybe we could make a strawberry apple pie! Or….. An apple chocolate sauce." I had to gag myself for the chocolate applesauce. It sounded delicious, but awful at the same time.

"What do you think AJ?" Pinkie said, her fluffy mane tickling my snout. I sneezed and shook my head, trying my best to stay in, quote and quote, 'character', "It all sounds good Pinkie. How 'bout we think more on it when we actually get there?" I wanted to tell her who I was, but I was being a bitch about it. Just walking around as the Element of Honesty was embarrassing enough.

Pinkie grinned and bounced some more, making me finally get off her back, the section between my legs crying out, "Oh I know! But I'm so excited about it! We never got a chance to do anything last time because we made all those bad muffins!"

For some reason or another, I winced at that, nodding solemnly at the remembrance of the time Applejack decided to be stubborn, "Yep.. Good times.." Pinkie bounced some more before turning 180 degrees and bounced backwards, "So where's your hat? And what's up with the glasses? Snazzy!"

Awesome, someone else liked my glasses.

Being bombarded suddenly caught me off guard, and my eyes widened when I looked up to find the glasses perched on my brow, and no hat in sight. Thinking on a whim, I shrugged and decided to say, "Well ahm not workin. No reason ta wear my hat. I ah just felt like wearing glasses today."

She looked satisfied with the answer, but Pinkie frowned and said slowly, concern etched on her face, "Are you okay AJ?" I blinked and looked around, finding this question to be quite repetitive, "Uh yeah? Why?" Pinkie giggled and pointed at my face, "Oh no reason silly. You just look a little pink!" Thinking it was just Pinkie being Pinkie, I frowned and said whimsically, "Dontcha mean, ya look green?"

Pinkie obviously thought this was hilarious, as per she giggled some more. Once she stopped, she shook her head again, pointing out one more time, "No silly, I mean your face looks Pink!"

I froze midwalk, nearly crashing into a food stall. I looked around, my nervousness clearly shown on my face. Ironically, I found a mirror stall which was selling… well mirrors. I trotted over to the vendor and grabbed a mirror, and sure enough, Applejacks normally orange face now had a pink hue.

When the realization hit me, I about near dropped the damn mirror.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

With the time we made, we reached Sugar Cube Corner in less time than I would've thought. Maybe it was just the fact that we were travelling at the speed of Pinkie. Heh.. She has her own speed now. Along the way, we met a few other familiar ponies. I would've said hi, but I was Applejack at the moment.

We entered the sweet shop and were greeted by the smells of heavenly pastries and sights of happy, laughing ponies. There were several waiting ponies and a few couples hugging and cuddling in different corners.

I could've commented on them, but I wasn't in a correct mind set at the moment. Another reason we had gotten to Sugar Cube Corner so fast was probably because I was forcing Pinkie to Pinkie faster. The pink hue? It had spread, and I wasn't feeling so hot at the moment.

My eyes had changed to blue after Pinkie commented on the fur color, alerting me to the sudden new, 'changes'. And it wasn't just the physical changes either.

It was the mental.

I was too happy. I found myself smiling and gigging, dear god…, at almost everything. But I was still sane, and I was determined to find out just what in the hell was happening. I didn't have to wait long either. Pinkie had bounced excitedly and said with just as much passaz, "You go on ahead and wait for me! I just need to bring out some special ingredients! I'll be riiiiiiiight back!"

I nodded and did as told, weaving my way past some customers and into the kitchen. Since no one was in there, I sighed and held my head. The kitchen was fairly simple, having the nice and tooth aching interior of the stores name. There was already some flour and other stuff spread out on the counter and table. Looking down and nearly tripping over my own hooves, I groaned and held myself steady.

"What a goddamn day…"

Wait.. That isn't the sort of commanding southern voice Applejack has. That sounded more… high pitched.. Am I?

I backed into a counter and cried out as a bout of flour covered me, covering me in white. I coughed a few times and removed the bowl, shaking away the excess white powder. When it cleared, I gazed at the bowl and saw that indeed, I was changing into Pinkie Pie.

Applejacks normal braided mane had turned poofy, the jawline growing rigid. The freckles AJ had were gone and the normal fur color had now definitely turned into a total pink canvas. With all that was happening, I locked in place and felt myself spasm as I fell to the floor, taking pots and pans with me. Whatever happened to me from that moment on, was anyone's guess.

I don't know how long I was on the floor. Ten minutes? An hour? I felt… Horrible.. nonetheless. Like taffy, someone had just taken me and stretched me as far as I could go. Without a sound, I tried getting up, my.. Forelegs somehow obeying my will.

When I was fully standing, I placed one hoof in front of the other and nearly slipped on the olive oil spilled on the floor. My eyesight still hadn't cleared from the powder from earlier, But I persevered, slipping and sliding all the way to a more stable spot. But the whole time, I couldn't help but find out how much fun it was.

I stopped mid slide and winced internally, now was not the time to be having fun! I groaned and walked over to a small table near the counter, planting my ass in the chair and gazing at my, 'new self'.

Need I describe what Pinkie looks like? Well I was the exact copy of her, again, right up to the cutie mark. I was an ungodly hue of pink, having the adorable fluffiness of her mane and tail. And indeed, I couldn't help but poke both, smirking at how bouncy both her mane and tail were. But it felt stranger than Applejack, as per it felt heavy. Poking at it more profoundly, I found that my hoof caved into it and came back out covered in pink.. Cotton candy?

Wait a second…

I reached in further and gasped aloud when I found a balloon flop out. It etched itself across the kitchen floor and slid into the counter supports. My hoof had paused mid snatch inside the pink fluff for a mane, and hadn't moved since.

So is that where… Is this where she keeps everything?! Blinking, I slowly retracted my appendage and collected myself after a bout of laughter. Which chilled me to the core, as per it was Pinkies body, and when you hear Pinkie laugh; you cant help but cringe.

Holy shit. At that moment, I had just found a gold mine. On the show and from what I have seen, Pinkie Pie has literally pulled anything and everything from out of nowhere, and you mean to tell me I've found it out?

Well, the answer is being with held from my journal entries due to the momentous Pinkie Promise.

Well, beside from finding out whatever I found out, I felt exceptionally happy for myself. And for once, I actually hummed a song to myself as my hooves bobbed to the beat. It wasn't any song in particular, but I just felt like singing for some reason. It was only when I stopped did I realize that I was Pinkie at the moment.

Sighing, I clonked myself upside the head and shook it to try and clear it of all the… Puffs and wiggles. I describe it as that because I couldn't think straight. My mind felt like it was in two places at once, one being in my mindset, the other in Pinkie's.

I had to find a way to stop this, or better yet, hide from everyone. Buuuuuttt… the first one sounded more fun.. Oh damnation and hellfire. I slumped onto the table, repeatedly slamming my face into it, each time the usual sound of face hitting table, sounded moreover like squeaks of toy ducks. I had to get out of here, find Twilight and stay away from ponies until the potion wore out.

Stopping myself from headbanging, I flipped my glasses down and looked for a way out. I hopped off the chair I had been using, and made my way to he door, heart set on finding Twilight and squeezing the essence from her veins if needs be, just to make me, me. But before I had even reached the door, several of my body parts triggered a physical freeze, stopping me in my tracks.

I couldn't and still can't remember which parts flapped, but I knew that it meant, 'Beware of Opening doors.' I remember jumping back just in time for the door to come crashing open, swinging in the air at the spot I had just been at. So that was the immortalized Pinkie Sense.

The pony who came in couldn't be described as none other than the real Pinkie herself, and she was carrying several boxes and some pastries stacked on themselves. I cringed towards my ignorance at drooling at the mere sight of the sweets and looked for somewhere to hide.

My heart sunk when I saw Pinkie deposit the boxes and look dead at me. Like Applejack, Pinkie and I locked gazes for a moment before the former gasped aloud and dashed towards me, ignoring the mess I had made with the olive oil and flour earlier.

She stopped in front of me and did a double take, trotting around me in curiosity, "Another me?" She giggled and smiled evenly, "Sweet! Now I can be in two places at once!" For some reason I found that funny, and giggled with her.

If you think hearing a guys mind use the word giggle is awkward, know that it makes for a even more so trying to write in an actual journal entry.

After we shared a giggle fit, Pinkie bounced up and said happily, "Well since you're here along with Applejack, we can get things done triple fast!" I admired her enthusiasm and nodded along with her, but I frowned and said quickly, hoping that she would understand, "I don't think.. Uh.. Applejack will be here.."

Amazingly, Pinkie stopped her hyper activity and listened, looking down when I was done. She muttered an, 'okay,' after a moment, and looked at me with hope, "Well how about we make some muffins?"

Honestly, So badly, I just wanted to book it. I was smiling the entire time I thought about it too, and at the same time, I was screaming at myself to run. The mere thought of baking with Pinkie sounded of some fun, but I was needed elsewhere. I couldn't stay there and waste ti….

"Oki doki loki!"

I hadn't even realized what I said until it was to late. Now I knew what it was like to be trapped inside of another mind. I could see everything that was going on, look around and blink even, but I couldn't move my appendages. Those moved on their own, weaving and happily baking with the other pink pony in the room.

It was maddening. Well, not _as_ maddening, I still found it fun… Pinkie and I made plenty of muffins however. They were a wide variety of chocolate to the weird tantalizing muffin only Spike could eat. It was what Pinkie called a blue sapphire muffin.

My human mind still couldn't comprehend how she did it, but the pink one somehow made the sapphires soft, and chewy. Don't ask how I know.. Please.. In about four hours I think I'll eventually come to regret it.

We continued, placing flour, rolling it. Kneeding the dough and a whole heap of other steps that were a necessity. When we ran out of muffins, I watched in dismay as she produced cupcake batter. And if you guessed that we made cupcakes, kudos.

Frankly, I got to spend time with Pinkie, but at the same time, I couldn't do anything on my own. And that's about the time I realized of how much shit I was in. Well, it wasn't a definite, but my fear was, if I didn't find a way to get out of the potion soon, I was going to be stuck like this. Maybe not as Pinkie, but as somepony else then.

It wasn't until there was a sharp and crisp ringing of a bell, did I finally gain my senses. I shuddered and held my hooves, watching as Pinkie made her way happily through the doors and into the main room. I held my head and groaned pitifully, wanting to be rid of this miserable hell. I flopped down on the floor and sighed, muttering curses and blatant regards towards Twilight. Now that I wasn't Applejack, I could actually feel better about blaming her.

There was some commotion outside followed by the obvious laugh from Pinkie. And since there was no way out of this, I painfully stood and made my way towards the table, ever again placing myself comfortably in the chair.

Once settled, I decided to rummage through Pinkies mane, just to see what would come up. After a minute of sitting there awkwardly with tounge out and eye squinted in determination, I gasped aloud and pulled out…

A French Horn?

Oh well holy shit. Calmly and collectively, I stared at the horn, taking in its intricate and rather stunning design. It looked pretty legit from where I was. It wasn't too heavy either, it was rather light from what its weight could show for. I frowned and scratched my head, trying to wrap my mind at how Pinkie could even have this stuffed in her mane.. For now, I will refer to it as Pinkie Space, a place where physics do not apply.

To hell with it.

I took the horn and with a light giggle, blew into it, producing a rather long and musical note. After the bout of playing it, I smiled and somehow stuffed it back into the fluff of hair called a mane.

Enough silliness however. Pinkie would be back any second, and although, it sounded rather fun staying and baking more muffins, I had to book it. Making my way to the door a second time, I opened it slowly and saw through the crack that Pinkie was nowhere to be seen.

Opening it more fully, I peered outside and double took on the place to make sure I was okay. The Corner had taken more customers, and several ponies looked quite hungry. Thankfully, and with another laugh, I realized that Pinkie and I had just made several more Muffins than we needed.

Hopefully the ponies liked that sort of sweet.

I didn't, however, see Pinkie. Which was good for me to start my escapade. I trotted from the kitchen to the front door, careful to avoid any confrontations. The last thing I needed was to touch another pony and drastically change my mood again. But a few ponies did wave, noticing me for who I was.

When I had reached the doors, I casted one last look behind me. Pinkie came into my view, bouncing from the stairs, to the kitchen. I heard her gasp and come back out, her eyes wide in shock. Most likely because of my disappearance.

But I hoped that she'd forgive me, and understand that I didn't exactly want to make any more muffins. I stepped out of the shop and made my way into the square, trying to stay in character, I tried bouncing like how Pinkie did.

I found that I could somehow mimic the, 'boing', she made whenever she bounced, making me smile more and eventually laugh at the sheer oddity of it. But along the way to where I was going, I had made it apparent to see Twilight and AJ.

But the ironic twist of it, was for them to see me. Like, I had almost bumped into Twilight and Applejack after rounding Town Hall. When I did round the corner, I came face to face with both mares suprisingly. I had to make sure I didn't literally bump into one of them, lest I wanted another horrible moment. I stopped bouncing and flipped up the glasses I had held onto, watching as both mares registered me suddenly, Twilight being the one to speak first.

Twilight looked rather contrite, pent up about something, "Pinkie! Great to see you!" Twilight said with a small smile, but she grew stern, "You never let me finish what I was trying to say earlier. And because of that, you need to take us to the Applejack you brought with you." I raised a brow and glanced at the mare in question. Applejack stepped forward and leveled a hoof, an embarrassed and flushed look staining her face, "Not me Sugarcube, the one you have _at_ Sugar Cube Corner."

I giggled… I really hate writing that… and shook a hoof, quieting both mares, "You mean Granite? I'm right here." Twilight cocked her head and said whimsically, "Huh? Pinkie, be serious." I deadpanned, my eyes losing their brightness and joy, "I'm being dead fucking serious. Granite. Right here. Help." Twilight jumped and said suddenly, "SWEET CE-LESTIA! Sorry! Granite!? What are you doing as Pinkie Pie!?"

Applejack groaned and held a hoof to her head, "Don't tell me she ate him.. I mean her.. DANGIT! I MEAN ME!" Twilight calmed her companion and looked towards me for an answer. I gave her a sigh and shook my head, "Its all on touch. As soon as Pinkie dragged me away, it…" I shivered and looked up at the both of them, "Lets just say, being Pinkie is worse than Applejack. Again. No offense." I finished by looking at Applejack with a nervous grin.

However, the orange mare blushed and nodded, no words being needed to share or add into the conversation. I added after a silence, noticing that we were standing in the middle of Town Square, "Can we move somewhere else? Preferably somewhere you can get me cured?"

Twilight cleared her throat, clearly unnerved from my proposition, "Alright. Are you feeling alright though, rather are you ok?" I shook my head and had to stop myself from nudging Twilight, "I..I'm alright.. Was alright.. I just got stuck baking muffins with Pinkie as Pinkie."

Applejack and Twilight put themselves on either side of me, the former begging the question, "Baking with Pinkie ain't so bad.." I looked at the farm pony and said, "Yeah, but I'm Pinkie. I found it to be ingloriously fun AJ." I sighed and turned towards twilight, "That's another thing Twilight, your potion makes me like… be any pony I come in contact with."

Twilight held a hoof to her mouth a and said slowly, "So for Applejack.. You were honest… and as Pinkie." I decided to be a maniacal fuck and giggle nonstop, holding a hoof to my mouth as Twilight and Applejack put two and two together, "I… heehe. Can't… stop.."

It disquieted Twilight and made Applejack nervous, both giving me a worried look. Upon seeing this, I had to stop myself by again, hitting the side of my head, "Sorry! Sorry… God.. Its just been one heck of a.. One heck of a day.." I finished sighing.

Twilight nodded and had to refrain from comforting me, "Well.. I'm sorry Granite.. Again." I laughed and looked up, "Well don't be.. I do find it kinda fuGAD!" I shook my hoof and squinted my eye, trying not to utter the three letter monstrosity.

Applejack peered over me and whispered, "He seems to be takin this pretty badly." I hit the paved ground and grunted, "Yeah no kidding Applejack, first you, now Pinkie… who next?" Twilight and AJ were actually going to comment further, but I had dipped, gone to see something else. But they noticed as they were walking, that I was missing.

Well, I had halted in my steps and glanced at a candied apple stall, allowing both mares to move ahead of me. Good lord… The vendor was a stallion of build, probably a unicorn however. He was smiling as he unpacked the sugared and caramel covered confections. To me, it was stomach pleasing, and I wanted one.

Glancing around, I saw that AJ and Twilight were looking for me. Glad that they hadn't found me yet, I grinned mischievously and fished into Pinkies mane. After rooting around for a moment, I giggled and produced a fishing pole.

Triumphantly, I quickly dashed out of sight. I thought fast of how I could get the sweets and laughed to myself when I had a plan of action. I poked my head out from behind a fellow stall and looked around, getting my bearings while at it.

Currently, the vendor for the stall I was at, was out for lunch, as so it said on the sign. Taking it as a measure of luck, I planted myself firmly and swung the pole back. Releasing it forward, I had to carefully watch where it was going, because come on. Who likes to have a fishing hook up their ass?

But besides that, the hook arched over the stall sign and hooked onto one of the sweets. I peered over the counter of my stall and smirked in victory. I caught one of them, and at a great time too. The vendor was looking elsewhere, giving me the perfect chance to reel it in.

Making it come back to me was harder than sending the hook out. The apple got stuck on the sign while I was reeling it in, and made a hollow thunk upon doing so. Well, this alerted the vendor, causing him to whip his head up and look around. I carefully ducked and slowly tried to loosen and then reel the apple in once more. I was met with success. The rest was just basking in the fact that I did it.

Oh, seeing the face of the vendor was worth it too. I quickly brought the apple over and held it by the stick. Just as I was about to take a bite out of it, I heard a gentle and meek voice say, "Oh. Hello Pinkie Pie."

I blinked and looked around, from where I was sitting, I couldn't make out who said the voice, so I stood. Curse my luck, but as I stood, my head collided with the chin of somepony else, causing me to cry out and the unknown pony to gasp in shock.

Rubbing my head, I opened one eye with an uneasy smile as the pony repeated the phrase, 'sorry,' over and over again. With a wave of a hoof I quieted the pony, "Its my fault for being a kl… Fluttershy?" I cocked my head to the side and frowned.

I was semi-happy to see her, but under these circumstances, I was at an impeccable loss. Nonetheless, the shy pegasus indeed waved and smiled, "Great to see you, um.. Sorry about you getting hurt." Deciding to quickly get it over with, I glomped the apple and pointed the now empty stick at Fluttershy playfully, "Well great to see ya too! But its sad to say that I can't stop and chat!"

I hopped over the stall and quickly waved a goodbye before trotting away. Somewhere along the way though, I heard Fluttershy giggle, "Pinkie will be Pinkie." True I guess, but I'm not Pinkie… well alright. I'll give her that.

I tried spotting Twilight or Applejack after a moments notice, just to see where they had disappeared to. But unfortunately, I was at a loss, again, and for one reason or another, I felt the need to use the restroom.

It was probably the cupcake back to haunt me. I could definitely see that happening. But using this body? Hell no. I gulped my fears down and stood firm, knowing I could last it out. So I trotted to the park, maybe those two were there.

I lost the urge to bounce for some reason along the way, I felt more, peaceful. Which worried me on several levels. I took in the scenery and glanced around the different animals, watching them scurry about. It was nice.

Why do peaceful things have to end sometimes though? Right around the time I turned to the Remembrance Fountain, I was passed with a wave of agony, it shot pain spikes up my spine and down to lower regions. I collapsed and had to urge my will not to scream. And you probably would want to with what you saw I was becoming.

There I was on the ground, I don't know how it happened, or who I was, but right then, my fur had lost all of its colors. It painted me a brilliant but ugly white. I don't even want to comment on my face, but I know that like my fur, my eyes were too a brilliant white. I spasmed constantly as something shot from my sides, limply afterwards, falling to my sides. Upon further inspection, I found what it to be was a pegasus wing bone. My eyes shot open in relief, maybe I was going to change back! The potion had worn off!

After that thought, I saw that feathers were slowly beginning to grow from the bone and slowly inch their way down until eventually, I had my wings back. I also noticed that my fur was gaining its colors back. So, with hope, I crawled my way to the fountain, and breathlessly peered inside, hoping that it were true.

But it confused me with what I saw peering back. Quite literally, I saw Fluttershy watching me through the waters. Thinking she were above me, I turned and looked around. I was met with the serenity of the park and rippling waters beside me.

I gulped and went back to the fountain, and sure enough, that same pegasus wore the shocked expression I did. About tired from switching from one pony to another, I grew tired of being shocked, and threw my hooves out and grumbled, "Oh sure, why can't I touch me and change back, sounds kinda creepy? Oh that's right, I drank that stupid potion."

Getting up was alright, since the pain had just about faded away. The only thing that was missing was..

*Pop*

Yep.. I glanced behind me and shuddered, the tail. Wobbly taking my steps, I was determined somewhat to find Twilight this time. And with a smile, I knew I had wings, so it would be easy. With a quick thought of opening them, I hovered above the ground and looked up, willing my appendages to take me there.

Snickering evily as I ascended, I knew this was going to be too easy. But wait.. Why wasn't I higher? Blinking, I looked around and saw that I was barely above the trees. What the hell.. Ohhh… Fluttershy isn't the best of fliers… riiiggghhhttt….

Cursing my luck.. Wait.. Already used that line… meh.. Cursing my luck again, I gritted my teeth, it was better than nothing. Out of all the ponies who had wings though, why couldn't it have been Rainbow Dash? I grew concerned over the fact of me just muttering to myself, so I slowly flew forward and back to Ponyville.

But being only roof height didn't exactly get me anywhere. So, like I said before, it took me a while to find Twilight. But I found them. All of them except Rarity for some reason, were gathered in the Town Hall Square. She was with Applejack who was with Pinkie Pie who was also talking to Fluttershy. All looked concerned and wary at the time.

And of course they were all in a crowded place. Brilliant. I descended gracefully, picking a less crowded spot to land. Once I touched down, I carefully weaved my way though the crowd, making sure I didn't accidently brush against somepony.

Thankfully I didn't, and I was met with success when I reached the group untouched. What made me grin uneasily were the looks all gave me, including the flabbergasted gaze Fluttershy was shooting. I individually looked at each mare before saying coldly, "If any of you say a word, you will regret it." All nodded and looked away, except for Twilight, who nervously smiled when I glared at her. Heh, I blame it on the fact that I was using, 'The Stare'. Apparently it works.

Twilight eventually got out, "I uh.. I found a way to cure the effects of the potion." I immediately sobered and smiled gratefully, relief swarming over me, "Oh you did? Great!" Twilight nodded and gestured to the Everfree forest, "We just sent Rainbow Dash to Zecora's. She gave me the recipe, so I thought that maybe she should know how to reverse it."

I nodded and couldn't help but notice Pinkie and Fluttershy were gazing at me in confusion. I guess I couldn't blame them. So with a wave and a heartfelt sigh, I smiled and nodded a greeting, "Hey you two, Its Granite?" Twilight stepped in with an unnerved smile, "It's a funny story actually.. I uh.. May have let him drink something that.. Uh… well it…"

She was clearly having trouble finding the right words, so I shrugged and poked Fluttershy with a frown, "It was a potion that went bad and somehow changes me to you. Don't ask how.. Please." I finished by pulling my trusty yellow glasses down, hoping to avoid any eyes that were already looking our way.

Pinkie however, seemed to get it, "Oh! That was you!?" She giggled and tried to nudge me, but with a quick flap of my wings, I shot back with surprised eyes as she continued, "And Applejack? Man, you had me fooled… twice!" I gulped and nodded, trying to contain my fear from her almost reacting what happened a couple of hours ago, "Yeah well, I didn't want to tell you at the time.. I was embarrassed.. Even more so that everyone knows."

Fluttershy shrugged after a moment of thinking, adding quietly, "Well you could've told us.." I turned and said sarcastically, "Yeah, would you have believed me if I were Pinkie?" Fluttershy thought for a moment and shook her head, "I think I would be able to tell if you were Pinkie."

I shrugged, "Well that's what you thought. But that candied apple was pretty good…" I said smirking. It obviously got Fluttershy, for she blushed and looked down, "Oh dear.."

After that, I sighed and shook my head, "Please tell me that Dash will be here…" Twilight perked up and looked my way, "Well she said she'd be at least a minute. She tried telling us ten seconds, but Applejack raised the stakes.."

Said mare grinned sheepishly and looked away, eyes darting in several directions, "Uhhh ah don't know what yer taking 'bout."

Twilight scoffed and looked towards the sky, looking for Dash same as I. After two minutes, I actually think I saw something. Off in the distance, was a small dot. Now, said dot was spiraling dangerously close to the edges of the roofs.

Twilight noticed it too, alerting the rest of the girls to its presence. Once it got closer, my eyes widened and I coughed out, trying to get clear, "Crap! Its.." Twilight finished with a smirk, "Under five minutes. Great Job Rainbow Dash."

Applejack muttered something on the lines of a curse as she dug into her hat for a bit, "Lost this one again.." I dove for the nearest stall and peeked out, seeing Dash spiral into the clearing. But I caught a glimpse of her grinning, what? Was she supposed to be happy about crashing?

Oh wait, at the last moment, I watched as Dash pulled out of her dive, going straight up into the air and curving back down to land dead square in the middle of Twilight and her group. She stood with one foreleg raised and her eyes half lidded, a boastful grin on her face as the crowd cheered of her act.

She proudly strutted to Twilight and laid what she had in her mouth down. The mulberry unicorn happily cheered and picked up the item, which just so happened to be another vial containing a glowing green liquid.

"Awesome Job Rainbow Dash! And in record time too!" Dash put a hoof on her chest, rubbed it and smirked, "I know." Oh great.. I snickered in a hoof and shook my head at her antics. Twilight peered over her brash friend and said rather loudly, "Alright Granite! Come on out!"

My eyes shot open and I immediately ducked when all looked my way. When it grew silent, I slowly peered over, curiosity getting the best of me. I about shit myself when Twilight and the rest where hovering above the stall.

Twilight giggled and put the vial on the stall, careful not to touch me, "Hopefully this'll change ya back." I gulped and nodded my sentiment, "Yeah, hopefully being the key word Twi." I grasped the vial in han… hoof and popped the cork.

Dash peered over everypony and raised a brow, "Wait.. This is Granite? I thought you said he was Pinkie? Now he's Flutters?" I stopped mid relief and said evenly, "Well if it makes you feel better, yes. For some reason, I'm Fluttershy. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Parting the incouragable long pink mane, I tilted the anitidote back and drank it. But silly me, when will I ever learn? Potions never taste good.. The antidote was no exception either, literally tasting like fermented.. Well I guess… ass?

The only other thing I could describe the taste as, was with you actually trying it. And don't. Just.. Don't. After gagging on it, I stuck out my tounge and grunted, "Can we go back to the tree now? I really need to go.." Twilight eyed me curiously, "Go where?"

I chuckled nervously "To uh.. The bathroom?" Giggles were passed around except for Fluttershy who looked away and Twilight who blushed, "Oh.. Okay.. Well.. Yeah, let's go then."

 **O.o.O.o.O**

Its well met to say that I did change back. More or less than so, I was happy to be able to be me again. And I got to go piss correctly. The girls begged questions on the subject of I was OK, how I handled being them and other… subjects… but I answered them to the best of my abilities and silenced their questions. I beg to wonder.. If anybody is reading this.. Maybe this should go in my special journal entries… But if you are, know that I will find you. It's a small world. But anyway, when we got to the tree, I literally poofed back to normal. So I guess everything was okay now.. Except for the begging Twilight who is now calling me to do her Aesop to the Princess… she wants to know what lesson on friendship I learned today. Hell, I'm happy to do it, its going to be archived, so maybe it'll be read someday. But it goes along the lines of one,

Putting trust in your friends and two, never trusting your friends enough. See what I mean? Imma fucking pro.

Until next time I suppose….

 **Erm… Cut?**

 **Finally done with the next chapter! Yes! *leans back in chair***

 **This one was a bit.. Well awkward to say in the least. But it was interesting, and well worth the wait I hope. I have to ask a question however, but I gotta answer yours first! So,**

 **ONTO REVEIWS!**

Hunterhero179: **I'll remember to add that actually, I'm planning on making a deleted scenes chapter here shortly. So I might just add that…**

Chipmunkfanantic: **Well shit, Xbox, PC, if it makes you wanna read it, then go for it breh! Good shit!**

DragonLord RyuKizoku: ***rolls in criticism* Eh have preblerms.. Eh nerw… Bert, eh cerdernt herp bert nerterce, I expected much criticism, but actually didn't find that much from your review. DON'T SWEET LORD GET ME WRONG, But there wasn't that much to comment on, which made me extremely happy.**

 **I know you have a lot to say about this chapter, so I'm in a sense, dying, to hear what you hafta say. But either way, I can guarantee that you could've skipped this chapter. It was a filler, the next is more… out there. So expect more storyline.**

Chaddymychal: **I want to read the second story to The Light of the Moon, I do. But the way The Sleeping Library left off for, was just utterly heart breaking. It doesn't even matter if Tyr is okay. Like, everyone he knew doesn't exist anymore. But with faith, I will try to read Broken Sunrise… with faith.**

S13NDYGUY: **Ermagerd, breh. Fite me scrub. 1 V 1 me mate. I ain't gonna tell who is shipping with who. You can take it :3**

Derpy101: **What's shaking? Herm… Earthquakes? And thanks for reading the other fics breh. Ya didn't have too, I'm taking a somewhat break off of that fandom because the FNaF fandom is extremely depressing. And yeah, sickness is done now, fucking Talos is being a bitch.**

 **He got dissed because of the storyline man. You'll find out next chapter, this one doesn't even relate to the story XD it was a fun chapter at the most. And…**

 ***leans back***

 **SPIKE!**

 ***the sound of claws hitting tile could be heard as Spike enters, a microphone hooked around head and clipboard in hand***

 **Spike: Yeah Derp?**

 **Tell me, did you think you looked awesome with the beard?**

 **Spike: Well yeah, up until the potion wore off.. Which sucked..**

 **Oh.. Well I'm sorry? *#tryingtocomfortadragon***

 **ALL OUTTA REVEIWS!**

 **Thank you, those that reviewed, favorites and follows, it helps me out a lot in the long run. So like I mentioned before, this wasn't a chapter XD, well I mean it was, but it didn't affect towards the story in a way that it alters anything.**

 **I had fun writing it though, right up until the end… I wanted it to continue with Dash and Rarity, but I felt that y'all would know what would've happened by then. So I ended it quite abruptly.**

 **So let me know how I did X3 the chapter kinda tested the boundary of the Rating on the story so… yeah. Drop a review!**

 **Fav, Follow if you haven't already!**

 **QoTC:**

 **OH NO! For those of you who chose potion, the brew was tainted and left out to boil! What would the brew's side effects be? (Be truthful)**

 **OH NO! For those of you who chose Magic, the caster was inexperienced, thus accidentally casting a totally different spell! What kind of spell would he/she have casted on you? (Be truthful)**

 **Also, can anybody please answer my question? What the hell is sunny town? I know it's a town filled with zombified ponies, but is it actually used in MLP? Why I'm asking this is because two different stories, A Second Chance and The Lost Element, have both used it.**

 **It's a really great idea, but what the hell is it?**

 **Keep Derping Bros!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Peoples! Ponies! And other.. Things..**

 **Heh.. Welcome to a chapter Update! This is not a chapter, but rather a filler for a chapter!**

 **After reading this text, scroll up or down, select chapter and go BACK to chapter one! I totally redid it, and I'm being serious also. It was four thousand words at first, now,**

 **10K**

 **I implore you, those of you that have already sped past that chapter, to go back and reread it! It opens up on Gerald/Granite, and has much better quality.**

 **I'm sorry for not having a new chapter, but hey, I'm working on it.**

 **Also, DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! I need so much criticism on how I did.**

 **But for fun, I will respond to yalls reviews!**

Hunterhero179: **More clumsy? Sheds, come on hunter, ya ain't that clumsy. If you were, the potion would've had the opposite effect. So hah! :D You ain't clumsy no more!**

DragonLord RyuKizoku: **Alright, I got you on Kik, don't worry, I've said my thanks and the like. But I'm glad you thought the switcheroo potion was good.**

 **Awkward writing it though.**

Chaddymychal: **And in all respects, The Sleeping Library never ceases to amaze me. I am excited but cringing at every turn. That story, Is one that is worth reading.**

 **And the other one, I have yet to read. So I'll get back to you on that.**

S13NDYGUY **: BROOOO! I GOT YOUR FANART! AWESOME JOB BRUH! GLAD THIS CHAPTER WAS KINKY ENOUGH FOR YA!**

( **THAT'S ANOTHER THING, shit I was all caps, my bad, I gt some fanart from this guy, that new picture? Drawn by the name above me. Paps on the back and ultimate Kudos. If I need to clear the picture up though, let me know, It looks familiar doesn't it?)**

Derpy101: **And a happy Fourth and Congo De Mayo to you as well breh! Thanks for reviewing!**

And that.. DAMMIT! ITS NOT BOLD! **… THERE WE GO.**

 ***sighs***

 **Save your reviews until AFTER you have reread the first chapter, I promise you won't be disappointed. I had plenty of help, and I'm gracious for it.**

 **QoTC: Do you want me to rewrite any other chapters? And if so, why?**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	16. Music to my ears

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Okay! Welcome to another chapter, and to the story.**_

 _ **Thank you for those who have recently followed and favorited, but now,**_

 _ **REVIEWS!**_

Hunterhero179: **Thanks Hunter! Rewrite was hard, and being clumsy is too.**

Derpy101: **Thanks for** _ **re-reading**_ **the first chap, it was quite the thumb tapper. Besides that though, there was a reason it was extended. So much to write, in such a time. Plus, the original was three thousand words. THREE THOUSAND.**

 **Now it's like what… 10?**

 ***Gerald nods next to Derp***

 **Yeah.**

Joop-Roll: **Holy shite, for once, a reviewer called me by sir. Noice. And yes, I do enjoy a good pun.**

 ***looks around***

 ***checks under desk***

 **Psst, what do you call a happy farmer?**

 **A jolly rancher.**

anonehmoo: **THANK YA LAD!**

 **Alrighty! An-**

 **Discord: Oh just get on with it!**

 **Really? Again? Can I just like, tell my a/n without being interrupted?**

 **Help? Anyone?**

 **DragonLord Ryukizoku: GOOOOO…. Fuck yourself.**

 **Discord: … is that even possible?**

 **How about you find out? And until then, seriously, go away.**

 _ **And now! The story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, I do own my OC and Ideas however.**_

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 15

 _Alright, so since my last Journal entry, I hadn't been able to really write._ _Like,_ _normally I enjoy doing so, but a lot of things have been in my head,_ _twisting and turning like cogs in a clock. Not only have I been helping prepare for the upcoming event, but the recent thoughts of Discord and what his proposition had brought me to full attention. And because of so, Luna was nowhere to be seen, I was left alone in my dreams, allowing me my time to contemplate my next actions and turning of events. The fact that Discord still wanted me to go to him and free the fucker, was still evident, and for reasons unknown, I was actually considering it._

 _But I had to push it down, I had to dampen my curiosity and possible stupidity for even thinking that I would free him. Which I won't I assure you. So I did just as I wrote, I pushed my thoughts down and repressed the molesting voice in the back of my head… for the time being._

 _But besides that, I apologize again for not engaging in writing, Journal, it wasn't my fault._

 _Okay, maybe it was._

 _For about four days, I was helping everybody setup for the Running of the Leaves competition. The first day was with helping Fluttershy by rounding up EACH and every animal that could've been harmed from the careless hooves of those participating, and escorting them to someplace safer. I would go into details on what Fluttershy and I did, but I have to say, Fluttershy seems to be… Afraid of me? I mean, it's not for certain, and hasn't been set into an exact stone. But whenever I would try to speak with her, she'd just cower somewhere close by, or hide behind her mane, responding with her usually quiet voice._

 _It kinda… well I ain't a fan of making people, or ponies for this matter, scared. And Fluttershy was a whole 'nother subject. Making her scared, took the legitimate life from me. Maybe I could make it up to her later on… I don't know… Anyway. After we had done what we had done, She and I moved on to another section to procure the animals. Thus ending that day with a sore subject._

 _The next day was more lively, and dare I say, more fun. Twas with Rarity I spent the whole time with, setting up banners and critiquing on several ponies. Heh, Rarity in person… Fine, pony... was just amazing to talk and speak with. Just her aura was more than I could take I suppose. Maybe it was the fact that she was the Element of Generosity, and because of such, she was more giving of her feelings than others. But I am happy to write that… well I am glad to say that talking with her and being around that pony did wonders on my feeble and corrupted mind. But I think we may have grown closer. As friends of course._

 _That was another thing too, what i have noticed from my few days here, is that the girls have opened on me, really taking off on their own time to just sit and talk with me sometimes. For another reason… they actually called me friend the other day._

 _Pitiful, I know. But satisfying._

 _Rarity was the first one to tell me that, ending my day with a graceful glomp and me shocked, befuddled and confused._

 _After that day, I spent the third day trying my hardest to help Applejack with the, "Heavy Lifting," and transported random crap everywhere. I could've said no, and been a lazy bastard, but I was bored, being confined to the library didn't help, and Twilight ran out of Daring Do books._

 _Hey fuck off, Daring Do is now life._

 _And I also blame the reason I helped the earth pony on Twilight. I had apparently forsaken the thought of talking to Applejack because she and I hadn't seen eye to eye since the little potion incident. One, it was awkward. Two… Ever since the barn… Well… She and I never seem to have a good talk. Literally the only time she hadn't stuttered or adverted her gaze was when she asked me to get Applebloom, and during the potion. So I helped her two days ago by setting the paths and winding the roads, thus making the racers time, more enjoyable._

 _What was humorous on that day, was finding out that Applejack had harbored hard feelings for Rainbow Dash for some reason, as per every time I would come up to her, she'd be going on about how this year she would smoke Dash. Hadn't they already done this? I mean, sure, go for it, but I wasn't about to comment, nor was I going to reply on her questions on who'd win. Because both she and Dash have asked me repeatedly on who was the better pony._

 _Do I look like I would be the one to answer that? And in turn, no, don't answer that either. I mean, both of them are athletic, and compete a lot. But I don't know who'd be the better pony per say._

 _So I was caught in the crossfire of those two and their feud to show everyone just who was better… again._

 _Luckily, the day ended just as Rainbow Dash showed up._

 _But that set in motion the next day. Which I had spent all with said mare. Discouragingly enough, it was the same as hanging with Applejack, and her constant grunts towards the opposite side. Except Dash was more vocal about her consistencies, clearly showing me she was better._

 _I assure you, all that she got was a glare and a raised eyebrow._

 _That day, Dash and I were tasked with clearing the skies for the next day, which was Today and Tomorrow. Heh.. say that five times fast. And currently, the skies were cleared, there was no plans for any freak storms or weird clouds to pass the contestants by. So we were all good for the Running of the Leaves._

 _Finally finished with the work from the days before, I quickly took my leave and thankfully found my Journal. Unfortunately, to my utter shock and horror, Twilight had found it before I. What had happened after that was awkward and strange, as per she had just found it, so that meant she never had the time to read the first page, which described my accounts of my time back home._

 _I now have to make sure to remember to store my memories somewhere more safe. So, as the keeper of this book, I have hidden it between the bed mattress until further notice_ **.**

O.o.O.o.O

Today was going to be different. How so, may you ask? Well, today, I was to see Lyra and Vinyl. A day filled with music, brightens any day I suppose. Both had asked me repeatedly to see them when I was helping set up for the competition, and every time, I turned them down. At least until I had finished my work. So, Lyra said that today would be a great day, considering that it wasn't going to rain or thunderstorm, so Octavia and the rest of the band could have easy passage to Ponyville.

I was.. Excited? Well rather, extremely ecstatic. I was to see to Lyra's house at mid-day. But I still had no instrument to play with. I mean, the turntables had seriously helped me out with finding some fun, and not to mention Vinyl had given me her extra pair of headphones. And needless to say, those things cranked the term, "Bass?" To a whole 'nother level.

On top of that, I didn't have to worry about ponies calling me a bitch in their own terms from the colors that the headphones were. As stated, they went over my head and comfortably sat on my ears, or neck if need be. They had perfect ear coverage, and were three shades of purple that turned into orange. The design of how the colors went, were like pixels.

Alright, enough fangirling the headphones.

The instrument… Yes. As said before, because of Vinyl and her awesome instruments, I was able to recreate a song I adored back home. Telling the name of it, would ruin the surprise, as per Twilight could be reading this…

(P.S. I'm right behind you Twilight.)

So, I'd just show it to Vinyl and hope that she would like it, and or use it. 'Cus why not?

So there I was, trotting through Ponyville with a smile on my face as several different ponies turned to wave or just say hi. I didn't blame them for doing so, and I don't know why I was receiving the recognition, but I wasn't a disappointer like Dad had told me, so I smiled the best I could and waved back.

I had on my yellow glasses and saddlebag, both containing the headphones and turntables. Man, I wish I had my phone right about now. That, combined with the headphones I got from Vinyl would make my year so much better.

But that was a wish I was afraid of asking for, and I did _not_ want another incident happening. Probably would get sent into an alternate universe to where Electronics use humans as phones… good Christ I'm getting shivers from just thinking about it.

I had no reason, nor will to fly to Lyra's because I was still sore from yesterday. Pushing clouds may seem like an easy job, but pushing the ones filled with rain? Or learning that the ones that are meant to storm, shock you? And on top of that, those fuckers have a mind of their own. They just start floating away when your back is turned.

Now I know why they call her Cloud Chaser. That was basically yesterday.

And not to mention, I was rusty and in no mood to try and turn myself into the laughing stock of the town. Again. Apparently Pinkie let something slip, and that wee incident with the potion reached the ears of several ponies. So yeah.

How's that for a shocker?

Back to regarding as to why I was walking, about halfway into Ponyville, I was met with a peculiar and welcoming sight. Octavia, Key Stroke, Flat and Strings. Imagine my surprise and shock upon seeing those four in Ponyville. _Early_ no less.

Octavia was chatting politely with Flats and Strings, all suddenly laughing when Key had nearly tripped on something. Key, was carrying various items and what I assumed to be Octavia's Cello. Poor Bastard.

And again, he had that damn orange hat on. So that was another reason those four were easy to spot amongst the crowd. Key was like a road cone, something you could easily see, and not miss.

Anyway, I had found a smile gracing my face.. Well muzzle now.. as I trotted forward, Immediately gaining the attention of the orchestra. Key, glad that the three mares were distracted, Straightened and laughed, putting some of the weight that was on his back; onto the ground.

"Granite? DUDE! WAZAAAA?!"

Oh my god, they had that here? Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes and looked towards the sky, debating whether or not I was about to-

Yeah fuck it,

"WAZAAAA?!"

Key and I shared a laugh as we both unceremoniously hoof bumped. But judging by the way the three other mares were looking at us, combined with the several confused stares in the crowd, they were all just wondering how sane we both were.

Eh, let 'em stare.

Key stepped aside as I nodded a greeting to Strings and Flats, who in turned giggled and shook their heads at the sudden mood change,

"Hey you two, glad to see you arrived safely."

They both nodded, Flat taking this time to swoop close and nervously whisper,

"Yeah.. uh.. You haven't happen to have seen the.. Pink one… have you?"

Amongst the pauses, Flat took several moments to look around, probably scared to find out if Pinkie were behind her. I wouldn't blame her. When I was helping with Applejack, Pinkie somehow appeared to pop out of one of the tree holes in the forest we helped clear a path for. It probably doesn't sound that strange, but take it to mind, that this hole was the size of a squirrel.

Disregard it though, as per asking how Pinkie did it, is like asking how Oblivion works. And let's face it, both are the epitomes of fuck alls.

Man, Now I miss Elder Scrolls… Why couldn't I have been sent there?

Back to the topic at hand though, I chuckled and pried the fearful Unicorn from my grasp and shrugged, seeing her expression turn a smidge less fearful,

"Pinkie? I haven't seen her since yesterday. Though, if you all are new here, then you won't find Pinkie, PInkie will find you."

Octavia sighed and seemed to glance about in exasperation.. And relief? Nevertheless, it alerted me to the Earth pony's presence yet again,

"Yes, well, let's be glad that we aren't that new here."

I smiled and did a polite bow, seeing as Octavia brung the more gentleman side of me out,

"Ah, Miss Melody, A pleasure to see you again."

Now it was Octavia's turn to giggle, as she returned the bow, seeming surprised, but glad at the same time,

"The pleasure is all mine Granite, and please, no formalities amongst friends."

Heh, here we go again with the power of friendship bullshit. Smiling, I nodded and turned my attention to all of them,

"Well, anyways, it is great to see you all here. Are you on your way to Lyra's?"

All nodded, Strings quietly bringing up, "Yes actually, on our way there now. Would you care to join us?"

Key looked happy at the suggestion, turning towards me with a hopeful eyes. I snorted at the gaze, seeing as how he was the only dude among the group.

"I mean, if it's alright with you all. I was actually scared at trying to find Lyra's alone as I don't know where she lives."

I kinda did? I think? It was where Vinyl lived I know for sure, and if the houses all matched the colors of their owners, then we were just looking for a house with a mint green hue to it. Easy enough, but it seems awkward walking into her house by myself.

So yay, I get to chill with Octavia and the rest of the band. My statement got a few laughs from all and in turn, I turned and helped Key pick up the instrument cases he had dropped.

What followed was me sharing the load with Key, and him glad that I was doing so. I couldn't just let the poor guy carry all that heavy stuff, even if it was just a Cello and Saxophone case. And seriously? He was an Earth Pony. Why was he complaining about the weight? Isn't that species supposed to be incredulously strong?

Bah, I'll ask Twilight or Applejack later.

While Octavia and the other two mares led up front, Key and I trailed behind, making the occasional small talk. I learned that Key bunked with Flats up in Canterlot, and because of his disposition for his skills, he was voluntold to be there for the Derby. Imagine the dudes surprise when I mentioned the fact that I was attending too.

So apart from me spending the majority of the time with Rainbow Dash, I get the chance now, to possibly see this guy at the Derby. Kudos I suppose.

And speaking of Derby, DId you know that if you get Dash started on that shit, she never stops? No? Well Gerald, fucking remind yourself to _never again_ , bring up the Wonderbolts near the Sonic Ripoff. I'm still trying to find my left ear right after she had talked it off.

But I guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared right? So following the Running of Leaves, Dash and I are going to hop onto a train to Canterlot, which straight up afterwards, we were going to pitch into our hotel Dash so happened to have.

Amongst my protests with the thought of sharing a room with the technicolor pony, Dash wouldn't have it. Refusing to let me come at the last minute.

How many bits does it cost to even have a hotel room? IN CANTERLOT NONETHELESS!? Anyways, Christ, just thinking about that sent my head into spins. But Dash said she had it covered, so my opinion apparently doesn't count worth crap.

Besides that, we trotted at a decent pace for the time being, right up until Key voiced an opinion,

"Say, why don't you just fly to Lyra's?"

We had just entered the neighborhood, Flat and Strings searching while Octavia had shown interest in what Key had just proposed. Well lets see,

"Eh, I was up all day yesterday helping clear the skies for tomorrow."

The Party looked up and all let out a subtle, "Hmm," Before they started back to their course,

"Could've said you were tired."

I shrugged and craned my head to Key, "Then you would think I was lazy. Which is true in most cases."

I smirked as they all snickered at my response. Ah… There it was, Lyra's house.

Like I said before, whoever designed these houses, wanted to make sure that you could see them from a mile away, if not that, then so you could never forget which house was yours.

Lyra's was a peculiar white and again, mint green shade, throwing my color dynamics off since I was unused to the color palate before me. Well now that I think about it, since when has anyone seen a house such as this? The term I am referring to things such as that, is Equestrian Logic.

Back to the house though, It wasn't large, nor was it small on any shape or form. It was your average kind of build, two story's and could probably hold a decent sized family.

I shuffled Octavia's case, quickly getting exhausted since I had the turntables with me, and watched as the other Earth Pony rapped on Lyra's door.

She was quick to answer, I'll give her that. The door swung open showing Lyra and another mare in question. Bon Bon I think it was… Or was it Miss Sweetie Drops?

Either way, the other mare was a strange mixture of colors, having purple and a vibrant indigo mane that copied to her tail. Her actual fur color was a whitish-yellow. It depends on how you look at it. To top it off, she had ocean blue eyes, which amazingly, matched her completely.

Lyra had a huge smile on her face as she individually shook the orchestras hoofs,

"Hey everypony! So glad you could all make it!"

She shook Octavia's hoof, following up with Key's. When she came to me, she stopped and gave off a small smile,

"Granite. Great to see you."

I laughed quietly, nodding however in her expense,

"The feeling's mutual Lyra. Thanks for inviting me."

The mint green mare puffed out her lips and waved a free hoof, her eyes glancing about, "Think nothing of it. Now! Let's all get inside shall we?"

She finished beaming towards the band. All nodded and did as told, nodding at the other mare Lyra had in her house. I quickly followed suit after Lyra herself, shutting the door when I had stepped inside.

And just when I thought things couldn't get more colorful…

Just looking around hurt my eyes and screamed impurity in my head. Her house was divided into several shades of green, the bottom of the walls sharing her other color, the pale white. Although that was the main problem, other than that, her house was evenly decorated as a musicians should be.

From my first glance, I counted off at least three different instruments. Those respectively being a violin, the piano and the beautiful harp. The couches were moved into the other area of the living room except for some small chairs for those who needed to sit and play their selected instruments.

Octavia had taken her cello case from me when she asked for it, which was a little after we had taken refuge in Lyra's home. The same happened to Key, as Flats took her Saxophone case from him.

Equally, both opened the cases and set the instruments aside, casting the pieces for named objects on the given spaces. Octavia, with her bow and rosin and Flat with her separate Saxophone pieces…

I'm not trying to sound mean, but seriously, doesn't licking a reed, the small wooden stick you have to get wet for some instruments, taste bad? I remember in elementary that the clarinet reeds tasted absolutely horrid.

Anyway… That's my Musician negatifs for this entry.

While waiting for those two to be done, I asked, and found myself wandering the rooms Lyra had, finding several objects that were strangely familiar. I mean, it was either this, or chatting with a bunch of mares, and uh.. Exploring sounded better. Considering Vinyl wouldn't be at Lyra's until she felt like it.

Besides being the obvious musician, Lyra was amassing a collection a kleptomaniac and others might faint over, considering that the pieces were strangely shaped, clearly not for the use of ponial hooves.

Besides from the obvious however, I looked around several of the pieces and admired several, noticing quickly that Lyra had a strange taste in collecting stuff. Might've been just me, but having a devil mask in one of the rooms definitely set a few warnings off in my head.

However, the piece that caught my eye, was located in the far back corner of a separate room. The room, yes, contained other interesting objects and shiny things, but this one was different. I paced myself about a knight sculpture and ducked under some yellow tape, coming face to face with the object.

It reminded me of the statues in the Canterlot Gardens, sending me back to the feelings and emotions I had experienced then. This one, sent chills up my spine.

Completely gray, lifeless, and without a head, stood a pegasus. It was turned so that its ass was facing me, its neck craned behind its body as if it were frozen looking at something. I also took quick note that it was cracked and completely hollow. Cliche and informal as it may seem, I began to wonder as to why the statue was without its face.

I looked it over and over again, finding nothing other than the hollow marble figure itself. Why was this here? And dear god why was I feeling so afraid?

I backed away from the statue, fearing that if I were to stay any longer, I wouldn't come out sane.

But as I backed away, I carelessly bumped into something, and unmanly, letting loose a scream a prepubescent teen would nod his/her approval to.

Like in the comedic actions a show or sitcom would have, I flailed my limbs, letting loose a strain of curse words. I hit the ground and whipped around, trying to find out what had bumped into me, or in my case, the other way around.

Turns out, I had careened into Lyra. Her face was contorted into a worried state. But that put my fears to rest, and I sighed in relief. I was about to come up with something to say, but Lyra had me beat,

"You felt it too?"

I blinked and looked up at the mint unicorn,

"Excuse?"

Lyra helped me up and once I had brushed myself off, she gestured with her head to the statue, her eyes betraying her emotions,

"The Statue."

I turned to what she was referring to and gazed at the lifeless entity, agreeing,

"Ah yes. Sir Headless Horseman…"

Lyra scoffed playfully and nudged me, throwing her gaze at me in what would've been a smirk,

"Be serious."

I chuckled, but it died in my throat after the room grew deathly silent, the only sound to pierce it was my solemn response,

"Of course."

After a moment of us two just standing there, I began to question as to how the unicorn even gathered the statue in the first place… And as if on cue, or as if some bastard was acting this out, Lyra sighed and shook her head, eyeing the piece with contorted sorrow,

"A lesson you would learn Granite, is to never trust the gifts of strangers."

My eyebrows rose at the statement, "Indeed?" So it was one of these scenarios. To bad for you Ms. Heartstrings, is that I have already learned. So hah! To answer, Lyra blinked and continued,

"Somepony just upped and left me with it. And for some reason, I haven't been able to get rid of it."

I sucked in through my teeth and shook my head, feeling where this was going, and hell no I was _not_ taking that thing,

"Well that sucks."

Lyra blinked and pointedly looked at me, seeing as how her plan failed,

"Oh well don't try to take it or anything!"

I pointed at it with both shoulders raised, a playful smile on my muzzle,

"Look at it Lyra! I mean, if somebody were to steal stuff from your house, he'd take _everythin_ g other than that."

Lyra let out a laugh before turning and beckoning me to follow, I did, but had to stop momentarily upon realizing what I had said. Seriously need to get into character if I don't want to arouse suspicion…

I need to get back home soon, even though Celestia and Luna have told me I can't, I will find a way.

"Well come on then. Everypony is ready, and Vinyl is here."

Lyra stopped and muttered something as a small **thoom** was heard through the house. It shook the small room and rattled loose objects. What followed was a bellowing laugh from what I assumed was Key himself.

After, Lyra hurriedly exited the room, a scared expression clearly stated on her face. I followed, but spared a glance behind me, seeing as it was the thought that counted.

I wish I hadn't counted my thoughts though.

I swear, and I will etch it on my grave to whomever it may concern, that the statue had moved. No, hadn't moved, it had turned all the way around to stare at me. If it wasn't me, then I hope to god that it was Lyra, for what I had believed it to be an ordinary statue, was dashed as soon as I peered into the hollow shell.

As the statue and I locked fictionary gazes, the feeling of utter fear washed over me, threatening to pull myself under. I don't know how to physically describe what happened after the feeling went away. Like, the statue had released its grip after terrorizing me for the minutes.

It felt familiar, like as if the fear was natural. But regardless of whether it was natural or not, I hadn't felt this much fear since…

"Granite! We're ready! Come on!"

You needn't tell me twice to extricate myself from the insidious room.

O.o.O.o.O

"Well color me impressed, Granite, I had no idea how well you played!"

I set down the violin and breathed out, that, was one of _the_ most embarrassing moments of today.

Following the exiting of Lyra's showcase room, I met up with everyone and watched as they all played, Vinyl included. What had happened next, surprised me and almost caused me to flip out.

Apparently, Lyra loves to collect more than just shiny objects. She also collects instruments for some ironic reason. And conveniently, she just so happened to give no fucks towards one of her violins.

Now, I know what you're thinking, Granite, you're a pony. You don't have hands, how in the hell could you have played the violin?

That is a great question!

Now, Equestrian violins are standard fare instruments, such as the similarities of the piano, harp, cello, etc. Meaning, it had no detrimental differences from that of earth. The only big difference, was how large the strings were. And admittedly, playing with hooves isn't as hard as it may seem. So amazingly, in that short time of just hanging with the band, I had relived my moments of being in school all over again.

My first day in band. That was a day to remember. My Grandfather had swindled and diced his money in ways I couldn't have thought possible, somehow affording a beautiful violin for me to have. It wasn't some rental that I had to give back, nor was it a cheap dollar tree piece of wood. It was a gift, and the ultimate present anyone could've given me.

And I was an asshole to my grandad.

But here I am, years later, a couple of hours into another day in Equestria, and these ponies never cease to amaze me. And truly, I amazed myself. Who knew you could remember so much about something you enjoy?

Besides video games… God I miss Dead Space..

Like stated before, Lyra had an extra violin lying around. She literally and quite so forced me to take it. Threatened to blackmail me if I didn't. Which made me wonder as to what in the hell she had against me.

Lyra originally was supposed to give it to Bon Bon, as per they had known each other for years upon years, trusting each other as both friends, and what I could think as possible lovers. Then I come into play, a stranger, and she just ups and leaves me the violin. THAT was what the rosin was for. Conniving little…. Ponies

Regardless, I suppose I should explain in my point of view at what had transpired.

Starting off, was my sputters and tripping of words as I tried to be the greater man, and decline the generosity. Like said before, Lyra was very convincing, so I had no choice in the subject.

Next, I had to look at what she had given me. And it was beautiful. The details and the very grain that the instrument had almost made me tear up. Well, almost, but nonetheless, I hope that it's understandable that the violin wasn't a standard nor regular kind of object that you'd just give to someone.

The length was from the shoulder to the tip of my… hoof. It was a light brown oak, I believe, and was in pristine condition. The strings were shiny and for the hell and goodness of her heart, Lyra had set up colored marks for each and every note on them.

I tried plucking it, and imagine my surprise when it worked. It felt weird too.. Like wearing two socks on top of one another and trying to do a puppet. That's the MLP hoof I suppose. They aren't hard, and fuck if I know of how Luna or Pinkie could hold a teacup, but they bent. So, take that analogy into mind, and picture me playing.

It had all came back too, so it didn't take long for me to notice that the notes were either flat or too sharp. I quickly fixed that, and by the time I had finished, Vinyl had set up her area and was ready to go.

Why the DJ was needed for a temporary orchestra, was beyond me. But I quickly figured out that she was just here to help with the steady beat.

HA! Get it? 'Cus she's a… DJ…

Anyway, I was silent as Lyra handed me the sheet music, the notes and articulations filling my mind from long ago. Octavia and Sharps were ready however, and I could see why, as per their parts were only for about two measures in the whole song.

I had to blink several times as my eyes glazed over how many times and measures I was in, which mind you, was almost all of them. But I wasn't daunted, no, I was actually excited/nervous.

Wait…

What was the term Pinkie used? Nervicited? Ah, that's it.

I was nervicited to try this selection. And believe me when I say, that when Key started his solo at the beginning, I had put everything behind me, going into a trance as I lifted the instrument. I hadn't worry about if the bow was rosined, as per I had done that myself, and it was in tune. My chin was in the cup of the violin, and the neck brace was set, so playing the first note came to me at a natural song went without a hitch or snag, albeit my rustiness and forgetting the placing of some notes. But when I recognized how fast the song was to be, I adjusted my style and to be blunt, played better. Occasionally, I would look up and notice that all eyes would be on me as I hit a high note, smiles being passed around as the pitch reverberated around the room.

About halfway, I stopped. It was my turn to rest, and for Octavia, Flats and Sharps to shine. So while they did that, I slumped in my chair and graced myself with a smile of easiness.

The sound of the cello and the harp did wonders on my soul, as did it to my heart. Hearing Octavia play was like listening to an inspirational quote. But it wasn't just her though, I give credit to Sharp and Flat to their skills at their own individual instruments. I didn't even know what the song was called, I never pay attention to titles, so as of then, I referred to it as Octavia's Melody. Because dear god, that mare knew how to play the cello.

Lyra came into the melody with a beautiful strum of her lyre, to which Strings copied in a sharp. And from there, Flat blew a long note as Key stroked his piano notes gracefully. These ponies were like a machine, each designated to a task, helping one another until it is done. And there I was, the lone creature in the desk chair.

I didn't even notice that VInyl had taken a chair next to me, silently watching them with as much enthusiasm as I. But I noticed that her gaze was settled on Octavia most of the time, to which and of when she wasn't paying attention, I nudged her playfully,

"See something you like?" Vinyl had jumped briefly at my nudge and responded after calming down, her shoulder rising and falling just as quickly,

"I guess there's no point in lying, huh? Yeah." Vinyl smirked and folded her forelegs, "Tavi has always known how to take anyponys breath away when she plays. Wouldn't you say so?"

Chuckling, I nodded, turning my gaze to the DJ pony, "From what I have heard, and seen, she does more than that."

Vinyl smiled more, her crimson eyes peering through the side of her glasses, "Granite, You have _no_ idea."

With a polite shrug and a playful smirk, "Probably better to find out then eh?" Vinyl made it to reply, but my turn had come back into full swing. And that's what ended the song, the melody rather. The final note was a C minor, a beautiful but dangerous note to play. I did my best to twang the string, but… Hooves happened.

So nonetheless, and with a cringe as I shifted the note to a sharp, we stopped playing and all breathed, Lyra being the first one to gush,

"Well color me impressed, Granite. I had no idea how well you played!" I grinned sheepishly as everyone in the room voiced their opinions with smiles and nods of adulation.

"Thanks Lyra… But I should be the one to say," I smiled and gestured to all, "That you all were amazing." I noticed that at least a few of them had some humility as per Sharp blushed whilst her saxophone friend looked down in embarrassment. Even Octavia, seemed to smile faintly, a light hue coloring her cheeks.

After a while, Vinyl whopped when no one said anything after several moments, "Well let's not pat each other on our backs yet, we still have to do one more thing."

Octavia blinked and shuffled herself to look at the DJ, "Oh? And what would that be?"

As if on cue, and to someone's nature, Bon Bon appeared from behind Lyra, holding two trays on her back filled to the brim with what I assumed was chocolate. Immediately, all mouths began to water as the smell of the goodies wafted into the room,

"Alright everypony, Dig in!"

O.o.O.o.O

I once again found myself wandering the streets of Ponyville. I had with me, saddlebags, turntables, and my new violin. The case wasn't heavy, nor did it hinder me in any shape or form. It actually put a spring in my step, I was once again able to play!

See, I lost my violin when I got in my senior year. So, being both shocked and downtrodden, I hadn't felt the urge to search for it. But now, I had the chance to practice and see if I could get rid of my rustiness.

Anyways, After Bon Bon had fed us, the band played another song while I admired my new instrument, chatting with Lyra all the while. Apparently, because of what I had done, she tried asking me to come over again sometime. When begged the question of if Bon Bon was going to be there if I agreed, Lyra found me saying yes multiple times after she acknowledged me.

What? Bon Bon knew had to treat her treats.

So, back to ponyville, along my way to Twilight's, I passed by Derpy again, she was with a stallion who looked impatient to receive his mail. I waved to her when she smiled at me, but chuckled lightly when she reached into her mailbag to try and give the stallion his mail instead coming out with a muffin. She blushed and quickly ate the treat, again reaching into her bag to give the impatient colt his package.

After that commotion, the clutzy mare made her way over, a smile clearly planted on her muzzle, "Gray! How's it going?" I blinked, Gray? Derpy immediately grew rigid, seeing as how she accidently tripped on her words, "Uh.. Heheh.. Sorry Granite.. My mind was in the clouds again."

I shrugged, "Think nothing of it. I'm great actually, just about to go to the library to drop some stuff off." I said motioning to the small pile on my back. Derpy leaned to the side and scratched her head,

"Wow, didn't know you played the whatchamacallit."

"Violin?"

"Oh yeah, that too."

Laughing, I smiled and cocked my head, "So how are you doing?"

Derpy smiled, "Oh just on my route, I got this real special package from Canterlot a few hours ago. The stallion who gave it to me was real picky about how I handled it."

I smirked, "Wonder why. You still have it?"

"Eeyup! Right… Huh?" Derpy frowned slightly and came out from her saddlebag with what I believed was the Canterlot package. But instead of it being pristine, it was rather… squashed, Allowing us both to see the contents.

Both of us peered inside and cocked our heads. Inside was a card, and what had been a ruby, the card simply stated,

 **To Rarity**

Derpy sighed, "Oh haystacks…" I looked up to see that Derpy was frowning, her normally loopy eyes now narrowed. So with a smile, I carefully patted her shoulder,

"Hey, it's not totally destroyed, and besides. Rarity still needs the gift."

Derpy nodded, a small smile gracing her features, "I suppose… Just don't know what went wrong though…" Famous last words. We both parted when she full fledge hugged me, nearly planting my ass to the pavement. But this was Derpy, so no harm? No foul.

As I watched as she lazily flew away, I decided to try that for myself, since I felt much better, and my legs were beginning to get tired. So with a flap of my wings, I launched into the air and hovered above ponyville, looking for my target. Which in itself, was the second most standing out place. Sugar Cube Corner was the first.

(Mental note, it's not actually a Gingerbread house. So try not to eat it… Again.)

I leaned forward and slowly moved towards the tree library, passing by small wispy clouds of all shapes and sizes. Since we, partially me too, cleared the skies the other day, really the only cloud you could see was Dash's.

Speaking of the devil,

"Yo Granite!" My eyes immediately flickered to the tomboyish voice, seeing the familiar cyan Pegasus lazily floating, "Whatcha doing?"

I turned mid-air and pointed to the library, "Heading to Twilights. Gotta drop some stuff off." Dash's rose colored eyes went to half lids before she yawned, "Ah. Need any help?"

I gasped and looked around, trying to sound as sarcastic as I could, "Dash? Actually asking to give out helps?"

I snickered when a cloud piece bounced off my face, exploding into moisture later on. Dash had scowled, snorting as she turned her back towards me, "No need to be rude. Just a question."

"Indeed? Surely you don't want to help me out only to get the answer to see who'll win the competition tomorrow?" Dash flipped around after sputtering,

"W-what? Pssh, No! I know who'll win. Me."

"Wow. How do you suppose that'll happen?"

Dash snorted and craned her head to look at me, "You really think Applejack could win against the fastest flier in Equestria?"

I sucked in through my teeth, "Whelp Rainbow, there's the problem. Its called the _**Running**_ of the Leaves for a reason."

Dash countered with another stutter as she turned to face me, "Well fine! Fastest… Runner! In all of Equestria."

Crossing my forelegs, I raised a brow as Dash monologued,

"Yeah! Twice the titles, double the awesomeness! You'll see, I'll dust AJ before she can say Sugarcube!"

I shook my head and sighed, seeing as how she could go on with this for literally the whole afternoon. And tempting as it may be to hear Dash speak, I was tired, and the full stomach of goodies wasn't helping.

"Yeah, you do that Dash, in the meantime, let me know who wins tomorrow." I leaned my way forward in hopes to set out for Twilights, but Dash looked at me weird,

"Are you gonna join? I mean, everypony is able to join. I think even Sweetie Bell joined one year… Can't remember though…"

I snickered and turned to Dash, "Do I look like the running type to you?" Dash blinked and looked me over, just as she was to say something, I held a hoof up and said evenly,

"It was a rhetorical question, no. I absolutely detest any form of running. I prefer walking or a brief jog thank you very much."

"Again, no reason to be rude."

I shrugged, "If not me then who else?" Dash sighed, seeming to get my proposition after a moment's notice. But her eyes grew serious of and when I smirked at her defeat,

"But really, It would be pretty cool if you'd join. So at least I'm not the only pegasus on the track."

I muttered under my breath, "Had no problem with that when you fought with AJ last time.."

"What'd you say?"

I puffed out my lips when I saw that Dash had narrowed her eyes, "Pfft, nothing." Dash poked the side of her cheek and grumbled before waving a hoof, "Fine, if you ain't gonna join, no reason to. Probably too scared anyway."

"Actually I am."

This caught Dash off guard, causing her head to whip up so fast, I could've sworn I heard it snap, "Huh?"

I nodded, "Really? You aren't scared either? I mean, traveling beside other ponies who, including you and AJ are put to score first place? Yeah, I'll pass."

I should've known she'd resort to a small beg, "Oh come on! It's just one lap! Okay maybe two… Or three."

"Not helping."

"BESIDES THAT!" She slumped her shoulders and breathed out, "Can't believe I'm doing this…"

I raised a brow, "Doing whaaaaaa…."

So, two things happened at that moment. One, Dash learned my weakness. Two, Dash _also_ learned that I hate her. Well, hate is a strong word. I disliked her temporarily.

Well what made the choices appear? Rainbow pulled a fast one on me, pulling out _the_ dirtiest look ever. The Feared Puppy dog eyes.

I could handle Scootaloo doing it to me, the same for Sweetie Bell. Applebloom was another subject and Dash?… Dash looked pretty pitiful when she did so. And curse myself for being the better man, but I couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that she was like a damsel in distress.

Cue the damn idiot,

"aaat?... Oh come on Dash…" The cyan mare looked up at me, staring into my soul with the ferocity of cuteness, and I couldn't help but give in.

"God.. Dammit. Fine. I'll think about joining in the competition." I finished by crossing my forelegs and snorting as Dash squealed and wrapped me in a hug, "Awesome! Ah! That's right! You still gotta go to Twilight's, well I'll let you get to that, bye!"

I blinked and watched as she blasted off again, her signature rainbow trail leading off somewhere in the distance.

Okay, What in the hell is happening to me? I mean, first, I'm seeing these ponies as friends, and now, I'm soft as all get out.

I need to find something to punch.. Preferably Blueblood… I chuckled at my own thoughts and shook my head, now finally able to get to the treehouse without fret or nay.

O.o.O.o.O

"What."

"So apparently Dash convinced me to compete in the Running of the Leaves tomorrow." I quipped from behind my bowl. Spike had amazingly tussled up an extremely tasty dinner concoction of blue bonnets and rose soup. Don't ask me how, nor why it tasted good. It just did.

We were all gathered at the table in Twilight's kitchen, Twilight sitting at the front, Spike and I sitting next to each other. I helped Spike prepare as did Twilight. But considering it was nighttime, the lavender unicorn raised a brow and mouthed, " _Convinced?_ How?"

I brought my head up from the bowl and said slowly, "She uh… Might have pulled an Applebloom on me." Twilight and Spike blinked before bursting into laughter, the latter wiping a false tear from his eye, "Oh… Okay… I thought that she would've beaten you up or something, but no…" He laughed some more, "She did _that._ "

I deadpanned when I saw that Twilight was in the same condition as Spike, "Even you, Twilight?"

Said mare choked on her soup and nodded, mist in the edges of her eyes, "Well yes, if you knew Dash like Spike and I do, you'd understand that this is quite unorthodox!" I grumbled, seeing as i probably wouldn't win.

Thankfully, they both got over their laughing fit and resumed eating, Twilight being the one to question after a moment,

"So Granite…"

I looked at Twilight and raised an eyebrow, inviting for her to continue,

"If you don't mind me asking, when do you think you are going to return to Manehatten? I remember you saying that you were from there. But I never got around to asking why."

I knew why… Anytime she'd bring up where I came from or who I was, resulted in me abruptly changing the subject. Occasionally, I would tell a lie to set her reaction straight, just so she'd get off my case. But Twilight was a bookworm, her motivation for knowledge was vast.

And granted, I hated to lie to her. Really. I never liked telling lies back home, but from being here in her presence and around others, I've been pulling lies out my ass like you wouldn't believe. But it was in my defense, the lies kept them happy, and my personal life free from their contradictions. If I needed to deceive them just to keep my identity safe, then so be it.

But I was kinda cornered here, so I had to think of something quick.

"If you're uncomfortable about that, then instead, what did you do in Manehatten?" Said Twilight, who looked nervous from asking. I blinked and looked back down at my bowl,

"Well… I'm not _actually_ from Manehatten, I mean I am. But I was a student for a nearby-"

"Oooh! What did you learn? Magic? Flight?"

I gave Twilight a flat stare that hushed her just as quickly as she had began, "I studied mechanics." Spike choked on his food and slammed a claw on the table, gazing at me with concern,

"Like Flim and Flam?" What? Flim… Ohhhh… Those two… Wait. Has that happened yet? Jesus, what timeframe am I looking at? Because if I have to be here for Chrysalis…

"Now Spike."

That was what it took me to snap from my thoughts, with a smile, I nodded towards the young drake, "Actually Twi, in a sense, I guess so. But I don't build like they do."

I got up from my chair and went to the sink to start my routine of washing my dish, "I actually repair. I take something broken and fix it. Make it better."

Spike whistled and grinned, "Wow. A musician and Repair pony. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a cutie mark for both!"

I nodded nervously, trying to immediately change the subject from cutie marks, my wings unknowingly moving to the blank spot to cover it, "Yeah. That'd be pretty cool wouldn't it?"

It grew quiet after Twilight said, "So about Manehatten?"

I paused mid wash and stared through the hole in the tree, trying to search for an answer,

"Twi… I… Don't know if I can go back…"

Twilight asked, concern edging her voice, "Why? Did you hurt somepony? Vice versa?"

Oh if only… I wish it were like that. Maybe I wouldn't be here.

"No Twilight… It was something else besides that."

Twilight leaned back, "Friends? Family?"

My head slowly raised. Placing the dish into the strainer, I muttered,

"Goodnight."

I stormed from the kitchen and paced myself to the confines of my room… Her room. Don't get me messed up, or figure me wrong. She had all the rights to ask me those questions, and I had all the knowledge of how to answer them. But I wasn't ready to tell her yet. Nor was I planning on to. Friends was an easy subject to brush on, but Family? I'm sorry Twilight. But I can't trust you enough yet.

I'm afraid I have to end this entry here. Twilight is knocking on my door, asking for me to come out, apologies being sent my way left and right. Maybe I should answer it… Maybe not.

Either way, I hope that I can put things to rest and find some sort of peace… until tomorrow.

O.o.O.o.O

 **Excerpt from Starswirli The Bearded**

 _Scandeneighvia was hit… It came without warning, and no remorse. All of the emotions bottled by what was made to be something safe! I thought that my spell would at least contain them for another hundred years… Almost everypony has been changed in ways I thought was impossible. And because of so, Little Celly has asked me several times about why her parents have been missing. Case in point is the situation._

 _They are called the …..ents… f… os…_

 _There are six of them, each with their own mind and characteristic. But they all serve one purpose… I only wish that I can find a way to put them all back to stone. I blame it all on my carelessness. To whomever it may concern, which I might add, is everypony, take heed of my words, and regard of who you come into contact with. These…. Are more than they seem to be..._

 _The only course of action is to call upon the Elements of Harmony._

 _May Solaris guide us._

 **A/N**

 **Oooooooohh! Creepy!**

 **Heyo ppls! And ponies! Please again, forgive the delay, I may have sorta kinda forgotten about writing. And as a result, the two week thing happened.**

 **But I'm back! With… More horrible grammar and writing :D**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, apologies towards the quality and or length.**

 **So! If you have it in you to do so,**

 **HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON, LIKE A BOSS,**

 **And!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Keep on Derping!**

Thanks to DragonLord Ryukizoku for editing and ideas. 


	17. Almost The Running of the Leaves

**Howdy Everypony! Or… People. Whatever the case meh be.**

 **Welcome to another chapter! But before we begin,**

 **REVIEWS!**

 _S13NDYGUY_ : **Again with the Noice reference. And Granite might make it to first place bro. Ya never know.**

 _BluAsh54_ : **(CH. 1-4) Answering in order, and hoping that you are caught up, Thank you for following m8!**

 **I WAS WONDERING WHO WOULD GET THAT REFERENCE! And thanks for liking it! It was a rewrite of the first chapter, luckily you didn't have to read da first first write.**

 **I am rewriting that chapter. No other comment. But I know a few more things now. It was bits. Not chits. And if Granite had a last name, it would be… I actually don't know. I'll get back to you on that.**

 **For some reason, I keep auto correcting myself, and my words get mixed around. Rewriting that chapter too. Arcres. Not Arches.**

 **I might do a Twilight, I might do RD! RD is favorable right now because there are a mess ton of fanfics with Twilight as the Ship. Hell. I'm thinking on Applejack just to try and mix it up.**

 _Derpy101_ : **9/10? Would write again! Thanks m8! Doing my best, and writing as fast as my thumbs can tap! Whaddya think of this chapter though?**

 **Now that the reviews are done, I can finally express my gratitude to those of you who have stuck strong. I know the A/N notes are long, but there are reasons for it. I hope you enjoy the chapter, had to actually research stuff, which was not fun.**

 _ **Dark Spirit DragonLord RyuKizoku has invaded!**_

 **Oh for… *Derp uses Firestorm***

 _ ***Dodges pillars of flame wonderfully and fires off Resonant Soul***_

 **Oh… Well shit… PLAY THE DAMN CHAPTER BEFORE IT H-**

 _ **Target destroyed**_

 _ **Returning to your world...**_

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 16

Hello darkness my only friend… Those five words rang clearly around in my head. After the little outburst with Twilight, I don't know what happened. Rather, what had come over me. I quite literally had thrown myself in Twilight's spare bedroom and ate my pillow.

Not eat in a sense like that. But nonetheless, I spent several moments wrapped in my emotions, several of which had threatened to boil over and cascade onto the mattress.

That and I had to piss.

But with several minutes since that, and Twilight being the better person… Pony… Tried coaxing me out. Honestly, I doubt she knows how or what she did. And i felt like the total asshole for doing that to her. It… It was just a simple question that just upturned me into a small pit. A pit of where I stayed in for three hours, lasting about until midnight… Although, as soon as I had started worrying about it, and feeling like utter piss, I found myself eventually getting over it.

The darkness in the room, followed by Spike and the other pony's whispers unsettled my mood, both, who I could clearly hear, decided that one of them was going to try and come in. God help me I wasn't about to stop them. I needed to set things right.

I took of my glasses and turned on the bed lamp, turning over in the bed itself watching as the door slowly opened. To my surprise, Spike was the one to pop inside. His green eyes confided in concern, and glanced about until they fell upon me.

There was a small gasp that came from outside, probably from Twilight. She could see me obviously, and to say in the least… I didn't look very well at the moment. My eyes were puffy and don't get me started on my.. Mane.

Call me a bitch.. But I had indeed shed a few tears for no apparent reason. Probably from just trying to remember my friends and family. All of which would have noticed I was gone about now.

Not like it would matter.

Spike fully stepped inside the lit room, clearing his throat as he shuffled closer, "Hey Granite… Sorry about earlier… I uh... know this is kinda late and all.. But was it something Twilight said?"

Amusingly enough, I heard Twilight scoff.

But from where I was, and what had just occurred, I looked at Spike differently. Not as an assistant to Twilight, but as what seemed like a concerned little brother. Spike was fumbling with his fingers nervously as Twilight tried to lean inside. Another wave of emotions flowed over me as I looked at said mare.

I didn't know how to respond to that. My mouth hinged and unhinged before I looked down at my odd pink bedsheets, "No.. It wasn't.."

Spike looked from Twilight to me and from me to Twilight, "Do you.. Do you want to talk about it?"

Honestly? I wanted to. Really I did. But how exactly do I explain to a dragon and a unicorn that I wasn't who they thought I was? I know what you're thinking, and if it's just telling them something about my life and somehow remix it into a ponial version, please, keep it to yourself.

Twilight was a smart mare, even more so when she was with her friends and family. She observes and uses her knowledge to her benefit, even outmatching the scholars at my college. If told her everything in a way she understands, all the while lying about it, I would eventually mess up in another lie.

"You do know you can talk to us about it right?"

My thoughts momentarily stunned, I looked up from the bedsheets and saw Twilight had stepped inside. Concern clearly etched on her muzzle.

"What would we talk about? Aside from how the weather is going and what I am to dream about tonight? Besides…" I finished by showing a small smile, "I don't want to burden nor concern you with myself. I'm already mooching off of your food and generosity."

Twilight rolled her eyes and chose to sit on the edge of the bed, her frame taking a more motherly tone,

"Do remember that _I_ chose to let you… Mooch off of me. And as your land pony, I advise you to at least let me talk to you about it. Seriously, come on, it can't be that bad. I just want to make sure my _other_ resident is okay."

I sniffed, "Shows what you know. You want to talk about it? Fine." But you aren't getting the whole story my dear. That, will be saved for another time. Or possibly some anticlimactic bullshit.

"What do you want to know? Since you know nothing about me, ask away, we'll play twenty questions until one of us is satisfied."

Twilight blinked, looking at me with surprise, "Uh… Well.. Where are you from? Start with that."

I crossed my forelegs and raised a brow, "Pass. Next question."

Twilight scoffed, throwing her hooves up in exasperation, "How can you feel better if we don't get these things off your chest?"

Unconsciously, I slowly wiped off the pencil shavings off my brown chest. To which Twilight continued, "Fine. How old are you?"

I answered without hesitation, "19."

Twilight quipped, "What is your favorite color?"

"If I say purple will you go away?"

"Answer truthfully and eventually yes, I will."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Black and Green."

"Eew."

"Oh Com- really? You're going to judge my color scheme?"

Twilight shrugged and simply raise her lip for a moment, "No, just the two colors themselves. Ugly."

"Fuck you. Next question."

Twilight tapped her chin before smiling, "You said you went to a school, are a mechanic, did you have a job?"

"Thought I answered this… Anyway, yes. Multiple. I called them fun jobs. Peo- ponies would come by and ask me to fix their appliances up every now and then. Paid nicely some days. Others would be dreary. Next question."

Twilight looked down in thought and came back up with a sincere look,

"Family?"

"Twi-"

"Please? I've heard you talk of your grandparents, but… I just wanna know."

I sighed, "And that's what's so great about you I suppose. That wisdom and ever longing for knowledge. No wonder Celestia picked you."

As Twilight grew surprised, I decided to try it out and tell the truth for once, "Alright. I have two sisters and a brother."

"Are you the oldest?"

"Yes, I would like to believe so. However, one of my two sisters is slightly younger than I, but has the mind of an adult. She takes up the four of us."

"Why are you away from her?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was the way I smelled?"

"Be serious."

I frowned, "Well… It's the other way around. Why she is away from me? One day, she and I had an argument… After I confronted her about something she just… Snapped."

"... I'm sorry."

I laughed, which felt good too, my muscles in the face were getting sore from just staying in place,

"Don't be. Next question."

"Is that all of your family?"

"Twilight, Next. Question."

Twilight sighed, noticing that Spike was onlooking rather tiredly. She quietly told him off and turned back to the interrogation,

"Let's move onto something more simple. What happened to your eye?"

Ah, "Promise not to laugh?"

"Granite, it looks quite painful. Why in Celestia's name would I laugh?"

Breathing in, It was I who laughed, "Well, back in Pre-School, I uh… fell. Onto a writing utensil."

"... Huh?"

"Next Question."

We continued, the banter, back and forth, exchanging information. Granted, it was relieving, the awkwardness and extremities of what had occurred hours ago slowly faded from my mind as I told Twilight about myself. And in hindsight, she told me some things about herself that I would have never known. Like, did you know that she hates the color purple?

But besides that, and by the time we had finished, you could easily tell that Twilight and I were tired. So, the latter stretched, emitting quite the yawn before smacking her lips,

"Well alright Granite.. Imma go hit the hay."

Horse puns man.. I tell you, "Alright… I'll.. Be here. Night…"

I tried to say her name, but was cut off by the color purple colliding with me. It took me a moment to realize that Twilight was hugging me. Unbeknownst to myself, and to her, we both had blushes that could rival the very sun Celestia claims to rise every morning.

Twilight broke off and coughed into her hoof, "Good Night." And with that, I was once again left stunned and blushing like mad, thinking to myself,

 _She smells like lavender…_

O.o.O.o.O

I had one of those dreams. I don't know how to explain it, but it was Lucid. I found myself in an open field again, human. It felt natural to flex my fingers, and all the while comfortable to feel the vibrant green grass sway on my feet.

I was sitting up staring at the grey sky, thinking and dwelling on past and future events. Those of which being the upcoming Derby and the Annual Running of the Leaves.

Apparently, sign ups end tomorrow.

But besides that, what felt like ages, but instead was mere minutes, turned the surprising voice of Luna,

"Gerald." Unused to having someone else in my dream, let alone call me that, I shot up and whirled around, finding the midnight alicorn standing a few feet away.

Last I had seen her, she was wearing almost everything a princess must wear. But for some reason, all that showed was her cutie mark and velvet like fur. Clearing my throat and quickly unruffling my shocked hair, I grumbled politely,

"Luna, pleasant surprise. Least you could've done was knock."

Luna responded by frowning and throwing a hoof to the sky. Casting my gaze in the direction she advised, I seemed to have overlooked the giant letters of, Let Me In, scrawled out in clouds.

"Oh. Well a nice hi or.. Hello will suffice."

Luna tittered before nodding, "Hi."

With a smile, I bowed, "Hello."

And thus I sat down, looking back towards the princess of the night, patting the open grass next to me,

"Have a seat." And so she did, planting herself gracefully on the ground, sending a smile my way,

"Such a gentle colt."

"Gentle _man_ thank you."

Luna grinned, furling her legs beneath her, "Ah yes, your… Human customs."

I sniffed and leaned back on my hands, nonchalantly shrugging, "Take it as how you see it."

So with that, and the awkward fact that a god of the night just, puffed into my dream, we both sat there, watching the clouds roll by. Occasionally however, I would find that Luna had been staring a hole into the side of my head. And whenever I would try to look at her, she would cast her gaze to the side or look down at her hooves.

"Is something the matter Luna?" I asked after seeing her turn away for the seventh time. In response, the Night princess nodded to my surprise,

"Indeed. I would like to ask thou as to how thou stay is. In Equestria, rather." She glanced at me with a sideways stare. Taking that she was serious, I sighed and rubbed my hands in my jeans, shrugging,

"Honestly? I don't know how to feel about this. Many have wished for a chance like this, and for some ironic reason, it just ups and happens to me. Don't get me wrong," I said with a small grin, shaking my hands in a placating gesture as Luna watched with concern,

"I like it here. But… I miss home. Even though it's been a week… Well… Over a week if you count the incident a few days ago, it feels like I've been here longer…"

Luna nodded, "I see… I apologize Gerald. I wish there was another way."

I chuckled, "Eh, it could be worse. Who knows, maybe there is. I wouldn't say that it isn't tempting to stay here, but if I get the chance of going home… I'm taking it."

Luna smiled, shuffling her hooves, "Be as it may, may I ask how you are bonding with the Elements?"

I blinked, "Elements? Uh… I guess so? Twilight and I get along well enough, Applejack is a bit weird around me, making me feel like I'm always lying to her, Rainbow Dash gives me a headache every time I speak with her, but I take it all in good faith…Now Pinkie…"

Both Luna and I shivered at the same time before I continued, "Rarity is great, even though she can be a bit posh, her heart is about as vast as the ocean. More so, maybe. And finally I feel as though I may need to be careful around Fluttershy..."

Luna smiled, "Your words speak your heart do they not?"

Old English… Its like trying to speak latin… "Yes and no Luna. I respect the Elements as you put them. Even though they are individually different. As thought of as protectors of harmony, put them together and there is nothing they cannot accomplish."

Luna nodded, looking down at the grass as she did so, "Ah… With that, I must agree with thou… If not for them… I…"

I laughed and nudged the princess, seeing where this was about to turn to, "Hey, If I were stuck on the moon for a thousand years, yeah, I'd be pretty pissed too."

"Really?"

"Actually no. I'd probably be dead."

The look Luna gave me caused me to burst with laughter, "I jest Luna, geez. You need to lighten up, learn what humor is."

I watched as Luna pondered for a moment, actually staring at the sky and then at me, a grin slowly forming on her face,

"Humor Indeed?"

The whole landscape grew dark for mere seconds, brightening after a moment. And what was before me took my breath away.

Luna somehow changed the grassy plain to the moon itself, showing off the extravagant world of Equestria and beyond. We were casted in a pale white glow, our breaths came out in an beautiful mist and floated away, almost as if it were alive. Several stars shined for us, and even moved in the vast black expanse of space.

I stood slowly, my mouth growing slack with shock as Luna stood also, smiling, "A joke for you, Look, right over there."

I snapped from my trance and star gazing, literally, and looked to where Luna was pointing, when she saw that I was intrigued, Luna smirked,

"I believe I can see my throne from here."

Really? Either it was the sheer oddity, or it was the fact that this was someone of a higher class than I, but I busted my ass at that moment. Respectively, so did Luna, the Princess having more decorum than I, she giggled lightly.

"Alright, fair enough… Man… This is far out…. Luna, how could you grow mad of this?"

Luna gazed at the world with a small smile, "It wasn't this that drove me mad, it was what had transpired before."

I found myself silent as Luna and I shared a somber look, the latter sighing and looking up as a comet passed over head, "Twas quite the surprise when Celestia thought twould be ironic of the Princess of the Night to be put on the moon." Luna giggled, but her face grew stern, "Celestia and I have never seen eye to eye since she had received the throne. And believe mine own thoughts of when I say, that she deserved it so."

I put an arm over my knee and furrowed my brows, "How so? If you don't mind me asking?"

Luna gave me a smile, one that sent tingles up my spine, "I do not mind Gerald. To receive the throne, thy must be both of age and be skilled in the ways of magic. So, it was Celestia the whole way…. And when I happened, I… May have done regretful things… Things… I know Celestia herself remembers and shall share with me many moons to try and forget…"

I snorted lightly, sparing the world a glance, "That's why siblings suck."

"Oh?"

I nodded, "Even though you fight and fight, eventually, you know you'll have to forgive one another. That's why the bonds you share with each other are those of inseparable."

"But why didn't Celestia try to help me herself?"

I shrugged, the answer being nigh impossible to answer, "I don't know. But she sent Twilight for you. She made the decision to help Twilight gather her new friends, those of who are the embodiments of harmony, and save her sister."

I turned my head to Luna, sporting off a goofy smile, "You gotta admit, the wisdom in her actions show quite clearly. If she hadn't sent Twilight to gather the Elements, then yeah, she'd have to deal with you. But take in mind that she knew you were coming. So she wasn't only thinking of herself Luna, but for those around her."

Luna sniffed, "Indeed. Clearly it was a smart move to send the Elements of Harmony after Discord. After all, they nearly failed."

"Nearly, being the wonder of it Luna." I said mysteriously, "Twilight takes her friendship very seriously. To the point of which she will go insane if she cannot give Celestia a report about it in time. Celestia hoof picked her for a reason. And it was in that reason, her friendship reports saved her."

Luna nodded, the gravity of my epiphany sinking in, "It seems so strange for somepony not of this world, to know so much about us. Its…"

"Creepy?"

"To be blunt, yes."

I shrugged, "I blame it on the fact that what has happened so far took my interest. Especially during with Discord. It was rather awkward seeing the God of Chaos acting as so."

Luna giggled, covering her muzzle with a hoof, "Indeed… He was rather silly wasn't he?"

I nodded, showing a humorous expression, "Truth be told, even through all of that, there are so many things that the Elements and even you will be put against."

Luna agreed, sporting an excited twinkle in her midnight eyes, "And together we all shall get through it."

"Correct. But… Not me."

"Oh come now, you know of what is to pass and yet you wish not to be the one to help?"

I snickered, finding it within myself to boop the princess on the nose, "I believe in what has come to pass, will pass. If I interfere in what happens, then who knows what could change? Buuuutt since you put it like that, then I cannot help but say fine. But don't come frowning upon me when Nightmare Night comes along."

Luna sighed after fiddling with her snout, "Please, don't remind me. Celestia asks that I… Visit the peaceful town of Ponyville…"

I sent her a snort, "Peaceful. Right."

I heard Luna agree silently, seeing that she rolled her eyes and shuffled closer, leaning her brazen head against my shoulder. I wasn't shocked per say, but surprised that she was showing affection. Just this once, I suppose, I'll allow this to slip past my mind. After all, we are on the moon inside my head. Who was going to see us? But with her head on a part of me that was uncovered, I had to hide a smile at how soft her fur felt, it was like being hugged by a giant teddy bear almost.

So, both of us sat in silence, allowing the extremities around us to take place, those being the silent winks of stars and the slow revolution of the world before us. Lunas hair billowed softly, showing her emotions clearly, and me…

I just sat there like an idiot, gaping at everything that occurred.

Scholars and scientists can say that just by looking at a picture, the universe is beautiful. But hell, being on the moon? Seeing the majority of it first hand, was just awe inspiring. I can't explain in words of what had happened during the silence between Luna and I, but I can guarantee that those words were not needed.

Mulling the conversation that had just happened before, and considering Twilight's actions, I found myself frowning, and feeling myself grow distant. Luna sensed this, and craned her head to gaze at me,

"Gerald? Does something trouble you?"

Hearing her words snapped me from my stition, "Huh? Oh… Just thinking is all.." Luna grunted quietly as she moved so that she was sitting, "Pray tell?"

Wow, straight to the point, "Oh… Well, I don't know how to explain…" Luna raised a mysterious brow, her features contorting to a devilish grin, "Is it about the Elements?"

"Stop calling them that. And yes, if you must know… Twilight to be more specific…" Luna let out a silent _ah_ and nodded, "Has Miss Twilight Sparkle stolen thy heart?"

I found myself shrugging and holding my chin, "I don't know… It may be the other way around. Or like you said." Honestly, I don't know how to approach this. Nor towards Twilight because of so. I mean, I've never been the one to care about love… Truthfully, all of my relations have been cut because the partner had something I wanted. And yes, because of so, people have hated me, namely those being the broken hearts of my partners.

I was not about to force that onto Twilight… Nor any of her friends. I… Just don't know what to say...

Luna giggled, "Well I will offer you one piece of advice."

"Oh?" Came my surprised response, followed by Luna standing at her usual height, "Indeed. You best figure out how to approach her quickly. It is time for you to awake."

I sighed, "So soon? And here I was about to enjoy your company."

Luna pouted, which for some reason caused me to laugh abrasively as she said in a sad tone, "Oh come now. I am not that bad am I?"

Feeling myself tug awake, I smirked and winked at the Alicorn,

"Only if you want to be."

O.o.O.o.O

"Granite! Hey, hey! Oh must I do this?"

Wait what? What was about to happen?

I heard the sullen sound of clopping hooves and a sharp intake of breath. Opening one eye, I looked around the darkened room, finding the shape of Twilight around the closed window shades.

Oh fuck no, she was _no-_

Twilight ripped open the blinds with a shallow **whoosh** , followed by me instinctively falling from my bed in agony, hissing as if I were a vampire. Twilight jumped at the sudden gesture, looking at me with concern and exasperation as I pitifully crawled under the bed,

"Granite… Really?"

I grumbled tiredly, "Oh piss off… Your fault…"

"Granted, but was your hissing necessary?"

I sighed, "Yes, at least I didn't throw a pillow at you and call it a day."

Twilight let out a harrumph, "You couldn't even-"

She was interrupted by me bouncing a pillow off her face, a satisfied and tired grin showing full,

"Oh?"

Twilight gave me a flat stare, saying quickly, "Yeah, Breakfast is ready. I thought you'd want to know since you're competing in the Running of the Leaves."

I groaned and slumped on the bed, "Oh Rainbow… Why did you have to torture me into this…"

Twilight left with an unamused expression, probably still pissed at me for throwing a pillow at her, "Your fault. Not mine."

I turned my head to put a remark in, but was cut off by a pillow pegging me in the face.

Touché Twilight… Touché…

O.o.O.o.O

Following the morning events, Twilight had literally pushed me out her door, saying that I was behind some schedule of hers. So, I took to the gravel of Ponyville, seeing as the majority of the residents were already trotting to and fro, going to the same place as I.

The Running of the Leaves.

Now, keep in mind, I wasn't a runner. Never had been, never will be. But Based off the show, and by a hypothetical surmise, I wouldn't have to. Dash and Applejack will have that taken care of, also considering most of the contestants, so I wouldn't have to put forth a lot of effort just to get some leaves to fall.

I also could care less about it because afterwards, I had a better moment to look forwards to, which was the Derby.

But besides that, I gathered with the ever growing crowd and quickly paced myself to the eventual spot behind Sweet Apple Arches, which ironically, was where the competition was being held at.

It was a win win for the Apple family apparently, as customers gathered for treats and the competition itself, all the while the course was undisturbed and ready for use when the ponies touched the gravel.

Anyways, Like I said, there were stalls and different little concession stands for those who were hungry and or thirsty, showing me that the Apple family had prepared for the worst.

And indeedly so, there were many customers, humorously enough, one of them being Berry Punch. She was at the head of the line already sipping three different drinks.

Enough of that however, Ahead of me was the starting line, thanks to Rarity, fully decorated. On the sides were the stands being filled to the brim with Ponies of all sizes and races.

What was actually concerning though, were the amount of Earth Ponies. Now now, before you start calling me prejudiced, I noticed that the earth ponies, the majority of them, had _apple_ related cutie marks and freckles.

So, to me, I would guess that this was like an Apple family reunion.

Moving past a brutish green earth pony, I found myself face to face with none other than Mayor Mare. The stand the Mayor was in was adept, containing all the elder pony would need. She was hard at work scribbling the names of contestants and the prices of everything the contest contained. Her brow was knitted into concentration as I cleared my throat.

Almost immediately, the Mayor looked up and smiled, "Welcome to the Annual… ah! Mr. Granite! What a pleasant surprise!"

I snickered inwardly, Mr. Granite. Oh that's a good one, "Indeed it is Mayor, and an almost perfect day for the competition."

The grey mare agreed with a grin, nodding after I was finished, "Yes well, all of the contestants are reared and ready to go. Are you looking for seating? I can secure you a good spot if that is your desire."

I smiled, "Actually, I was wondering if there was another open spot available for running." Mayor Mare coughed away from me and nodded,

"Yep, we got two more spots open. If you want one, here's your number, it laces around your neck, and there is a concession stand for runners over there." She finished by pointing at a small stand next to the starting line.

Satisfied, I nodded a farewell and put my number around my neck. Pacing myself towards the contestants, I took note of who was competing. A unicorn here, a noticeable amount of Earth Ponies… Applejack and Rainbow Dash…

Oh Dear God… Is Rainbow Dash tied up? What in the blue blazes… Oh. Judging from their conversation, The Farming pony had placed a rule down. Same as last year, No Flying. Rainbow Dash, being the pegasus she is though, was putting up an argument about how lame it was and _unnecessary._

But her cries fell upon deaf ears as Applejack tied her off and stepped back to smirk in victory. But by then, I had trotted up behind her and raised a brow at both antics,

"Heya two… What's… Uh… Happening? Knot that it's important or anything." I finished with a troll like grin which caused both mares to groan and roll their eyes. Applejack let out a snort whilst shaking her head,

"Howdy there Sugarcube. Ah reckon you're still plannin on runnin?"

I shrugged, "Yeah. Running? No. I'm going to take this the old fashioned way." From where I was, Rainbow Dash gasped and did a double take on me,

"Again! Every time I think I've got you figured out, you go and do something like that!" Dash gestured to me with her head cocked, "You're a pegasus, how do you not like speed? Or anything related to speed?"

I gave her a shrug which caused Applejack to look between us awkwardly, "I don't always have to go fast. I can do that on a couple of occasions."

Dash snorted, "Yeah, like when you crashed a couple weeks ago."

"Oh and you're gonna bring that up!"

Dash threw her hooves out to the side and asked like I had shot her, "What? Again, another thing. You should know how to fly."

Applejack put in with a uneven grin, "Yeah… Sugarcube, ya might've flew into Granite here… And ah know it's hard ta correct yourself mid flight."

Without words, I tilted my head and gave Dash an even glare, showing that the farmer was correct. The rainbow pony opened her mouth but saw that AJ and I had her well made. Dash made it to rebuke, but at the moment of doing so, Spike, of all people, cleared his throat above in the sky.

All who were on the ground looked up to see Pinkie and Spike floating lazily in a pink air balloon, Spike waving at everyone below,

"Howdy everypony! Welcome to this years annual Running of the Leaves!" He finished the statement with a smile as every single body erupted into a cheer, unsettling the trees and causing a few leaves to fall.

And we hadn't even started running.

Spike began after the cheers died down, "For those of you who're new here, the rules are simple. Play fair, and have fun!"

Pinkie said something about fun and seemed to go crazy from my viewpoint. But she settled down when Spike raised his microphone to mouth,

"Runners, to your mark!" I blinked and saw that every runner was beginning to move towards the starting line. So I took it upon myself to do so. Loosening some joints along the way,

 _Come on.. It's just like gym… Which by the by, you failed… It's just a few meters. Okay, maybe more than just a few meters. At least you get to run._

I repeated those few sentiments in my head over and over again, rearranging them neatly so that I could use them positively in the run. I was kind of ready when I placed myself against a familiar purple mare, but unprepared for when Spike bellowed,

"Ready, steady, GO!"

 _So how exactly do I run again?_

All of those who were lined took off, leaving me quite literally in their dust. When it settled, I was still lined up against the starting position, waving away the dust itself.

"Ah… Fuck me."

I could see in the distance that their bodies were slowly beginning to disappear. Which for me, was okay. I could worry less about getting my ass trampled. But for those who were watching me, laughed.

Suddenly remembering I was technically racing, and realized last place wasn't exactly the best of spots, I broke into a well paced trot.

O.o.O.o.O

"You know why they are called Hollows right?"

I shrugged and watched as Twilight and I passed by a thin tree, "I'm guessing that they are hollow inside?"

Twilight beamed, "Right! Which befuddles me as per why they are able to grow at such an alarming rate!"

So yeah… Twilight was in the race. Which didn't surprise me much, but definitely shocked me. We had met at a small post of refreshments. After nearly killing myself over a root, yes, i had found it quite necessary to put my… Hooves for a small rest.

But like i said, Twilight too was there. And her response to as why she _was_ in the race, had been that she wanted to try and beat her time for completing the track. Which in all of it's beauty, amazed me from a runner's point. It wasn't circular, nor was it square. There were multiple sections to where you could break off from the group and just view nature in its uninterrupted state. And viewing the sections by myself, proved to be quite a stroll in the literal park.

And currently, I guess you could say that Twilight and I were enjoying a small part way of the course. It held within a type of tree I begged to question towards.

I regret asking.

Twilight had perked up immediately towards my question and full out professored me on what trees were and how they worked, causing me to have Vietnam flashbacks to my college days.

I had caught up with the runners after a snippet of the course tripped several of them up. To my humor and never ending snickers, they were going way too fast and not knocking down enough leaves.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash most of the time were neck and neck, neither gaining or losing ground for the other. But there were sometimes as to where the latter or former used dirty tricks to gain a spot in the lead, so the other would faulter.

Boy oh boy though, those two could run. I have seen some fast runners before, hilariously enough, seen them eat dirt and keep going, but those two were epitomes of competition.

We lost them however, a couple of minutes ago. Applejack had finally gain a head over Dash and kept it at a breakneck speed, causing both of them to become dots in the distance. During so, Twilight and I had found an outcove, or break away path.

So here we were.

But besides that, and oddly enough, Twilight should have shut up by now. Not in a mean sense, but because of us running into somepony. We had been trotting for the majority of the race, so both of us had built up a small boost if we needed it. Curiosity and a small amount of fear had built into me however, seeing as how I had seen the same tree about five times.

And judging from how Twilight was looking around, I think we may have taken a wrong turn. The surroundings we were "supposedly" circling, were decorated with the fall colors, but had an odd shape to them, as if the already fantasophical world wasn't fantisied enough.

The trees around us had no color, the leaves at our hooves crunched in the somewhat odd silence. No animal cried, and from what I could tell, there was not an animal in sight.

The bareless limbs of the trees gave us enough view of the sky above, but caused us both to back away in fear for the semblance of claw like hands. We wandered for a little while longer before something actually happened.

How do I explain this… Well fuck. How do I explain my situation?

Twilight and I had stopped early on, seeing a small light flaring on and off in the distance, and carefully decided to check it out. She and I ducked into a nearby bush when we thought we were close enough and poked our heads out.

It was a small clearing, surrounded by the small thin trees and leaves. In the middle of the clearing was a tree root with a clear blue pond surrounding it and a single sprout coming out of its middle, the green of the plant being the only other primary color.

What I failed to understand, was why Twilight nor I had seen this earlier. The canopy wasnt barren like the forest behind us, and the pond around the tree root had that familiar water sound. The point being, was that this outcove was obvious.

Now where was that light? Looking around from the cover of the bushes, I peered out and shuffled back in just as quickly when I saw what had brought us over here.

It literally danced into the clearing, bouncing to a rhythm Twilight nor I could hear. To put it in blunt terms, I was looking at a spherical orb. It… Glowed a brilliant blue, and flashed to red everytime it grew near the ground. So, in my own eyes, it looked as if it were a cop car siren. But from throwing Twilight a worried glance, I could see that she could care quite a shit less.

Great. Lost, and now I got to deal with some sort of Zelda Willow-Wisp ripoff. Just peachy.

Or, I could be the smart one, and nope the fuck outta here. Considering the other options…

Amidst mg incoherent thoughts, Twilight had lurked from our hiding spot and out into the open clearing, Gaining both the attention of me, and our little friend.

But what shocked me, was that the little blue orb, flashed several colors before stopping on a shallow yellow. If I had to guess from the movements it made to the retarded purple mare, I'd say it was cautious.

Acting on instinct as Twilight gasped and reached out to touch it, I jumped from the bushes and dashed in front of the unicorn, flaring my wings as an added effect, making sure to have the X's turned.

It did the trick, and humorously enough, the orb jumped into the air and made an exclamation point, flying behind the stump. I watched with a curious tilt and watched as the orb slowly poked its… Head? Let's call it a head, it poked its head out and watched as Twilight sighed, shoving me in the process,

"Really?! Granite, did you have to do that?"

I nodded, "Save your life? Yes Twi, I did. You don't go around touching shit that ain't yours. Clearly," I said pointing a hoof at the cowering orb, "That isn't yours."

Twilight huffed, but peered around my shoulder, "It looks harmless."

I rolled my eyes, "Said that about the Parasprites.."

Twilight actually looked offended, "Hey! That was… Wait…"

Shit… Oh for fucks sake…

"How do you know that?"

Uh… Come on brain, think!

 _Asshole_

Fine be that way… Twilight was looking at me with a serious curiosity, and she only gets that way when she is either trying to figure something out or she knows something is wrong. And both were attributing to my current situation.

Not to mention I had been silent for several minutes.

But as if it were a godsend, that damn orb flew in between us, its brighter side "looking" at me, and then turning to Twilight. And in truth, I was actually nervous under its glare. As was Twilight, so it shut us both up pretty damn quick.

But the next thing that happened, shocked both of us. It turned to me once more and flew up to my face, the light looking me all over. And as if someone had just snapped their fingers, it rubbed against me and flew up to my head, settling down in my mane with a soft pink hue.

Blinking, I whispered, "Uh… Should I be concerned?"

Twilight was speechless, and needless to say, it was hilarious, If not for the fact that I had no idea just what in the fuck was in my mane.

"Uh… Well it hasn't tried to hurt us. And it is kinda cute."

"Don't you dare say it."

Twilight smirked, her victory within grasp, "I.."

"No.."

"Say.."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"WE KEEP IT!"

"DAMN YOU!"

O.o.O.o.O

So! After cursing every deity, and pissing on my aunt's grave by uttering several more curses in her native tongue, We kept the damn night light.

Honestly, I have to say that I was… Drawn to it. Like it had a small pull. Twilight said that she hadn't felt it, but was concerned nonetheless. So she was mainly attracted to it because she had never seen it before and wanted to study it when she got back to her tree. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and allow her to test it. But it is no way in hell sleeping with me.

Since we are keeping it, and against my protests, I had to name it Nitch. Nit for short. And so far, the name has stuck. Why? Well whenever it moves, Nitch makes a weird scraping sound.

That and I think it's a big piece of sh-

"So any idea on how to get back on the race?"

Shrugging, I looked up and sighed, seeing as how it was kinda hopeless to backtrack, "I don't know. Maybe we should ask the trees for help."

Twilight watched me with a flat stare as I walked up to a hollow tree,

"Uh… Hollow? Know how we can leaf this place?" I turned to twilight with a small frown, "Sorry Twi, I can't get any info from these guys."

Twilight said with a disapproving brow,

"You're an idiot."

"Eeyup."

We regrouped and continued on our trail, pushing through underbrush and cursing in our own ways when we collided with mother nature. And when all hope seemed lost…

"Hey, why don't you ask Nitch?"

The little ball in my head stirred, looking around and then floated in front of me. With a quick look at Twilight, I breathed out and said,

"Hey buddy, mind helping us outta this situation?"

The ball lit up a bright yellow, like a lightbulb, and took off, leaving me to blink casually,

"Oh great. It freaking left us. Greeeaattt idea Twilight."

Twilight scoffed, "Oh I didn't see you making up any plans."

"And there is a reason this idiot doesn't."

Twilight agreed as she sat on a tree root, "Right. Now please, be quiet. If you want to be off some use, please, fly up somewhere."

I gestured to the canopy, "Twilight, those are thorned branches. See how many of them there are?"

Did I mention that? No? Oh right. Well above us, nonchalantly keeping me grounded, are extremely threatening branches. I already tried to fly through them and now have the cuts to prove it. Same goes for Twilight, she tried teleporting us away, but she said something about needing enough magic to teleport however far she needed to go.

So, having pretty much spent all of my energy fucking around, I leaned against the same tree Twilight had sat on for support,

"I hate running."

Twilight looked at me, smiling after thinking about it for a moment, "Yeah. I could guess you prefer flying?"

I shrugged, throwing her a smirk, "Always have, probably always will."

Twilight nodded, no words needing to be passed around. But after a while of silence, she asked,

"Granite… Can I ask about your Grandparents again?"

I raised a brow, "Why do you want to? Am I that interesting?"

Twilight gave a grin, "You are kinda mysterious. By the quote of Rarity of course." Damn you rarity… "Alright… Fine. Apparently we're gonna be here a while. And until I can get my han- hooves around that little balls… Throat… Whatever he/she has…"

"What do you want to know now?" I asked the inquiring unicorn, who in turn, blew a strand of her messy mane behind her ear,

"Well… How did… Y'know…"

"They pass?"

"... Yes."

I sighed and shuffled the glasses, pulling so that they were on my head, "Whelp… Grandpa died in his sleep. Grandma in a crash. Tragic as both may seem, Grandma was first…" I frowned, the memories coming back to me,

"She uh… Was hit… Never made it to the hospital. Pitiful explanation, but really, that's all that needs to be said… Grandpa kinda… Faltered after learning she died though… So his health took a turn for the worse, and it was up to me and my brother to help him. Sisters were off dating some stupid guys… Bastards the lot of them."

Twilight giggled, "The overprotective brother I see."

I snorted, "Anyway, Grandpa was always picky, up till the day he died." I laughed, "He was even picky about _how_ he was going to die… Every night, he would tell me and my brother what he wanted for breakfast. Every meal, he would always thank us. And when that day came, the night before… when it was time to see what he wanted for the morning,"

I sighed and looked away, trying to find something to look at, "He told us that he would like an in bed meal. So to his wishes… That's what we did. Sad to say, he was already gone by the time we did it."

"Granite…"

"Hey you asked. Now, don't ask again. That was a shitty excuse of explanation of how they died, and they are probably rolling in their graves as we speak."

Well technically I don't exist, so they could care less.

I was to say something more, but the sudden appearance of Nitch halted me, and caused both Twilight and I to stand. It flew into our little area and halted, its brighter side glancing behind itself.

"Nitch you bastard! You leave us here in the middle of a forest and come floating back? Did you at least find a way out of here?"

Nitch shot up into the air and flew past a surprised Twilight, into my wingspan, peering from behind my feathers with a dark blue hue. And for some reason, it was shaking.

Looking at where he came from, I could only hear why he was shaking. Something big was coming, and boy did it sound angry. I readed myself, taking some sort of crouch I could only call pitiful, and watched as Twilight's magic flared up, a light purple glow engulfed her horn and she pointed it at the shrubbery.

I don't know what I could've been more freaked out about, why Nitch had bailed on us, or the surprise both Twilight and I showed as two familiar muzzles appeared, Rainbow Dash… And Applejack.

O.o.O.o.O

 _I'm going to end this entry here. Well… Maybe not here. But end it saying that Twilight and I never finished the race. I mean we did, but sixth and seventh place wasn't exactly the best position I could call for._

 _RD and AJ never questioned Nitch, and for that, I am grateful. If they had, it would've made Twilight and my day much longer. And frankly, to say, I was tired and still am to this moment._

 _Nitch did something to get their attention, and I gave the little guy props. To snap two competitive mares from a competition, takes guts. But besides that, Twilight and I crossed the finish line with Rainbow and AJ respectively. Both were surprisingly calm and weren't at each other's throats._

 _After the race, I figured out that the winner was Berry Punch. So yeah. Apparently we were so bad, that the towns figurative drinker beat us._

 _Twilight and I hitched a ride back to her treehouse, both tired, and both about done with every ponies bullshit. Whatever Spike had to say, he could say to us when I returned from Canterlot, and he could say to Twilight when she wakes up._

 _I didn't actually figure Twilight could fall asleep that fast when she ate her couch…_

 _But any who! I am currently writing the end of this entry on the pinkest train imaginable, Dash beside me fast asleep as well. We headed out right after the race ended, and she kinda followed me to Twilights house.. Tree.. And I'm feeling the tug of the night on me, and probably soon, I'll be kicking out Z's._

 _So before I go, I write… I had a good day today. And not to mention, made a new little friend. Nitch has proven to be quite useful._

 _As a lamp._

 _He, and I assume it is a he, has taken refuge on my shoulder. His light is dim, but glows perfectly…I also hypothesize he is asleep… Bastard…_

 _Twilight confuses me. Yes she likes to learn, but about me? It's too much. Maybe in due time, I could explain to her about myself._

 _Eh._

 _I must end it here. Tired. Got the Derby to worry about now… Yay._

 _ **O.o.O.o.O**_

 _ **Shh! Dragon doesnt know I'm down here! Let alone the fact that I'm Alive. As per, the usual,**_

 **Personal thanks are sent wayward to DragonLord RyuKizoku for editing and constant spamming of memes.**

 **And of course, to all of those who have recently favored and followed the story!**

 **But uh… Reviews are needed! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **AND AS ALWAYS!**

 **I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Buh-Bye!**

 **Keep on Derping!**


	18. Into Canterlot High Ho!

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 17

Thanks to DragonLord RyuKizoku for editing and memes

I felt wet. Sticky too.

It was also concerning to my tired state at how many times I was jostled around. But I slightly recalled what I was doing. In the background, I could hear the shallow chugging of a train, followed by the slight jump of the wheels. Oh yeah… I was heading to Canterlot. Riiighhhttt.

I opened one of my eyes, cringing when it shut due to the sudden brightness, I felt like there was something in my iris. Regardless, I rubbed both sight seers, and groaned a smidge as I sat up.

I was in a box car. I think Dash paid for it and fell asleep somewhere in the back, but the overall placement and comfiness of the car was clearly visible. The seats we were in were Harry Potter themed, not literally, but like the colors Red Velvet and purple.

Don't even get me started however, on the train itself. I remember seeing it used a couple of times in the show, and still can't get over at how pink the thing was.

But besides that, I could easily look out the window, hiss at the brightness of Celestia's sun, peer around myself and probably fall asleep again if it weren't for the apparent wetness on my shoulder.

And as the recent memories of the Competition, followed by what had transpired after flowed back to my mind, I recalled Dash…

Oh… Eww… I muttered a few phrases that would make my grandpa proud and glanced at the technicolored mare. So… She had fallen asleep. Was still asleep. But asleep on my shoulder. Drooling a literal pool. No wonder I felt wet, I was covered in Dash spit. Great.

Her mane was a mess… But then again, I don't bleive she ever took the time to care about it… And she was half in her chair, half out, leaning _all_ over me. Her back legs were splayed over the arm rest, and the other was out of her seat. Dash had placed both her front hooves near her belly and currently, was snoring lightly.

But my curiosity was attained when she _moaned._ Not groan, not an insufferable sigh, she literally pulled out a throaty coo, and smacked her lips. She moved her back legs and flipped slightly so that her face ate a mouthful of my fur. To my shock, and ever increased fucks now given, her wings slowly extended. Gulping, I could only look up at the train ceiling and pray.

But I felt my face heat up and eyes shoot open in nervousness when Dashs face slipped off my shoulder, fell on my left leg, her muzzle downwind and in a very sensual area. And as much as amazingly horrendous it had gotten, I was the better man. I was debating on whether or not i was going to keep her there, but judging from the trains speed and the sight of a station that was closing in, caused me to freak out about what would happen if she found herself staring at my crotch.

It'd be funny, worth it too, but I feel like Dash would punch my dick out if I kept her like she was.

Without looking down, I stuck my hooves out roboticaly and lifted her head off of me, trying my hardest, and failing at looking at her. Still drooling, Dash had a faint blush and a goofy smile as she let out another moan, opening her mouth and closing it, causing an insatiable amount of spit to drop to the floor.

Gross Dash...

Next thing I know, My ears shoot up and twitch in shock as a sudden, **pomf,** was heard. She had uh… Rubbed. Begrudgingly rubbed a part of her that was… Slightly arousing… And as I tried to find the source inside the sun lit car, I found out what it was as Dash squirmed quietly in my grasp.

I thought it was only a canon, that, it was something funny, and at the same time interesting for a pegasus to do. Followed up by for some reason me figuring out that I could get off by preening myself. But no, Wingboners were real, and dear god it was awkward as hell.

Both brown wings were standing at full attention, my face felt like a hundred degrees and… Dash… Was still drooling on me.

Fuck

I needed to wake her up, like right now before this got out of hand. So, I stood, still holding her face and was about to do something drastic, but was interrupted. The train ran into a slight turbulence and caused me to cry out, lashing me forward like a ragdoll.

I landed atop of Dash, the worst case scenario happening, my face crushing hers as we both hit the ground. My eyes, which were already widening from the still shock of my wingboner, about damn near popped out of my head when I realized what was happening.

I was smooching Rainbow Dash.

I blinked and moved my face down, awkwardly causing Dash's mouth to slant with it, just to see if she was awake.

Oh… Thank god… She wasn't…

"Alright Everypony! Canterlot stop!"

I grew so rigid, so insanely still, that if someone had placed a mason jar in between my ass cheeks, that glass jar would have broken.

Dash's eyes fluttered open, her rose colored iris's looking around in confusion, seeing as how she wasn't supposed to be looking at the ceiling. But when her gaze locked with mine, and the moments afterward of which her slowly awakening mind put the pieces together, she blinked.

With a flap so fierce, Dash propelled herself away from me and threw herself into the wall opposite of me, her eyes showing hurt, betrayal and a hint of something else I couldn't name. I landed on my face, my gaze never leaving the ground and my lips still puckered.

She sputtured, her mouth curling into that of disgust as she repediatly looked at herself and then at me,

"Did you?!... Did we?!... W-what?!"

I blinked from where I was at and said nothing. How exactly can I explain this to her? Oh sorry Dash. Hey! Got a free kiss from ya! First fucking kiss, and I have to thank the trains bullshitty conducter!

Go shove a piece of coal up your ass and light it.

Rainbow slowly stood, her face lighting up a deep crimson as she wiped her mouth,

"What… Happened…"

About that time, I think she noticed that both her wings and mine were erect, and she straightened her back. Those rose pupils shrinking in realization,

"Oh Celestia…"

O.o.O.o.O

After maliciously beating the conductor and never saying another word to Dash until we got into Canterlot itself, we both moved on. However, I explained to the best of my abilities, and to my charigin of a persistent arousal showing, that nothing happened... Dash got the picture.

So! The Derby. To move into that section, and watch it, which was Tommorow at around lunch time, we had to wait. Like said before, Dash had rented a hotel for the both of us to sleep in. It was called Squeaky Clean, something like that. It was top class and real close to the stadium. Dash had also told me that someone named Head Start died there. 'Parently, he was famous.

Why the fuck does she want to stay in a hotel when someone died in it? Minus ten points to RavenClaw.

But I swear to god if it is a single bed bedroom.

I'm sleeping on the mother fucking floor if it is.

Lord, I was still fuming over what had happened. My first kiss. Gone. Wasted on a blasted pony. A rainbow colored one no doubt. And it was pretty obvious that Dash was feeling the same way, as whenever I wasn't looking at her, she sent me a cold glare. I mean, I had gone out with a few girls, but I've never kissed any of them, and now I don't even know if I want to kiss anyone else. I dont know about Dash though. She seemed like the type of gal who only dated tough stallions.

I am wimpy and proud. So Patrick, tone down the lessons.

I mean kissing Dash was kinda great… I groaned inwardly as Dash and I stepped out into the Canterlot streets. Now I was liking it. Someone kill me now before the romance blossoms into angst…

I'm putting the events in the back of my mind and moving forward… As Dash and I followed each other side by side, I saw from the edge of my view, Nitch poke himself out of my saddlebag and look around. A green hue taking his form.

Note to self, switch Nitch out for a real lamp.

I guess he was… Jealous? Dont know why… But Canterlot was after all, the Jewel of Equestria. And for good reasons too. The ground wasn't gravel for starters, instead a smooth cobblestone that contrasted beautifully with the houses that lined the street. Every now and then, we would pass by lampposts, what was inside made me stop and chuckle.

Fireflies. Huh. Unbeknownst to me however, Nitch, that ball bastard, silently crept from the saddle bags and had floated away. I didn't even know about it until to late. Which was like the next day I think…

Anyway.

The houses here and there sported Celestia and her colors. White and yellow. With of course the copious amounts of Pink, Green and… Red I think. Bah.

But they were filled with the residents. Snobbish bunch of folks I'll give them that. The kind that would scan every pore of your existence and with a sniff! They would judge you accordingly. Which at the present time, was happening.

From the windows and from the couples that littered the cobblestoned streets, Ponies, both Stallion and Mare lent their head to their partners and ushered rumours and whispered false lies, belittling us with words of their power. Damn assholes… Dash could take it, as per she was probably used to being called lazy, and uncooth. But when I heard several grievances against me, I felt about ready to snap.

And I was clearly showing it too, I believe.

"Dude. Let 'em talk. Ain't nothing we can do about it."

Rainbow Dash had apparently gotten over the awkwardness between us and had stepped in front of me as a pair of high and posh fuckers glanced at me, laughing. Element of Loyalty. Thanks Dash.

With a shake of my head to dispel the red haze, I nodded,

"Let's just… Get to that damn Hotel… Quickly. I'm tempted to see if a unicorn can fly if I buck it hard enough."

Dash sent me an agreement disguised as a harsh laugh, causing several faces who had heard me light up, and they who didn't want to feel my wrath, quickly vacated the streets.

O.o.O.o.O

"You cannot be serious right now."

Dash smiled and wrapped a hoof around my shoulder, "Eeyup! Granite. This! Is the Squeaky Clean, residents to all!"

Residents to all my ass. This place sent chills up my spine. It was clean, yes. But squeaky? No. Not at all. The hotel was about 4 stories high, and I was pretty sure that the back of it was rather far. It was colored a bright yellow, the bottom of it was white. The windows allowed us a quick peek into the lobby, showing off a very bored stallion at a front desk.

Good. No snobbish ponies.

Dash pushed open the doors and… Oh thats why its called Squeaky. Hah… funny.

We entered the lobby announced, saddlebags full and our spirits raised in hopes for our room. The chestnut brown stallion scrambled in his chair, flailing about for a few seconds before clasping his hooves together, sporting off a nervous smile.

His voice was a slight higher baritone, like… An English nobility, the squeaks and British clearly defined,

"Oh hello! Welcome to the Squeaky Clean Hotel! I can either guess you have a reservation, or.." He gave off a sly grin, "Are looking for a special accommodation."

I coughed awkwardly as Dash blinked and shook her hoof several times, "No...no no… No.. Hah.. Nonononono…. No. No….." She breathed in, "No."

"We got a reservation. Should be under a Miss Dash and Granite." I quipped in as Rainbow repeated the phrase several more times. Occupied with searching, I turned to Dash and sighed through my nose,

"So we're here. What do you want to do after we get our room?"

The rainbow mare stopped her no's and looked towards me. Dash shrugged, her shoulders causing her mane to shift to one side of her muzzle, "I dunno. Heard Vinyl is playing at a club tonight. Wanna see what all the wubs are about?"

I chuckled, "Sure Dash."

After a moment later, the stallion raised a hoof, "Ah yes, Miss Dash and Granite, you have been reserved for a… One King sized bed with a bathroom and balcony."

My head snapped to Dash so fast, that during the conceded effort, I counted 57 snaps of my vertebrae. Said mares face lit up in a blush before she giggled nervously, correcting the Brown fucker,

"Uh.. I think you may have us mixed up with somepony else…"

The guy snorted, throwing a nonchalant hoof out, "Nonsense! It says here that a Miss Rainbow Dash ordered a couples retreat!"

"Dash. You didn't."

Rainbow looked at me with the most apologetic look she would ever muster,

"I am so sorry."

O.o.O.o.O

Sleeping on the floor it is then!

Luckily the room has a damn carpet for me to snuggle on. It was comfy, and surprisingly bouncy, colored a vibrant green. Best color ever. It didn't have any pattern, or special quality to it, which was the best part. A green carpet.

Now, the room was definitely a couples retreat. The bed was _not_ and I repeat _**nooottt**_ a King sized bed. It was meant for up close and personal cuddles. And hell to the no, I was not sharing. I'm going on a damn carpet ride to sleep.

The bed was laced with a bright red, flared by the two bed sheets of blue and pink. It was wooden, and the headboard of it was humoungus, the only large thing about it.

Jesus, why has and everything I say have to be sexual? Good Christ…

There was a fan, the bathroom and the balcony. Nothing at all peculiar about those three sidearms of the room we had been secluded in for a day or two. But what pissed me off, was that _every other single fucking room_ was taken. This was the only room Dash and I could secure.

Oh look. A heart shaped lamp. Lovely.

"I hate you."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me. I don't see the reason of why we had to do this. I mean, we could've taken the train tommorow and been early to the show!"

Dash slumped onto the mattress, "Oh stop being such a Opalescence… Besides there is a sale going on down near the manzbcbcyfkfghsm…"

I raised a brow and straightened up, what the hell was that last part? Turning away from the light, I tried to figure out what was happening,

"What was that last part?"

Before me, and I shit you not, was Rainbows ass. Not her body, her tail yes. But from what the bed hadn't swallowed, was just her back legs and ass.

"Mfgh ghfm hertdf mehg?" Dash muttered from the depths of the bed,

I flatbrowed, "You know, I think I'm just gonna leave you here to suffer the wrath of the fucking bed."

I got one hell of a screech as Dash verbally assaulted my ears with her legs thrashing about.

"Alright, Alright! Jeez… Don't need you to get your pa-" I stopped midway as I glanced at the drawers beside the bed, seeing a very familiar piece of undergarments,

"Right. Hold still."

I popped Rainbow out of the bed, sideways this time. No way was I about to recap the events that played this afternoon. I've seen this several times in movies and fanfics about how lovers, supposedly collapsed atop of each other. Not to fuckng mention, it already happened, followed by that bastard stallion aND THEN THIS GODDAMN ROOM!

O.o.O.o.O

I need a drink. Like, a hard drink.

I sighed as I looked around the darkened streets. Dash was up in the room doing… Mare shit. So I was outside waiting for her. Our destination? Oh the nightclub of course. I know. My Little Pony just got a smidge kinkier with the sudden upbringing of that. And in truths, I was slightly intimidated at trying to test out this nightclub. Might just be some kind of literal _night_ and _club._

Through and through though, I was going to find out. And on top of that, actually hear Vinyl play. Score one for Gerald!

Off in the distance, a merry laugh was heard, followed by the shut of a door. Above me, the lamppost filled with fireflies that glowed a bright yellow, casting me in its warm hue against the rather cold wind.

I looked to my right to see Dash come trotting out, a content smile on her face,

"Alright, I'm done. Now! To the club!"

Did she even do anything to herself? Her mane was still a mess, hooves trimmed. Oh… She was wearing sunglasses. The… Badass sunglasses. I unconsciously faltered.. _God… I wish I had- WAIT! NO WISHES._

Dash led us off into the night, the both of us making a good progress towards our destination. And might I say, that the club was… Like a sore thumb? Wait. Let me rephrase that.

All of the houses had a familiar nobility to them. High class. Posh. Uptight. Like as if the house had a nose high in the air.

But outcropped, and far away from the Canterlot poshness, I dare say near the castle, was where we were going. You could hear it before you got near. And man, it was _**jumpin.**_

Dash and I rounded a corner, and as if someone had waved a magic wand, or uncovered their hand with a white cloth, the clubs lights flashed off my glasses, making my mouth go slack with awe.

"Holy…"

Dash snickered and nudged my still form,

"Dude, thats only the outside. Wait till you see the inside." I could only nod dumbly as we made our way to the line outside the club.

So, it was called the _40 oz drop,_ probably a reference of to how hard the bass hits you. But either way, It was flared with purple neon lights and shadowed blue. Reminding me slightly of Luna, which is funny due to how it's a _Nightclub. Eh? Eh?_

The line held a different type of crowd, those respectively being the type of ponies from Ponyville. I saw no distinct high and mighty attitude from this crowd. Rather, they showed the type of excitement of someone who was about to go bungee jumping, That adrenaline. That's what makes nightclubs so amazing. Of course, it's also what happens inside, as per if you start a fight, your ass is grass. But besides that, the moments you are about to enter a place such as this, is what gets your heart racing.

Ah, the bouncer let us in. Let's see what is going on inside shall we?

After opening the doors, the immediate smell of sweat assed my nose. But it passed over with other distinct smells, those being salt, perfume and a… Peculiar aroma.

A mare passed by Dash and I, and my head distinctively followed her, seeing her velvet fur sway… Wait… that was where the smell was coming from. Pheromones?

Rainbow nudged me from my stupor, "Hey there cowpony."

"Sorry. Just.. Wow."

Dash laughed, egging me to follow, "You haven't seen nothing yet. Just wait till Ol' Scratch gets up here." I nodded, too dumbfounded to even make a reply.

Just the whole club inside was beautiful. Albeit smelling like ass here and there, but beautiful. The lights that flashed vibrant colors mixed well with the crowd and their forms. It was like as if someone was taking millions of pictures, the silhouettes of the ponies fading into and out of existence. Thank Talos I was prone to strobe, otherwise I would be having an aneurysm or stroke.

Dash led me to a bar, the smell of hard cider and other drinks hitting me hard as the rainbow mare rapped against the counter top. A brute of a unicorn appeared moments later, wearing some glowsticks around his neck and horn. Good god he was built… I'm surprised his white shirt hadn't screamed bloody murder and Hara Kiri'd itself.

"What'll it be?"

Oh my god… They said that?

"Two waters, singed. Make 'em Sparkle."

The barkeep eyed me and Dash before huffng and setting off to his assigned job. While doing so, I was able to take the environment in.

Apparently, the bar needn't have the purpose of having chairs, nor stools. It was all stand up. Or in the case of my Sonic Ripoff, Lean back. The actual _bar_ was made in a variety of nonmalogonic colors that flashed from different settings. Debilitating, but mesmerizing at the same time. Not to mention that there were several booths around us, containing more than… Comfy couples. Oh dear god… Were they actually…

"Yo! Granite? Dashie?!"

Ripped from my obvious shock and appraise towards the dudes literal balls, I looked towards the voice and saw none other than Miss Vinyl Scratch. Oh wait, DJ Pon-3 now because of her alias.

I smirked, "And here stands the Powne 3. What is up?" I said holding out a hoof for her to bump, which she did,

 _Sempai noticed me.._

Vinyl snickered, mirroring the action to Dash, turning around to view everything that was happening,

"Well, 'bout to head onstage. Surprised to see you two out this late. What's the occasion?"

I deadpanned, "Derby. Nothin more. Nothing less."

Barkeep slammed the two drinks on the table, his smirk quite evident,

"Drink up. Enjoy your night."

Heh. Awesome.

The shot glasses we had been given were rather large, and were indeed sparkling. But it was rimmed with… Salt? Wait… Ermagerd… isn't that a dr-

"Drink up Granite! To the Derby."

Dash raised her glass, to which I mutely picked up mine, careful as per I hadn't been able to quite grasp both the concept of how to pick up stuff with my hooves, and the objects themselves.

"To the Derby."

Clink and drink. Let the party begin. Oh good lord… It was… Salty… And tasted like soda at the same time. I coughed and shook my head, turning to try and find Dash. But the rainbow Pegasus was nowhere to be seen.

Vinyl cleared her throat, "Hey Granite?"

I looked towards Vinyl, actually gazing at her this time, an eyebrow raised,

"Yo?" She looked rather stunning in the flashing light, the purple tints in her glasses reflecting the awe and rejuvenation that comes from the resonant sound of wubs. Vinyl smirked and lowered the glasses to the bridge of her muzzle,

"How would you like to help me DJ for a bit? I may or may not have had a bit to drink. Don't wanna mess up my performance."

Both eyebrows raised, "Well… I mean Neon is over there looking kinda down." I said gesturing to the said Stallion in a booth working the lights. Like said, his face was down trodden and rather devoid of life as he worked.

Vinyl blew her lips, "Eh. He'll be fine. Now c'mon. Need some help setting up."

 _Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea…_

O.o.O.o.O

I plugged in the last output cord, securing the sound and making sure it led to the speakers. That was the easy part, now all I needed to do was test the DJ Pad. The squarish instrument was above me, all set up and ready to go. I sat up from my lying position and went over to the colorful buttoney pad.

Grasping Vinyls signature headphones, I took one slider and moved it forward and back, hearing the signature, **wikka** sound. And in response, I got a few cheers from the crowd, causing me to let out a hearty laugh.

Vinyl had dipped, showing me what needed to be done, and how to do it. Needless to say, It was easy. And I finished in record time too. Took me five minutes. Now, all I need to do is wait for Vinyl to appear and the party can really start. So, I hopped onto a speaker, putting my face in a hoof, trying to blink away the sudden dreariness I can only couraless to being buzzed, sighing.

Helping Vinyl bring in the speakers and stuff was hard, even more so getting to help her set them upright. But we got it done, all the while the dance floor was clear, all of the dancers taking a break and the like.

I saw Dash a few times. A few. I use that word heavily as per Rainbow was kind of a lightweight. She was stumbling here and there, and I had always found her holding a glass of cider. At least she was enjoying herself.

Ah, there she is. About fucking time too.

Vinyl appeared from the side of the stage, holding in her magic several records. God her smile was devilish as she winked a greeting from behind her shades,

"Dude, great work. You just saved me like ten minutes of prep time."

I joked, "Yeah… Something tells me you ain't using none of that time wisely huh?"

Vinyl shrugged, pulling legitimately out of her ass, another Scratch Pad, a familiar one at that,

"Nope. But you are. You left this at Lyra's the other day. And I heard what you made man. How about you show some of that on stage?"

My eyes widened like saucers as I heard the clear implications in her words. Looking at the gathering crowd, I could only chuckle nervously as Vinyl set up the stand for me,

"Tell me you're joking.."

The DJ threw me a serious look, even moving her shades so that her red eyes were clearly visible. Sighing in defeat when I realized it was hopeless, I nodded, trying my best to shake off the nervousness. Shit. Why was I so calm? Well, nervous, but not _as_ nervous as I should be. I blame it on whatever was in that drink.

So before I start the next portion, might I extrapolate on how _gorgeous_ the DJ palatte was? Oh goodie!

Because of the extension, it was nearly three school tables long, allowing me enough room to coincide with Vinyl, granted, my space was smaller, I had memorized nearly every key and button, making my space, that much bigger.

The Palatte we were in was a dark black, thin rods on the edges matching Vinyls color, light blue. Those rods were on the outside, for the crowd to see. But on the inside, the rods were a dark blue. And nearly everything glowed, casting both Vinyl and I in a multicolor glow.

And that's how we kicked it off.

 **Vinylicious by** _ **The real PON3**_

Vinyl held her headphones up to ear and started the beat. I smirked, _this song._ Neon took the beginning of the song in stride and actually smiled, pulling his signature glasses down as Vinyl cried out through the speakers,

 **Bass?**

Cue the show, cue the music, and let the song blast through the air. Lights flashed in sync with the beat as I added signature spots inside the drops. I pulled the headphones over my ears and smiled lengthily, grinning eventually like a maniac as my fur stood on end when Vinyl led up to the bass drop.

From my position beside her, I couldn't help but notice her differently in the literal light. The way she manipulated her instruments, she was like a pale ventriloquist, or a puppeteer, the mere mention of wubs bowed to her sk-,

I'm over exaggerating it aren't I?

Vinyl, scratched her turntables in line and passed off the portion to me, readying for her moment. Laughing to myself at the sheer guts of this mare, time froze as she smiled to the crowd, the lights all trained in sync,

 **D to the J to the P-O-N-3, And ain't no other pony drop the bass like me, I'm Vinyl~!**

Her magic flared to life, blowing everyone away as her table was coated in her aura. She punched several knobs, throwing so many switches at once to tune the sound to her liking. She even smirked, throwing her head back in laughter as several whoops and hollers jeered her on. Neon Lights showing his true mastered skills as the lights changed into small pinpricks and expanded, blinding several of the audience. But with the way they were light on their hooves, they could care less.

This continued, me just standing up there with my little tidbits of sound, and Vinyl blasting everyone away. Even though I was wearing protective earphones… Well earphones nonetheless, I could _feel_ the rhythm and hear the wubs collide against my eardrums.

The lights went crazy, so did everyone on the floor. Hell, I think one guy was trying to pick his brains off of the wall from where the bass had fucked him. But it came to an end quicker than I thought. The song died away with the whole club stomping and cheering like mad.

But did it stop there?

O.o.O.o.O

 _...ow...ow.. My head… God.. Oh…_

I groaned from my stationary position, feeling like a ton of bricks was atop of my chest. Shit… What happened? Better yet… Why did my head hurt so bad? I tried to sit up and stretched, hearing a rolling sound followed by a thump. I sniffed and saw that I had caused a mare to roll off of me. Ah...

Oh yeah… That's right. After I finished one song with Vinyl, I snuck off stage and left her to weave her wubs in peace. My main duty was to try and see if Dash wasn't to wasted. Thankfully she wasn't. And indeedly so, wanted to go back to the hotel.

Little fact. When you drink, there is a slight chance for all of it to come back up later on. In Dash's case, when I helped her into her room, the place wasn't so, Squeaky Clean.

So I trotted back, and found out that Vinyl was done with her showing. When she saw me, she decided and thought it was best to buy me a round of drinks to thank me for helping her out.

One drink turned into two… Two turned into three… Three turned into sharing with everyone… And now here I was with a migraine and Vinyl nowhere to be seen.

Blinking away the dreariness, I could make out that I was in the Club still. Albeit on the stage also. The club was messy and was cleared, devoid of instruments. But what was mildly concerning was the amount of bodies piled everywhere. It looked like someone had come through here and dumped everyone in random spots. Hell, the only normal pony was that huge unicorn. Who currently was cleaning a cup, tsk'ing softly as I stood from the mass of pony bodies,

"I said enjoy your night. Not to mess up mine."

I snorted, wobbling unsteadily on my hooves as I tried to make my way out of the club,

"Oh, shove a sparkler up your ass…"

Humorously enough, I passed by a booth that had a singular dude inside of it, and on top of him were at least ten mares, Sparklers still sparking here and there from their drinks that coated the floor.

I again stumbled out of the club and into the streets of Canterlot, Celestias sun bearing down harshly on me as immediately, several snobbish ponies took notice of my appearance.

I wasn't exactly ready for people to be looking at me. Mane was a mess, my glasses were crooked, and all in all, I was rugged. Not to mention my breath reeked of salt and ass. The ass part being because I forgot of brush… So it was like morning breath.

Fuck your dirty mind.

Gods had I slept that long? On top of a guy no less… Awkward. I looked up back to the morning sun and cringed, _hopefully_ it wasn't what time I think it was. So with a shiver, I drunkenly stumbled away.

Fuck where was the hotel again? Oh yeah, this way… Followed by a left turn… Piss off Fancy Pants… Oh hello Fleur de Lis, I'm Dad…. Ah. There it is.

A familiar squeak later followed by me falling face first onto the floor of the couples retreat, I groaned aloud and propped myself on my elbows. My glasses had been placed with my things, of that I'm certain, so as I looked up, I had to squint from just how bright the room was. Cascaded in a different view… I now noticed that the lining of the walls were a bright pink…. Not a… Color I was a fan of…

But again, For the _**second time during this damnable trip**_ , Dash never ceased to amaze me. For the humorous effect, she had fallen asleep on the squish bed. But forgot in her stupor that once you give into it, the bed shall never let you go. And so, Dash made the rookie mistake of falling asleep face first, thus causing the whole bed to swallow her up. The only way I knew she was alive was the sound of muffled snoring coming from the spot I could see her. Well, her ass mostly.

Not that I was complaining.

I grumbled as I stood, shaky on my feet… Hooves… Still even after I was far away from the nightclub. Waltzing over to the bathroom to do my duty, I pushed open the door and closed it with a quiet shut.

Turning, I merely sighed in dismay. I should've been surprised. Maybe even shocked. But I was so tired at that moment, that I didn't even care to see Vinyl Scratch half inside the bathtub and half out of it. From a sideways glance at her decrepit from, I could clearly see that her mane was a complete wreck, her glasses were perched on her back, her fur was matted with sweat still, and ever so non ladylike, she snored like she was riding a motorboat across a lake.

Well in this case, the goddamn bathtub.

Pushing her hooves out of the walkway, I merely did my business and walked back out, hearing the DJ slowly awake as I flushed the toilet for good measure.

How did she even get here in the first place? I traversed back into the room and took a spot on the bed, careful not to lean to hard into it. One by one, my eyes slowly blinked, and then unblinked. Peering to my left as Vinyl stumbled out of the bathroom, I watched as she face planted the wall and slid down before simply flipping herself rather lazily onto her back.

She emitted quite the yawn and shook her head, her crimson gaze catching sight of me within seconds,

"Heya there G…"

I yawned in response, albeit too tired to actually form words. Vinyl used her muzzle and inched her way to me, taking a spot next to me laying beside the bed, chuckling at Dash., who in turn was just starting to awake, her legs bucking in surprise.

As Vinyl and I watched her in tired humour, eventually though, it got to the point to where I begged the question,

"So Vinyl."

She snickered, "Yeah?"

"Care to explain as to how you got here?"

Vinyl stated it like it was obvious, "Dash invited me. Gave me a spare key too." For added effect, Vinyl dangled said key in front of me like bait, and her smile turned into a Grinch like grin,

"She has a taste in rooms though bro… But I bet she tas-"

"Vinyl, I have a headache the size of Dash's ego. Fuck with me, I dare you." The irony of how much kink was being passed was sickening. And I was about ready to throw myself off a cliff. Which was pretty close by, I might add.

Vinyl held a hoof to her mouth as yellow and crimson gazes clashed. Eventually, I sighed and laughed aloud as Dash let out a sound as she popped out of the bed and hit the wall with a sickening squish.

She looked like Coyote the Coyote from Looney Toons. The one episode of where he looked like a bullseye marker when he slammed into the cliftside. Hilariously enough, Dash peeled herself off the wall like a suction cup, landing next to Vinyl with a groan,

"Oh… I think I had to much cider…"

Both Vinyl and I sniffed, "Lightweight."

To our surprise, Dash chuckled inwardly, peering at us both from her upside down state,

"Yeah. I know. But its cider. Not Applejacks, but cider nonetheless."

Vinyl cocked her head and tapped her chin raggedly, her voice sounding slurred,

"Oh that's right… Isn't cider season coming up soon?"

Heh… And the introduction of Film Flam no doubt as well. But Dash smiled goofily, righting herself onto her side,

"It is actually.. Man… Now I wish I had some more of that stuff… Maybe later…"

I cackled mischievously, causing both mares to round on me as I remembered the night before,

"Yeah, imma have to revoke that wish. Does anyone even remember what happened yesterday?"

Vinyl looked at Dash and raised her hoof slowly, all the while Rainbow looked down in confusion as her eyes seemed to grow cross.

She ended up shrugging with a smile, "Nope."

Both Vinyl and I threw her a grin, to which Dash's smile faltered,

"I'm… Guessing I did something embarrassing… Right?"

I nodded slowly, A creepy smile crossing my features,

"Rainbow Dash, I didn't know you could sing _so_ _well_. Under the influence, you sound even better."

"... You're lying."

I snickered at her pale expression, "Oh quite the opposite my dear. Vinyl? Care to help me?"

Said mare would've, but she was on the floor rolling in laughter, tears covering her face as Dash sputtered, a blush gracing her muzzle. All the meanwhile, I struggled too, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"W...what else did I do?"

Stopping myself for a moment to try and recap on what had transpired before I took her back to the hotel, I clicked my tounge and tittered,

"You know a Hoity Toity?"

Dash instantly paled further, Vinyl now intrigued,

"Y-yes? What about him?"

I gestured for both of them to lean closer, to tired to say it aloud,

"Well, you might have accidentally coated him with puke, Dash."

Next thing I know, Vinyl and Dash surprisingly, are roaring with laughter, the former taking it as far to lean on my choking self.

All of this was true amazingly. And I was eyewitness to the act of Dash upchucking all over Sir Hoity.

 _Exscuse me sir, but could you- H_ _ **UWAGHHHHHH**_

Fucking Priceless.

O.o.O.o.O

I feel it's adequate to recite in a SpongeBob narrator voice,

 **Four Hours, Later.**

Dash gasped aloud, her hooves pushing her cheeks out into a puffy state,

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

Blinking slowly as I was transported from looking at a record store, to a… Wonderbolt emporium… It was like, a museum dedicated to the group. So everywhere I turned, Spitfire, her friends and the egotistical Dash was to be seen.

It was interesting, to say in the least, the emporium was. Outside, it was a bright orange building, inside, it was a dull blue. Very few windows, but the ceiling was a glass dome, with various pegasi dummies hung on strings with the form of flight on their bodies.

There were many ponies there, most of them the obvious race, and others the surprising Unicorn and occasional Earth Pony. What… Made my heart churn, were the fillies that ran around, laughing and playing in the small outcrop that the Emporium dubbed,

"Flight Training."

It wasn't much really. But it was a park for those who wanted to, and could fly. It was just… Cute… To see friends like that. Differences were obvious as a Pegasus and two unicorns played on the flight park, but they were kids. I doubt they really cared.

I heard Dash come up beside me during my gaze at the young ones,

"You okay there dude?"

Snapping back to reality, I glanced at the Rainbow colored mare,

"Yeah. Just thinking is all."

I watched as one of the younger fillies, a unicorn, jumped from the tallest spot on the playground, and was caught by her father, an earth pony. Just the… Similarities. Everyone admired flight. At least I wasn't alone in that thought. As the young green filly giggled with delight, her dad letting out a similar gesture as they both nuzzled.

Seeing this… Was nice. Dash and I watched from the distance as the adults cared for the young ones. Me being the one to smile faintly,

"I remember the days I wanted to fly."

Dash turned her head abrasively, her eyes trained on me in concern as I continued,

"I got a cardboard box, taped a couple of paper rolls to it, and plastered it on myself. Thought it was the coolest set of wings ever."

Dash giggled aloud, her hoof nudging me gently. She said nothing though, her own features slowly returning to the smallest smile as the adult and his daughter walked away from the park. After they disappeared, she whispered,

"My dad thought that doing things like that were weird. Why make something you can't fly in when the skills to, were at your side…"

She paused in her monologue, "Literally."

My eyebrows slowly raised at her sudden outburst, Dash had a dad?

Oh hush. I've never really noticed until now, that each character in MLP had family. So maybe Dash had a brother. Maybe a sister. Same for Fluttershy. I wonder if her dad was like her… And her mother was a polar opposite. Ha! That would be awesome.

But I inquired,

"So he pushed you?"

Dash snorted, "Nah. He wanted me to learn, but take my time. Mom was different in that idea. She wanted me to learn as fast as I could. So, the normal family time was spent bickering about what we should do, and how it should go."

I chuckled lightly, turning to follow Dash into the Emporiums store, "I can agree with you on that Rainbow. I'm just surprised that you're going sappy on me."

Rainbow craned her head with a sly smirk, "And you had to notice?"

I shrugged, "Hey, if not me, then who else?

We split up for a smidge, both of us admiring different sections of the corner store. I want to say I found some cool stuff, but all I came across were a pair of weird goggles. So I gave up early, eventually going back to the last spot I had seen Dash.

Hearing another familiar gasp, I glanced to my right to find Dash gawking at something. Upon closer inspection, I found this something to be none other than the poster I had back home, hanging up on my bed.

It was the wonderbolt poster, Spitfire in the middle, Fleetfoot and Soarin' at her side. Two others I couldn't name at the time were in the background blasting off again.

I smiled, "Hey I have that one."

Dash gasped even louder, "You do?! Where?!"

I shrugged, "Back home. Found that poster on sale and couldn't pass up the offer."

Dash simply poked me in awe,

"Celestia guide us, You aren't a complete failure."

I frowned, "Thanks Dash. Now you're sounding like my Dad."

Dash looked at me and then the realization hit her, "Oh… Well I mean…"

I gave her a grin to show I was just messing with her, to which Dash sucked in through her teeth and shoved me back, causing a Spitfire Dummy to quiver,

"I hate you sometimes."

I retorted, "Glad we could come to an agreement."

With that aside, and towards the fact that I couldn't look at the music store again, decided to chalk this trip to the emporium and look around. Probably wouldn't hurt I guess. I mean we _are_ going to go see the Derby in a moment. Don't want to go in there without at least a little knowledge.

So as Dash was viewing the rules of the Wonderbolts and how to join, I somehow found myself in the historical section of the pegasus group. The room wasn't that large, but it made up for it with the actual objects inside. The color scheme was that of a Indigo-ish blue and dark orange.

I trotted around the space and looked to and fro, noticing some very choice pieces of the Wonderbolts, some of which, I had no idea about in the first place.

The first piece of history that caught my eye, was gently hung up in its carapiece, the glass protecting it from prying hooves, a suit. Below said suit was the article that generally explained from what point in history it was from and what it pertained to during that time.

This, suit, was the suit that were handed out to the Featherhooves, a pegasi group that I surmised to be the first moments of the Wonderbolts. And back then, I had to guess that they _really_ liked to dress accordingly. The suit I was looking at was basically a tux in standards.

I moved on from there and took a moment to gaze at some of the more modern pieces. And apparently Spitfire, the mare I spoke to at The Gala, was the youngest mare in history to make the team, proving for all that all it took was heart, guts and determination.

Cue Sans.

Her team was hoofpicked by her, those two being Fleetfoot and Soarin', her lifelong friends and most trusted colleagues. Not to mention, that after Spitfire was announced to be part of the team, the amount of Pegasi that asked to join, and those who participated in qualifications increased, making the normal applications skyrocket.

Pegasi I tell you. Every single one of them try to out do each other. Case in point history, and Rainbow Dash herself. I simply rolled my eyes as I moved onto the next piece.

But as I had tried doing so, I bumped into somepony. We both met side by side, and me being caught off guard, jumped into the air, the stranger doing the same. After getting my fur to lie flat, I glanced at said stranger and gulped.

Why oh why did it have to be her?

 ***gasp***

 **Derp, cliffhanger? Actually. No. I'm just taking an early break. I got Jesus tommorow to worry about XD, My norm release dates are Sundays, but today, I give you dis.**

 **Now, I've bee told, that the story would be better, if it were more kinky. So, I ask of you, how would you feel about the rating of M? And based on from what has been shown,**

 **I tried. But, if you go on fimfiction, I am restarting this story on an M kickoff.**

 **Probably failed too. And don't worry about Nitch. I have many things planned for it.**

 **:3**

 **So! Review, Follow Favorite, and as A special, so very awesome package, I have updated the second chapter with a new and Improved rewrite!**

 **So,**

 **Keep on Derping!**


End file.
